Please Come Home
by Solealuna
Summary: Ma mission commence cette nuit. alors a dans trois mois Bones. Ce fut ses derniers mots, car, 6 mois après ce soir, il n'était toujours pas là. Et pendant ces quelque mois, la forte Brennan va sombrer, peu a peu, sous les yeux impuissants de ses amis.
1. à dans trois mois

**Alors voilà je me plis à la majorité et je mets l'histoire a suspens. Désolée pour ceux ou celles qui voulaient la rencontre alternative, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'écrirais après celle là !**

**j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Appréciez !**

**Ce n'est pas un spoiler. Je dirais que c'est vers la fin de la saison 5 ! 3,2,1 Lisez !**

La célèbre anthropologue judiciaire Tempérance Brennan se préparait un thé après une longue journée de travail. Elle souffla sur le liquide pour le refroidir légèrement et en but une gorgée.

Elle avait apprit a apprécier ses moments de détente après le travail.

Elle allait s'installer sur le canapé quand trois petits coups furent portés a sa porte. Elle ouvrit de suite en reconnaissant la manière de frapper de son partenaire.

-Salut Booth. Qu'est ce que vous faites la ?

-Je dois vous parler.

Elle vit son air sérieux et l'invita a entrer. Il s'écroula sur le canapé où elle le rejoignit.

-Vous voulez un café, quelque chose ?

-Non rien merci.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

-Voilà, je voulais vous prévenir qu'on ne va pas se voir avant trois mois.

-Pourquoi ? Vous partez en vacances ?

-Officiellement oui.

-Et … officieusement ?

-Je suis envoyé pour une mission sous couverture. Ultra secrète. L'information ne doit pas filtrer. Les eules personnes au courant sont vous, Parker et Rebecca, et Cullen.

-A d'accord.

-Je vais essayer d'infiltrer le plus grand réseau de dillers de tout Washington, il a un réseau de drogue, de tueurs a gages, etc. on peut dire qu'il contrôle un peu Washington, on va le faire tomber.

-Comment allez vous faire ça ?

-Mon collègue, l'agent Shane, est déjà sur le terrain depuis 6 mois, il va m'aider a y entrer.

-Shane ? David Shane ?

-Vous le connaissez ?

-Oui, sa fille a assister aux cours de science de mon père. Il est venu la chercher.

-Donc voilà je voulais vous prévenir. Si on vous demande je suis sur l'île de la Réunion, sous les cocotiers. Je partirais pas plus de trois mois.

Il se leva alors mais Bones le retint d'un geste du bras.

-Ça veut dire que vous ne serez pas là a votre anniversaire ?

-Non.

-Jvais vous donner votre cadeau maintenant.

Sans qu'il n'ait eut le temps de dire un mot, elle était déjà partit dans sa chambre. Il l'attendit quelques secondes et la vit revenir avec un paquet cadeau dans les mains.

-J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Il lui sourit et ouvrit le paquet. Quand il vit le contenu, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. C'était une cravate, noire, classique, a l'exception d'un écriture dorée en bas où trônait 5 lettres, _Bones._

-Waou Merci Bones elle est magnifique !

-Contente qu'elle vous plaise. Votre couverture commence quand ?

-Cette nuit. D'ailleurs je dois y aller.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte, et allaient se dire au revoir quand Booth enlaça sa partenaire, étreinte qu'elle lui rendit volontiers. Quand ils se séparèrent, leurs mains étaient l'une dans l'autre.

-Soyez prudent.

-Promis A dans trois mois Bones.

-A dans trois mois Booth.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Booth ne lui lâche lentement la main et ne partit. Elle referma la porte. Elle resta un instant immobile. Elle avait eut une étrange impression quand leurs mains s'étaient séparées... comme un énorme froid.

Elle secoua la tête et partit se coucher. En se disant que dans trois mois, il reviendrait, elle s'endormit.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que même 6 mois après ce soir, Booth ne serait toujours pas là.

**Petite intro pour vous mettre dans le bain. je dois quand même vous dire que les chapitres risquent d'être courts car le brevet commence a pointer son nez ! Laissez moi vos premières impression**s


	2. Under Cover

**Merci beaucoup pour vos premiers reviews ! J'espère que les chapitres vous plairont ! Je tiens a dire que c'est très différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! **

10 heures.

Cela faisait dix heures que Booth l'avait quitté en cette nuit, pour partir sous couverture. Il était déjà 8 heure et Tempérance Brennan commençait son travail. N'ayant pas d'enquêtes, et certainement pour un petit moment, elle décida d'identifier les victimes de la seconde guerre mondiale. Elle en était à peine aux premières constatation quand son amie artiste arriva sur la plateforme.

-Comment va tu chérie ?

-Très bien Ange ! Et toi ?

-Bien. Je suis épuisée mais ça va !

-Dois je comprendre en cette phrase des sous entendus sur le fait que tu ais eut des relations sexuelles avec Hodgins et qu'il t'aurais comblée ?

-Exactement ! Mais ma chérie un peu de tact je t'en prie !

-Je travaille Angela.

-Je sais et tu le fais très bien. Booth n'est pas là pour t'aider ?

-Booth n'est absolument pas qualifié pour m'aider a identifié cet homme !

-Oui mais d'habitude il t'amène un café et ça, ça t'aide !

-Et bien non.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle resta concentrée sur le squelette d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les cafés son partenaire allaient lui manquer cruellement pendant ces trois mois. Maintenant elle devait mentir sans éveiller les soupçons.

-Il est partit en vacances.

En regardant le crâne du défunt, Angela ne pouvait pas voir le mensonge dans ses yeux, et en parlant de manière détachée, elle ne pouvait sentir de l'hésitation dans sa voix. Le mensonge parfait.

-Quoi ? Mais où ?

-Sur l'île de la Réunion, il s'est payé ça pour son anniversaire.

-Il part combien de temps ?

-Trois mois.

Normalement ne put elle s'empêcher de penser. Elle savait qu'une infiltration, surtout une de cette ampleur, était dangereuse. Elle devait penser positif. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et n'entendait plus Angela.

-Sweety ? Tu ne m'écoute pas !

-Euh mais si je t'écoute !

-Et je disais quoi ?

-Tu disais des choses intéressantes... que je n'écoutais pas.

-Bon alors je vais te laisser et je te raconterais ça a la pause obligatoire de midi !

Sur ces derniers mots, la jeune femme partit vers son bureau. L'anthropologue regarda le pauvre homme sur sa table et se mit au travail en soufflant. Le risque, le terrain, lui manquait déjà !

Mais courage se dit elle, cela ne durera que trois mois.

/

Booth suivait son ami et collègue dans un couloir noir. Il repéra les lieux, comme a son habitude. Il ne devait pas prendre de risques. Cette mission était trop importante pour ça. Une porte les arrêta et il vit l'agent Shane frappa quatre coups distincts. Une voix grave se fit entendre pour leur dire d'entrer. Au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, un nuage d'une fine pellicule de fumée de cirage vint leur collé au visage. Booth retint une grimace de dégout. Voilà pourquoi il ne fumait pas. Quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau, un homme gras se cachait derrière la lumière du plafond.

On se croirait dans le film ''le Parrain''. Comme quoi les cliché pensa t il.

-Monsieur Big. Voici l'ami dont je vous ait parler.

-Nate, es tu sure qu'il est de confiance ?

Nate. Il fallut une seconde a Booth pour se rappeler que son ami s'appelait dans ce milieu Nathan Fillion. Et que lui même s'appelait Rick Bellisario.

-Sur qu'il est un homme de confiance.

Il fit un pas de plus. Il vit le crâne de l'homme assit a son bureau, brillant sous le reflet de la lune.

-Je veux rencontrer le chef de tout ça.

Il devait montrer qu'il n'était pas un lâche. Le gros homme eut un rire franc qui lui glaça le sang.

-Allons Mr Bellisario. On a le temps, on va faire connaissance avant de vous amener devant Monsieur Hight. On va apprendre a se connaitre n'est ce pas ?

Booth serra discrètement les poings alors que l'homme continuait de rire, lui envoyant sa fumée, d'un rire sombre et jaune. L'infiltration commençait maintenant, mais combien de temps durera t elle ?

**Court chapitre mais j'espère qu'il a plut. C'est un peu la mise en oeuvre de l'histoire. Laissez moi des com's ! Gros bisous !**


	3. Family Portrait

**Troisième chapitre ! Merci pour tous vos reviews ils m'ont beaucoup plut et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même si il est un peu sans intérêt pour l'histoire ! Bones lecture ; )**

**P.S : a chaque début de chapitre, il y aura une durée. 10 heures, 2 jour etc.. il faut compter a partir du moment ou Booth est partit, pas depuis le chapitre précédent.**

**5 jours.**

Tempérance sourit alors qu'elle mettait le point final a son dossier. Elle venait de donner une identité a un jeune homme des années 1940, John Grant, tué par balle pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale. Et comme tous les autres dossiers, elle l'emmena dans le bureau de l'homme chargé de contacter les familles des retrouvés. Mais quand elle entra, dans le bureau, son sourire disparut.

L'homme était tourné vers la fenêtre, le téléphone a la main, et riait fort. Il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Son regard vert tomba sur le bureau, un fouillis total, avec des dizaines de dossiers qui prenaient la poussière. Parmi eux, les quatre qu'elle lui avait amenés pendant ces derniers jours.

-Je vous dérange pas ?

Le _quinquagénaire_ se retourna, surpris d'entendre quelqu'un dans son bureau. Voyant son regard noir et ses sourcils froncés, il bafouilla dans son téléphone en disant qu'il devait raccrocher.

-Dr Brennan ! Bonjour que ...

-C'est quoi tous ces dossiers ? Je vous avais dit que vous deviez appeler les familles !

-Je suis désolé, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail et ..

-Et vous vous permettez de faire des pauses?

-Écoutez, tous les dossiers que vous m'avez donné datent de 60 ans ! La famille peut attendre quelques jours.

-Vous n'avez pas perdu vos parents vous, je me trompe?

L'homme la regarda et secoua négativement la tête.

-Ça se voit. Et bien je vais faire ça moi même.

Elle prit les dossiers qu'elle avait remplit et partit en claquant la porte.

Elle s'assit sur son bureau et regretta son emportement. Comment allait elle dire a toutes ses familles qu'on a retrouvé leur aïeul tués ? Elle souffla un bon coup. Un idée lui vint vite. Faire comme Booth. Booth arrivait toujours a trouver les mots juste devant le deuil. Elle tapa le nom de famille du premier homme, Burns, et reçut une réponse, la famille Burns habite dans le Connecticut. Elle décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro. Elle attendit et au bout de deux sonneries, une jeune fille lui répondit.

-Allo ?

-Bonjour je suis bien chez les Burns ?

-Oui !

-Est ce que ta mère, ou ton père est là ?

-Ya papa.

-Tu peux le passer s'il te plait ?

-D'accord !

Tempérance entendit un bruit sourd et une petite voix appeler son père, qui accourut vers le téléphone.

-Allo ?

-Monsieur Burns ?

-C'est moi.

-Bonjours je suis le Dr Brennan, je travaille a l'Institut Jefferson, et je voulais savoir si vous étiez le petit fils de Mr Charles Burns.

-Oui c'est bien mon grand père, mais il a disparut pendant la seconde guerre mondiale.

-Je vous appelle pour vous dire que nous l'avons retrouvé. Mes sincères condoléances.

-Il est mort ?

-Oui, j'ai situé sa mort a l'été 1943. je l'ai identifié.

-Oh merci. Merci d'avoir appeler. Je vais voir si je peux passer. Oh mon père va être fou de joie. Merci Dr Brennan

-De rien Monsieur, passez quand vous voulez.

Elle raccrocha et souffla de plaisir. Elle avait sourit en entendant le soulagement dans la voix de cet homme. Une bonne action par jour, c'était le meilleur moyen d'avoir le sourire. Elle prit un nouveau dossier et recommença son numéro.

/ /

Il était maintenant 21h et la jeune femme s'écroula sur son fauteuil. Elle avait parlé a cinq familles

différentes, et en avait rencontré trois. Elle avait eut les larmes aux yeux quand une vieille femme

d'un peu près 70 ans, était venu avec ses enfant et petits enfant pour reprendre les restes de son pè éteignit son ordinateur et rassembla ses affaires pour rentrer chez elle.

Elle salua les personnes encore présentes et rentra dans son appartement. Elle se fit une soupe et se coucha sans plus de cérémonie, épuisée par sa journée, mais totalement heureuse. Si Booth avait vu ça...

/ /

-Allez tu m'expliques précisément.

-Je peux pas être plus clair Rick.

Booth et son collègue était sortit de la planque des mafieux, pour parler. Mais, au cas où les autres les observeraient, ils utilisaient toujours leurs noms de couvertures. Voilà 5 jours que Booth dormait dans un studio de planque la journée, avec ''Nathan'', puis partait la nuit rejoindre, avec lui la bande.

Cinq jours et il n'avait vu que le Big. Il voulait en savoir plus.

-Il y a quatre sous chef. Le Big, qui s'occupe de tous ce qui touche a l'argent sale et aux trafics de drogues, Le Old qui s'occupe de tous les trafics d'armes et des attentat. Ensuite il ya le Flamber, qui s'occupe des casinos et braquages de banques et le Mac, qui s'occupe des réseau de prostitution et des boites de nuit. Et le Hight est au dessus de tout ça, il surveille tout et aucun ne peut faire quelque chose sans lui en parler avant.

-A quoi il ressemble ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Très peu de personnes l'ont vu. Tu vas devoir attendre avant qu'ils aient assez confiance pour te faire le voir.

Dans cette simple phrase, Booth sut qu'il fallait prouver qu'il le méritait.

D'une fenêtre, le Big et le Old regardaient les deux ''recrues''.

-Il a l'air fort futé ce nouveau. Pas vrai Old ?

-Oui. Et très doué. Je suis sur de l'avoir déjà vu.

-Où ?

-Je ne sais plus. L'age. Mais je trouverais.

-Pour l'instant on va le tester.

-Tu as confiance ?

-Tu as oublié ce que je dis toujours ?

-N'aie confiance en personne, même pas en ton ombre.

-Et ce Rick, n'échappe pas à la règle.

Booth leva alors les yeux vers la fenêtre et vit les deux complices.

S'étant fait prendre sur le fait, ils échangèrent un petit rire et fermèrent les rideaux, ayant comme dernière image les sourcils froncés de Booth.

**J'espère qu'il vous a plut. Laissez des com's !**


	4. Investigation

**Merci pour vos reviews ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai avancé un peu dans le temps, nous nous retrouvons donc trois semaines après le départ du beau Seeley Booth ! Bones lecture !**

**3 semaines.**

La jeune femme rentrait d'un dure journée de travail, et n'attendait que la chaleur confortable d'un thé au citron. Après tout, personne ne l'attendait chez elle. Quand elle entra dans son chez soi, elle enleva ses chaussures sans prendre la peine de les ranger. Elle se délaissa de son manteau qu'elle posa négligemment sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour faire chauffer sa bouilloire.

Mais quand elle ouvrit le couvercle, elle vit que l'eau était déjà chaude. Quelqu'un était passé avant elle et avait fait chauffer l'eau. Soudain, elle entendit des pas feutrés derrière elle.

Elle prit d'abord peur, mais son regard tomba sur le plan de travail où siégait une belle montre. Une montre qu'elle lui avait offert, parce qu'elle en avait marre de sa montre nemo. Il était revenu. Elle sourit sans pouvoir se retenir. Puis, deux mains vinrent se posaient sur ses yeux, lui cachant la lumière du soleil couchant envirronant.

-Qui c'est ?

La voix grave et sensuelle qu'elle aimait tant la fit sourire.

-C'est Guillaume bien sur !

-Hey !

Elle rit devant son air choqué et blessé a la fois. Elle se retourna vers le bel qui était dans sa cuisine. Son regard vert émeraude croisa le chocolat si beau de ses yeux.

-Idiot ! Il n'y a aucun Guillaume !

-J'espère bien !

-Tu es revenu ?

-Oui. Je suis rentrer plus tôt.

-Tu aurais put m'appeler !

-Où aurait été la surprise si je t'avais appelé ?

-Nulle part.

Elle s'avança un peu plus vers l'Apollon devant elle et prit son visage entre ses mains. Son début de barbe la chatouilla mais elle s'en fichait. Elle approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa fougueusement. D'abord surpris par cette preuve d'affection si brutale, il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre a ce baiser. Il entoura ce corps parfait qui lui avait tant manqué. Ils se séparèrent a bout de souffle.

-Tu m'as manqué.

La tendresse dans son regard la vit sourire bêtement avant qu'elle ne lui dise

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Une chose en particulier m'a manqué..

Son ton malicieux donnait déjà a son compagnon la suite du programme et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle commença a déboutonner sa chemise.

-Docteur ! Seriez vous en manque ?

Elle n'avait que faire de ce sourire satisfait sur son visage mais elle prit la peine de l'effacer a coup de baiser et de coups de langues qui le firent gémir.

-Oui.. je suis en manque, et j'espère que tu vas vite comblé ce manque.

-Qui suis je pour refuser une si belle demande !

Il se jeta avidement sur ses lèvres en la soulevant du sol pour qu'elle soit a sa hauteur. Il la plaqua conte le mur de la cuisine et commença a embrasser son corps déjà bouillant de désir et de frustration.

-Est ce que tu m'aimes Kathy ?

Elle capta dans son regard une énorme envie de savoir elle ne put que répondre sincèrement.

-Oui je t'aime Andy.

Elle reprit violemment ses lèvres, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait, peut importe où, mais maintenant. Il commença a ...

-HUM HUM !

Tempérance Brennan releva les yeux de son travail et trouva sa meilleure amie dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés. Elle souriait mais son visage était aussi marqué d'impatience.

-Quand j'ai vu ta tête, j'ai sut sue tu écrivait une scène entre Kathy et Andy donc j'ai pas voulut t'interrompre mais si je te laisse faire, je serais encore là demain. Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais tu n'entendais rien !

-Pardon Angela qu'est ce que tu voulais ?

-Quelqu'un veut te voir ?

-Qui ?

-Quelqu'un.

Elle fit un signe en direction de l'entrée et Brennan entendit presque tout de suite des talons claquer sur le carrelage. L'anthropologue releva les yeux et tomba sur une femme blonde. L'agent Perotta.

Que faisait elle ici ?

-Bonjour Dr Brennan

-Agent Perotta. Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-On a retrouvé un squelette dans un parc. On m'a envoyé vous chercher.

-Mais je ne vais sur le terrain qu'avec Booth.

-Le dit Booth étant en vacances, c'est avec moi que vous venez !

-Et si j'ai pas envie ?

-Le corps a été coupé en morceau et tous les morceaux ont été éparpillés sur la pelouse de l'école publique de Parker Booth.

La jeune femme blonde sourit. Elle avait réussit son coup. Tempérance se leva d'un coup et prit son manteau en courant vers la sortie.

-Attendez Dr Brennan ! Je vous y emmène !

-Je connais le chemin merci !

L'agent jeta un coup d'œil a Angela qui ne semblait pas surprise alors qu'elle commençait a courir vers la sortie pour rattraper le retard que lui avait causé la surprise.

/ /

-Laissez passer !

-Madame, vous ne pouvez pas passer vous.

-Je suis le Dr tempérance Brennan ! Je suis là pour le corps !

-Oh excusez moi Docteur. Allez y.

Elle sourit. Ce jeune homme d'un vingtaine d'années semblait impressionné par le fait qu'elle ait un doctorat. Elle passa sous le cordon de sécurité et partit vers le jardin quand un petit cri attira son attention.

-Dr Bones !

Elle se retourna assez vite, juste au moment où une petite tête blonde l'encerclait a la fois doucement et fortement la taille.

-Dr Bones ! Ça fait trop longtemps !

-Ça va park's ?

-Super ! tu sais qui ya des orceaux de personnes dans le jardin ! C'est trop cool !

Euh oui c'est cool...

Elle vit un groupe d'enfant tentant de franchir les limites de sécurité

Attendez les enfants ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Tempérance préférait éviter que les enfants ne voient le carnage mais l'Agent Perotta, tout fraichement arrivée, les repoussa, un peu trop violemment a son goût.

-Dégagez ! Vous devez rester loin des limites allez partez !

Elle poussa un jeune garçon tout décoiffé qui faillit tomber a terre. Tempérance se tourna alors vers Parker.

-Parker dit gentiment a tes copains que je dois travailler, et qu'il faut resté derrière la bande jaune d'accord ?

-Tu reviens après ?

-Oui promis, juste avant de partir. Aller, file.

Le blondinet sourit de toutes ses dents et partit vers ses amis, leurs disant de rester derrière. Il avait les mêmes mimiques que son père quand il donnait un ordre. Elle se dirigea alors vers l'endroit où les agents avaient rassembler les morceaux de corps. L'agent avait déjà son calepin pour écrire ce qu'elle disait.

-Qu'est ce qu'on a ?

-Des morceaux de corps.

-Ça j'ai vu.

-C'est deux morceaux sont le tibia... si je les assemble ça donne 40cm.. le bassin, donne une femme...une femme d'environ 1m60... brunes d'après les cheveux encore sur les morceaux de crane.

-C'est tout ?

-Vous voulez faire mon boulot ? Il manque beaucoup de morceaux ! Alors je vais devoir attendre qu'il soit a l'institut pour avoir plus de précision.

Sur ce elle se lève et revient vers l'homme avec qui elle avait parler tout a l'heure.

-S'il vous plait, il faudrait amener ces morceau a l'Institut Jefferson et voir si il en manque.

Nous en avons déjà quasiment tous trouvé. Ils étaient en fait sur une longue distance, mais toujours en ligne droite. Et comme il ya des marque de roues assez profondes, je dirais.. qu'il a été trainé par un véhicule.

-Vous êtes dans le FBI depuis combien de temps ?

-6 mois Docteur.

-Vous êtes très fort.

-Merci !

Il lui souleva la marque de sécurité pour qu'elle puisse passer. Elle le remercia et partit vers les enfants. Elle eut un petit sourire triste. Ce jeune homme venait de lui rappeler Zack, son meilleur apprenti qui est maintenant dans un hôpital psychiatrique.. parfois il lui manque. Parker vint a sa rencontre.

-Alors tu sais qui c'est ?

-Non j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps et des examens approfondis..

-Dr Bones regarde ! Ya la télé !

Elle se retourna et vit qu'un journaliste et son cameraman voulait entrer dans le périmètre. Ne pouvant filmer le corps; ils se dirigèrent vers elle et Parker.

Dans un mouvement de protection maternelle, elle poussa Parker derrière elle pour le cacher, il se tenait a sa tenue jetant un coup d'œil aux deux hommes.

-Sortez d'ici messieurs vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là !

-Dr Brennan quelles sont vos premières constatations ? C'est un meurtre ? C'est votre fils derrière vous ? Vous avez un enfant dans cette école ? Vous ..

-Sortez ! Je n'ai pas d'enfants et je ne vous direz rien sur cette affaire c'est clair ? Maintenant DE GA GEZ !

les deux homme reculèrent et partirent vers l'entrée de l'école. Tempérance s'abaissa a la hauteur du fils de son partenaire.

-Parker je vais devoir y aller. Si ces messieurs reviennent tu ne leur dit rien d'accord ?

-D'accord ! Tu reviendra ?

-On verra ! De toutes façon je crois que ta classe passe au musée la semaine prochaine non ?

-Oui ! Trop cool !

Il se jeta dans ses bras et la serra fort. Elle sourit et lui rendit son étreinte. Elle se leva et lui dit au revoir de la main alors qu'il partait voir ces copains.

Elle remonta dans sa voiture sans attendre la blonde et rejoignit l'Institut. Que l'enquête commence.

**Voilà un petit chapitre.. je reviens très vite ! Laissez des com's s'il vous plait *-***


	5. I Miss You

**Merci pour vos gentils reviews ! Une petite suite ça vous dit ?**

-Les morceau vont surement arrivé les uns après les autres, mais il faut commencer le travail de suite d'accord ?

Ses fouines hochèrent la tête.

-Hodgins, je t'ai amené des échantillons de terre sur les lieu et j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui ressemble à...

-Des œufs de mouche ! Merci je vais pouvoir définir l'heure du décès.

-Très bien, Angela, tu crois que même avec l'état du crane, tu pourrais faire une reconstitution ?

-Je vais essayer en tout cas.

-Wendell, j'aimerais que vous reconstituez le mieux possible le corps pour qu'on puisse trouver la cause de la mort.

-Très bien Dr Brennan mais j'aurais besoin d'aide.

-J'arrive tout de suite, j'ai deux trois choses a régler.

D'accord je commence sans vous.

Ces directifs étant donné elle courut vers son bureau. Elle vérifia a toutes vitesse ces mail. Pub pub éditeur, Booth, pub pub ...Booth ?

Elle revint sur le mail qui avait attiré son attention mais soupira de frustration. L'expéditeur n'était pas Booth mais Boots. Une pub de chaussures. Elle se déconnecta et sauvegarda le travail qu'elle faisait avant de partir. Ça l'énervait, elle était bien partie pour faire un beau et long chapitre... elle se rattraperait après l'enquête. Quand l'écran de son ordinateur devint noir, elle releva le tête et croisa le regard du jeune agent, avec Perotta.

-Docteur Brennan, nous avons donné les morceau a votre équipe.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

-Mais vous croyez quoi Perotta ?

La jeune femme en avait vraiment assez de cette femme odieuse.

-Vous croyez qu'il nous suffit de regarder un corps deux secondes pour voir comment il est mort ! Il nous faut du temps ! Du temps et des analyses.

-Et c'est pour ça que vous allez sur votre ordi ?

Les yeux verts de l'anthropologue se chargèrent de gris, signe de colère et elle eut un petit sourire.

-Très bien. Comment vous appelez vous Monsieur ?

-Johnny Janes.

-Et bien Johnny, ce sera vous qui mènerait l'enquête a mes côtés.

Elle ne regretta pas une seconde sa phrase. Le visage choqué de la blonde et les yeux brillants du jeune homme le valait bien.

-Mais.. vous n'avez pas le droit !

-Si. j'ai le droit de changer si je pense que ça peut nuire a mon enquête. Alors si vous voulez vous plaindre allez y.

La jeune agent se retourna et fit claquer ses talons, ruminant et jurant contre la personne de Tempérance Brennan.

-Docteur, je suis vraiment flatté, mais je ne sais pas si...

-Vous m'avez montré que vous me respectiez, que vous avez les bases pour une enquête, ça me suffit.

-Vous allez rejoindre votre équipe et moi ? Que vais je faire ?

-Réfléchissez..

-.. je vais voir s'il y a des personnes qui sont resté plus longtemps hier soir.

-Vous m'appelez si vous avez du nouveau d'accord ?

Elle lui tendit un bout de papier où était inscrit le téléphone de son bureau. Il sourit et après un sourire sincère, il quitta le labo. L'anthropologue monta sur la plate forme et commença son travail, assistée de Wendell. Au bout de bonne deux heures, le corps était nettoyé et l'heure de la mort située entre minuit et une heure du matin.c'est à ce moment là que Johnny appela.

Brennan !

C'est Janes. Il y a quatre personnes qui sont restées plus tard que les autres. Une professeure, la psychologue, le jardinier et le balayeur. Et la psy est la seule a ne pas être rentrée chez elle.

-Ce qui veut dire que l'un des autres est surement le meurtrier. J'arrive de suite.

/ /

Appartement de couverture, même moment

Booth était en train de préparer des pâtes quand son collègue lui cria de venir.

-Booth !

Ils avaient auparavant vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de micro ou de caméras. Leur recherches ayant montré qu'il n'y avait rien de tout ça. Ils reprenaient leur vrais noms.

-Bouge toi !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-C'est pas l'école de ton fils ?

Les infos montrait en effet une foule devant l'école publique et Booth reconnut l'école de Parker et commença a s'inquiéter.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je ne sais pas ça vient de commencer.

''_un corps a été retrouvé ce matin dans cette école publique sans histoire. Ce corps aurait été coupés en morceau d'après nos informations. Le FBI est arrivé de suite, et ont fait appel a la brillante anthropologue judiciaire Tempérance Brennan, pour les aider dans leur enquêtes. Nous avons essayé d'en savoir plus mais sans résultats.''_

La caméra s'avance vers la dite personne qui mit Parker derrière petit semblait assez dépassé par les événements.

Booth fronça les sourcils.

Les journalistes posent leurs questions et il voit sa Bones s'énervait.

_''je n'ai pas d'enfants et je ne vous direz rien sur l'enquête alors maintenant DE GA GEZ !''_

_Ce silence doit il nous alarmer ? S'agit il d'un secret national ? Peut être que cette femme et l'enfant qu'elle cache le savent ! Nous en saurons bientôt plus !_

-Mais qu'est ce qui sont idiots ces journalistes ! Ils ne comprennent pas qu'on peu pas parler d'une enquête en cours ! (depuis la saison 6, j'ai une sainte horreur des journalistes en particulier les blondes..du nom d'Hannah, allez savoir pourquoi..)

-Ils cherchent juste à faire le buzz. C'était ton fils ?

-Oui ! Et j'espère que ces débiles ne l'ont pas traumatisés !

-Il semblait a l'aise avec ta partenaire.

-Elle sait y faire avec lui. Même sans le savoir.

-Ta partenaire et ton fils te manquent ?

-Oui.

Il s'avança vers la fenêtre et regarda longuement le paysage. L'appartement était situé au 4eme étage et permettait une belle vue sur Washington. Il murmura pour eux.

-Vous me manquez.

Mais le pire pour lui était de savoir que l'appartement de sa Bones était a peine a 800 mètres du sien, dans un autre quartier, proche et si loin pourtant..

Après avoir vu les infos, il se promit une chose. De la voir. De la rassurer. De la remercier pour Parker. Juste lui parler..

Il allait tout faire pour la voir. Restait a savoir quand et surtout comment.

**Petit chapitre tout court ! Mais j'espère qu'il vous a plut ! Laissez des petits com's !**


	6. Umber

**Merci a tous pour vos reviews ! Voilà un ptit chapitre comme il faut, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

-Dr Brennan, je vous attendais.

-On commence par interroger qui ?

-La professeur ?

-Très bien.

Il se dirigèrent vers la femme qui buvait son café. Elle devait avoir la trentaine et était brune avec quelques mèches colorées en blond sur le dessus.

-Mademoiselle Tristani ?

-Oui ?

-Bonjour je suis l'agent Janes et voici le Dr Tempérance Brennan, nous enquêtons sur le corps retrouvés dans le jardin.

-Vous avez trouvé qui c'est ?

-Les premières constations de mon équipe et de moi même indiquent que c'est une femme caucasienne, brune, d'environ 1m60. Vous avez une idée de qui il pourrait s'agir ?

-Oh mon dieu... c'est Claire. Claire Francks , la psychologue.. Mais c'est impossible ! Tout le monde l'aimait ! Personne n'aurait voulut la... couper en morceau...

-Avait elle de la famille ou quelqu'un dans sa vie ?

-Pas que je sache. Elle était assez discrète.

-Nous sommes obligé de poser cette question mais que faisiez vous entre minuit et une heure du matin ?

Elle rougit et essaya de le cacher.;

-Madame ?

-J'étais avec mon mari. Dans notre lit, en train de faire l'Amour. Mon mari ainsi que quelques voisins pourront confirmer.

-Euh...Bon on va vous laissait, merci de nous avoir aidé.

-C'est normal.

-Euh savez vous où peut on trouver le technicien de surface ou le jardinier ?

-Euh je crois que le balayeur est devant l'entrée. Le jardinier doit être au potager.

-Bon allons voir le balayeur.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Tempérance engagea la conversation.

-Je peux vous poser une question ?

-Bien sur.

-Vous êtes jeune, vous semblez brillant et pourtant vous avez arrêter vos études pour entrer au FBI, Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme sourit et dit d'une voix heureuse.

-Ma fiancée est enceinte.

-Oh félicitation !

-Merci, et comme il va falloir nourrir tout ce monde, j'ai arrêter mes études de medecine pour entrer là bas.

-Je suis désolée mais c'est un peu idiot !

-Je sais ! Mais quand le bébé sera un peu plu grand, je reprendrais un peu mes études. Au moins pour obtenir un diplôme.

-J'espère que vous réussirez.

-Merci. Tenez le voilà.

Ils s'avancèrent vers un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui enlevait un a un les chewing gum collés au sol, un baladeur sur les oreilles;

-Monsieur ? Monsieur !

Tempérance s'approcha et lui tapota l'épaule. Il sursauta et enleva ses écouteurs des oreilles;

-Oh excusez moi je ne vous ais pas vu arriver. Vous êtes la pour le corps ?

-Oui il s'agit de la psychologue de cette école; Mlle Francks

-Claire ? Vous blaguez ? Personne ne voudrait du mal a cette ptite femme.

-Vous dites ça par a rapport a sa taille qui était en dessous de la moyenne ?

-Non ! Je me suis mal exprimé...cette femme était adorable. Elle aidait beaucoup les enfants à se sortir de leur bulles.

-Où étiez vous entre minuit et une heure du matin ?

-Vous pensez que c'est moi ?

-Monsieur, je dois poser cette question.

Le balayeur mit sa main sur son menton et réfléchit a ce qu'il avait fait.

-Je crois que j'étais dans le bus. Je suis parti d'ici il était 11h30 et j'ai prit le dernier bus.

Quelqu'un peut confirmer ?

-Ba ! Demandez a votre agence de vérifier au près du conducteur du bus !

-Nous le ferons merci.

-Pas de problème ! Allez je retourne a mes chewing gum.

-Je vous conseille de mettre de la javel et d'ajouter..

-L'acide d'un citron vert. Ça va faire réagir le gomme et va devenir molle et malléable et va perdre son collant.

-Waou ! Merci vous deux !

Ils lui sourirent et partirent vers les jardins. Le jardinier ramassait les mauvaises herbe en murmurant les paroles du'ne chanson.

''Je suis avec toi sous la pluie qui mouille, vas y attrape moi les ..

mains. Avec toi le temps recule, si je t'attrape je t..

te garde !''

Le jeune toussa et le jardiner releva la tête.

-Bonjour je suis du FBI. Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions.

D'accord mais parlez moins fort..

vous avez la gueule de bois ?

-Oui c'est bon pas la peine d'en faire un drame !

-Où étiez vous hier soir aux alentours de minuit?

-Euh... en fait je ne me souviens pas de ma soirée..j'avais bu et .. pourquoi vous me posez ces questions.

La psychologue est morte. C'est elle qu'on a trouvé coupée en morceau.

-Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça ! J'ai une sainte horreur du sang ! Rien que d'y penser..

vos n'avez aucun souvenir ?

-Nope.

-Je suis au regret de vous ire que vous êtes le principal suspect monsieur.

-Mais ! Je ne pouvais pas faire ça a Claire ! Elle était trop gentille mais elle s'occupait trop des problèmes des autres..

vous avez un problème d'alcoolisme ?

-Petit !

-Monsieur, nous allons vous demandez de ne pas quitter le pays jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête.

-Très bien ! Si vous voulez bien m'excusez.

Et il retourna a ces occupations.

Tempérance fixait Janes qui notait quelque chose dans son calepin. A cet instant, l'image de Zack s'imposa dans sa tête. Il le remarqua et la questionna.

-A quoi vous pensez ?

-Non rien c'est juste que vous me rappelez grandement un assistant que j'ai eut il ya quelque années.

-Oh.. et c'est un compliment ?

-C'est un très grand compliment; c'est le meilleur que j'ai jamais eut.

-Ravi de vous le rappeler. On y va ?

-Oui.

Quand ils tournèrent les talons, Tempérance sursauta quand elle vit une ombre derrière un arbre. Elle resta un moment sans bouger à fixer l'arbre, avant de rejoindre Johnny qui avait continuer de marcher. Elle monta dans sa voiture, pour rejoindre l'Institut. L'après midi touchait presque a sa in, il fallait vite se mettre au travail.

/ /

Derrière l'arbre, Booth observait l'interrogatoire du petit jeune et de sa Bones. Quand ils partirent, sa partenaire tourna la tête vers l'arbre où il était caché. Il se mit derrière a la vitesse de l'éclair. Il coupa sa respiration et ne bougea plus son corps.

Il sentait son regard sur lui mais devait pas prendre de risques pour se faire repérer. Il ne pouvait la rejoindre, quelqu'un pourrait le voir et s'en serait finit de sa couverture. Quand il entendit ses pas reprendre, il relâcha l'air dans ses poumons et pencha la tête vers sa voiture. Elle y entra et mit le contact. Quand elle passa a sa hauteur il put la voir et sourit.

Ses cheveux détachés, son air sérieux, et ses yeux verts si beaux.. il se rendit compte que sa bouche s'était ouverte. En 3 semaines, il avait oublié qu'elle était AUSSI belle ! Ou était ce parce qu'elle lui manquait ? Il secoua la tête et partit discrètement vers sa voiture. Il roula vers son quartier malfamé et rentra dans son appartement. Quand il entra dedans son collègue lui tomba dessus.

-Booth ! Mais bon sang où tu étais ?

-Je.. suis allé faire des courses ?

-Ah ouais ? Et elles sont où tes courses ?

L'agent spécial souffla et s'écroula sur le canapé.

-T'as pas put t'empêcher d'aller a l'école de ton fils c'est ça?

Il baissa les yeux et hocha la tête.

-J'ai vu Bones. Ça m'a fait du bien. Je me sentais mieux ! J'ai un peu oublié notre situation..

-Booth, je peux pas t'en vouloir, j'ai fait la même chose avec ma femme, mais pendant que tu n'étais pas là, le Big a appelé !

-Merde ! qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

-Qu'il fallait te mettre a l'épreuve. Tu as rendez vous dans trois heures pour recevoir une ''mission;''

-Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont demandé toi ?

-D'entrer dans un appartement et prendre quelque chose, attaquer une femme et foutre le feu a une voiture.

-Attaquer une femme ?

-Oui lui piquer son porte feuille quoi et la bousculer un peu. Ils se mettent au coin de rue et t'observe comme quand on passe un examen. Mais je ne sais pas s'ils vont te demander les mêmes choses.

-J'espère que non.

-Booth, sache une chose, je m'en suit bien sortit. Ils auraient très bien put me demander pire.

-On verra. Dans trois heures t'as dit ?

-Oui devant l'immeuble du Big.

-22h, j'y serais.

-Booth courage. On a encore deux mois a tenir, après on aura assez de preuves contre eux. Mais c'est là que ça se joue.

-Arrête de me parler comme a un débutant !

-Tu es un excellent agent Booth je ne dit pas le contraire. Mais tu es nouveau dans ce milieu. Alors pense a ceux que tu aimes. Et fait en sorte de les retrouvés vite. Viens manger c'est prêt, j'ai fait réchauffer de la pizza.

-Encore ?

Ils rirent et s'installèrent devant un match de hockey. Booth partit deux heures et demia plus tard.

Quand il arriva devant l'immeuble, le Big l'attendait, avec un homme beaucoup plus grand, un sourire freedent mais une cicatrice sur l'œil qui gâchait tout.

-Bellisario ! Je te présente le Flamber. On a décider de ta première mission pour entrer dans notre famille.

-Dites ! Je suis votre homme.

Le flamber s'avança et quand il se retrouva a sa hauteur, il eut un rire jaune

-Je suis sure que es un homme qui respecte les femmes.

-Je les respectent quand elles le méritent.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas. Demain. Tu vas devoir agresser une femme et lui voler tout son argent. Mais attention. Je veux voir que tu lui fais face.

-Je le ferais soyez en sur. Vous avez autre chose dire ?

-On garde un œil sur toi.

Booth hocha la tête et repartit. Il souffla un long moment. Agresser une femme. Il ne pourrait jamais... A moins que..

Demain. Il allait le faire. Son plan allait marcher. Il le savait.

**Laissez des com's !**


	7. I kissed a Girl

Nouveau chapitre !

3 semaines et 1 jour.

Le jeune Johnny Janes arriva a l'Institut le sourire aux lèvres. Le soir, quand il était rentré, son fils a commencé a bouger dans le ventre de sa mère. Le futur papa se sentait comme sur un petit nuage.

Il passa devant la plateforme et fit un signe de la main vers l'équipe pour qu'ils le voient.

-Bonjour ! Vous savez où est le Dr Brennan ?

-Elle doit être à son bureau, ou sur son canapé. Dans tous les cas elle est dans son bureau.

-Merci Dr Hodgins.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau, deux cafés a la main et sourit en trouvant Brennan, le front collé au clavier de son ordinateur, endormie. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et posa son café a côté d'elle. Il l'appela pour la réveiller.

-Dr Brennan ?

-Booth?

Elle se releva rapidement, trop rapidement et regarda autour d'elle, encore toute endolorie .

-Non c'est Johnny !

-Oh Janes, je suis désolée... je me suis endormie ?

-Apparemment !

Elle se passa une main sur le front pour enlever les mèches qui s'y étaient collées. Elle posa une question, plus pour elle même que pour lui

-Combien de temps j'ai dormit ?

-Assez pour avoir les marques du clavier sur votre front. Je vois même un début de B au dessus de votre sourcils.

Elle se regarda dans le reflet de son écran et frotta la marque pour la faire partir.

-Quelle heure il est ?

-8h. je suis venu avec du café.

-Merci.

-Que faisiez vous ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil au bureau et l'ordinateur. La table de travail était remplies de livres, et l'ordi était ouverte sur des images Google de machines.

-Je cherchais une machine. On a trouvé que le corps a été coupé en même temps. Doc il faut trouver une machine qui a des lames espacées de 30 centimètres.

-Vous en comptez combien des lames ?

-Minimum 5.

-Essayez de regarder dans les machine agricoles...

-Dr B ! j'ai trouvé des traces de désherbant dans les blessures;

-Ce qui renforce votre hypothèse de la machine agricole.

-Et Wendell a trouvé quelque chose aussi !

-Venez !

Elle se leva et enfila la blouse pour monter sur la plateforme.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé Wendell ?

-Avec l'aide d'Angela, nous avons découvert que la victime a reçut un projectile dans la tête, très peu de temps avant d'être découper.

-A quel endroit du crâne ?

-Sur la tempe, regardez.

Elle avança la grosse loupe sous ses yeux et observa l'endroit indiqué.

-Effectivement... et... il a quelque chose d'incrusté...

Elle prit une pince a épiler et retira le minuscule objets en question.

-Un morceau de verre. On la frappé avec une bouteille ?

-Non. On lui a envoyer dessus ma chérie. J'essaye de trouver la distance a laquelle elle a été lancée mais ça va me prendre du temps.

-D'accord. Tu as autre chose ?

-J'attendais cette question ! J'ai réussit a reconstituer le petit calepin qu'elle avait sur elle. Et devine quoi ? Elle a écrit, en toutes lettres : '' Parlez avec Mr Pierre Cortez de son problème d'alcool''

-Le jardinier ! Il avait rendez vous avec la victime peu avant sa mort; on a assez d'éléments pur le mettre en garde a vue.

-Allons le cueillir.

Elle enleva sa veste et courut vers la sortie, suivie de peu par l'agent qui prévenait le FBI.

Ils arrivèrent a l'école pendant la récréation. Ils demandèrent a la directrice présente où se trouvait le jardinier et elle leur indiqua le fond du jardin, près d'une sorte de cabane a outils.

Au moment où ils s'y dirigeaient, Parker aperçut son anthropologue et laissa tomber son jeu de ballon pour lui sauter dans les bras.

-Coucou Bones !

-Salut Parker est ce que ça va ?

-Oui ! J'ai pas eut école hier ! Et aujourd'hui, j'ai eut un 9 sur 10!

-c'est très bien Park's ! Je suis fière de toi !

-Tu fais quoi là ?

-Je cherche si le méchant est ici ou pas.

-D'accord ! Je vais rejouer Bisous!

Elle lui tendit sa joue qu'il embrassa d'un bisou baveux et elle lui en donna un dans ses bouclettes blondes avant de repartir vers le fond du jardin.

-C'est votre fils ?

-Oh non c'est le fils de mon partenaire Booth.

-Oh ! Désolé, mais vous semblez si complices...

-Je l'adore il est adorable.

-Je vois ça. Allez arrêtons les méchants !

Ils entrèrent dans la petite cabane et trouvèrent le jardinier assis par terre entre deux bouteilles vides.

-Monsieur ?

-Vous avez pas le droit d'être là.

-Monsieur vous êtes soul ?

-OUAIS ! Sous ton balcon ! Je suis rond rond rongé de remord.

-Monsieur arrêtez votre cirque. On vient vous arrêtez.

-Non non j'ai rien fait ! J'ai jamais fait de mal à personne ! Hier j'ai juste.. jeter des bouteilles dans l'herbe sur ma belle machine j'ai même pas vu la Claire :

-Janes Venez voir...

Brennan s'était approché d'une machine agricole pendant la discussion. Elle s'était a peine penchée qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose. Le jeune agent s'approcha et regarda sous la machine.

Des lames, roulante aussi coupante que les dents de requins. Et sur cinq d'entre elles, le sang, rouge flambant, séché les narguait.

-C'est la machine qui a coupé en morceau Claire.

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le jardinier qui titubait dangereusement, le regard vide comme celui d'un hareng et le visage blanc, ne semblant comprendre ce qui se passait. Il parlait en boucle.

-J'ai rien fait... j'ai juste but. J'ai rien fait.

Les deux soupirèrent. Même s'il se croyait innocent, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

/ /

Le jardinier était dans la salle d'interrogatoire depuis une heure mais ne semblait pas avouer son crime. Malgré toutes les preuves contre lui, il continuait a dire qu'il était innocent.

-C'est au moment où l'agent perdait son sang froid qu'Angela appela.

-Ma chérie ! Je crois savoir ce qui s'est passé. Tu peux venir en vitesse a l'Institut ?

-On arrive de suite_Angela a du nouveau Janes.

-J'arrive. Gardez le au chaud on revient.

/ /

-Alors j'ai calculé a combien de mètres la bouteille a été lancée, avec la trajectoire des lames et la force. J'ai finit par donner ça.

Elle mit en marche l'Angelator, ce qui laissa bouche bée Johnny.

-C'est spectaculaire.

-Merci mais la scène est aussi impressionnante.

Elle le mit en marche. On voyait la femme marcher. Et plus loin, Cortez sur sa machine.

-Elle a marché et ensuite il a jeté sa bouteille. Elle se l'est reçut sur la tempe. Elle est tombée a terre, assommée. Et il a continuer sans s'arrêter et la découper. Les morceaux ton du s'accrocher et se répartir dans le jardin. Il l'a tué. Mais sous l'emprise de l'alcool, je ne suis même pas sure qu'il se soit rendue compte de quelque chose.

-Elle était venue le voir pour lui parler.. elle s'est trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

-Affaire classée.

Ils allaient repartir au FBI quand Angela stoppa sa meilleure amie.

-Dis moi ma chérie, Hodgie et moi, on aimerait envoyer une carte postale a Booth mais on a pas son adresse... tu l'as ?

-Euh non. Il ne me l'a pas donnée.

-Bon dommage. On a finit on peut partir ?

-Allez y. L'Agent Janes et moi allons nous occuper du dossier. Bonne soirée.

-Ne rentre pas trop tard ma chérie ! Bonne soirée.

/ /

Après plusieurs heures de travail, les deux enquêteurs mettaient les touches finales au rapport. La nuit commençai à tomber et Tempérance Brennan pria le jeune Janes de rentreer retrouver sa petite famille, il la remercia et lui serra cordialement la main en la remerciant de l'avoir choisit pour cette enquête. Il partit la laissant seule avec le dossier a finir seule.

Évidemment, sans aide , elle allait moi vite et il lui fallut deux heure pour pouvoir fermer ce dossier.

Elle hésita pendant quelque minutes entre aller a l'Institut pour finir son livre ou rentrer chez elle se coucher. Ses yeux fatigués lui donnèrent de suite la réponse et elle prit sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle.

A cette heure avancée de la soirée, il n'y avait plus aucune place de libre devant son immeuble et elle dut se garer dans la rue parallèle a la sienne.

Mais alors qu'elle se trouvait a deux adresses de la sienne, elle vit une silhouette sombre s'avançait vers elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais l'homme imposant ne lui en laissa pas le temps et lui attrapa les poignets et la plaqua contre le mur froid. Elle commençait a se débattre mais s'arrêta net quand elle vit le visage de son assaillant. Ses yeux noirs, son front marqué de petites rides, ses cheveux courts et sa petite fossette au menton. C'était Booth !

Sa respiration se bloqua. Que faisait ici ?

Elle écarquilla encore les yeux et rencontra son regard. Malgré ses sourcils froncé et son air dur, son regard débordait d'un tendresse infinie qui la fit frissonner.

-Donne moi ton argent VITE !

Le ton sec et brutal de sa voix la laissa bouche bée. Elle le vit alors regarder a gauche et a droite, seulement en bougeant les pupilles. Elle comprit alors qu'il était observé. Surement pour sa couverture. Cela la calma mais Booth continua.

-Allez !

Elle sortit de sa transe et prit son sac et prit son porte monnaie avant d'en sortir tout son liquide. Il fourra l'argent dans sa poche mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Il dit d'une voix faussement haute, surement pour que les autres l'entendent.

-Comment résister a une si belle femme ?

Et sans attendre il avança son visage vers le sien et captura ses lèvres.

A l'extérieur, le baiser semblait violent et sure, mais a l'intérieur, au cœur de ce baiser, il n'y avait que douceur et tendresse. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit a peine ses lèvres se détacher d'elle d'un centimètres. Il lui parlait contre ses lèvres, a l'abri des regards.

-Repoussez moi.. légèrement... je dois... les mettre... en confiance.

Elle fit se qu'il lui demanda en le poussant légèrement. Il lui attrapa les poignet et les leva au dessus de sa tête pour la garder contre lui. Il reprit d'assaut ses lèvres avec passion. Elle avait les j ambes qui tremblotait. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit autant de choses dans un baiser. Les fortes mains quittèrent se spoignet pour remonter jusqu'à ses mains et il ne réussit pas a resister a la tentation de les entrelacer aux siens. Il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres fruitées de sa parteniare et découvrit sa bouche, cherchant a se rappeler de chacun de ses détails. Puis il commença peu a peu a s'éloigner mais lui glassa quelque mots.

-Merci... Pour ça ...pour Parker.. pour tout Merci. ..A dans deux mois Tempe

Puis il se recula brusquement et la poussa légèrement vers la rue. Il rit d'un rire qu'elle savait faux et l'entendit dire.

-HEIN ça t'as plut ?

Et il disparut dans une ruelle non loin de là.

Elle resta un petit moment sans bouger, tentant difficilement de reprendre son souffle. Elle était encore collée au mur; elle ressentait encore le poids de Booth sur elle et sa chaleur enivrante...et ce frisson quand il l'avait appelé Tempe..

Elle se rappela qu'elle était surveillée et elle courut jusqu'à chez elle. Dans le hall lle laissa échapper un soupir de bienêtre et un énorme sourire. L'homme qui lui manquait venait de l'embrasser et l'avais rassurer! Que demander de mieux pour finir sa journée ?

Elle partit se coucher le coeur léger et un sourire indestructible sur son visage paisible.

Plus que deux mois...


	8. Firework

**Nouveau chapitre ! peu de Booth mais beaucoup De Brennan et Parker ; ) merci pour vos reviews !**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter bonne lecture ! Sarah , je t'ai écouté ! Bien avant lundi ! ; )**

1 mois, 3 jours.

-Allez les enfants, on va vite entrer dans le musée avant d'être trempés !

En effet, la pluie s'était abattue sur la capitale, juste le jour où les enfants devaient visiter le musée de l'Institut. En sortant de leur bus scolaire, ils avaient tous mit leur manteau sur leurs têtes pour se protéger de la pluie battante. Arrivés a l'intérieur, ils secouèrent tous leurs cheveux pour se débarrasser des gouttes d'eau qui s'accrochaient.

La maitresse commença a compter les deux classes avec l'aide de sa collègue.

-38 39...

-39 ? il en manque un !

-Et devine qui ?

-Parker !

Elle commencèrent a le chercher partout et d'un coup les deux institutrices entendirent une voix enfantine leur crier.

-Alors vous venez ?

Elles tournèrent la tête d'un seul mouvement et virent le blondinet la main sur la porte qui conduisait a l'accueil, et qui permettait d'accéder a tout le bâtiment.

-Dépêchez vous !

Avant qu'elles aient eut le temps de dire un mot, il était déjà partit, alors que les élèves le suivaient en criant de joie.

-Attendez les enfants .. attendez ..

Ne les écoutant pas, les enfants suivirent leurs maitres Parker vers une porte. Les deux femmes soufflèrent et essayèrent de les rattraper.

-Ce Parker me fera des cheveux blancs avant l'heure.

-Je crois que ça commence !

-Oh tais toi !

/ /

-Vnez c'est par là mais pas de bruit !

Le petit Booth était a la tête du petit groupe d'enfants tous plus excités les uns que les autres. Ils étaient déjà venus dans le musée, mais jamais dans cette partie que leur faisait découvrir Parker. Alors qu'ils faisaient comme les espions, se faufilant par petits groupes contre les murs gris du bâtiment, Parker reconnut les grande portes vitrées qui menait a la plateforme scientifique.

-C'est là Allez c'est partit.

Il fit un pas et la porte s'ouvrit. Il avança un peu sous sous le grand dôme vitré. L'agitation se dissipa peu a peu quand les adultes présent se rendaient compte de l'arrivée de petits enfants. C'est a ce moment là que Brennan sortit de son bureau, sans tenir compte du silence environnant, le nez plongé dans un dossier qui semblait passionnant. Parker sourit de toutes ses dents et fit un signe du bras a ses complices et ils commencèrent a courir vers la jeune femme aux yeux verts.

-Dr BONES !

C'est a ce moment là uniquement que la dite Bones releva le regard. A ce moment plusieurs sentiments se bousculèrent dans sa tête de la surprise d ele voir icic, de la joie, puis de l'étonnement quand elle vit toutes la classe s'avancer rapidement vers elle et enfin une légère crainte lorsque qu'une quarantaine d'enfants de moins d'une dizaine d'année lui sautèrent dessus.

Sous la force de la collision elle émit un petit cri de stupeur avant de s'écrouler au sol avec le poids de gamins rieurs et souriant. Elle rouvrit ses yeux qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés et vit le visage amusé de Parker.

-Dr Bones ! t'as vu jsuis venu !

-Je vois ça..

Elle vit les enfant se relever et tendre leurs petites mains pour l'aider a se remettre sur ses pieds. Elle se releva et s'essuya un peu sa tenue.

-Je peux avoir un câlin maintenant ?

La voix suppliante et faussement larmoyante de son garçon préféré la fit sourire et elle ouvrit les bras pour qu'il l'enlace. Il lui sauta dans les bras et entoura son cou de ses petits bras. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle entendit alors des talons claquaient rapidement dans leurs directions. Deux femmes blondes arrivèrent dans le champ de vision de l'anthropologue, décoiffées et essoufflées d'avoir courut.

-Enfin vous voilà ! Vous n'avez pas honte ! On a eut peur ! Et toi Parker ! Dès qu'on rentre tu aura une sacrée punition crois moi...

Le petit blondinet se réfugia un peu plus dans le cou de son amie adulte. La deuxième institutrice ouvrit la bouche en grand et tapa légèrement l'épaule de sa collègue.

-Quoi ?

-C'est le Dr Brennan. La partenaire du père du ptit.. celle dont il n'arrête pas de parler. C'est elle qui a résolut le meurtre de Claire..

-C'est le ''Dr Bones'' ?

-Et oui c'est moi..; enfin c'est comme ça Parker et son père m'appellent.

-J'étais persuadée que c'était son ami imaginaire...

-Je vous avez dit qu'elle existait !

Parker boudait avec une moue que Bones reconnue comme celle de son père quand il est contrarié.

-Je suis désolée si ils vous ont causé des ennuis..

-pas de problème , ça me fait plaisir de voir autant de petites têtes...

-On va pas vous embêtez plus longtemps et on va aller visiter le musée;

Parker émit un son de protestation mais descendit des bras de sa Dr Bones et partit en trainant des pieds les mains dans les poches.; Tempérance attendit quelque minutes et les retint

-Attendez..

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Vous ne voulez pas que je vous en prennent une dizaine ?

Même elle fut étonnée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais quand le sourire de Parker fut aperçut elle ne regretta pas. Elle continua.

-Comme ça, vous aurez un peu moins de travail..

L'institutrice hésita quelques instant mais sourit et hocha la tête. Elle choisit neuf enfants en plus de Parker et les confia a Brennan. 5 filles et 4 Garçons. Brennan sourit et salua les deux maitresses de la main avant de prendre celle que Parker lui tendait. Une Bones journée commençait.

/ /

Le Dr Brennan se laissa tomber sur un banc du jardin alors que les enfants s'installaient pour manger leurs pluie s'était arrêtée mais le ciel restait néanmoins gris. Elle souffla longuement. Gardez une dizaine d'enfants était encore plus compliqué et fatiguant qu'une enquête de deux semaines.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir courut un marathon. Mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Le sourire des enfants et leurs airs ravis valait bien tous les musées du monde. Parker était assis a ses côtés et mangeait son sandwich au fromage.

-C'était bien hein,Bones ?

-Oui c'était très amusant Parker.

-On reste encore combien de temps ?

-Ta maitresse m'a dit qu'on se retrouvé a 15h devant l'arrêt du bus..

-Donc on peut encore visiter des salles !

-Park's d'abord mange et après on verra ce qu'on fait d'accord ?

-D'accord tu veux du chocolat ?

-Avec plaisir..

Le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur générale et une heure plus tard. Les papiers et les bouteilles étaient jetées dans les poubelles alentours. Puis la jeune femme reçut une petite goutte d'eau en plein milieu du front et cette goutte fut suivie d'une nuée d'autres, la pluie revenait.

-Allez les enfants rentrez tous, la pluie est là.

Les enfants riaient alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'intérieur.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Ouais qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On fait quoi ?

Les enfants s'agitaient en lui posant des questions. Elle paniqua un peu. Comment les amuser pendant encore deux heures ? Elle fit courir ses yeux a l'intérieur et sourit d'un coup. Elle fit un signe aux enfants de la suivre. Elle alla parler au gardien.

-Monsieur s'il vous plait, a quelle heure est la prochaine projection ?

-Dans deux heures Dr Brennan.

-Est ce que je peux y aller avec les enfants ils partent dans deux heures et j'aimerais qu'il voit ça...

Il jeta un coup d'œil a la docteur, puis aux enfants et enfin il sourit.

-Pas de problème. Allez les installer, je vais faire démarrer le film.

-Merci.

Elle dirigea les enfants vers la salle et les installa. Les plus grands derrières et les filles devant. Parker prit d'assaut la place près de Brennan comme si elle était a lui. Les lumières s'éteignirent et l'écran du plafond s'anima. Les enfants ouvrirent grand quand il virent les étoiles et les planètes apparaitre. Bones jeta un coups d'œil a son Parker. Quand elle vit son sourire et ses yeux pétillants d'admiration un autre visage lui apparut dans sa tête, et elle revint 1 année en arrière. Un jour de 16 mai.

**Flash Back**

-Mais Bones ou vous m'emmenez ?

-Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans Vous Verrez ?

-Dites moi !

-On est arrivés.

Il se jeta en dehors de la voiture pour voir sa surprise en arrivant dans un terrai vague, et son souffle fut coupée par tous ses amis du hockey, réunis autour d'une table remplie de cochonneries, et au centre d'un énorme gâteau.

-Joyeux anniversaire Booth !

Il lança un cri de surprise et sourit de toutes ses dents en se retournant vers sa partenaire.

-C'est vous qui avez tout organiser ?

-Oui ça vous fait plaisir.

Il s'approcha d'elle et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il la pris dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces.

-Merci Bones...

D'un coup des lumières apparurent dans le ciel étoilé. Un feu d'artifice, de toutes les couleurs, éclataient de part et d'autres du terrain. Il se retourna vers les feux, masi sans se retirer de l'emprise de sa partenaire. Son regard s'illumina d'un e lumière nouvelle qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il était heureux. En cet instant, une main sur sa hanche, les yeux en l'air et un sourire aux lèvres jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien. Sans décoller son regard du ciel, il avança sa bouche vers la joue de Bones et la gratifia d'un baiser sincère.

-Tout simplement Merci Bones.

**Fin Flash Back**

C'est a cet instant, où le fils de son partenaire s'émerveiller devant l'image de notre voie lactée qu'elle se rendit compte combien il lui manquait. Depuis leur baiser échangé, chaque soir, elle espérait le revoir, lui reparler.. mais chaque soir, rien ne se passait.

Son ventre se contracta et elle se mit a regarder les étoiles avec ce garçon aux cheveux blonds qu'elle aimait tant. Elle aurait tout le temps de comprendre d'où venaient tous ses papillons dans son cœur.

/ /

-Il a réussit a prendre 80 dollars a la femme la semaine dernière et n'y est pas aller de main morte avec elle, et ensuite a réussit le parcours d'obstacle en voiture.

-C'est vrai qu'il est fort dans ces domaines. Mais nous verrons comment il s'en sort au tir.

-Il a dit qu'il ne tirait que pour se défendre.

-Nous verrons bien. Je vais voir le Hight.

-Très bien. Et tu va lui dire quoi ?

-Qu'il est bon mais que quelque chose me déplait chez lui.

-Ok Old. On va au bar Fucking Girl, tu nous rejoins ?

-Ouais.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au ''dossier de ce Rick Bellisario. Ou avait il vu cette tête ? Ça l'énervait de voir que l'age lui avait prit un peu de mémoire. Mais foi de Old, il trouverait et ce jour là, Il ne donnera pas cher de sa peau.

**Voilà un chapitre de fini. Je tiens dire que je part en vacances et que donc, je ne pourrais pas poster de suite la suite. Mais ces vacances me permettront d'écrire un peu ! Gros bisous a tous et a toutes !  
**


	9. I Dreamed a Dream

**Nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour tous vos reviews ! **

1 mois 2 semaines

_Le soleil venait de se lever sur la ville paisible de Washington_

_Un doigt fin et léger se promène sur un torse dénudé. Il passe sur ses pectoraux, en faisant le contour du téton droit, s'arrêtant au passage sur une petite cicatrice blanche qu'avait laissé une balle._

_Il descend ensuite vers le cœur pour sentir quelques instants cet organe qui battait lentement, reposé. Il continue son exploration et redessine tous les contours des abdominaux fais a coup de sport et de combats. _

_Elle sentit alors le propriétaire de ce corps sublime commencer a se réveiller, probablement en sentant ces caresses. Leurs regards se croisèrent, l'un honteux et aimant, l'autre endormit et rieur._

-Le spectacle te plait ?

-Hum oui...

_Elle captura ses lèvres dans un baiser doux auquel il répondit de suite. Elle descendit ensuite ses lèvre vers mâchoire pour atteindre son cou. Il frémit a ce contact, se disant qu'il ne pouvait définitivement pas s'en passer._

-En quel honneur ce merveilleux réveil ?

-Il y a besoin d'une bonne raison pour embrasser l'homme que j'aime ?

-Mais point du tout.

_Elle sourit et continua son chemin, le même qu'avaient emprunter ses doigts quelque minutes plus tôt, et fit le contour de ses tétons avant d'en prendre un entre ses dents._

_Il gémit et se cambra légèrement. Elle sourit et continua sa torture avant de descendre vers son ventre, léchant son nombril dès qu'elle eut atteint._

-Bones...

_Elle se releva pour lui permettre de l'embrasser, ce qu'il fit sans tarder, et leurs langues s'engagèrent dans un combat qui ne trouva ni perdant ni gagnant. Quand ils se séparèrent, Seeley attrapa la femme nue dans son lit et la retourna, de manière à se retrouver sur elle, et embrassa son visage puis son cou, comme elle lui avait fait subir quelque instant avant._

-Booth...

_Un gémissement avait échappé d'entre les lèvres sucrées de la jeune femme._

-Booth.

_Cette fois ci, le gémissement s'était transformé en une plainte un peu plus audible. _

-Booth !

_Cela ressemblait a un cri. Mais rien a voir avec du plaisir, plus de l'impatience et de la colère. Il releva alors les yeux et regarda son visage. Elle lui sourit puis lui cria a la figure :_

-Booth bon sang DEBOUT !

L'agent spécial ouvrit les yeux en grand et rencontra le visage de son collègue, penché au dessus du lit, l'air légèrement amusé.

-Bon sang t'es pas simple a réveiller !

Booth se redressa en grognant et il vit son ami se mordre la lèvre pour retenir un rire.

-Quoi ?

-La nuit a été agitée ?

En disant ça, il avait pointé du doigt une partie du corps de Booth, apparemment plus que réveillée, qui dessinait une petite montagne sous les draps. Booth jura et essaya tant bien que mal de cacher son entre jambe qui était tout sauf discret, sous l'hilarité de Shane. Il le foudroya du regard et lui envoya un oreiller a la figure.

-Te fous pas de moi !

-Désolé mais là, tu m'as .. tendu une perche !

Et le fou rire reprit de plus belle alors que les joues de Booth prenaient une couleur rouge honte.

-Et moi qui te prenait pour un bon samaritain !

-Oh la ferme ! Si tu crois que ça m'amuse !

-Moi oui !

Il souffla et se retint de lui balancer un coup dans le nez et essaya de penser a autre chose qu'a son rêve ô combien passionnant.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais ?

-Je viens de recevoir un message comme quoi ils voudraient que tu passes un examen de tir.

-Et chiotte ! Mai quand est ce qu'ils me laisseront ?

-Ils ont presque finit ton exam Booth. Et tu n'as fait qu'un mois et demi. Si on continue comme ça, on y arrivera bien avant la fin des trois mois.

-Bon. Tu peux me laisser s'il te plait ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux pas que je t'aide a finir le travail ?

-Shane !

L 'agent couru vers la porte pour échapper au tir de traversin très bien placé de son collègue.

Quand il fut en dehors de la chambre, Booth s'écroula sur le matelas en soufflant.

Ce rêve ne pouvait pas aussi mal tomber.

Depuis leurs baiser, il ne pouvait s'endormir sans y penser. Elle lui manquait, plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, et il détestait ça.

Jusqu'à présent, la distance était supportable mais comment pouvait il oublier si ces rêves venaient le hanter ? Il pouvait encore sentir son souffle sur sa peau, la chaleur de ses doigts qui s'entrelacent au siens... non surtout ne pas y penser ! Une bonne douche froide voila ce qu'il lui fallait.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et laissa les gouttelettes glacées effacer les dernières traces de cette nuit.

Après une dizaine de minutes sous la douche, il se prit un petit déjeuner léger et commença ses exercices de sport quotidien pour se vider la tête. Shane de son côté remettais de l'ordre dans son ordinateur.

-C'est a quelle heure mon test ?

- à 21h. Au hangar 10.

-Je supportes pas ce hangar il pue le poisson !

-Je sais ! Je vais faire les courses tu veux quelque chose ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, du moment que c'est sous du plastique a l'abri des microbes.

-Pas la peine de me le dire j'y aurais pensé. Allez a plus tard.

Quand Shane fut dehors, Booth se leva d'un coup, prit des jumelles qu'il avait dans un tiroir et partit sur le toit de l'immeuble. A peine eut il ouvert la porte que l'air frais lui fouetta le visage.

Il monta le plus haut possible et fit voyager son regard sur Washington. L'immeuble avait beau être vieux et en assez mauvais état, Booth avait découvert que la vue valait tous les beaux batiments de la capitale. De là, il voyait l'Obélisque, l'Institut où travaillait sa Bones, et le parc où il aimait aller avec Parker.

Il montait sur le toit pour essayer de voir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Jusque là personne. Aujourd'hui il recommençait. Il vit alors une voiture rouge qui attira son attention, et il sourit en voyait Angela et Hodgins a son bord. Ils souriaient et semblaient heureux. Cela voulait dire que tout allait bien et cela lui suffisait. Il descendit de son observatoire et rentra dans son appartement pour se préparer pour son examen.

Pendant ce temps là, a l'Institut

Brennan était en train de regarder ses notes pour repérer ses fautes et se rendit compte qu'elle en avait fait beaucoup. Il avait parlé de l'homme tué en disant elle, et avait a plusieurs reprises dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une blessure alors que le squelette en était plein. Elle souffla et reprit tout depuis le début.

Cela faisait plusieurs nuit qu'elle ne dormait plus. Pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas, mais ne le voulait pas.

Chaque nuit était ponctuée par des rêves ô combien agréable mais ô combien imbéciles. Elle rêvait de lui. D'elle. D'eux, dans un lit, un matin, où le soleil brillait plus que d'habitude...

Elle lança un regard vers la fenêtre. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, les branches se secouaient a coup de petits courants d'air et les enfants jouaient dehors. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle y pensait autant, elle avait déjà été séparée de lui, même beaucoup plus qu'un mois et demi.

Elle devait penser a autre chose. Et pour ça elle se plongeait dans son travail; et ça contre les conseils d'Angela. Elle travaillait et elle aimait ça. Point.

21h15

-Bellisario, vous m'impressionnez ! Et vous dites que vous ne tirez qu'en cas de légitime défense ?

-Si je tire pour me défendre et que je ne sais pas viser, ça ne sert a rien non ?

Booth était fier. Trois cibles, toutes trouées en leur centre, les boite de conserves tombées a terre et les cible mouvantes immobilisées a jamais.

-Bon ! Vous me faites entrer dans votre groupe ou je dois encore passer un contrôle ? De maths cette

fois ci ?

-Nous allons en discuter avec le Hight mais pour ma part je n'y vois aucun inconvénient !

-Très bien ! Alors je vous laisse j'ai une bière qui m'attends;

Booth rentra chez lui et leva le pouce en signe de victoire vers son coéquipier. Ils firent sauter les bouchons de bières et veillèrent jusque tard le soir. Bientôt la fin !


	10. Tomorrow

**Un nouveau chapitre entre deux séances de devoirs ! Court, très court mais très important.**

**2 mois, 29 jours**

Tempérance se réveilla lentement et mit un certains temps pour comprendre qu'elle était sur le canapé de son bureau. Elle se frotta les yeux d'un geste enfantin et se redressa sur le divan. Elle regarda l'heure, 8h30.

Elle souffla. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait dormit, mais elle se sentait reposée. Donc elle avait dormit plus de 7heures, ce qui est assez rare chez elle.

Elle allait avoir du retard sur son travail si elle dormait trop pensa t elle un court instant.

Elle se leva, s'étira et partit s'installer à son ordinateur. Elle regarda ses messages et effaça ceux qui ne lui étaient d'aucunes utilité et ferma sa messagerie. Son regard glissa vers le calendrier, accroché au mur et vit la date du jour. Le lendemain, cela fera trois mois que Booth était partit. Sa respiration se bloqua. Il avait dit trois mois et si il ne revenait pas, c'est qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Elle secoua la tête pour se calmer.

Elle ne devait pas stresser, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de paniquer aussi irrationnellement.

Booth était fort et intelligent, il n'allait pas se faire prendre. Elle en était sure et certaine.

En tout cas elle essayait d'en être sure et certaine. Elle prit son manteau et se leva.

Elle avait faim et se dit qu'un café et une assiette de pancakes ne seraient pas de trop.

Elle sourit quand le soleil lui arriva dans les yeux. Elle avait confiance. Demains elle reverrait Booth.

/ /

Dans un bureau enfumé, les quatre hommes de mains du grand Hight buvaient et riaient fort, au milieu d'une odeur de cigare froid et d'alcool forts.

La cocaïne est arrivée comme prévu hier soir. Dans un convoi de frigos c'est pas génial ?

J'ai fait mieux ! Une fusillade tueuse dans le sud ! A cause d'une ''rumeur''; 10 morts !

Bien joué !

Ils trinquèrent et burent un verre avant que le Bog parle d'un autre sujet.

-Et le nouveau Bellisario comment il s'en sort bien ?

-C'est lui qui est allé chercher la cargaison de drogue, sans se faire prendre ! C'est un pro je vous dit.

-Et encore vous ne l'avez pas vu quand il a passé son examen de tir ! On aurait dit un snipcer !

-SNIPER !

Le Big sursauta alors que l'ainé de l'équipe se levait d'un bond.

-Voilà ou je l'avait vu !

Il courut vers l'ordinateur. Il tapa quelques mots et fit glisser la souris sur l'écran. Il appuya sur la touche imprimer et un article sortit de la photocopieuse. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage, et un rire diabolique envahit la pièce. Un article, ou nos deux partenaires étaient représentés, un café a la main, se souriant comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Et au dessus de cette photo en noir et blanc était écrit en gras :

**Une anthropologue judiciaire et un agent du FBI, ancien sniper résolvent un double meurtre.**

**La suite demain... je suis vahce hein? laissez quand même des com's ! gros bisous a tous et ma ptite princesse d'Émeraude !  
**


	11. ça fait mal

**Ah vous vouliez qu'il arrive ce chapitre hein ? Allez le voici le voilà**

**3 mois.**

Tempérance avait les yeux fixés sur l'horloge de son ordi depuis plusieurs heures. Toute l'activité de son corps tournait au ralenti. A chaque fois qu'une minute passait, elle manquait de sursauter. Elle était comme dans un état second, et ne semblait pas en sortir. Son téléphone sonna dans le silence de son bureau se qui la fit violemment sortir de sa contemplation. Elle attrapa rapidement son portable et le porta a son oreille.

-AlloiciBrennan !_Oh papa_non c'est juste que j'attendais quelqu'un._oui ça va et toi_bien tant mieux_non_ a bah pourquoi pas_oui très bien_ok alors a dans deux semaines._ Bye.

Elle souffla et se remit sur son fauteuil de bureau en se passant la main sur le front.

Angela arriva alors et elle la vit soupirer.

-Bon qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

-Parce que tu attends un appel et tu as les yeux fixés sur l'heure.

-Mais ça va ! Tout va bien.

Angela haussa un sourcil et finalement elle lui tourna le dos. Mais a peine eut elle tourner le dos qu'elle se retourna vers sa meilleure amie en souriant.

-Peut être que celui qui hante tes pensées va t'aider a aller mieux non ?

Brennan se baissa vers l'entrée et un énorme sourire pris place sur son visage. Elle se leva à la vitesse de la lumière et courut vers l'entrée.

-Booth !

L'agent se redressa et sourit a la femme qui arrivait devant lui. Il ouvrit les bras et la laissa l'étreindre de toutes ses forces. Il plongea son nez dans ses cheveux et son sourire s'étendit un peu plus. Ils se séparèrent un peu et Brennan lui adressa un sourire bienheureux.

-Booth, vous êtes revenu !

-Oui, on a réussit.

-Vous auriez du m'appeler !

-A non ! Votre tête vaut bien plus qu'un coup de téléphone.

Elle rit et le frappa gentiment sur l'épaule.

-Mais alors comment ça s'est passé ?

A cette simple phrase, le sourire de Booth disparut et son regard s'assombrit. Brennan sentit un froid dans son dos et questionna son ami du regard.

-Mal.

-Que ? quoi ?

-J'ai mal. J'ai froid. Ils nous ont découverts.

A ce moment là, tout disparut autour d'eux. Brennan regarda le lieu pour se calmer mais plus le décor évoluait, plus il devenait sombre et sordide. Le brouillard se dissipa et Brennan put voir un hangar. Elle voit que Booth n'est plus à ses côtés mais a la porte. Une porte s'ouvre et Booth et Shane entrent, alors que les mafieux les attendaient.

-Bonjour vous deux ! Entrez Entrez !

Bones avait peur. Elle était a la fois a l'intérieur et a l'extérieur de l'action. Booth avait un mauvais pressentiment. La porte se referma sur eux et il ne resta comme lumière qu'une seule ampoule au plafond, qui tanguait a chaque brise d'air.

Bones vit alors que Booth portait la cravate qu'elle lui avait offert, d'une manière décontractée, pas trop serré. Il était beau, tout simplement. Mais sa ride d'anxiété le rend sérieux.

-Allons approchez Bellisario et Fillion.

Il s'approchèrent de quelque pas alors que des gangsters sortaient de l'ombre.

-Ou devrais je dire Booth et Shane.

À ce moment là tout alla très vite. Booth un mouvement de défense en mettant ses bras en posture d'attaque alors que Shane avait un mouvement de recul.

Avant qu'ils aient le temps de faire un pas, Booth se pris un coup de poing dans le nez, qui saigna sous l'impact. Bones cria de surprise.

Booth vit sa belle cravate se tachait de plusieurs gouttes de sang. Brennan essayait de faire quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas a bouger, elle était pétrifiée.

Les coups pleuvaient, et même si les agents avaient l'habitude, 10 hommes contre deux, c'était totalement illégale. Les hommes se battaient, parfois corps a corps, parfois utilisant les autres comme arme. D'un seul coup, un éclair fendit le ciel. Booth se retourna et vit son ami s'écroulait a terre, touché par une arme qui le faisait saigner dans le cou. Seeley se ^précipita vers lui et enleva sa cravate pour essuyer le sang. Dans l'ombre surgit un pistolet électrique qui atterrit sur son cou. Un choc le paralysa et il s'abattit au sol sous les rires des malfrats. Il ferma les yeux dans une horrible douleur.

-BOOOOOOOOTH !

Brennan ouvrit les yeux en grand et cria jusqu'à ce que ses poumons se vident.

-Chérie Chérie c'est moi c'est Angie.

Bones vit que sa meilleure amie était agenouillée devant le divan, alors que Camille et Hodgins se tenaient debout au milieu du bureau. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et a cet instant, elle n'était plus l'anthropologue de renommée nationale, elle était juste une femme fragile qui veait de faire un horrible cauchemar.. Elle ne retint pas ses pulsions et se jeta dans les bras de son amie et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, encore prisonnière de son cauchemar.

Ses jambes était flageolantes et son corps étaient secoué de tremblement. Angela lui caressait le dos pour la calmer, même si ne connaissait pas la source de ce cauchemar. Après quelque minutes, la crise de larmes se calma et elle s'écarta pour reprendre sa respiration.

-Ça va mieux ?

Elle hocha la tête, encore incapable de parler. Sa meilleure sourit lui passa sa main sur l'épaule pour continuer a l'aider. Le portable de Brennan sonna mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, toujours dans ses pensées. Ce fut Camille qui décrocha.

-Téléphone du Dr Brennan, Dr Saroyan a l'appareil_ Bien sur je vous la passe.

Elle tendit le portable a sa propriétaire, le visage inquiet.

-C'est Cullen.

Elle prit le téléphone d'une main tremblante et répondit.

-Brennan.

-Dr Brennan Ici Cullen. Il faut que veniez d'urgence au FBI.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je... je ne peux pas vous en parler au téléphone venez.

-C'est Booth ?

Un petit silence lui répondit. Les gens dans la pièce portaient maintenant une oreille très attentive a la conversation en cours. Qu'est ce que Booth venait faire das une conversation alors qu'il était en ''vacances'' ? Finalement, il lui répondit d'une voix blanche.

-Oui.

Elle raccrocha et se leva d'un coup, ce qui lui fit vaciller les jambes et heureusement que ces amis étaient là pour la soutenir.

-Je dois aller au FBI.

-Tu n'es pas en état d'y aller. Je t'accompagne.

L'anthropologue n'avait pas la force de résister et suivit son amie qui l'emmena a la voiture;

le trajet se passa dans le silence, Angela sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de son amie maintenant.

Elles arrivèrent vite au FBI et Bones fonca directement dans le bureau du patron.

-Cullen qu'est ce qui se passe ?

L'homme ne prit même pas la peine de la saluer, sachant que c'était inutile dans ces situations. Il montra une cravate couverte de sang dans un sac plastique et le cœur de la jeune femme s'arrêta un instant. Elle prit le sac et regarda la cravate de plus près; c'était bien celle qu'elle avait offert a Booth.

-Vous reconnaissez cette cravate ?

-Oui.. c'est un cadeau que j'ai fait a Booth avant qu'il ne parte. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Nous devions arrêter le gang dans la mâtiné mais quand nous sommes arrivés, nous n'avons trouvé cette cravate et des traces de luttes.

-C'est le sang de qui ?

-Il y a du sang de l'agent Shane et de l'agent Booth.

La gorge de Brennan se bloqua et les larmes envahirent ses yeux.

-S'ils ont été repérés, il y a peu de chance que nous les retrouvons vivants. Je suis désolé.

A cet instant, ce fut comme si son monde s'écroulait autour d'elle. Tout semblait n'être que néant. Elle n'entendit même pas Angela lui parler pour savoir ce qui se passait. Son cœur semblait broyé par sa cage thoracique et ses joues brillaient de larmes de douleur. Ses jambes la tenaient encore un peu mais ça relevait du miracle. Toute sa vie passa devant ses yeux. Et c'est comme si sa carrière, ses romans, ses aventures n'avaient servit a rien. Elle retombait dans l'enfer de la disparition de ses parents, mais en vingt fois plus douloureuse. Les bras d'Angela l'entourèrent quand celle ci eut été mise au courant de la situation et les sanglots l'empêchèrent d'aligner deux mots. Tout lui était flou et sans importance. Elle déversa toutes ses larmes. Même les paroles réconfortantes de son amie ne l'aidaient pas. Ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle s'écroula dans ses pleurs et les bras d'Angela.

Celle ci comprit alors que les prochains mois allaient être difficiles. Très difficiles.

**La suite sera pour bientôt ne vous en faites pas ! en attendant, laissez moi des com's !**


	12. Hot Blooded

Un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout chaud ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci a toutes et a tous pour vos reviews. Merci a Bones-Ncis, Sarah , Mia068, Sonia et Sego !

_''L'angoisse est la disposition fondamentale qui nous place face au néant.''_

_Martin Heidegger_

L'angoisse. C'est exactement la sensation qui s'emparait du ventre de Brennan en ce moment. Elle était assise sur un siège du FBI alors que sa meilleure amie lui frottait le dos.

-Je suis là Tempe.

-Ça va.. ça va aller.

Elle se leva et essuya rageusement ses larmes sur ses joues. Elle souffla et regarda vers Angela.

-On doit aller parler aux autres. On leur doit une explication.

-Tu as raison mais...

Angela n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter une syllabe que Brennan courait vers leur voiture. Quand l'artiste arrivait a son véhicule, elle vit sa meilleure amie tapotait vigoureusement sur le volant. Angela s'installa a ses côtés en la regardant tristement. Elle remarqua seulement maintenant qu'elle avait prit la cravate sous plastique et des échantillons que Cullen leur avait donné. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Brennan secoua la tête négativement pour l'en empêcher. Elle démarra

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler Ange. Concentrons nous juste pour retrouver Booth le plus rapidement possible.

Angela se repositionna sur le siège et regarda la route.

Quand elles arrivèrent a l'institut, Angela vit son amie trembler et lui entoura les épaules pour la soutenir. Elle s'en dégagea rapidement.

Elle avait été vulnérable et se promit de ne plus jamais l'être. Ses larmes ne cessaient de lui monter au yeux mais elle ne voulait pas les montrer. Elle avait lâché d'accord. Mais juste sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle était Tempérance Brennan !

Les deux amies s'engagèrent dans l'Institut et Brennan se dirigea vers son bureau alors qu'Angela appelait tout le monde a la rejoindre. Toues les fouines arrivèrent dans le bureau Bones les invita a s'asseoir ce qu'ils firent.

-Voilà.. il s'est passé quelque chose que vous devez savoir...a propos de Booth.

-Il a eut un problème a la Réunion ?

Elle baissa les yeux alors que des larmes les envahissaient.

-Il n'est jamais partit en vacances. Il était en mission. Il n'y avait que son fils et moi qui étions au courant.. en dehors du FBI bien sur. Il devait entrer dans un service qui sévit dans Washington avec un collègue. Mais ils se sont fait repérés.

Ses poings se serrèrent pour éviter que ses larmes ne coulent. Les fouines la regardait la bouche ouverte.

-On a retrouvé la cravate de Booth avec du sang. Cullen pense qu'il y a peu de chance qu'ils s'en sortent.

Une larme rebelle roula sur sa joue amis elle n'eut pas le temps de franchir la pommette que sa propriétaire la sécha d'un revers de la main.

-Hodgins, on a relevé des échantillons de sol, est ce que tu peux voir si tu en apprends quelque chose ?

-Bien Dr B pas de problèmes.

Il prit la fiole que lui tendait sa patronne et partit.

Camille s'approcha d'elle.

-Dr Brennan si vous voulez, je peux vous donner quelque jours de congés..

-Non par contre vous pouvez voir si vous pouvez trouver quelque chose dans le sang. S'il vous plait.

Elle hocha la tête, peu convaincue et partit vers son bureau. Angela resta les bras croisés a regarder son amie.

-Brennie...

-Angela si j'appelle les spécialiste et qu'ils te montrent des photos de la scène d'enlèvement tu pourra reconstituer ce qui s'est passé ?

L'anthropologue regardait le sol en disant ces mots et son amie comprit qu'elle voulait rester seule quelques instant.

-Bien sur Tempe, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Sur ce elle partit, lui lançant un dernier regard compatissant. Brennan s'appuya sur son bureau en disant d'une voix sourde entrecoupée de sanglot alors qu'une larme tombait sur sa main.

-Booth... Booth Booth Booth...

/ /

-Booth ... Booth Booth !

-La ferme...

Booth avait le sang de sa tête qui tapait contre ses tempes et le voix de son collègue le réveilla de sa torpeur. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, mais le résultat se fit attendre. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient été dans le noir complet et c'est seulement après quelques instant qu'il devina la silhouette de son ami.

-Shane, ça va ?

-J'ai connu des jours meilleurs.

J'ai mal a la tête et... on est attachés ?

Il ne sentait plus ses mains tant la corde qui les entourait les serrait fortement. Il voulut bouger les pieds mais ces derniers connaissaient le même sort. Il était assis, sur une chaise, attaché fortement, dans une pièce noire. Comment bien commencer sa journée.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on est là ?

-J'en sais rien je viens de me réveiller.

Soudain les lumières s'allumèrent toutes d'un coup et brula les yeux des agents qui grimacèrent en jurant.

-Ah saloperie.

-Alors vous avez bien dormit ?

Booth ouvrit els yeux et les laissa s'habituer a la lumière et détaille le Big qui lui faisait face.

-Ou sommes nous ?

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir.

-Vous allez le regretter.

Oh que non, c'est vous qui allez regretter de vous être foutu de moi. J'aimerais vous présenter un de mes plus fidèle amis.

Un grand homme entra dans la salle avec un sourire sournois sur le visage. Il avait une cicatrice au dessus de l'oeil gauche et une autre au coin de la lèvre. Quand il s'approcha, Shane devient blanc comme un cul alors que Booth fronçait les sourcil d'incompréhension.

-Qui c'est lui ?

-Votre ami semble avoir entendu parler de lui, il vous expliquera. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. SI vous arrivez a dormir.

Il repartit en emmenant son ami alors que Booth interrogeait son collègue.

-Qui c'est ?

-C'est le bourreau. C'est une légende ici, c'est la main droite du Big et c'est le... meilleur tortionnaire de toute l'histoire du crime. Ses tortures sont horribles, physiquement mais aussi moralement et durent jusqu'à plusieurs mois S'il s'en prends a nous, nous sommes fichu...

-Ne dis pas ça ! On va nous retrouver, tu vas rejoindre ta femme et tes enfants et moi je vais retrouver mon fils et ma partenaire !

-Tu as raison, on va les laisser gagner.

Booth hocha la tête et les lumières s'éteignirent et ils se retrouvèrent a nouveau dans la pénombre. Booth commença a fredonner un air qui fit lever les sourcils a David.

-Qu'est ce que tu fredonnes ?

-Une chanson des Foreigner, ça me calme.

**Voilà un petit chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous a plut ! Laissez des com's s'il vous plait !**


	13. Nightmares

**Nouveau chapitre ! merci a Sarah encore une fois, Bones-NCIS, Avrildemai et La, qui m'a laissé quatre com's d'un coup. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

3 mois et 2 jours.

Brennan était a son bureau et relisait toute les notes écrites par les agents qui étaient en contact avec Shane et Booth. Relire ne servait a rien en soit mais elle voulait être au courant de chaque détail de leurs couvertures. Et juste en lisant, elle savait quelles parties étaient écrites par son partenaire. Elle releva la tête et vit que son bureau commençait a être plongé dans l'obscurité de la fin de journée. Elle souffla et se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes. Elle vit alors qu'Angela s'était endormie sur son plan de travail et que son mari n'était pas loin de faire la même chose, les yeux sur le microscope. Brennan se dirigea vers le roi du labo et lui tapota l'épaule.

Dr B ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Je veux que tu rentres ce toi Hodgins. Et que tu emmène ta femme avec toi. Vous êtes la depuis deux jours et vous devez vous reposez.

-Mais j'ai pas finit...

-Je finirais merci Jack.

L'utilisation de son prénom noua le ventre de Hodgins et il se leva avant de la saluer. Il rejoignit Angela et la réveilla en douceur. Ils partirent ensuite dans leur chez eux. Brennan rejoignit son bureau et recommença son travail, cette fois ci avec les notes de ses ''fouines''. Hodgins avait juste trouvé qu'il y avait du tabac par terre mais n'avait pas encore trouvé de quel tabac il s'agissait. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal a garder les yeux ouvert et sa tête tombait a intervalles régulier. Elle sursauta en entendant des petits coups portés a sa porte. Elle releva les yeux et vit le veilleur de nuit qui lui sourit gentiment. ( Il n'apparait que dans la saison 6 mais comme ça fait dix ans qu'il travaille

-Mika !

-Bonsoir Dr Brennan. J'ai appris pour l'agent Booth.

-Les nouvelles vont vite on dirait.

-Je me renseigne.

Il s'approcha et la regarda.

-Est ce que ça va ?

-Oui ! Oui tout va bien.

-On dirait pas. Je sais que vous et l'Agent Booth êtes proches.

-C'est normal on est partenaires.

-Oui bien sur.. Partenaire.

-Pourquoi vous dites ça sur ce ton ?

-Bah Kif kif Bourrico, méli-mélo et noix de coco je croyais que vous étiez un peu plus..

-Nous sommes amis.

-Ne vous en faites pas, on va le retrouver. En attendant, je vous ordonne de rentrer chez vous.

Brennan souffla, sachant que ce bon homme pourrait très bien la renvoyer chez elle contre son plein gré. Elle se leva et prit son manteau et ses affaires. Elle lui sourit et alors qu'elle partait, il la rappela.

-Brennan ?

Elle eut a peine le temps de se retourner qu'il lui avait envoyer ses clés de voiture, abandonnée par inadvertance sur le bureau. Elle les rattrapa in extremis et le remercia.

-Tout va s'arranger Dr. Croyez moi.

Elle hocha la tête tristement et rentra chez elle.

Quand elle arriva dans son appartement, elle posa son manteau sur le porte manteau, enleva ses chaussures et les laissa dans l'entrée. Elle retira ensuite l'élastique de ses cheveux pour laisser tomber au sol. Elle appuya sur la touche des messages de son répondeur. La voix fluette annonça deux nouveaux messages.

-Bonjour Dr Brennan c'est Hart Hanson votre éditeur ! J'attends toujours le premier jet de votre livre que je vous ais demandé il y a deux mois ! Rappelez moi s'il vous plait ! Biip

-Salut ma chérie c'est ton vieux père ! Bon voilà je voulais prendre des nouvelles vu que je suis en vacances avec ton frère au Canada ! J'espère que tout va bien ! Tu nous manques beaucoup a tous les deux ! Gros bisous et salue Booth pour moi. Bye

Sa mâchoire se serra de tristesse et elle secoua la tête. Papa, si tu savais..

Elle partie dans la salle de bains pour se prendre une douche et quand elle en sortit, son horloge affichait minuit. Elle se déshabilla et s'installa dans son lit après avoir programmer son son réveil a 6 heures. Elle ferma les yeux mais contre toute attente, elle ne s'endormit pas.

Elle chercha la position idéale en se tournant et retournant dans son lit. Enlevant et remettant sa couvertures sur elle. Fermant et rouvrant les yeux. S'étirant et se recroquevillant sur le matelas. Elle n'arrivait a rien. Après plus d'une heure d'essai, elle se leva et partit s'installer dans son canapé. Elle alluma la télé. Il y avait une rediffusion de vieux épisodes de séries policières et une rediffusion d'un vieux jeu appelé pyramide. Elle regarda cette émission et en moins d'une demi heure, elle tomba dans un sommeil profond sur son divan.

_-Dr Brennan, vous allez pouvoir gagner le pactole ! 1OO OOO dollars ! C'est énorme; qu'allez vous faire de cet argent si vous gagnez ?_

_-Je crois que je les donnerais a une association ! J'ai déjà beaucoup d'argent et il ne m'ait d'aucune utilité !_

_-Parfait ! Alors on va pouvoir commencer ! Il va vous donner des mots et vous allez devoir savori a quoi il pense c'est partit vous avez 1 minute._

_-Horrible._

_-Mort ?_

_-Terrible._

_-Diable ?_

_-Sans cœur._

_-Squelette ?_

_-Sans famille._

_-Rémi ?_

_-Abandon._

_-Chien ?_

_-Ne comprend rien._

_-Autiste ?_

_-Abandonné Booth !_

_-Que ?_

_-Nulle, incapable de le retrouver ! Sans cœur, sans vie ! Tueuse de Booth ! Booth va mourir Satan_

_-Non ! _

_-Vous avez perdu Le mot a trouvé était Brennan ! C'est vous vous vous !_

_-Nooooooonnnn!_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut en portant sa main a sa poitrine ou son cœur battait a 100km/h. Elle sentit les larmes lui montait au yeux et les laissa couler sur ses joues. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et s'écroula en sanglot. Quand sa respiration se calma, elle regarda son horloge. 4h. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait dormit que deux heures et se sentait terriblement fatiguée. Elle se elva et decida de se faire un café. Une fois trois tasses de cafés avalées, elle prit ses baskets, son jogging et son débardeur, et partit courir. Elle courrait a une vitesse ahurissante alors qu'il y avait personne dans les rues encore endormie. Elle courut et arriva jusqu'au parc. Elle courut vers le lac du centre et se posta devant. Elle prit une grande inspiration et cria.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh

Son cri de détresse résonna dans la vile silencieuse et la vida totalement d'énergie. Elle se coucha dans l'herbe, soufflant de tension accumulée. Ses yeux se fermèrent et une larme s'en échappa. Pourquoi est ce aussi dur ?


	14. Hey, soul sister

**Nouveau chapitre ! Merci Sarah et Lea .merci a Bones-NCIS pour M'avoir remercier pour mon remerciement ;D**

**3 mois, 3 jours.**

Tempérance resta plusieurs heures dans le parc pour se vider la tête et quand les premiers joggeurs arrivèrent, elle partit vers l'Institut. Elle croisa Mika qui finissait sa garde et le salua. Elle entra dans son bureau et reprit les dossiers qu'elle avait abandonner quelques heures plus tôt. Son cerveau était surchargé. Il pensait a trop de choses en même temps. Elle repensait a son cauchemar de cette nuit. Elle entendit encore le accusation dont elle était la victime, le rire moqueur des gens autour. Et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter sa culpabilité. Si elle l'avait empêché de partir il serait encore là. Si elle avait sut qu'il se ferait enlever, elle aurait put l'arrêter.. Si.

Alors qu'elle était concentrée sur la composition du tabac, un gobelet de café se posa devant ses yeux. Elle releva la tête pour voir sa supérieure, fraichement arrivée.

-Bonjour Camille.

-Bonjour Dr Brennan. Vous êtes rentrée chez vous dormir un peu ?

-Oui... mais je n'ai dormit que deux heures...

-Du café pour vous réveiller. Si vous avez besoin je suis dans mon bureau.

Alors qu'elle partait, Brennan la retint.

-Camille ?

-Oui ?

-Dites moi, je regardais les composition trouvés dans le hangar et.. il y a un ingrédient que je ne connait pas.

La patronne regarda attentivement la courbe avant de dire.

-Ça ressemble au composant a un pesticide.. Mais il y en a très peu. Je ne pense pas qu'il était dans le produit, mais à côté.

-Vous avez sans doute raison.. Mais..

Elle alluma alors son ordinateur pendant que Camille faisait le tour du bureau. Elle tapa quelques données avant de pointer du doigt l'écran.

-C'est ce que je pensais, le pesticide utilisé est interdit aux États Unis. Et dans beaucoup d'autre pays. -Mais il est accepté dans les pays sous développés d'Afrique centrale.. Dans la cultures des bananes.

-Donc. Le tabac a été transporté dans un chargement de Bananes ?

-C'est du tabac clandestin. Il a surement été caché lors d'une halte.

Très bon travail. Vous voulez que j'appelle Cullen.

Non laissez je vais le faire Merci.

Bon. Je vous laisse.

Elle lui sourit et repartit. Brennan resta quelques secondes immobile avant de composer a vitesse grand V le numéro du directeur du FBI. Au bout de trois sonneries, il répondit.

-Cullen.

-Mr, c'est le Dr Brennan. J'ai trouvé quelque chose et je pensais que vous pourriez m'aider.

-Envoyez l'info.

-Le tabac retrouvé est du tabac clandestin. On sait qu'il a été transporté dans un conteneur de Bananes d'Afrique Centrale.

-Génial ! Donc attendez, je vais voir si... Bingo, il y a un chargement de fruit qui est arrivé il y une semaine dans le port de Washington. Il est partit d'Afrique et n'a fait qu'une halte en Caroline du sud. C'est surement là qu'a été chargé le tabac.

-Est ce que ça peut nous faire avancer ?

-Si nous trouvons qui l'a envoyer, il nous dira qui la commander et ainsi nous nous rapprocherons de Booth.

-Génial.

-Je vous tiens au courant.

-Merci Monsieur.

-De rien.

Il raccrocha sans plus de salutation et laissa une Brennan essoufflée au bout du fil. Quand elle se rendit compte que la tonalité avait prit place dans son oreille, elle remit le téléphone sur le combiné.

Elle nota les résultats de ses recherches et partit vers le bureau de sa meilleure amie. Elle y trouva l'ordinateur en veille de l'artiste. Elle l'alluma et vit qu'elle travaillait sur les photos prises par les agents. Elle eut un regard triste. Elle ne devait pas fournir du travail supplémentaire a son équipe. C'était a elle de tout faire pour sauver Booth. Elle sauvegarda les photos et les envoya dans sa boite de messagerie. Elle retourna vers son bureau pour recommencer son travail. Il était 8h passées quand Angela arriva devant sa meilleure amie.

-Hey ma chérie. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je regarde les photos prise dans le hangar.

-Tu as passé la nuit ici ?

-Non. Mais presque. J'ai trouvé l'anomalie dans le tabac.

-Brennie, tu devrais vraiment rentrer pour te reposer.

-Angela, j'ai dormit.

-Je ne te crois pas c'est bizarre. Alors dis moi la vérité !

-Je suis rentrée chez moi ! J'ai dormit deux heures mais j'ai fait un cauchemar qui m'a empêcher de finir ma nuit ! T'es contente ?

Angela recula d'un pas devant l'agressivité de son amie. Cette dernière reprenait son souffle et se cacha le visage dans se mains pour camoufler sa honte.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus.

-Non c'est moi qui suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir crut. Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Booth.

Elle avait murmurer ce nom si doucement qu'elle était persuadée que Angela n'avais pas put entendre. Mais elle avait entendu et n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Elle répéta sa question.

-Non merci Angela.. j'ai juste besoin de calme.

-Très bien.

Elle ferma la porte vitrée en lançant un dernier regard a Tempérance qui posait son front sur le bureau. Hodgins vit sa femme la tête ailleurs et en moins d'une dizaine de pas, il fut devant elle.

-Ça va Angie ?

-Moi ça va. C'est Tempérance.

-Je sais. Mais on ne peux rien faire, a part attendre.

-J'ai vraiment peur. Rappelle toi quand on a tous crut qu'il était mort.

-Oui et on était là pour elle. On sera encore là pour elle. Ce que je te propose c'est qu'on travaille et à midi, on l'emmène manger au Royal Diner.

-Avec plaisir.

Elle embrassa Hodgins et partit dans son bureau.

/ /

-Ma chérie ? Avec Hodgins on va manger tu viens avec nous ?

-Je n'ai pas très faim, merci.

-Allez s'il te plait, tu ne va pas tenir si tu ne manges pas. Viens !

Elle considéra quelques instants puis le regard suppliant d'Angela la fit fondre et elle se leva pour la rejoindre. Elle prit le bras de l'anthropologue qui lui sourit tristement. Ils partirent tous les trois vers le restaurant. Au grand regret de ses amis, Tempérance ne mangea que quelques frites et ne prit qu'un petit milk shake grand comme un poing d'enfant.

Angela avait peur. Et ne le cachait pas à son mari.

/ /

-En six lettres, philosophe grec, théorème des âmes sœurs.

-Quoi ?

Booth se tourna vers son collègue qui tapait du pied depuis cinq minutes.

-Avant qu'on se fasses enlever je faisait des mots croisés et j'ai pas trouvé la réponse à celui ci.

-T'en as pas d'autre des questions à la con ?

-Booth, on est coincés ici, si on parle pas, on va péter un câble, je vais péter un câble !

Le silence lui répondit pendant quelques instants avant que Booth ne lui reparle.

-C'est Platon.

-Platon ?

-Oui. Il pensait qu'au commencement, les humains était constitués de quatre bras, quatre jambes et deux visages.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Je te vois mal suivre les cours de philo.

-C'est Bones qui me l'a appris.

-Oh Bones..

-Oh ferme la !

Ils rirent. Ça faisait du bien d'oublier, même quelques secondes, leur situation. Mais on ouvrit la porte et ils se tournèrent vers la source de lumière.

-Bonjour vous deux ! Alors ça va ?

-Bien ! Sauf qu'on crève la dalle et qu'on pue le poisson !

-Chochotte ! On vous déménage.

-Où ça ?

-Vous avez pas besoin de le savoir ! Vous avez juste le droit savoir... que c'est a cinq cent mètres du FBI.

Les deux agents froncèrent les sourcils. C'était les mètres sous le nez alors qu'ils ont les yeux fermés. Booth voulut faire sa forte tête.

-A force de jouer avec le feu, vous allez vous brûlez les couilles !

Le bourreau s'avança et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il se mit derrière Booth qui tentait de tourner la tête. L'agresseur sortit une seringue et se pencha vers Booth pour lui souffler a l'oreille.

-La forte tête compte jusqu'à trois.

-Que !

Il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter un mot que la seringue piqua une veine de son cou et diffusa dans son sang un mélange de plusieurs médicaments et drogues. Booth se sentait partir alors qu'il entendait la voix moqueuse.

-1, 2,3...

Tout ce qu'il entendit après ne fut incompréhension et tout ce qu'il vit ne fut que noir.

**Alors j'espère d'abord qu'il vous a plut ! et ensuite je dois vous dire que mon Brevet Blanc est dans deux semaines et je dois vraiment m'y mettre. Donc je ne posterais qu'un chapitre par semaine.. voir deux si j'avance bien ! Gros bisous et a bientôt !**


	15. I'll be there for you

**Nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews et encouragements !**

**Alors Merci a Bones-NCIS, Sarah, Lea, **

**Et bonne lecture !**

**3 mois, 2 semaine, 3 jours.**

**''tout ce qui ressemble a de l'amour est de l'amour.''**

**Tristan Bernard.**

Hodgins et sa petite femme regardaient la télé dans leur chez eux. La journée avait été longue et ils avaient tous les deux besoin de repos. Mais il sentit que Angela n'était pas avec lui et voulut s'en assurer.

-Angie ? Ça va ?

-Non. Je pensais a Brennie. Aujourd'hui elle n'était vraiment pas bien.

-Oui j'ai vu. Elle était toute blanche.

-Si j'ai bien compté et si elle m'a dit la vérité, en une semaine, elle a dormit 12 heures.

-Elle ne va pas tenir si elle continue.

-Je sais bien mais elle fait des cauchemars et ne veut pas m'en parler. Peut être que ça pourait l'aider ?

-Ma chérie, tu fais tous ce que tu peux. On l'amène manger tous les midis et tu vois qu'elle mange un peu c'est déjà ça.

-Et Booth qui reste introuvable.

-Hey dit pas ça ! N'oublie pas qu'ils ont trouver le fournisseur, il vont aussi trouver le commandeur !

-Tu as peut être raison.

-Bien sur que j'ai raison. Mais dis moi, a ton avis de quoi a t elle besoin le plus ?

-De sommeil.

-Pour ça on peut faire quelque chose.

Angela interrogea Hodgins du regard mais ce dernier ne lui répondit que par un sourire.

/ /

-Bonjour ma chérie ! Bien dormit ?

-Pas plus que les dernières nuits.

Angela la regarda d'un air compatissant et lui tendit un grand gobelet de café. Sa meilleure amie la gratifia d'un sourire et but a grande gorgée le liquide de caféine. Mais seulement après quelques instants, elle étouffa un bâillement et ensuite un deuxième. Elle se frotta les yeux et bailla a nouveau. Elle posa le gobelet de café sur son bureau, sentant qu'elle allait le lacher.

Sa tête se faisait de plus en plus lourde et ses pensées de moins en moins claires. Le plan de travail sembla si confortable et accueillant alors que sa tempe atterrissait sur le feuilles de papiers. Elle eut a peine le temps de voir Hodgins entrer dans le bureau en regardant sa femme avant sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Le roir de la conspiration s'avança et retira quelques cheveux qui entravaient son visage avant de voir Angela se ronger les ongles.

-Hodgins, je me sens horrible.

-Angie elle a besoin de dormir tu l'as dit toi même. Ce médicament est fait exprès d'accord ? Sommeil calme de 4 à 8 heures.

-Allez aide moi à la porter jusqu'au divan.

Ils la prirent, passant leurs cous sous ses aisselles pour l'amener deux mètres plus loin. Hodgins l'installa bien, la tête sur l'accoudoir alors que l'artiste la recouvrit d'un fine couverture. Ils la laissèrent tranquillement, alors que son esprit voyageait déjà dans un monde sans rêves.

_/ /_

Quand elle émergea, elle était un peu confuse et mit un certain temps avant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle se redressa sur le divan et s'étira. Elle se sentait reposée elle regarda l'horloge et se leva d'un coup en voyant les quatre chiffres. 14 heures 23 minutes. Comment avait elle put dormir pendant autant de temps ? Et sans cauchemars qui plus est ! Pendant six heures, elle avait enfin oublier l'enfer de sa situation. Elle ne comprenait rien a ce qui se passait.

Elle se rappelait avoir bu un café...apporté par Angela ! Elle se leva et partit dans le bureau de l'artiste, folle de rage.

-Angela Monténégro-Hodgins !

Cette dernière se redressa et regarda sa meilleure amie approcher.

-Ma chérie tu es réveillée !

-Qu'est ce que tu as mis dans mon café ?

-Écoute Tempe on se fait du soucis pour toi et donc on a fait en sorte que tu puisse te reposer un peu.

-Tu m'as drogué Angela ! Je te fais confiance et voilà ce que j'y gagne !

-Mais ça ne t'a pas fait du bien ? Tu t'es endormie pendant cinq heures et tu as oublié un peu tes tracas non ?

Angela la regardait, incapable de calmer la culpabilité face a sa meilleure amie dont les yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Angela se leva pour rattraper sa meilleure amie mais cette dernière recula vite. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Une larme de colère, de peine et d'humiliation.

-Ne m'approche plus !

-Tempérance !

-Never !

Elle fit claquer ses talons et quitta l'Institut laissant une amie en pleurs derrière elle. Hodgins, qui avait assister à la scène arriva pour consoler son ange.

-Je suis désolée ma chérie je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait le prendre aussi mal.

-Non non c'est ma faute. J'irais la voir plus tard, pour parler. Tu peux me laisser s'il te plait ?

Il l'embrassa sur le front et quitta le bureau. Elle s'écroula alors sur le siège et souffla longuement en essuyant ses larmes de honte. Sa meilleure amie venait de lui crier dessus pour une bêtise qu'elle avait fait. Elle se promit de tout réparer, un peu plus tard, quand son amie voudra bien lui reparler.

/ /

Tempérance faisait l'impasse sur son nouveau chapitre. En se relisant, elle avait fait une dépression spontanée. Elle ne pouvait pas écrire si son moral était aussi bas. Et il l'était pour deux raisons. Et ces deux raisons portaient les noms d'Angela et Booth.

La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit et elle se leva pour aller ouvrir. Elle réfléchit quelque instant a qui pouvait venir chez a 20heures et trouva vite la réponse quand elle trouva Angela devant elle, les pieds sur le paillasson. Elle souffla mais la laissa entrer sans un mot. Angela ne se fit pas prier et entra. Quand l'anthropologue ferma la porte, L'artiste se lança.

-Si tu savais comme je suis désolée. J'aurais du faire ça c'était idiot.

-Ça tu peux le dire.

-Mais je te promet que je pensais bien faire.

-Je sais. Et c'est pour ça que je t'ai pardonné.

-Ce... c'est vrai ?

''Une amitié qui ne peut pas résister aux actes condamnable de l'ami n'est pas une amitié'' Cartier, E-A.

Angela fut si contente qu'elle se jeta au cou de Brennan qui sourit doucement avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

-Tempe... est ce qu'il n'y a que moi qui t'ais mis dans cet état ou il y a autre chose ?

Tempérance baissa les yeux et fit signe a son amie de venir s'asseoir sur le canapé. Ce qu'elle fit.

-Quand... je me suis réveillée... je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié Booth. Pendant six heures Angela.

Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle tenta de les retenir mais la main d'Angela sur la sienne enleva d'un coup toute résistance. Un sanglot lui bloqua la gorge.

-Je sais.. que s'il ne revient pas... je finirais par l'oublier... et je m'en souviendrais, à un anniversaire ou a une date précise...c'est totalement naturel... Et je ne peux rien y a faire... mais je ne veux pas l'oublier maintenant. C'est trop tôt. Et pas comme ça... je me suis sentit horrible. Booth est en vie.. et si on l'oublie... je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner Angie.

Elle éclata en sanglot et Angela ne put que la prendre dans ses bras.

-Les cauchemars … je les déteste... mais c'est la seule chose qui me raccroche a lui.

Angela resserra sa prise et lui caressait le dos d'un geste rassurant et calmant. Elle lui murmura quelque mots a l'oreille pour la réconforter. Peu a peu, elle snetit Tempe se faire plus lourde et sa respiration plus lente et régulière. Elle s'était endormie. Angela attendit quelque isntant avant de se dégager lentement de sa prise. Elle l'installa sur le canapé et la recouvrit de la couverture du divan. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura cette phrase, pour que quelque part dans son subconscient, cette phrase soit stockée et analyser plus tard.

-Tempe. Te forcer a dormir ce n'est pas oublier Booth. C'est te maintenir pour le maintenir en vie. Tu ne le trahie pas. Booth n'aurait jamais voulut te voir comme ça.

Elle se leva et partit en refermant la porte derrière elle. Sur la table basse trônaient les cachets du médicament, ici... au cas où.

Si Booth ne revenait pas très vite, Brennan devra continuer de vivre. De Survivre

**J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! Merci de m'avoir lu ! A bientôt j'espère.**


	16. Drug's

**Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ! Merci a Sarah, Lea, Bones-NCIS, ****Soniia-Lexiie-Temperance13**** et Mia048****...**

**3 mois, 3 semaines, 3 jours.**

L'appartement était calme, reflétant le silence dans les rues de Washington a cette heure avancée de la nuit. Tempérance Brennan avait les yeux fixés sur le plafond depuis plus de trois heures. Elle n'arrivait pas a dormir, comme toutes les nuit depuis un mois, et ne savait pas quoi faire contre ça. Ses pensées s'évaporaient dans les airs, et s'embrouillaient. Elle ne cessait un instant de pesner a Booth et n'avait même plus la force d'en pleurer. Elle dévia le regard et fixa la boite de médicaments sur sa table de nuit. Cette dernière semblait la narguer. Elle ne dormait plus et cela la tuait peu a peu. Elle hésita quelque instants puis prit la boite d'un geste rapide. Elle prit un comprimé entre ses doigts et le fit tourner quelques secondes avant de le mettre dans sa bouche.

Elle l'avala sans eau et se remit sur le dos, les mains sur le ventre, les yeux fixant l'ampoule éteinte. Elle commença a compter dans sa tête pour passer le temps.

Elle n'arriva pas jusqu'à soixante que le sommeil la prise par surprise e l'envoya au pays accueillant du repos tranquille.

Deux heures plus tard, son répondeur se mit en route.

-Je ne suis pas là pour le moment mais vous pouvez me laisser un message et je rappellerais quand je rentrerais BiiiiP !

-Dr Brennan, ici Cullen, voilà nous avons enfin certains noms des personnes qui ont commandé le tabac !Nous l'avons fait venir ici pour l'interroger. Venez au FBI dès que vous avez ce message, allez.

Plongée dans son sommeil, elle n'entendit rien et ce ne fut que trois heures plus tard, a 5h du matin qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Encore en léthargie, elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Quand elle revint dans le salon, elle vit son répondeur cligner et appuya sur la touche pour écouter le message. Au fur et a mesure du message, son visage devint blanc. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et partit en voiture jusqu'au FBI, le cœur haletant.

-Monsieur !

Cullen se retourna et vit Brennan arriver vers lui en courant.

-Ou est il ?

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Un de mes collègues se charge de lui.

Elle s'avança vers la salle où on pouvait tout voir de l'interrogatoire, derrière la vitre teintée.

Le Big se tenait assis, un sourire fin sur le visage. L'agent qui menait la conversation se tenait penché au dessus de la table, l'air mauvais sur son front.

-Je sais que tu sais quelque chose ! Tu es mêlé a toutes les affaires sales de la ville !

-Quelles affaires sales ?

-Joue pas au plus con avec moi !

-C'est sûr, vous risqueriez de gagner.

L'agent ne tenant plus l'attrapa par le col pour coller sa face de rat sur la table grise. Deux agents arrivèrent dans la salle pour le retenir.

-Lâche le, il n'attends que ça.

L'agent le lâcha sans ménagement et sortit de la salle en tapant des pieds. Bones regardait la scène sans bouger. Puis Cullen l'appela pour l'amener dans son bureau.

Nous sommes surs qu'il est mêlé de près ou de loin a la disparition de Booth et Shane mais nous n'avons aucune preuve.

-Mais ! Et le tabac ! Et le fournisseur qui l'a désigné !

-Ça ne suffit pas. Trouvez d'autres preuves, nous trouverons le mandat.

Elle hocha la tête et s'apprêtait a partir quand elle croisa le Big qui était libéré. Il la regarda comme une sonde et la gratifia d'un sourire sadique avant de l'approcher.

-Vous êtes le Dr Brennan c'est ça ?

-Et qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?

-Je prends ça pour un oui. Ravie de connaître une femme aussi forte... d'habitude...

Sur ce, il partit vers les ascenseurs.

Brennan resta quelques instants immobiles avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux.

Elle était de nouveau épuisée. Mais elle partit vers l'institut pour continuer son travail.

/ /

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Big arrivait dans l'immeuble où étaient enfermés les agents. Ils étaient dans une salle d'une dizaine de mètres carrés, sans aucun meuble et les leurs quatre

jambes étaient attachées au mur pour les empêcher de bouger. Ils avaient maigrit. Beaucoup. Leurs tortionnaires savaient quoi faire pour les affaiblir. Ils les gavaient de choses immangeable et ensuite les forçait a vomir plusieurs fois. N'ayant pas le luxe de brosse a dents, ils restaient des heures avec le goût de vomi dans la bouche.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, les deux agents tournèrent la tête pour le regarder.

-Agent Booth devinez qui j'ai croisé dans les locaux du FBI ?

Le regard de Booth s'assombrit de colère il avait comprit de suite.

-Votre partenaire est très belle ! Trop même ! J'ai bien envie d'aller la voir chez elle !

Booth tenta de se relever de fureur mais les chaines l'en empêchaient.

-Vous touchez a un seul de ses cheveux je vous jure que je vous tue et que je donne votre cadavre a bouffer au charognards !

-Quelle belles menaces ! J'ai hâte de voir si elle se réaliseront.

Booth serra la mâchoire et les poings alors qu'il partait en riant fort.

Booth regarda son ami allongé sur le sol, endormit, épuisé par l'horreur de leur enfermement.

Booth regarda le plafond et sentit les larmes montaient a ses yeux. Une coula sur sa joue sale et atterrit sur ses mains jointes pour une prière.

-Notre père qui est aux cieux que ton nom soit sanctifier que ton règne vienne, sur la Terre comme au ciel. Donne nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour et ne nous soumets pas à la tentation mais délivre nous du mal.. Dieu je vous en prie. Protégez Bones. Elle ne croit pas en vous mais je tiens a elle plus qu'a ma vie. Ne la laissez pas tomber entre de mains malsaines. Je l'aime trop pour ça...

Ses larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur sa peau souillée et il ne les retenait pas. Il finit par fermer les yeux et s'endormit d'épuisement total quelques heures après.

**Voilà, je suis vraiment désolée de faire aussi court amis je suis surbookée par le brevet et les révisions plus les devoirs c'est hard ! J'espère que vous me comprenez. Laissez des com's comme ça je réussirais le Brevet.**

**Si si je vous assure ; )**


	17. Help

**Merci a tous et a toutes pour vos reviews ! le Brevet Blanc est passé alors je me remets au travail !**

**Merci a Sarah, ma princesse ; ), Bones NCIS, Avril de Mai, Lea, Mia048, ****Sara-and-Gil or TandBLF** ** Et l'anonyme ; )**

**Au fait ! Ma sœur m'a demandé le pourquoi de ce titre et en lui répondant je vous le dit.**

**Ce titre est un mélange heureux entre Please don't leave me de Pink et de I'm Coming Home de Dirty Money  
**

**4 mois.**

Dans leur ''prison'', Booth se faisait un sang d'encre. En effet, a son réveil, Shane n'était plus avec lui. Il avait été détaché, a sa grande surprise, et il en profita pour faire les cents pas. Au bout de plus de deux heures, il entendit un homme derrière la porte.

-Reculez au fond la salle Booth ! Je vais faire rentrer votre pote, si vous tentez quoi que soit, on le flingue c'est clair ?

-Comme de l'eau de roche.

Il se recula, comprenant qu'il étaient plusieurs. La porte s'ouvrit et il vit comme au ralenti le corps de Shane tomber sur le sol dur et froid. Il se jeta sur lui pour lui porter assistance.

-Shane, Shane réveille toi !

L'homme grogna de douleur et roula sur le dos.

-Bon sang qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

-Ils... ils ont des photos de ma femme, et de.. Marie... ils savent où elles habitent...

-Les salauds..

-Ils m'ont mit dans de l'eau bouillante et quand je tombait presque dans les vapes … ils m'ont sortit et ils commençaient à me couper et a me frapper... Ils mettent..du citron sur les blessures.. et du sel... ça empêche les plaies de cicatriser et.. aaa ! ça multiplie la douleur.

Booth arracha un morceau de sa manche et l'appliqua sur la plaie la plus profonde, sur sa cuisse ce qui fit crier un peu plus son ami. Après quelque minutes, la douleur était moins présente.

-Merci Booth.

-Semper Fi David.

-Semper Fi Seeley.

Ils se sourirent et Shane s'endormit contre le mur, voulant récupérer des forces. Booth le fixa un moment avant de souffler bruyamment. Il était sûr et certains d'être le prochain.

/ /

Tempérance, sortait du bureau de Cullen, les cernes sous les yeux. Le directeur l'avait appelé pour la tenir au courant du peu d'avancée de l'enquête. Rien. Ils n'avaient rien. Elle perdait de plus en plus d'assurance dans sa démarche et cela se ressentait. Cullen avait remarqué le manque de sommeil, et lui avait conseillé de prendre quelque temps de repos. Ce qu'elle avait de suite refusé. Même en le voulant, elle n'aurait pas réussit.

Elle pensait partir vers l'Institut, pour retrouver son bureau qui était devenu sa chambre depuis près d'une semaine, mais la voix du psychologue la coupa dans son élan.

-Dr Brennan !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en se retournant. Le jeune homme arriva à sa hauteur et la fixa un instant de son regard charbon avant qu'elle ne lui parle.

-Bonjour Sweets.

-Comment vous sentez vous ?

-J'ai vu pire.

Comme s'il allait la croire. Il s'avança et fit un signe de la main vers son bureau.

-Vous avez besoin de parler, Dr Brennan, je suis là venez...

Elle allait l'envoyez balader mais comprit ensuite qu'il ne lâcherait pas prise. Elle souffla et entra dans son bureau. Elle prit sa place habituelle, sur le côté gauche, laissant voir la place où Booth s'asseyait avant. Son regard se perdit, alors que Sweets s'asseyait devant elle.

Le silence s'installa, pesant et froid, pendant plusieurs secondes. Brennan avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, alors que Sweets l'analysait. Il se pencha vers elle et commença, sachant qu'elle avait besoin qu'on lui lance une perche.

-Comment est ce que vous allez _vraiment_ ?

Elle le fusilla du regard mais ne répondit pas et reporta son regard sur la fenêtre. Le jeune psy souffla et l'appela une nouvelle fois.

-Dr Brennan, je suis là pour vous aider, vous pouvez tout me dire.

-Je n'ai rien à dire.

Sweets leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança un peu. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit le coin de ses yeux devenant brillants de larmes. Son regard s'adoucit et il devint plus calme.

-Tempérance...

Elle releva ses yeux verts vers les siens a l'entente de son prénom.

-Je sais que vous n'aimez pas vous confier. Je le sais, mais je ne peux pas vous aider si vous vous enfermez dans votre bulle. Alors je vais vous poser des questions, et vous allez y répondre ok ?

Elle hocha la tête évitant toujours son regard.

-Ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas passé une nuit normale ?

-Un mois.

-Depuis...

L'annonce de la disparition de Booth. Je croyais le voir revenir dans la journée, et au lieu de ça... j'apprends qu'il est entre la vie et la mort et que je ne peux rien pour lui...

-Vous vous sentez coupable ?

-Oui...je savais pour sa mission, et...

Ses larmes envahissaient ses yeux et elle ne put finir sa phrase. Elle le regarda, passant sa main sur sa joue.

-Il me manque tellement Sweets...

-Je sais Dr Brennan, il nous manque a tous...

-Mais c'est impossible de savoir ce que je ressens. J'ai... j'ai crut connaître l'enfer, en me réveillant dans une salle de bains remplie de sang... ou même en me rendant compte que j'étais enterrées sous terre... mais je me rends compte que c'est presque le paradis par rapport à ce que je vis en ce moment.

Les yeux de Sweets s'élargirent de surprise alors que la femme la plus forte qu'il ait jamais connu pleurait à chaudes larmes devant lui. Elle avait ouvert les vannes et laissait Sweets voir toute sa douleur.

-Il me manque, à chaque minute chaude seconde... Je fais des cauchemars toues les nuits, ou je le vois mourir de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables.. je ne mange plus...

-Vous ne mangez plus ?

Elle hocha tristement la tête et se baissa. Elle attrapa le bord de son haut et montra à Sweets les trois épaisseurs de tissus. Un pull et deux débardeurs cachaient sa perte de poids.

-Combien vous avez perdu Dr Brennan ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais je n'arrive pas a me remettre Sweets... Il me hante...Je sens qu'il est en vie quelque part, mais c'est le fait de ne pas savoir qui me détruit. Mais s'il ne revient pas... je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrais.

Elle éclata en sanglot devant un Sweets impuissant. Il la laissa pleurer avant de se lever et de s'agenouiller devant elle.

-Dr Brennan regardez moi... Booth ne supporterais pas de vous voir comme ça. Il ne veut pas qu'il vous arrive du mal, surtout a cause de lui ! Il ne voudrait pas être la cause de votre mal.

-Mais..

-Pensez a ce qu'il penserait en vous voyant comme ça, pleurant pour lui, devant un gamin ?

Il parvint a lui arracher un ptit sourire triste et un léger rire.

-Alors maintenant vous allez rentrez chez vous, mangez une grosse part de gâteau et vous allez dormir d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant. Elle souffla pour calmer ses sanglots et se leva. Elle partit et lui lança un merci timide.

Quand elle ferma la porte, il resta quelque instants sans bouger avant de prendre son portable posé sur la petite table. Il composa un numéro et se leva vers la fenêtre. Il attendit et au bout de trois sonneries son correspondant lui répondit.

-Allo ?...Oui bonjour, je suis le Dr Lancelot Sweets...le psychologue de Tempérance... Non Mr Keenan, Elle ne va pas bien. Elle a besoin de vous.

**Voilà ! Je ne sais même pas quoi vous dire ! J'aimerais juste que vous me laissiez des com's car écrire sans reviews c'est comme manger la glace sans le coulis de chocolat dessus ! Oui il est tard j'ai faim voila vous savez tout ! Laissez des com's et merci de continuer a me lire !**


	18. Please don't leave me

**Nouveau chapitre ! merci a tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! je n'ai que très peu de temps donc je vous promets de vous remercier plus tard. Alors voici la suite ; )**

**4 mois, 1 jour.**

Tempérance était a son bureau, et passait des coups de fils a certaines personnes travaillant sur l'Affaire de Booth. Elle raccrocha une nouvelle fois en laissant échapper un soupir.

Elle avait écouter Sweets et avait commandé la veille une pizza pour manger quelque chose. Elle s'était forcée a en manger, et même avec toute la volonté du monde, elle n'en mangea que la moitié, son estomac commençant a s'habituer a son régime alimentaire.

Quand elle avait ouvert le carton, elle avait cherché une image dans le fromage, comme Booth aimait le faire. Mais elle ne trouva ni Michael Jackson, ni aucune forme cohérente dans des données aléatoires. Elle avait ensuite regarder une vidéo qui faisait soit disant dormir. Mais il fallut qu'elle la revoit trois fois pour que le sommeil l'emporte. Dommage que ce soit deux heures avant la sonnerie du réveil. Elle entendit des coups sur sa porte et releva la tête de ses notes, pour trouver Angela.

-Salut Brennie. On m'a donné l'ordre de te ramener un peu chez toi.

-Il est a peine 13h !

-Oui mais tu es là depuis 6 h, ça compense. Allez s'il te plait.

Bones regarda le bordel, c'est le cas de le dire, sur son bureau et soupira. Elle rangea les dossiers dans les tiroirs et se leva sous le sourire de son amie.

-Merci Angela.

Elle lui prit le bras et sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Tu as mangé ce midi ?

-Non.

-Bon alors je vais t'emmener chez toi et te faire gouter mon cake à l'artichaut et aux tomates un régal ! **( C'est vrai en plus...)**

-J'ai hâte** !**

-Et moi donc !

Elles rirent et en dix minutes, elles étaient dans la cuisine de l'anthropologue, lâchement laissée pour compte depuis quatre mois.

-Heureusement qu'il y a un marchand de légume devant chez toi et que je savais que n'avais rien dans tes placards !

-J'ai pas eut le temps de faire les courses !

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit et Brennan laissa Angela pour aller ouvrir.. Quand elle ouvrit ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand sous la stupeur.

-Ma chérie !

Elle regarda son père devant elle quelques instants avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Il la serra contre elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Puis elle rompit leur étreinte pour le regarder.

-Mais... qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'étais pas au Canada avec Russ ?

-C'est Sweets qui m'a appelé et m'a tout raconter. Alors j'ai accourut ici.

Son visage se voila de tristesse et son père le vit.

-Hey ! Je suis là maintenant. Je suis là et je vais t'aider. Je n'ai pas été là quand tu avais le plus besoin de moi. Maintenant je te lâche plus.

Elle sourit et le serra a nouveau dans ses bras protecteurs, et pleura contre son épaule, pendant qu'Angela regardait la relation père/fille avec amour. Quand ils se séparèrent, Tempérance proposa a son père de se joindre à elle pour le déjeuner en retard.

-Avec plaisir je meurs de faim.

Angela commença à préparer à manger alors que les ''Brennans'' parlaient.

-Comment va Russ ?

Son père vit qu'elle éloignait le sujet ''Booth'', en tout cas pour l'instant, donc il ne fit pas de commentaires.

-Bien ! Il est vraiment heureux avec sa compagne et les petites. Mais il se réveille toujours aussi tard.

Elle rit.

-C'est vrai, il était toujours en retard pour aller en cours.

-Et bien, j'ai dut m'y prendre à deux fois pour le faire sortir du lit pour qu'on aille pêcher. Faudra que tu vienne un jour, c'est vraiment un bel endroit.

-Peut être un jour, mais pas tout de suite.

-Bien sur, je comprends... Il... il paraît que tu vas sortir un nouveau livre ?

-Oui, enfin je devrais, mais en ce moment je n'avance pas beaucoup. Mais comme mon éditeur me harcèle pour que je le lui envoie l'original, je vais essayer de le finir.

Il hocha la tête et demanda a Angela qui se trouvait toujours dans la cuisine.

-Et vous, Angela, comme ça se passe avec Mr Conspiration ?

-Très bien, merci Mr Keennan.

-Quelle est la dernière conspiration dans le monde ?

-Il paraît qu'on a coupé un morceau de l'autoroute nationale pour y déposer des armes usagées de l'armée.

Ils rirent et Bones eut un petit sourire. Elle aimait bien ce genre de conversation familiale. Et dans cette famille, Angela serait sa sœur.

-Ma chérie ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Elle était dans ses pensées et se réveilla à l'entente de la voix d'Angela.

-Pardon tu disais ?

-Je demandais si tu peux me montrer comment marche ton four ?

-Oui bien sur, vas y repose toi, je vais le mettre au four. Combien de temps ?

-Une demi heure.

Angela s'installa sur le canapé aux côtés du père de sa meilleure amie pendant que cette dernière allait dans sa cuisine. Max regarda si sa fille était bien là bas pour parler.

-Comment elle va ?

Angela baissa les yeux et remua son jus de fruits dans son verre.

-Mal. Ça doit faire un mois qu'elle ne dort plus et qu'elle ne mange plus.

-Elle a maigrit. Ce n'est plus la jeune femme pleine de vie que j'ai vu il y a a peine... 5 mois ?

-Booth.

-Oui bien sur Booth.

Dans la cuisine, malgré leur discrétion Bones avait tout entendu. Elle senti les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

-Mais où est ce qu'il est ?

-On n'en sait rien... on a même pas de preuves qu'il soit encore en vie. J'ai envie d'y croire vraiment pour Brennie et pour Booth... Mais... plus le temps passe, et plus ça devient dur d'espérer.

Tempérance, seule dans sa cuisine, laissait ses larmes couler le long de ses joues au dessus de l'évier. Elle serrait les poings et tentait de retenir ses sanglots mais ces derniers sortaient de sa gorge. Elle se retourna et essuya ses larmes mais d'autres prirent le relais.

-Tempe ça va ?

Ne voyant pas son amie revenir, Angela s'inquiétait.

-Ça va..

Mai sa voix n'allait pas, elle tremblait a semblait redoubler l'intensité des sanglots. Angela et Max se regardèrent et levèrent vivement pour voir ce qui se passait. Ils la trouvèrent en pleurs, contre l'évier, ses jambes et ses mains tremblantes.

-Ma chérie je suis désolée...

Elle prit son amie dans ses bras mais cette dernière ne bougeait toujours pas d'un pouce. Quand elle s'éloigna, ce fut son père qui prit le relais. Il s'installa a sa droite et entoura ses épaules d'un bras protecteur.

-Écoute Tempe, je sais que c'est dur. Je comprends ! Tu sais... quand j'ai perdu ta mère je...

Mais cette phrase la réveilla de sa léthargie et elle se dégagea de l'emprise de son père en criant a travers son chagrin.

-Je n'ai pas perdu Booth ! Je ne l'ai pas perdu vous m'entendez ? Il n'est pas mort ! Il est vivant quelque part mais il ne m'a pas abandonné !

-Ma puce..

-Nan ! Fichez moi la paix ! Ne me parlez pas, LAISSEZ MOI !

Elle partit en courant dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Quand elle fut a l'intérieur, elle se laissa glisser contre la porte jusqu'au sol, laissant de nouveau couler les larmes de son corps, sous les oreilles impuissante de ses proches, posté derrière la porte.

-Booth...Please... Come Home..

Max allait ouvrir la porte mais Angela posa sa main sur son épaule, lui disant silencieusement de la laisser. Il hocha la tête et prit son portable pour appeler son fils.

-Oui Russ_c'est ton père écoute...Je vais rester quelque temps ici_ ta sœur a besoin de moi_non ne vient pas Russ_Non_Je ne veux pas que tu la vois comme ça.

Sur cette dernière phrase, un larme solitaire coula sur la joue de l'homme, alors qu'Angela se demandait comment ils allaient s'en sortir.

/ /

Booth ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit qu'on l'avait sortit de sa cellule, pour l'emmener dans une autre salle, puis grande et plus sombre. Il entendit des pas feutrés derrière lui.

-Bonsoir Agent Booth... prêt pour notre petite séance ?

Booth ne répondit pas se contentant de se concentrer sur sa respiration.

-D'abord,on va parler de tes souvenirs tu es d'accord ? Oh suis je bête... ça n'y changera rien.

Il rit d'un rire odieux qui donna la nausée a Booth. Dans l'obscurité, il le vit ouvrir un dossier, et quelques secondes après, il comprit que c'était le sien.

-Est ce que tu te rappelle des coups que te portait ton père ? Quand il avait trop bu et que tu.. devais protéger.. ton petit frère innocent.

Il sentit alors un coup de poing lui meurtrir la joue. Un autre vint tabasser son ventre et un dernier lui fit cracher du sang. Des souvenirs remontaient a la surface. Il savait faire souffrir. Il recommença sa lecture, comme si de rien n'était.

-Alors... a oui, les tortures affligées au Moyen Orient.. je suis sur que tu t'en souvient comme si c'était hier... La douleur dans tes pieds, le bruit de ces derniers qui se brisent...

Un marteau sortit de nulle part et vint s'abattre avec fracas sur les orteils de l'agent. Il se mordit la joue pour retenir un cri de douleur mais malgré ça, les larmes franchirent la barrière de ses yeux, au deuxième coup.

-Mauviette ! Tu es pitoyable. Toi qui a sauvé tant de fois la vie de ta chère ''Bones''.

Cette phrase redonna un peu d'assurance a Booth qui ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête affligeant un regard ampli de haine pour son tortionnaire.

-Je vois que ta Bones te fait réagir ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec elle...

-Tu.. la touches... je te .. jure... que je te tue.

-C'est vrai que tu es en position de me tuer ! J'ai peur !

Il montra son bras gauche, la ou une cicatrice apparaissait.

-Une explosion de frigo... ça doit être douloureux non ?

Il repassa la cicatrice avec la pointe du couteau la rouvrant en grand. Cette fois ci, il ne put retenir un petit cri. Il sentait le sang chaud couler le long de son bras jusqu'à son coude. Il prit un autre couteau, édenté cette fois et s'approcha de sa cuisse gauche.

-Te rappelle tu des tortures au pic a glace chauffé a blanc ?

A cet instant, il entra la lame dans l'intérieur de la cuisse ce qui le fit hurler de douleur. Le sourire sadique s'agrandit. Il prit ensuite un bol et envoya sur les blessures du citron et du sel, comme pour Shane, empêchant la cicatrise de se refermer de suite. Booth commençait à ressentir le manque de sang et sa tête commença a tourner. Il releva la tête avec difficulté pour voir le visage du ''Bourreau''.

-Je n'en ais pas fini avec toi. Tu ne vas mourir de suite.. tu vas souffrir avant. Oh oui, tu vas tellement souffrir...

Booth essaya de lui répondre mais un seau d'eau bouillante s'abattit sur lui le faisant hurler a la mort avant qu'il ne tombe inconscient, sur le sol en béton, sous le rire d'une dizaine de personnes.

**Voili voilà... pas tuer moi pas tuer moi s'il vous plait !** **Ne me tuez pas mais laissez moi des com's s'il vous plait !**


	19. Till the world ends

**Un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**4 mois, 1semaine**

Brennan se leva dans un brouillard complet. Elle n'avait pas encore dormit suffisamment pour être reposée. Elle arriva dans la cuisine tel un zombie et embrassa comme un automatisme son père, déjà habillé et sirotant son café. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il dormait dans la chambre d'ami, ne voulant pas la laisser seule. Elle s'était excusée pour son comportement du premier jour, et il l'avait de suite pardonné. Il comprenait bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

Il lui sourit, mais elle ne lui répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient rougis et ses cheveux n'étaient pas encore coiffés.

-Ça va Tempe ?

-Hum.

Son vocabulaire de ses derniers jours s'était profondément appauvrit, passant des discours scientifiques, aux mots monosyllabes. Son père désespérait mais il arrivait à la faire parler sur ses cauchemars. Cette nuit, il l'avait entendu s'agiter dans sa chambre et était bien décidé a la faire parler.

-Tu as fait des cauchemars cette nuit ?

-Oui.

Elle ne rajouta rien, mais elle savait qu'il ne la laisserais pas se défiler.

-Raconte.

Elle soupira et s'assit en face de son paternel, but une gorgée de café avant de commencer.

-J'étais dans une salle toute noire. Il faisait froid. J'étais contre un mur où j'avais une vue sur toute la salle. Et j'ai vu Booth. Il criait. Il souffrait. Il pleurait, on le torturait. Et je ne pouvais rien faire ! Il m'appelait.. j'étais impuissante. Je l'ai laissé mourir...

-Non ma chérie. Tu ne l'as pas laissé mourir...Tempérance regarde moi !

Elle releva ses yeux pour croiser celui de Max.

-Tu. N'es. Pas. Responsable.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide. Puis elle se leva sans rien dire.

-Où tu vas ?

-Sous la douche.

-Tempérance !

-Sous la douche.

Arrivée dans la salle de bains, elle se déshabilla en vitesse et entra dans la douche. Elle mit la température sur chaude et laissa la chaleur envahir son corps. Elle resta un bonne demi heure sous le jet d'eau avant de l'éteindre. Ses doigts étaient totalement fripés et la buée avait envahit la salle.

Mais elle ne sortit pas de la douche. Elle s'assit dans la cabine, posant sa tête sur le mur froid. Elle réfléchit sur ce qui se passait. Son monde s'écroulait. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre. Booth devait revenir. Même la bonne humeur d'Angela et l'amour de son père ne l'aidaient pas.

Elle finit par se lever et se rhabiller. Quand elle revint dans la cuisine, Max lui tendit la main pour qu'elle s'assied. Elle lui prit la main en évitant le regard de son père.

-Écoute ma chérie. Je connais quelqu'un dans le milieu. Je vais essayer d'avoir des informations.

Elle le regarda vivement , les yeux pleins d'espoir, la bouche entrouverte de surprise.

-C'est vrai ?

-Disons que je connais des gars qui connaissent des gars. Et je peux peut être trouver un début de piste.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son père et le serra le plus fort possible. Il sourit contre ses cheveux.

-Mais Papa. Promets moi de ne pas prendre de risques. Dis moi si tu as quelque chose et je le dirais au FBI.

-Promis.

Elle lui sourit et l'étreignit une nouvelle fois.

Max ne regretta pas une seconde sa décision. Le sourire, devenu si rare, de sa file valait tous les efforts du monde.

/ /

Booth se réveilla en sursaut. La douleur dans sa jambe l'avait réveillé d'un coup. Il se serra la blessure dans son pansement de fortune, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour étouffer ses cris.

-Gnhein ?

Booth tourna la tête vers l'autre mur ou dormait Shane. Ce dernier avait été réveillé par les gémissements de son collègue.

-Ça va ?

-Ouais... c'est la douleur qui revient.

-Je peux faire quelque chose ?

-Non ça va Shane rendors toi.

Il le regarda quelques instants avant de se retourner vers le mur pour ne pas le gêner. Booth le remercia silencieusement et fit plusieurs séances de respiration. Au bout de quelques minutes, la douleur se calma et Booth se décrispait.

Il se releva pour marcher quelques instants. La salle étant petite, le parcours n'était pas très varié, mais cela le détendait.

Il finit par s'asseoir et réfléchit.

Ils ne pouvaient plus rester ici. S'ils faisaient rien en attendant qu'on vienne les chercher, ils pourraient encore longtemps. Il devait s'échapper. Retrouver sa vie, son fils et sa Bones.

Et il était plus motivé que jamais.


	20. Judas

**Alors merci a tous pour vos reviews ! Merci à Sarah, Lea, sonia, Fandebones, doudoune59, ilianakate, Bones-NCIS, MyaParker, Gaelle, Z2vy, AvrildeMai, Anonyme, et MarineB.**

**Applaudissez Sarah d'Émeraude car elle a posté le 100eme Reviews ! Passez sur son profil vraiment ça vaut le coup.**

**Bon assez parlé ! Maintenant je vous laisse lire ! Bones Lecture !**

Max Brennan marchait dans les rues de Washington, le nez en l'air. Il marchait d'un pas sûr vers les quartiers les plus malfamés de la capitale. Il allait essayer d'avoir des éléments permettant de retrouver Booth. Il arriva dans la rue du marché noir, qu'il avait autrefois fréquenté. Il s'avança vers un magasin en particulier, la sonnette retentit, et un homme sortit.

-Tu viens acheter quelque chose ?

Le code. Il s'en souvint comme si c'était hier.

-A quoi bon acheter puisque en sortant je vais me le faire prendre.

-Max Keenan ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !

-Plaisir on partagé LaFouine. Toujours dans les armes a ce que je vois.

-Et oui que veux tu. La crise. Mais je suppose que t'es pas venu parler de moi. Qu'est ce qui t'amène?

-J'ai besoin d'information. Un ami a des ennuis. Il est pas du quartier et est dans de sale . Tu vois de qui je veux parler.

-Hey tu le sais comme moi, les infos c'est pas gratuit.

Il rit d'un rire jaune. Max eut un rire faux puis, d'un geste vif, attrapa le col u vendeur et le plaqua contre le comptoir. Ce dernier eut la respiration coupée et poussa un gémissement de douleur.

-Écoute moi bien. Tu me donnes l'info sinon, je crois que ta boutique sera repeinte en rouge sang t'a pigé ?

-Ok, ok pas besoin de t'énerver ! Cool.

Il relâcha un tantinet la pression et le laissa reprendre son souffle.

-Ce ne sont que des rumeurs...Mais deux agents du FBI seraient retenu par le Bourreau.

-Où ?

-Je crois que c'est dans le coin du bar Au Bitch girl. Mais je sais pas précisément où. Je le promet.

Max relâcha totalement le col et partit vers la porte. Quand il eut fermé la porte, le gérant prit le téléphone et composa un numéro. Il attendit quelques instants et entendit une voix.

-Oui ?

-Patron c'est LaFouine. Vous m'avez dit de vous appelé si quelqu'un posait des questions sur Booth.

-Qui ?

-Max Keenan.

-Intéressante...

-Il arrive vers le Bitch Girl.

-Parfait. Nous l'attendons. Bon travail LaFouine.

-Merci Patron.

Il raccrocha et se frotta les mains. Ce travail lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Max Keenan demanda a parler au patron du Bitch Girl, le bar préféré des sous fifres du High.

Il lui montra une porte dans le fond de la salle. Mais quand Max ouvrit il se retrouva dehors, dans la cour extérieure. Quand il se retourna il reçut un grand coup derrière la tête. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut des rires.

-Max ? Max... réveillez vous !

L'homme ouvrit difficilement les yeux et essaya de bouger. Il découvrit alors qu'il était attaché a une chaise, mains ficelés dans le dos. Il releva la tête et vit Booth en face de lui dans la même situation.

-Max, vous allez bien ?

-J'ai vu pire et vous ?

-J'ai vu mieux...

Max détailla les environs, mais la luminosité n'était pas assez forte pour qu'il puisse voir toute la salle. Puis son regard se posa sur Booth. Le visage rouge et fermé, les lèvres pincés et écorchées, et pour finir, du sang partout sur ses vêtement sales.

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez là Max ?

-Quelle question ! Je suis venu voir si je vous trouvais.

-Résultats, vous vous êtes foutu dans la merde...

Le silence se fit quelques instants dans la salle. Puis Booth souffla et posa sa question.

-Comment va Tempérance ?

-Mal.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, et interrogea Max du regard.

-Et en plus vous êtes surpris ?

-Mal... a quel point ?

-Au point de faire des cauchemars les rares fois où elle dort et d'avoir perdu le tiers de son poids.

-Non...

-Si Booth ! Elle ne vit plus.

Booth leva la tête vers le ciel. Il serra les poings et souffla un long moment.

-Vous savez ou est ce qu'on est ?

-Non. Je crois qu'ils m'ont dit que c'était à cinq cent mètres du FBI.

-Mais bien sur...Il joue avec le feu !

-Je sais, mais le pire c'est qu'ils ne se brûlent pas.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils vous ont faits ?

-Je ne veux pas en parler Max.

-Bien sur. Je comprends.

-Pourquoi vous gardent ils ici ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont me garder. Ils vont se débrouiller pour que j'oublie tout.

Les deux hommes se turent un instant avant que Max ne s'exclame.

-Faites moi mal !

-Quoi ? Vous êtes malade !

-Non ! Ils vont m'effacer la mémoire et si vous me frapper, quand je sentirais la douleur, il se peut que je me souvienne de certaine choses.

Booth le fixa un instant et fit bouger la chaise pour se rapprocher et envoya son pied sur le pied du père de sa Bones; celui ci ce mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour étouffer un petit cri.

-Ça va ?

-Oui impeccable.

À cet instant, une porte derrière Booth grinça fortement. Max regarda dans la direction. Sa mémoire photographique marcha. Il y avait un petit couloir et une fenêtre qui donnait sur une affiche de cirque. La porte se referma et Max put voir le bourreau s'avançait vers eux.

-Bonjour Max ravi de vous revoir !

-Plaisir non partagé !

-J'ai entendu dire que votre fille et l'Agent Booth étaient très proches... c'est pour ça que vous êtes là.

-N'oublie pas que tu as une dette envers moi !

-Laissez Max partir.

-C'était dans mon intention. Je vais le libérer dès maintenant.

Booth haussa les sourcils, peu convaincu par la gentillesse inattendue du Bourreau.

-Après un lavage de cerveau bien sur. J'espère que vos retrouvailles sont terminées.

Il sortit une seringue de sa poche et l'avança vers le cou de l'ainé. Booth le stoppa dans son élan.

-Attendez, je veux lui dire quelque chose.

-Allez, de tout façon il aura oublier dans dix minutes !

Il se mit un peu derrière Max un sourire sadique au lèvres, la seringue à seulement un centimètre de son cou.

-Si.. comme vous l'avez dit ça ne marche pas...

Max hocha la tête et Booth après avoir respirer, lui parla. Une phrase. Une seule petite phrase qui permit à Max de s'endormir sous le sérum avec le sourire aux lèvres. D'un voix sûre d'elle et des larmes aux yeux Booth venait de dire.

-Dites à Bones que je l'aime.

**Voilà ! alors maintenant je compte sur vous pour me mettre des reviews ! Le Brevet Blanc vient de passer, et je passe en seconde ! Donc j'ai beaucoup plus de temps ! Mais si vous voulez me faire super plaisir , Laissez des com's !**


	21. Don't stop believin'

**Voici un petit chapitre écrit pendant le weekend, à l'abri dans les montagnes Corses !**

**Merci à _Sarah, Bones-NCIS, sonia, Little Bones, fandebones, ilianakate, Gaelle, Skelette, Lea, Adle, anemochorie, Liilzou_ ( Contente de te revoir parmi nous ), _Soniia-Lexiie-Teloérance13, lauren29039, Z2vy, _et_ sevenrinou01_**

**Lea vraiment je te remercie, ton reviews m'a fait mourir de rire dans mon lit, au point d'en avoir mal aux côtes ! Merci pour ce magnifique com's qui me va droit au cœur.**

**Et bonne lecture !**

**4 mois, 1 semaine, 3 jours.**

Il était deux heures du matin quand Tempérance décida enfin de se faire du café. Elle n'arrivait pas dormir. Elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour son père. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de partir dans l'après midi et de tarder autant à rentrer, surtout sans donner de nouvelles. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, celui qui dit à une fille que son père est dans de sales draps. Elle arpentait le salon en large et en travers, Tentant de se calmer. La sonnerie de son portable la fit fortement sursauter et elle se jeta dessus, et décrocha d'un voix tremblante d'émotions.

-Brennan.

-Mlle Tempérance Brennan ?

-Oui c'est moi.

-Je suis le Dr Davidson, de l'Hôpital de Plainsboro. **( Davidson pour les Castliens, Plainsboro pour les Housiens.)** Désolé de vous réveiller à une heure aussi tardive... mais nous avons retrouvé votre père.

-Oh gosh...

Elle dut s'appuyer sur le canapé pour ne pas tomber a terre. Elle se ressaisit et reprit la conversation.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Votre père a été retrouvé inconscient dans une ruelle par un policier de garde. On l'a emmené a l'hôpital et quand il s'est réveillé, il ne se souvenait plus comment il était arrivé là. Il a oublié au moins deux heures de sa vie,, si ce n'est plus.

-J'a..J'arrive de suite.

Elle raccrocha et prit un manteau et ses clés de voiture pour foncer vers l'hôpital. Arrivée là bas, elle demanda où elle pouvait trouver son père. On lui indiqua la chambre 311, troisième étage.

Elle entra et quand elle vit son père, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Oh Papa ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

-Je suis désolé ma chérie.

Le docteur m'a dit que tu avais perdu la mémoire ?

-Oui. Je ne me souviens de rien après être sortit de chez toi.

-Mais qu'est ce qui a put se passer ?

-Je crois que je l'avais trouvé Tempérance. Je crois que c'est parce que je l'avais trouvé qu'ils se sont débarrassé de ma mémoire.

-Papa, c'est pas grave, ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce genre de produit n'est pas très performant, tu retrouvera surement la mémoire bientôt.

Le Dr Davidson entre dans la chambre et salue Bones.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle. Votre père peut sortir dès demain matin s'il le souhaite.

-Est ce bien raisonnable ?

-Ne vous en faites pas. Il n'est pas blessé.

-Je veux partir maintenant.

-Papa, il faut te reposer il est deux heures du matin passées.

-Je serais mieux chez toi, et tu as entendu, je peux partir quand je veux.

-Bon allons y. Merci Dr.

-Au plaisir Mademoiselle Brennan

La fille et le père rentrèrent chez eux et ils se couchèrent chacun dans leurs lits respectifs. Bones s'endormit vite, rassurée pour son père, mais Max ne cessait de réfléchir a ce qui avait put se passer.

Mais sa longue soirée eut raison de lui et il s'endormit finalement moins d'une heure après.

**Plus tard dans la mâtiné.**

Max était levé depuis dix minutes quand sa fille le rejoignit dans la cuisine. L'horloge murale indiquait 10h.

-Ça va Papa ?

-Ça va. J'ai réussit a récupérer.

-Tu m'as tellement fait peur ! Tu ne m'as écouté !

-Je sais. Mais maintenant, je suis au moins certains d'une chose. Je sais quelque chose. Il suffit juste que cette foutue mémoire revienne.

-Ne te force pas. Elle te reviendra naturellement. Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Je veux bien une pomme s'il te plait.

Elle hocha la tête et attrapa le fruit pour le laver. Quand elle le lui donna, il glissa de la main de l'homme à cause de l'eau et la pomme atterrit sur le pied. Il ne put retenir un petit cri sous l'impact. Comment une pomme pouvait lui faire aussi mal ? La même question traversa l'esprit de sa fille.

-Attends, c'est pas normal que tu aie aussi mal.

Elle enleva la chaussette de son père et découvrit avec stupeur un énorme hématome virant au violet.

-Mais comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Max regarda la blessure et un flash lui parcourut l'esprit.

_Booth le frappant. Une faible luminosité, une grande salle, un silence monstre_

-Papa !

-C'est Booth.

-Quoi ?

-C'est Booth qui m'a frappé. Il était attaché...Je sais je lui ais dit justement pour m'en souvenir.

-Tu te souvient d'autre chose ?

-Je sais...qu'on était dans une grand salle noire. Il n'y avait pas de bruit. Je suis désolé, je me souviens de rien d'autre.

-C'est pas grave Papa. Tu m'as donné la réponse a mes questions...Booth est vivant.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle ne les laissa pas couler et se prit un café, tournant le dos à son père. Ce dernier la regarda puis se leva.

-Appelle Cullen. Qu'il m'envoie un ou deux agents.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire.

-Je me souviens que je voulais voir LaFouine. Si je refais le parcours, je me souviendrais peut être de quelque chose.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

-J'appelle Cullen.

Après le coup de fil, Les Brennans s'habillèrent en vitesse et attendirent les agents. Quand on sonna à la porte, Brennan sourit en voyant Johnny Janes, accompagné par un autre agent plus âgé.

-Bonjour Dr Brennan. Comment allez vous depuis la dernière fois ?

-Ça va Johnny.

-Et bien, il les prenne au berceau maintenant au FBI

-Papa ! L'agent Janes a une excellente débrouillardise malgré son jeune âge. C'est lui qui a remplacé Booth lors de notre dernière enquête. Comment va votre compagne ?

-Bien. La grossesse se passe très bien.

-Génial.

-Bon nous allons assuré votre sécurité. Où devons nous aller ?

Elle se tourna vers son père et l'interrogea du regard. Celui ci sourit et prit son manteau sans un mot. Les deux agents et sa fille le suivirent dan les rues de Washington. Il arriva devant la boutique de LaFouine et ouvrit la porte avec fracas, ce qui fit sursauter le patron du commerce, qui faillit tomber de sa chaise.

-Max !...Quelle bonne surprise !

Max arriva a sa hauteur et l'attrapa par le col. Le plus vieux des agents allait intervenir mais Janes et Bones le retinrent.

-Écoute moi espèce de ptit con ! Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui a vendu la mèche. A cause de toi je ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Alors tu vas parler, sinon ces deux agents se feront une joie de faire sauter ton petit commerce miteux.

-Ok ok t'énerve pas ! Je t'ai juste dit qu'ils se réunissaient souvent au Bitch Girl c'est tout !

Max le lâcha et un autre flash lui arriva en tête.

_Il arrive devant le Bitch Girl. Il entre, il arrive au comptoir. Une musique sensuelle, et chaude, des hommes criant et sifflant._

-Papa ?

-Il a raison je suis allé au Bar. On doit y retourner.

Il allait paritr quand il se retourna une dernière fois vers LaFouine.

-Je te revois, je te jure que tu regrettera d'être venu au monde.

Ils partirent tous, laissant le commerçant seul. Ce dernier attendit quelques instants avant d'envoyer un message a ces supérieurs. ''Max revient vers le Bitch Girl, FBI''

Quand les quatre adultes arrivèrent au Bitch Girl, Max reconnu les lieux et se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur la cour arrière. Quand il arriva il regarda autour de lui, tentant de de souvenir ce qui s'était passé ici. Mais rien ne lui vint. De rage il frappa la poubelle de son pied sain et s'assit. Bones le regarda impuissante et vint s'asseoir a ses côtés.

-Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre.

-Ce n'est pas grave Papa. On y arrivera.

Janes les informa qu'il allait interroger les gérants du bar et les laissa seuls. Bones posa la tête sur l'épaule de son père qui entoura Tempérance de son gros bras. Elle soupira et dit d'une petite voix

-On y arrivera.

/ /

Booth racontait a Shane qu'il avait vu le père de Bones.

-Le même Max Keenan que tu as arrêté ?

-Oui. Mais il n'est pas allé en prison.

-Oui j'avais suivit le procès. Et pourquoi ils l'ont relâché ?

-Parce que Max a beaucoup de contact. Ils ont une dette envers lui.

Puis l'esprit de Booth ainsi que ses yeux se perdirent dans un coin du mur. Shane suivit son regard mais ne vit pas ce qu'il voyait.

-Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

Sans répondre, il se leva et s'accroupit vers le coin. Il tripota le mur et tira. Dans un petit minuscule trou, un petit câble de seulement quelque millimètres de diamètre sortait du mur.

-Shane...j'ai trouvé comment il nous endorme pour nous déménager.

Son ami ouvrit de grands yeux et rejoignit Booth. Ils observèrent le petit bout de tuyau et se regardèrent.

-Ils doivent se servir de ce tuyau pour diffuser un gaz. C'est pour ça, qu'on ne se rends compte de rien.

Booth rit et arracha un petit morceau du pantalon de son collègue. Il en fit une boule et boucha totalement le tuyau. Le gaz ne pouvait plus entrer.

-Notre évasion est en place Booth !

-On y arrivera.

Ils se tapèrent dans les mains, heureux d'avoir avancer dans leur plan. Le sourire aux lèvres, Booth répéta

-On y arrivera.

**Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Laissez moi des com's s'il vous plait ! D'aussi bien que les précédents seraient parfaits ; ) Jvous embrasse.**


	22. Ta main

**Je suis réelement désolée pour le retard mais je n'ai pour excuse qu'un emploi du temps impossible. **

**Merci à Sarah d'Emeraude, Ilianakate, anemochorie, BONES-NCIS, fandebones, Avrildemai, Mia048, Gaelle et Lea qui m'a encore laissé un super com's dans les plus grands.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**P.S a sonia, je ne crois pas que je ferais Avec des si version Castle, mais je ferais une fiction Castle et et il y aura un vote...**

**4 mois, 2 semaines.**

Cela faisait un peu moins d'une semaine que Max cherchait a retrouver la mémoire par tout les moyens. Il désespérait de ne pas pouvoir donner des réponses à sa fille. Les cauchemars de cette dernière reprenaient de la place dans ses nuits et les deux Brennans ne fermaient plus l'œil. En milieu d'après midi, Tempérance proposa à son père de sortir un peu. Ce qu'il accepta volontiers.

Dans la rue, il y avait énormément de foule en ce jour férié.

Ils marchèrent pendant près d'une heure, arrivant sur la rue principale. Une musique foraine les surprit et ils se tournèrent pour voir des voiture rouges accompagnées par des clowns défiler dans la rue. Un cirque faisait sa publicité par haut parleur. Bones sourit tristement.

-Booth aurait surement pété un câble s'il avait vu ça. Il aurait probablement tiré dans le tas.

Elle se retourna vers son père mais vit son regard se perdre sur une affiche collée a une voiture.

-Papa ?

-Mais il ne l'entendit pas.

_Une porte grinçante s'ouvrant, une affiche vue par une fenêtre, derrière le Bourreau. Une affiche de clown._

-Papa !

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de sortir de sa torpeur et il croisa le regard inquiet de sa fille.

-Papa ? Tu as encore eut une absence.

-Il y avait une affiche.

-Quoi ?

Quand le tortionnaire est entré, j'ai vu derrière lui une affiche sur ce cirque.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui je suis sûr.

-Bon on est à peine a Deux rues du FBI, on va voir qu'ils peuvent nous aidé.

_Vous savez où on est ? / je crois qu'ils m'ont dit qu'on était à cinq cent mètres du FBI._

Max cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux mais cette fois ci, sa fille ne le vit pas, déjà en train d'appeler Cullen pour le prévenir de leur arrivée. Ils partirent et en moins de cinq minutes, ils étaient dans l'ascenseur des Bureaux Fédéraux d'Investigation.

Cullen avait déjà demandé à un geek du système informatique de préparer l'ordinateur pour vérifier les endroits de Washington qui correspondent au détails que dira Max.

-Mr Keenan, dites nous ce que vous savez.

-Je sais que le coin se trouve près du Bitch Girl, un bar de strip-tease. Et je sais qu'il y a une affiche du cirque qui circule en ville.

Le geek tapa les informations dans le système et attendit un résultat. Max réfléchit et ajouta.

-Cherchez à 500 mètres du FBI.

L'information envoyée, un minuscule périphérique s'afficha. Il y avait deux immeuble ou on voyait une affiche dans le coin du FBI et du Bitch Girl.

-Envoyez une équipe là bas.

Cullen appela trois agents et ils partirent, suivis de Tempérance et son père qui couraient pour retrouver Booth.

Arrivés dans la zone, Cullen envoya deux agents dans l'immeuble de droite, tandis qu'il allait avec l'autre agent dans celui de gauche. Tempérance allait les suivre amis Cullen la stoppa d'un geste du bras.

-Vous restez là ! Vous êtes une civile !

-Mais Booth...

-Si Booth est là, il sera libéré, avec ou sans votre aide.

Le ton était ferme et ne laissa aucune place a une discussion éventuelle. Les agents partirent laissant elle et son père dans la ruelle. Bones faisait les cents pas, morte d'inquiétudes. Son père s'était assis pour attendre, ce qu'il détestait.

L'anthropologue tournait et retournait, regardant partout autour d'elle, pour analyser comme elle se plaisait a le faire. La voix de son père la tira de sa rêverie.

-Ça va aller.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

-Parce que je sais que Booth fera tout pour te retrouver.

Elle allait répliquer mais Un cri l'interrompit.

-Bone...!

Le reste du cri fut couvert par un coup de feu. Un deuxième suivit et Tempérance sursauta quand un autre cri de douleur se fit entendre. Elle aurait reconnu le cri entre mille. Booth. Elle se retourna assez vite pour voir une grande ombre disparaître derrière un mur. Elle courut en direction du mouvement et regarda a sa droite.

Quatre hommes, d'après leur carrure, qui portaient deux hommes. Elle sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux quand elle vit le visage de Booth. Il était crispé et sa jambe état en sang. On lui avait tiré dessus. Une camionnette se gara en trombe et les hommes montèrent dedans en mettant les agents blessés avec eux. Bones sortit de sa torpeur et sentit ses jambes courir d'elles même vers le véhicule. Ils avaient déjà démarrer et Tempérance ne put qu'accélérer. Elle courut aussi vite que possible, criant jusqu'à plus d'air dans ses poumons. Elle courut aussi vite que lui permettait ses jambes et suivit le camion, qui ne cessait d'augmenter sa vitesse. Il arriva dans la circulation de Washington, et Bones retrouva les trottoirs bombés de monde. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Elle continuait, sentant ses forces partirent.

Elle sentait aussi les larmes et sa sueur se mélanger sur ses joues mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Ses jambes la supplier de stopper cette course folle, mais son cœur lui hurlait, plus que tout de continuer. Ils ne devaient pas arriver au rond point, sinon elle ne pourrait plus les suivre. Elle accéléra encore une fois, sentant un point de côté arrivé lentement mais surement. Soudain comme au ralenti, elle vit une fenêtre du devant de la camionnette s'ouvrir et une arme en sortir. Avant qu'elle n'est eut le temps de comprendre, un coup de feu avait retentit. Elle sentit alors une douleur incontrôlable a l'épaule. Elle cria et s'effondra sur le trottoir. Ce n'était pas la douleur en elle même qui la fit pleurer en hurlant, mais le fait que l'homme qu'elle aimait venait de partir, blessé, alors qu'il était à dix mètres d'elle. Elle entendit a peine son père arriver et comprimer la blessure pour stopper le saignement. La blessure n'était pas profonde mais douloureuse.

-Papa...Il était là...

-Je sais je sais ma puce. Ça va aller.

-Non ça ne va pas aller...il est blessé...Je l'aime tellement Papa...Je ne peux pas le voir partir.

-Lui aussi t'aime Tempe. Lui aussi t'aime, alors bats toi.

-À quoi bon...

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa couler une dernière larme, surement la plus douloureusement de toutes. La foule rassemblée autour d'eux, les sirènes d'une ambulance s'approchaient. Brennan finit par s'endormir, souhaitant ne plus se réveiller, mais sachant bien qu'elle y serait bientôt obligée.

/ /

Booth et Shane était assis tout les deux à terre, contre le mur, la tête posée sur le mur derrière eux.

Dans les couloirs ils avaient entendus des pas agités et des cris, et avait compris que des agents les avaient repérés. Ils allaient faire semblant d'être endormis et tenterais une évasion. Ils fermèrent les yeux en entendant les autres arriver. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

-Magne toi le cul ! Les flics vont arrivés.

-Comment ils ont fait pour les retrouver.

-Je crois que Max est derrière tout ça.

Booth, sous ses paupières closes, entendait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui et dut se retenir pour ne pas relever au nom de Max. Il se sentit soulever par au moins deux hommes et ce fit le plus lourd possible.

-Bon sang, il pèse trois tonnes !

De muscles pensa pour lui même Booth. Il imaginait très bien Shane mort de rire intérieurement. Il se forçait a ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Il entendit trois ou quatre portes s'ouvrirent et il comprit qu'il était dehors quand la lumière fut plus forte derrière le noir de ses paupières.

Il se risqua à ouvrir un œil a moitié et regarda les environs. Il vit la rue à seulement quelques mètres et entendit alors des voix familières de l'autre côté.

-Mais Booth...

-Si Booth est là, il sera libéré avec ou sans votre aide.

Cullen et Bones étaient là. Avec surement des agents en plus. Il fallait agir maintenant ou jamais. Booth choisit le Maintenant.

Au moment ou il sentit la prise des hommes se faire légèrement moins forte, il se dégagea vivement.

-Go !

Il prévint d'un cri Shane de courir alors qu'il cogna un des hommes qui tomba à terre sous l'impact. Trop sonnés pour agir, les malfrats n'eurent pas le temps de les rattraper. Les agents coururent vers la rue. Booth tourna la tête et vit Bones qui parlait a son père. Il fallait qu'elle parte d'ici, sinon, ils pourraient s'en prendre à elle. Il cria alors.

-Bone...!

Mais le reste de son cri fut coupé quand il entendit un coup de feu. Il entendit son ami crier, touché par une balle. Booth a peine le temps de comprendre qu'un deuxième coup de feu retentit dans l'air, cette fois ci, la balle lui était destinée. Il hurla quand la balle entra dans sa jambe. Il vit Bones se tourner rapidement vers eux mais les gangsters l'avait déjà attrapé. Ils couraient vite vers une voiture. Perdu dans sa douleur il n'avait presque plus conscience de rien. Il vit juste une camionnette et comprit que ce véhicule allait l'emporter loin de sa Bones. Puis, comme dans un songe, il entendit un cri qui l'appelait. Bones. Il ouvrit les yeux et la vit courir vers eux avant d'être enfermé a l'arrière du camion. Elle ne devait pas leur courir après, il ne supporterais pas de savoir qu'elle soit blessée par sa faute. Il entendit ses cris malgré les portes du compartiment blindé du camion. Le camion roulait à une vitesse folle et il comprit que leur évasion était totalement ratée. Et maintenant, il ne pourrait plus revoir la femme qu'il aimait. Il entendit seulement quelques instant plus tard, un coup de feu, tiré de l'avant du véhicule. Il entendit ensuite des rires.

-Et une anthropologue une !

Ils avaient tiré sur Bones...Ils avaient envoyer une balle sur celle pour qui son cœur battait chaque jour. Il sentit la rage l'envahir et il se jeta sur l'homme qui était resté avec eux deux. Ce dernier ne le laissa pas faire et le visa de son arme.

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils l'aient tuée. Mais si tu fais un pas c'est toi qui mourra.

De toute façon, sa blessure le faisait trop souffrir pour tenter quelque chose. Il sentit alors les larmes envahir ses yeux et peu a peu, le noir prit toute la place de son esprit et il espéra de tout son ceur de ne jamais se réveiller.

**Hein vous y avait crut ? Oui je sais je suis sadique. Encore désolée pour le retard. Laissez des com's s'il vous plait !**


	23. Goodbye

**Hello Hello Baby, I can't hear you want say...**

**Désolé j'écoute Lady Gaga ; ) Alors me revoici me revoilà**

**Merci à Sarah d'Emeraude, anemochorie, sonia, fandebones, Avrildemai, loulou1217, Lilytigresse2795, Mia048, L'anonyme, BONES-NCIS, marceline19, Gaelle et Lea qui est toujours égale à elle même.**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Désolée du retard, je devais le poster samedi soir mais ya eut LES NRJ CORSICA PARTY ! **

**4 mois, 2 semaines, 1 jour.**

Tempérance se réveilla dans une chambre d'hôpital mais mit un certain temps avant de comprendre ou elle était. Elle regarda autour d'elle et analysa. Une chambre aux murs blancs froids et impersonnels , et une porte vitrée donnait sur un couloir bondé de monde. Elle voulut se relever amis elle ressentit une douleur aiguë a l'épaule. Repoussant la douleur, elle réessaya de se lever mai une main sur son épaule saine l'en empêcha gentiment. Elle tourna la tête et se retrouva devant son père et son regard aimant.

-Salut Tempérance. Ça va ?

-Ils ont réussit a les retrouver ?

Son père baissa le regard et regarda sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

-Papa ?

Ils ont retrouver la camionnette mais il n'y avait rien dedans. Apparemment il y a eut échange de véhicule.

Elle souffla un bon coup et regarda par la fenêtre. Puis sans crier garde elle bascula pour poser ses pieds par terre, ignorant la douleur que cela occasionnait dans son épaule. Son père se leva d'un coup et lui coupa la route.

-Jeune fille où est ce que tu compte aller comme ça ?

Elle grimaça. Depuis toute petite, elle ne supportait pas qu'il l'appelle Jeune fille. Il ne le faisait que lorsque c'était un dernier recours.

6Je retourne à l'Institut. Les agent ont du prendre des photos des camions et des échantillons. Il faut voir s'il y a quelque chose..

-Tempérance Joy Brennan !

-Max Keenan !

-Arrête de jouer a ça Tempe.

-Papa, je n'ai mal qu'a l'épaule. Je demanderai des antis-douleurs et je pourrais rentrer.

-Qu'est ce que u peux être bornée parfois !

-Mais je tiens ça te toi cher père !

Elle prit ses affaires personnelles et s'enferma dans la minuscule salle d'eau de la chambre. Après plusieurs efforts, elle arriva a s'habiller totalement et elle sortit. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'accueil pour remplir les formulaires de sortie. Alors qu'elle allait signer, son père stoppa son bras.

-Papa lâche moi un peu. Je suis majeure et vaccinée.

-Tu restes quand même ma fille.

-Une fille que tu as abandonné !

-Ah non, ne remets pas ce sujet sur le tapis !

Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles, mais elle ne le montra pas pour autant. Elle signa le formulaire et lâcha le stylo tandis qu'elle partait de l'hôpital, l'épaule bandée et le bras en écharpe. Son père souffla longuement mais la lassa partir, sentant qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Elle héla un taxi et monta a son bord, lui demanda de se rendre à l'Institut Jefferson.

Arrivée là bas, elle eut à peine le temps de mettre un pied à l'intérieur que sa meilleure amie lui tombait déjà dessus.

-Ma chérie ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Mon travail Angela je...

-Non non il est hors de question que...

-Angela tu me lâche. Je ne suis plus une gamine !

-Oui mais tu as reçut une balle dans l'épaule !

-Tu n'as pas le droit de m'interdire de travailler.

-Tempérance arrête !

-Bones fronçait les sourcils et serrait les poings. Elle ne supportait plus que tout le monde l'empêcher de respirer. Elle allait répondre à Angela mais la sonnerie de son portable la coupa dans son élan. Alors en râlant, elle décrocha.

-Brennan !

-Dr Brennan, c'est Mr Cullen.

-Monsieur que voulez vous ?

-Voilà nous allons retourner dans l'immeuble où Booth et Shane ont été séquestrés.

-Oh...

Brennan se calma d'un coup et son amie devant elle vit ses épaules s'affaissaient et un voile de tristesse passait dans son regard.

-Et je pensais que vous voudriez peut être venir avec nous.

-…

-Dr Brennan ?

-Je vous rejoins là bas.

Elle raccrocha et fixa un moment le portable avant de se tourner vers Angela. Elle montra le portable et bafouilla quelques mots en faisant des gestes.

-Je...Je dois aller...Quelque part...J'y vais.

Elle courut vers la sortie et prit la route pour arriver à l'immeuble. Elle monta les étages et trouva les agents prenant des photos de chaque recoins de la pièce. Elle avança doucement et regarda alors que Cullen remarquait sa présence.

-Bonjour Dr Brennan. Comment va votre épaule.

-Ça va merci. Qu'avec vous trouver ?

-Et bien pas grand chose. Des traces de sang, des morceaux de vêtements, des traces sur le mur...

-Patron ! On a trouvé un tuyau dans le mur.

Tempérance arriva et vit le morceau de jean bouchant l'extrémité. Elle l'ôta et renifla à l'intérieur. Elle eut une mauvaise surprise et grimaça.

-On dirait...un gaz soporifique. Le Dr Hodgins pourra peut être vous le dire avec certitude.

-Nous lui enverrons des échantillons.

Tempérance hocha la tête et se leva mais au moment ou cela fut fait, son portable sonna.

-Brennan.

-Très belle voix.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Oh j'avais oublié que ne me connaissez pas.

-Mais qui êtes vous ?

Les agents se tournèrent vers elle, curieux de la conversation.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas mais si je vous dis, Bones ?

Elle se tendit de tout son corps et sentit les larmes monter aux yeux elle dut s'accrocher au mur le plus proche.

-Espèce de salopard ! Qu'avez vous fait de Booth ?

Cullen comprit alors et lui mima de mettre le haut parleur, ce qu'elle fit en tremblant.

-Que de vulgarité de la bouche d'une aussi belle dame.

-Où. Est. Booth ?

-Plus très loin du paradis.

-Non ! Qu'est ce que vous !

-J'en ai marre que vous me suiviez... Ça m'épuise.

-Alors rendez moi Booth !

-Oh non, ça serait trop facile.

Elle entendit des pas feutrés et un grognement. Des paroles échangées puis il dit à Brennan.

-Si vous voulez dire quelque chose à Booth c'est maintenant.

-Bones !

-Oh Dieu Booth ! Où êtes vous ?

-Je ne sais pas Bones. J'ai entendu un coup de feu vous avez été blessée ?

-Oui a l'épaule mais mon dieu vous ?

-J'ai connu mieux.

Brennan entendit la sécurité d'une arme de l'autre côté de l'appareil et entendit Booth paniquer.

-Bones. Prenez soin de Parker, Je vous en prie.

-Non Booth ne dites pas ça !

-Promettez le moi Tempérance.

-Je vous le promets Booth.

Des larmes coulaient en rafale sur ses joues et elle ne contrôlait plus les sanglots dans sa gorge.

-Bones, Prenez soin de vous.

-Booth...jvous en prie...

-Au revoir Dr Brennan. Dites lui adieu.

-Non Booth ! Booth ! BOOTH !

Un coup de feu lui arracha un cri de désespoir et la communication fut coupée laissant place a un effroyable silence.

Un silence de mort.

**Alors voilà, je vais courir me cacher dans un coin... Mais avant je dois vous dire que le Brevet arrive le 28 et le 29 donc je n'écrirais plus avant ! Révisions prioritaires! Et si vous avez le temps, passez lire ma fiction Il était une fois sur le quartier Castle, j'ai besoin de votes ; )  
**

**Laissez des com's ! Oui je sais que j'ai été méchante mais vous, soyez gentils *_***


	24. Highway to hell

**Alors me revoilà dans un petit chapitre !**

**Alors je vous remercie pour vos reviews et toutes les fois où vous m'avez traitée de Cruelle. J'ai vu que cet adjectif a été beaucoup utilisé !**

**Merci à anemochorie, Lea, BONES-NCIS, fandebones, Avrildemai, Gaelle, Sarah d'Emeraude, MyaParker, riribones**

**Meme jour.**

-Dr Brennan ?

La voix était lointaine, presque inaudible. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait entendre avec une précision terrifiante était les cousp de feu a son oreille. Les derniers mots de Booth. Ses dernières pensées.

Elle ne ressentait plus rien autour d'elle. Les agents dans la pièce s'étaient changée en ombre qui semblaient marcher au ralenti. Ou en accéléré elle ne pourrait pas dire.

Elle avait toujours le téléphone à la main, comme une bouée de sauvetage, alors que la tonalité résonnait. Des sanglots lui traversaient la gorge, sans interruption, et les larmes tombaient en cascade sur ses joues et son cou, sans qu'elle puisse s'arrêter.

Elle avait du glisser contre le mur jusqu'au sol, ses jambes ne la tenant plus du tout. Elle se sentait comme dans un brouillard épais, où il n'y avait aucune porte de sortie.

-Dr Brennan ?

Elle entendait la voix mais ne voualit pas l'écouter. Tout ce qui se apssait a ses côtés n'était que noir et fumée.

Elle était a même par terre, les jambes remontées jusqu'à elle, ses bras les eentourant, comme un enfant qui a peur. Elle avait l'impression que la boule qu'elle sentait dans sa gorge n'allait jamais partir.

Elle sentit alors une chaleur, un petit point de chaleur sur son épaule.

-Dr Brennan, je vais vous aider a vous lever.

Cullen. Sous ses airs durs et froids, il peut comprendre quand il faut y aller en douceur. Elle tiqua au son de sa voix, mais ne répondit pas. Cullent mit sa main sur ses côtes et la souleva doucement. Elle avait toujours les yeux dans le vide, brillants de larmes. Le directeur du FBI, aux côtés de ses agents, au lieu d'être a son bureau, l'aidait à se lever dans une salle qui a enfermé deux agents portés disparut depuis plus d'un mois.

-On va sortir. Donnez moi votre portable, je vais appeler votre père.

Brennan le lui donna comme dans un automatisme, Cullen la remercia et l'amena alors dehors. Il la fit s'asseoir sur une marche et rechercha dans ses contacts. Quand il trouva Papa, il appuya sur Appel. La tonalité ne retentit qu'une fois avant que Max ne décroche.

-Tempérance ? Où tu es ?

-Mr Keenan. C'est Cullen.

-Que faites vous avec le portable de ma fille ?

-Votre...fille n'est pas en état de répondre.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Nous sommes devant l'immeuble où L'agent Booth et L'agent Shane ont été séquestrés et...Elle a reçut un appel...On a entendu Booth...et un coup de feu.

-Ne me dites pas...

-J'en ai bien peur. Je crois bien qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir.

-J'arrive tout de suite ne bougez pas.

-Bien sur.

Il raccrocha et tourna son regard vers l'anthropologue devant lui. Il s'avança et tenta de lui parler. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que ça allait aller, vu que c'était faux. Alors Il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui murmura.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit...

Elle hocha distretement la tête, le regard posé sur ses pieds. Le directeur partit à la recherche de ses hommes pour leur demander de rentrer chez eux. Quand il revint, Max arrivait vers sa fille.

-Tempe ?

Elle releva les yeux et sentit a nouveau sa lèvre inférieure trembler. Elle se leva a une vitesse folle et se jeta dans les bras de son père qui l'accueillit sans aucune hésitation. Elle lachait toutes les larmes de son corps sur le haut de son père.

-Je suis là ma fille. Je suis là ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle ne put lui répondre, les sanglots envahissant tout son corps qui fut pris de spasmes.

-...Boo...Boo...th il...il...

-Je sais, je sais ma chérie.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant que Max ne prenne la parole.

-On va rentrer d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête sans dire un mot, sachant qu'elle en serait incapable. Il entrèrent dans la voiture et après quelques minutes de silence lourd, les pleurs de Brennan reprirent de plus belle, brisant le coeur de son père.

-Ma puce...

-Tais toi. Rien...de ce que tu dira...ne changera les choses. Alors Tais toi.

Il détourna le regard vers la route, sans se facehr, sachant que c'était la douleur et le désespoir qui parlaient pour elle. Ils arrivèrent vite à l'appartement de Bones, et au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, elle courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle se mit sur son lit, faisant attention à son épaule douloureuse et mit sa tête contre l'oreiller, ne voulant pas que son père entende ses pleurs. Peine perdue. Son père sentit son coeur se serrer a nouveau en entendant les lamentations de son bébé, mais ne put rien faire.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de deux heures qu'il n'entendit plus sa fille et quand il entra dans la chambre, il la vit endormie, morte de fatigue. Leur regard aimant, Il la recouvrit d'une couverture, l'embrassa sur le front, et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

**4 mois, 2 semaines, 2 jours.**

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard, elle se retrouva dans le noir d'un milieu de nuit. Elle vit son oreiller mouillé de larmes et soupira.

Pourquoi la vie était aussi injuste avec elle ? Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se prendre une douche. Elle laissa l'eau couler sur elle, et en sortit une bonne heure après, vidée de toutes ses forces.

Elle refit le bandage de son épaule et retourna dans sa chambre, regardant le plafond. Et sans qu'elle ne puissse le voir arriver, les larmes revinrent et lui embrumèrent la vue. Malgré l'heure tardive, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un café. Pendant que le bruit du café coulant dans la machine se répendait dans la cuisine, son regard se perdit sur la tasse que lui avait offert Booth, au début de leur partenariat. Et quand elle toucha la tasse, elle eut comme un flash et son esprit partit dans le souvenir d'une scène.

_-Allez on rentre fêter que Zack aie eut son doctorat Bones !_

_-Je...sais pas._

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _

_-Je...je pense à mes parents qui m'ont abandonné, et je me rends comte que je n'aurait jamais plus de famille._

_Elle avait baissé le regard à cet instant mais Booth avait attraper son menton pour lui faire lever ses yeux vers les siens, a ce moment là, le noir s'était confondu avec le vert._

_-Bones...Vous avez déjà une famille._

_Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, le moment s'était incrusté dans leurs esprits. Leurs visages s'étaient doucement rapprochés, sans jamais que leur yeux ne se séparent et si Zack n'était pas arrivé, rien n'aurait put les empecher de s'embrasser._

Bones sentit une nouvelle fois les larmes monter et les essuya avant de prendre la tasse et de la remplir de café noir, lui rappelant un peu la couleur des yeux de Booth. Elle y trempa les lèvres, et dit d'une petite voix :

-C'est toi ma famille.

**Voilà un petit chapitre je sais mais je me rattrape au prochain juré !**

**Laissez moi des com's s'il vous plait !**


	25. We're all in this together

**Me revoilà me revoici ! Je sais que je vous ai mal traité mais je vais...pas me rattraper. - -'**

**Je pars au village dimanche et après, je devrais trouver un ordi dans le maqui ; ) Alors je posterais rarement. Alors voici la suite !**

**Merci à Adele, Mia048, fandebones, Lizline, MyaParker, Avrildemai, Sarah d'Emeraude, BONES-NCIS et Anonyme.**

**4 mois, 3 semaines, 2 jours.**

Tempérance était sous sa troisième douche du jour, ne se sentant bien que lorsque l'eau arrivait sur son corps et lui faisait un peu oublier sa situation. Son téléphone sonna et son père décrocha.

-Portable de Tempérance Brennan.

-Mr Keenan, Bonjour, ici l'Agent Janes.

-Bonjour JJ

Dans ces moments là, Johnny enviait le père de Tempérance d'être aussi à l'aise avec les gens et de les mettre tout de suite en confiance. Mais a cet instant, Johnny Janes n'avait pas le temps.

-Mr Keenan, il faut que je parle d'urgence à Brennan.

-Que se passe t il ?

-Euh...Il faut qu'elle vienne au FBI.

-Pourquoi ?

À cet instant, Bones sortit de LA salle de bains, habillée et encore trempée au niveau des cheveux. Elle vit son père avec son portable et s'approcha.

-Qui c'est ?

Sans un mot son père lui passa le téléphone. Elle l'interrogea du regard et s'intéressa a son interlocuteur.

-Brennan.

-Dr Brennan, c'est Janes.

-Johnny, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire au téléphone, il faut que vous veniez de suite au FBI.

Il y eut un petit silence pendant quelques secondes, temps pendant lequel on entendait que le son du cerveau de Brennan qui tournait à plein régime.

-Dr Brennan ?

-J'arrive de suite.

Elle raccrocha et attrapa sa veste. Son père l'appela.

-Tempe, tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

-Non ça va Papa. Je t'appelle si j'ai besoin.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle ferma la porte, elle prit sa voiture et fonça vers le FBI, se demandant ce qu'il l'attendait là bas. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir elle regarda autour d'elle et vit une agitation sans pareille. Elle chercha Janes du regard et le trouva en conversation mouvementée avec Hacker. L'anthropologue s'interposa.

-Johnny, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je...

-Bonjour Tempérance.

-Bonjours alors ?

Johnny fixait ses pieds, mal à l'aise et allait ouvrir la bouche quand Tempérance vit un homme les bras chargé d'un carton, qui sortait du bureau de Booth. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et rejoignit l'agent.

-Dites moi qu'est ce que vous faites avec...Oh Dieu les photos de Booth.

-Dr Brennan, ça ne m'enchante pas, mais j'ai reçut l'ordre de vider ce bureau.

Brennan regardait, horrifiée, les cadres photos qui étaient d'habitude sur le bureau de son partenaire, avec Parker, cette photo qu'elle aimait tant. Elle trouva aussi sa balle avec laquelle il aimait jouer. Elle releva enfin le regard vers lui.

-Qui vous a donné cet ordre ?

-Mr Hacker.

Ses yeux verts devinrent alors noirs colère et elle se tourna rapidement, très rapidement vers le principal coupable, qui sentit la peur monter d'un cran.

Elle s'approcha a grands pas, et arrivée a sa hauteur, elle cracha ses mots comme du venin.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

-Tempérance...

-De quel droit faites vous ça ?

-Tempérance je...

-NE M'APPELEZ PAS TEMPÉRANCE !

-Dr Brennan, c'est moi qui vais prendre le bureau...J'en suis attristé vraiment, mais depuis que Booth est mort...

Le coup partit. Aussi rapide et imprévisible qu'une bombe. Le sous directeur du FBI reçut la claque la plus magistrale de toute son existence. Et avant qu'il n'ai put dire quoi que ce soit, elle avait crié aux agents encore présents :

-Ramenez les affaires !

-Non allez les rendre à sa famille.

-Et il ose l'ouvrir !

Elle était hystérique, elle tremblait de tout son corps sous la colère. Ses poings étaient serrés et des larmes de rage s'accumulaient progressivement dans ses yeux.

-Dr Brennan, malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, vous savez autant que moi que Booth est...

-Pas mort ! Il n'y a aucune preuve de sa mort ! Alors je vous interdit de faire comme s'il était mort, alors que c'est faux !

A ces mots, tosu les agents des alentours se stoppèrent de stupeur.

-Hacker, vous n'êtes pas sure qu'il soit mort ?

-Nous avons entendu un coup de feu. Le tueur dit qu'il tue Booth et la communication est coupée. Que voulez vous de plus ? Alors écoutez bien ! Le premier qui remets les affaires de Booth dans son bureau sera viré c'est bien comprit ?

Brennan sentait des larmes couler sur ses joues et se maudit d'être aussi faible devant ce monde. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Hacker n'était qu'un sale arrogant prétentieux et affreusement malhonnête. Les agents la regardaient, se demandant silencieusement quel comportement prendre. L'honneur d'une femme ou leur boulot. Johnny fut le premier a faire son choix. Il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers l'agent qui portait le carton et le lui prit des mains avant de le poser sur le bureau de Booth. Tempérance eut une larme de reconnaissance alors que Andrew bouillonnait intérieurement.

-Agent Janes ! Que venez vous de faire ?

-Je viens de rendre un hommage à l'agent Booth et au Dr Brennan.

-Vous êtes viré !

Le silence envahit la salle et Bones se tourna vers Johnny. Qu'allait il faire s'il était viré ? Il allait être Papa, il avait arrêté ses études pour son travail. Elle se sentit affreusement coupable. Mais le regard de Janes l'arrêta dans sa réflexion. Elle vit, comme en accéléré, Janes se diriger vers Hacker et lui meurtrir la joue d'un violent coup de poing qui l'envoya par terre. Des applaudissements et sifflements retentirent un peu partout alors que Johnny se massait sa main.

Le silence reprit la place quand le directeur du FBI arriva. Les agents baissèrent la tête devant leur chef.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Hacker se leva en titubant et fit son fayot.

-Directeur, Je viens de virer cet Agent pour non respect des consigne et il m'a frappé.

-Est ce vrai Agent Janes ?

-Monsieur, Hacker voulait utiliser le bureau de l'Agent Booth, je m'y suis opposé.

-Et pourquoi n'ais je pas été mit au courant de cette décision ?

-C'est que...

-J'avais bien dit qu'on touchait pas aux affaires de Booth !

Un agent, un peu plus âgé que les autres, fit un pas vers ses supérieurs.

-Monsieur Cullen, avec tout mon respect, je tiens a vous dire que je me mets en grève dès aujourd'hui si l'Agent Janes est viré.

-Oui Moi aussi !

-Pareil !

-Je suis !

-Idem !

-Pareil pour moi

-Et moi je ne travaille plus en collaboration avec le FBI.

Johnny se tourna vers ses collègues et le Dr Brennan, ému par cet élan de solidarité. Cullen sourit et se tourna vers Janes.

-Vous n'êtes pas viré.

Johnny soupira de soulagement et le remercia. Cullen se tourna alors vers Hacker.

-C'est vous qui l'êtes. La place de directeur adjoint est libre a présent.

Il partit, laissant Hacker bouche bée et des agents riant aux éclats. Brennan applaudit, les larmes aux yeux, et ne vit même pas Andrew partir la tête basse.

-Merci Johnny de m'avoir aidé.

-De rien Dr Brennan, ça me fait plaisir.

Elle s'avança sans un mot dans le bureau de Booth et caressa le bois verni de son meuble. Ses yeux se perdirent dans ses souvenirs et murmura.

-Booth reviens vite. Tout le monde t'attends ici.

Puis derrière, elle entendit Johnny lancer tout le monde.

-Pour Booth Hip Hip

-Hourra !

-Hip Hip !

-HOURRA !

**Voilà c'est pour me faire un peu pardonner. SI vous n'aviez pas comprit je déteste hacker. !**

**Je pars au village demain alors il faudra être patiente pour al suite !**

**Laissez moi des c'oms s'il vous plait !**


	26. My immortal

**Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira...J'ai essayé de remonter le niveau.**

**Merci a tous pour tous vos reviews, et je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes d'excellentes vacances ! Je poste tout en même temps car je ne sais pas quand je pourrais me reconnectée. Merci à Christine pour m'avoir laissé son ordi.**

**Merci à fandebones, Adele, LL8 (Lea), Sarah d'Emeraude, Gaelle, loulou1217, Avrildemai, Low et marceline19 pour vos reviews !**

**5 mois.**

Max Keennan était dans la cuisine, en train de se faire un thé, pendant que sa fille dormait encore.

Depuis l'affaire du bureau de Booth, il semblerait qu'une victoire a été remportée. Maintenant, elle arrivait a dormir plus de 4h, ce qui était déjà énorme. Il entendit alors la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, suivie d'un petit grognement enfantin, qu'il reconnue comme sa fille mal réveillée. Il sourit et lui donna un café dès qu'elle mit le pied dans la cuisine. Les yeux encore collés par la fatigue, elle sourit faiblement et le remercia avant d'avaler l'arôme de caféine qu'elle aimait tant.

-Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

-Courte. Je me suis réveillée vers une heure mais j'ai réussit à me rendormir.

-Tant mieux.

Il lui servit une pleine assiette de toast, en sachant très bien qu'elle n'en mangera qu'un. Après son toast et son café, son père l'interrogea.

-Dis moi, j'aimerais bien profiter un peu de la piscine de ton immeuble, tu pourrais me passer les clés ?

Le regard de sa fille se perdit et fixa un point derrière Max, qui haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

-Tempe ?

-Hum ? Désolée, je...J'ai prêté les clés à Booth...Pour qu'il vienne avec Parker. Je crois qu'il ne me les a pas rendues.

Max se donna une gifle mentale, pensant qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

-Désolé Tempérance, c'est pas grave. J'irais à la piscine municipale.

-Non ! Il est hors de question que tu ailles là bas. Je passerais au bureau de Booth pour la récupérer.

-Bon très bien. Mais ça ne presse pas tu ira après le déjeuner.

-Bon d'accord.

La discussion finie, Ils rangèrent leur vaisselle et Tempérance partit se doucher.

Quelques heures après, vers 13h, elle informa son père qu'elle partait au FBI. Elle l'embrassa, attrapa son sac et prit les clés de sa voiture pour y aller.

Arrivée là bas, elle salua les agents présents avec un petit sourire et hésita quelques secondes devant la porte de Booth. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée avant de la retirer, attendit quelques instants avant d'abaisser la poignée et de pousser la porte. Elle observa la pièce avant de s'avancer vers le bureau. Elle parcourut le plan de travail du regard et ouvrit le premier tiroir. Comme elle le pensait, la clé s'y trouvait. Mais son regard se perdit sur une autre clé. Celle de l'appartement de Booth. Son cœur se serra un moment et elle prit la clé entre ses mains. Cela faisait 5 mois qu'elle n'était pas aller chez Booth. Elle sentit ses pensées se disperser, mais elle secoua la tête et prit la décision de se rendre chez Booth. Elle ne sut jamais ce qui l'avait pousser a faire ça. Une intuition. Une envie. Un manque a combler. Un besoin.

En tout cas, elle ferma le tiroir et partit les deux clés dans la main.

Après près d'une heure dans les embouteillages pendant l'heure de pointe, elle arriva devant cehz son partenaire. Mais au moment où elle mit la clé dans la serrure, quelqu'un l'interpella.

-Hey dites moi ! Qui êtes vous ?

Elle se retourna et fit face a un homme de taille moyenne, dégarni, qui ne semblait pas de bonne compagnie.

-Je suis le Dr Brennan de l'Institut Jefferson et vous ?

-Je suis le propriétaire de cet appartement.

Elle était devant le propriétaire de Booth. Elle repensa au jour où il lui avait dit, sans une once de plaisanterie, que son propriétaire sortait tout droit du monde des trolls. Il est sure que c'était en partie vraie.

-Donc vous n'y verrais aucun inconvénient a ce que je rentre ?

-Comment avez vous la clé ?

-L'appartement est celui de mon partenaire.

-A très bien, je cherchais justement à le joindre. Il a cinq mois de loyer en retard ! Alors s'il ne rembourse pas ses dettes, je vends l'appartement.

-Mais ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !

-Bien sur que si !

Tempérance le maudit de tous les noms mentalement, ruminant contre la personne abjecte qu'elle a en face d'elle.

-Combien il vous dois ?

-4000 dollars. Alors, je cherche a vendre et s'il ne reviens pas je vendrais ses meubles.

-Est ce que je peux payer à sa place ?

Il resta coi devant la demande, ne s'attendant certainement pas à cette question. Tempérance aussi avait du mal a croire ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais elle ne voulait pas que Booth se retrouve sans logement, s'il revenait...à cette pensées des larmes brouillèrent sa vision.

-Euh je suppose que oui mais...

-Très bien. Je vais vous donner 10 000 dollars. Pour le loyer en retard et pour les mois a venir.

Elle sortit son chéquier et remplit les cases, avec le prix, la date et la signature. Elle l'arracha et le tendit a l'homme.

-Voilà maintenant si vous permettez.

Elle tourna la clé et entra dans l'appartement, claquant la porte derrière elle, au nez du proprio.

Cependant, elle ne fit pas un pas de plus. Elle mit sa tête entre ses mains et s'appuya contre la porte d'entrée. Elle finit par se laisser glisser par terre, les larmes montant trop vite a ses yeux pour qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Elle pleura quelques minutes, laissant échapper toutes ses émotions. Quand ses sanglots furent calmés, elle releva la tête.

L'appartement était noir, malgré l'heure de l'après midi, les volets étant fermés. Elle se dirigea vers le premier et l'ouvrit. Quand la lumière entra, elle vit de la poussière voler sur certains meubles. Le logis était dans un sale état. Elle passa sa main sur la table basse et vit la couche de poussière s'accrocher à son doigt.

Ne pouvant supporter ça, le fait de voir l'absence de Booth a travers le manque de nettoyage, elle prit un chiffon et essuya tous les meubles du salon. Elle était comme dans un état second, aveuglés par le fait que Booth n'était pas là.

Quand elle essuya la chaine Hifi, elle caressa le bouton on pour finalement appuyer dessus. Elle monta le son, et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle pensait qu'une chanson pouvait l'aider un peu, mais ce fut tout le contraire qui arriva.

Les premières notes de piano envahirent l'appartement silencieux.

**(My Immortal, Evanescence )**

I'm so tired of being here _( Je suis fatiguée d'être ici )_

Suppressed by all my childish fears_ ( Oppressée par toutes mes craintes d'enfance )_

Ses craintes d'enfance. Celles d'être abandonnée, comme elle l'avait été adolescente. Pourquoi fallait il toujours qu'on la laisse tomber ? Que ce soit ses parents, son frère, et maintenant, Booth, toutes les personnes qu'elle aime partent. Peut être fallait-il qu'elle arrête d'aimer.

And if you have to leave, _( Et si tu dois partir )_

I wish that you would just leave _( J'aimerais juste que tu partes totalement )_

Your presence still lingers here _( Car l'ombr__e de ta présence persiste )_

And it won't leave me alone _( Et ne veut pas me laisser en paix )_

ça aussi c'était vrai. Depuis que Booth avait disparut de sa vie, elle sentait comme une ombre. Quelqu'un qui la suis, jusque dans son sommeil. Mais quand la présence devenait trop forte, et qu'elle voulait la voir, le froid s'emparait d'elle, comme si le fantôme partait.

These wounds won't seem to heal _( Ces blessures ne veulent pas partir )_

This pain it's just too real _( Cette douleur est juste trop réelle )_

There's just too much that time cannot erase _( Il y en a trop pour que le temps l'efface )_

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears _( Quand tu pleurais, je séchais toutes tes larmes )_

When you'd scream, I fight away all of your fears _( Quand tu cria__is, je me battais contre tes peurs )_

And I held your hand throught all of these years _( Et je t'ai tenue la main durant toutes ces années )_

But you still have all of me. _( Mais tu as toujours tout de moi )_

Les larmes de Tempérance revinrent dans ses yeux. Elles coulèrent le long de ses joues, jusqu'à son cou, alors que des sanglots l'étouffaient de plus en plus. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même et se laissa glisser par terre, adossée au canapé. Cette chanson semblait crier ce qu'elle vivait depuis deux mois.

You used to captivate me _( Avant tu me captivais )_

by your resonating light _( Par ta lumière rayonnante )_

Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind _(Maintenant, je suis prisonnière de la vie que tu m'a laissé)_

Your face it haunts _( Ton visage me h__antait )_

my once pleasant dreams _( Dans mes rêves autrefois plaisants )_

Your voice it chased _( Ta voix chassait d'un coup )_

away all te sanity in me _( Tous mes mauvais démons )_

Avant, elle imaginait des rêves, avec elle et Booth, parfois même avec un avenir en commun. Des rêves beaux. Magnifiques mais tellement défendus. Leurs baisers qui lui revenaient en tête, toujours et encore plus plaisants, mais maintenant, elle voyait le visage qu'elle aimait tant, mourir, de toutes les manière imaginables.

These wounds won't seem to heal _( Ces blessures ne veulent pas partir )_

This pain it's just too real _( Cette douleur est juste trop réelle )_

There's just too much that time cannot erase _( Il y en a trop pour que le temps l'efface )_

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears _( Quand tu pleurais, je séchais toutes tes larmes )_

When you'd scream, I fight away all of your fears _( Quand tu criais, je me battais contre tes peurs )_

And I held your hand throught all of these years _( Et je t'ai tenue la main d__urant toutes ces années )_

But you still have all of me. _( Mais tu as toujours tout de moi_

Il lui manquait, comme jamais quelqu'un lui a manquait avant. Elle n'arrivait pas à calmer ses sanglots, dans le salon ou seuls ses pleurs et la chanson se faisaient entendre.

Pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas l'oublier ?

I've tried so hard to tell myself _( J'ai essayé tellement fort de me dire )_

you're gone _( que tu es parti )_

But though you're still with me _( Mais même si tu es resté avec moi )_

I've been alone all along _( J'étais seule durant tout ce temps )_

Pourquoi s'enfonçait-elle dans la noirceur ?

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears _( Quand tu pleurais, je séchais toutes tes larmes )_

When you'd scream, I fight away all of your fears _( Quand tu criai__s, je me battais contre tes peurs )_

And I held your hand throught all of these years _( Et je t'ai tenue la main durant toutes ces années )_

But you still have all of me. _( Mais tu as toujours tout de moi )_

Pourquoi était-il parti en prenant son cœur ?

/ /

Max Brennan freinait brutalement devant l'Institut et sortit de sa voiture tout aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Il entra dans le labo et appela Angela.

-Angela, dites moi, Tempérance est ici ?

-Mais...Non, je croyais qu'elle était avec vous !

-Bon sang, elle est sortie il y a plusieurs heures et je commence vraiment a m'inquiéter, elle ne répond pas à son téléphone.

-Elle devait partir où ?

-Elle devait passer au FBI pour récupérer les clés de la piscine qu'elle avait prêté à Booth.

-Bien allons déjà voir là bas.

Elle attrapa sa veste au passage et suivit le père de sa meilleure amie dans la voiture.

Quand ils arrivèrent tous les deux au FBI, ils croisèrent Janes qui était au téléphone.

-Oui...Non je ne rentre pas tard. Bien sur que je te ramène de la glace à la cerise, comme toujours ! Oui moi aussi je t'aime. Bisous.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers les deux arrivants en leur souriant.

-Bonjour ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Tempérance ?

-Euh si, elle est passée en début d'après midi. Elle est entrée dans le bureau de Booth et en est ressortie quelques minutes plus tard avant de partir. Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

-Peut être pas. Mais je ne sais pas où elle est.

-Mince ! Vous avez essayé chez Booth ?

Max et Angela se regardèrent et se mirent d'accord sur le fait que c'était une bonne idée. Ils saluèrent et remercièrent Johnny avant de partir.

Arrivés en bas de chez l'agent, Max appela une nouvelle fois le portable de sa fille. C'est alors qu'Angela entendit une faible sonnerie. Elle se tourna et vit la voiture de Bones garée un peu plus loin. Ils regardèrent a l'intérieur pour trouver le portable sur le siège passager.

-Bon elle doit être chez Booth. On monte ?

-Honneur aux dames

Elle rit et monta dans l'ascenseur et indiqua l'étage. Il s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Angela découvrit qu'elle n'était pas fermée a lé et l'ouvrit lentement avant de jeter un coup d'œil a l'intérieur. Une petite musique retentissait, les derniers rayons du soleil de la journée franchissait les volets. Ils entrèrent sans faire de bruit et observèrent le salon. Toute trace de poussière avait été enlevée par le torchon posé sur la table basse. Max éteignit la musique et tendit l'oreille. Il entendit en même temps qu'Angela une petite respiration venant du fond du couloir. Il s'y engagèrent et ouvrirent la porte. Ce qu'ils virent les émus jusqu'au fond du cœur.

Tempérance était allongée sur le côté droit du lit, le nez plongé dans l'oreiller qu'elle serrait fort dans ses bras. On voyait les marques laissées par les larmes mais on voyait aussi un léger sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

Ils l'observèrent quelques instants avant de fermer la porte et de la laisser dormir. Ils soupirèrent et se lancèrent un regard.

-Vous croyez qu'elle s'en sortira un jour ?

-Je l'espère Angela, Je l'espère.

**Voilà alors ceux qui passe leur été sur l'ordi, ou ceux qui ont une connexion internet chez eux ou ceux qui regarde sur leurs portables bref, les survivants, Laissez des com's !**

**Gros bisous !**


	27. Stand by me

**Un deuxième petit chapitre ! Je suis en forme en ce moment ! Non en fait j'arrive pas à dormir...**

**5 mois, 1 jour.**

Quand Bones ouvrit les yeux le matin, elle fut légèrement désorientée et mit un certain temps à comprendre où elle se trouvait. Elle se rappela de la soirée de la veille et sut qu'elle était dans le lit de Booth. Elle se redressa et balaya la salle du regard. Elle était si mal, quand elle a entendu la chanson, quand elle s'était levée pour se coucher dans le lit de son partenaire. Mais elle souvint aussi comme elle s'était sentie bien en sentant l'odeur de Booth, qui, malgré les mois, était restée sur les draps et l'oreiller. Elle décida de se lever, et quand elle arriva dans le salon, elle trouva son père endormi sur le canapé. Elle s'accroupit devant lui et le réveilla en douceur.

-Papa ?

-Hum ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et se trouva nez a nez avec sa fille.

-Tempe. Est ce que ça va ?

-J'ai connut mieux.

-Oh...

-Mais j'ai connut pire.

Son père eut un petit sourire est se redressa sur le divan.

-Si on rentrait ? On pourra appeler Angela.

-Angela était avec toi ?

-Oui, mais je lui ais ordonner de rentrer chez elle.

-Tu as bien fait.

-Allons y.

Elle l'aida à se lever, et ils partirent pour rejoindre l'appartement de la jeune femme. Pendant le trajet, elle remarqua que son père était pensif.

-Un dollar pour tes pensées.

C'était Booth qui lui avait apprit cette petite phrase et fut très heureuse de la redire. Max lui sourit et tourna a droite.

-Non rien. Je réfléchissais. Rien d'important.

Tempérance hocha la tête et se re-concentra sur la route. La circulation n'était pas dense a cette période de la journée et ils arrivèrent en moins d'un quart d'heure. À peine arrivé, Max envoya un texto à la meilleure amie de sa fille.

Tempérance partit se laver et se changer, ayant dormit avec ses vêtements de la veille. Quand elle revint, son père était prêt a partir.

-Où tu vas ?

-J'ai une course à faire. Je revint dans une heure. Tu reste là ou tu vas bouger ?

-Non je vais rester là et je dois appeler mon éditeur.

-Très bien à tout à l'heure.

Il ferma la porte, laissant sa fille seule. Elle décida d'appeler son éditeur pour le rassurer, lui expliquer la situation et s'excuser du retard de son livre.

Après une bonne heure de discussion, elle raccrocha en soufflant. Elle n'aimait pas être prise en pitié. Mais elle devait des explications et il les a eut. Alors qu'elle aller se lever du canapé; la clé tourna dans la serrure et son père fit son entrée, un grand sourire au lèvres.

-Qu'est ce que tu as acheté ?

-Aide moi et je te dirais.

Elle prit quelques sacs de courses et les posa dans le salon. Max la rejoignit avec un petit paquet entouré d'un ruban rose.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Ouvre le, attention c'est fragile.

Elle haussa un sourcil et défit délicatement le ruban. Elle retira le couvercle et quand elle vit le contenu, elle fit tomber le dessus du paquet.

À l'intérieur du paquet, il y avait un chat.

Un tout petit chaton, d'environ un mois, blanc avec des petites taches rousses sur le dos et l'une de ses pattes. Des petites larmes arrivèrent dans ses yeux. Et quand les petits yeux verts du chat la regardèrent elle le prit dans ses mains. Elle le souleva au dessus de sa tête et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Le chaton poussait des petits cris et miaulait doucement. Elle le mit sur ses jambes et le caressa en regardant son père.

-Papa...Qu'est ce que...

-Quand on est rentrés de chez Booth, j'ai vu une pancarte ''Chaton à donner''. Je me suis rappelé que quand tu étais petite, tu me demandais souvent un chien ou un chat, mais ton frère était allergique. Alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. J'ai acheté tout le nécessaire pour la petite. Oui c'est une fille.

-Elle est magnifique.

-Alors elle te plait ?

-Je l'adore...Merci Papa.

Son regard se perdit sur la petite boule de poils qui la reniflait pour s'imprégner de son odeur.

-Et...avant que tu ne pose la question, ce n'est pour que tu oublies Booth. C'est pour que tu aie un peu de compagnie, et comme ça, tu aura une raison pour rentrer le soir.

-C'est une excellente idée.

-Il faudra que tu lui trouve un nom.

Tempérance plissa les yeux et caressa le dos du chaton cherchant un nom qui lui irait bien. Finalement, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle releva la tête.

-Beckett.

-Beckett ?

-Beckett. C'est...une policière dans une série que Booth aime beaucoup. Il dit que la policière me ressemble. Elle a perdu sa mère...Elle passe sa vie à chercher la vérité...Elle est forte et Elle a un partenaire insupportable...

Elle rit légèrement à cette comparaison avec Booth. Elle caressa le chat entre les oreilles ce qui la fit ronronner.

-Oui. Beckett sera parfait pour elle.

Max hocha la tête et sourit en voyant Beckett se rouler en boule sur les jambes de sa maitresse.

-Je vais installer ses affaires. Ou tu veux que je mette sa litière ?

-Mets la dans la buanderie.

-Et son panier ?

Le chaton miaula et fit sourire Tempérance.

-Dans ma chambre.

Tempérance ne bougea pas pendant quelques temps, car Beckett venait de s'endormir sur elle.

-Ton cadeau d'anniversaire s'endort facilement.

Elle releva les yeux vers son père, cherchant à comprendre.

-Mon anniversaire ?

-Et oui. C'est dans trois jours. Le 21 octobre.

Un anniversaire. Le dernier qu'elle avait fêter était celui de Booth avant qu'il ne parte. 5 mois plus tard, elle allait fêter son anniversaire sans lui. L'automne arrivait, bientôt l'hiver les fêtes...Sans Booth. Elle ne voulut pas le montrer à son père et tourna la tête vers le chat.

-Je vais lui faire mettre un collier.

-J'en connais un bien tu veux le numéro ?

-S'il te plait.

Il partit vers l'annuaire géant dans l'entrée alors qu'une larme s'échappait de l'œil droit de Bones. Et comme si elle l'avait sentit, Beckett s'étira et lécha la main de Tempérance. Elle mit ensuite son nez sur son ventre et commença a téter. Tempérance rit et essuya ses larmes.

Beckett allait être son remède miracle.

**Pour la petite histoire, Je suis aller chez des amis au village et il y avait une portée de chatons et l'un est venu vers moi. Blanche aux taches rousses. Je l'ai tout se suite appelé Beckett, et si ça n'avait tenu qu'a moi, je l'aurais adoptée de suite. Mais quelqu'un l'avait déjà ''réservée''. Maintenant, elle vit dans le cap Corse dans une famille qu'on connait très bien et porte le nom de Ziga.**

**Voilà j'arrête de parler de ma vie et je vous laisse laisser des com's ! Bonne plage pour certains et bonne glande pour les autres !**


	28. Happy Birthday

**5 mois, 4 jours**

Quand Tempérance Brennan se réveilla ce matin là, elle eut l'impression que ce jour était spécial. Et c'est quand elle vit la date, le 21 octobre quelle comprit qu'elle venait d'avoir 34 ans. Elle grogna et se retourna dans son lit. Elle n'avait aucune envie de fêter son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Elle tenta de se rendormir mais une petite boule de poils capricieuse commença à la lécher partout sur le visage, pour la réveiller. Tempérance rit, chatouilleuse et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Beckett était là, au niveau de son visage, jouant avec une mèche de cheveux avec ses petite pattes poilues. Brennan se redressa et s'étira et, pour faire comme sa maitresse, Beckett s'étira à son tour.

La petite monta sur les genoux et frotta sa tête pour quémander un câlin. Ce que Bones lui offrit sans problème. Elle regarda dehors. Il faisait un temps magnifique mais il était vrai que le froid de l'hiver arrivant refroidissait le soleil. La température avait baissé et les feuilles commençaient à prendre des couleurs brunes, rouges et jaunes.

Brennan adorait cette saison depuis toute petite. Déjà parce que c'était son anniversaire, et cela jouait beaucoup. Mais aussi parce que l'ambiance changeait. Les batailles dans les piscines ou même la plage de l'été, étaient remplacées par les batailles dans les feuilles mortes. Combien de fois Max avait dit à ses deux enfants d'arrêter, l'air menaçant, avant de les rejoindre et de rire à son tour, alors que Christine Brennan regardait la scène avec regard aimant.

Les fêtes de fin d'année arrivaient elles aussi à grandes enjambés, si bien que les magasins envoyaient déjà des dizaines de pubs pour les enfants à la télévision.

Beckett la tira de ses pensées en miaulant, signe qu'elle avait surement faim. Sa propriétaire sourit. Depuis que Beckett était là, la petite chatte avait pour habitude de manger avec elle, de faire sa toilettes quand elle était dans la salle de bains, et pleins de petites choses qui pourraient passé inaperçues, mais qui donnait le sourire pour l'anthropologue autrefois solitaire.

Elle adorait Beckett et ne se lassait pas des petits jeux avec elle. Mais ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, c'était quand le chaton venait l'accueillir quand elle rentrait du travail. Cela la faisait se sentir importante pour quelqu'un.

Elle finit par se lever et tenta d'arriver à la cuisine sans tomber, ce qui n'était pas simple avec Beckett qui se frottait à ses jambes. Finalement, elle y arriva et trouva son père en grande discussion téléphonique. Il lui sourit et lui montra d'un signe de tête le café sur le comptoir. Apparemment, il avait entendu Beckett miauler.

-Bon Merci Mr Fraticelli. Merci à bientôt.

Il raccrocha et s'avança vers sa fille pour lui faire la bise.

-Bon anniversaire Ma fille.

-Merci Papa.

-Ça va ? Tu te sens pas trop vieille d'avoir 34 ans ?

-Et toi ? Tu te sens pas trop vieux d'avoir une fille de 34 ans ?

-Ah ah, très drôle vraiment. Allez mange au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Elle s'assit et Il la surprit en mettant une pile de pancakes dans son assiette et en versant du sirop d'érable dessus.

-Petit déjeuner d'anniversaire !

-Comme quand j'étais petite. Merci ça à l'air délicieux.

Elle allait prendre sa fourchette mais un miaulement a fendre le cœur la coupa. Au pied de la chaise, Beckett la regardait avec de grand yeux larmoyants. Elle rit et se leva pour répondre à la demande de sa petite protégée.

-Oui sauf que quand j'étais petite, je n'avais pas à m'occuper d'un petit ventre sur pattes.

Beckett voulut se frotter à nouveau pour la remercier mais au lieu de ça, elle s'écroula par terre avant de se relever et de foncer dans sa gamelle a présent remplie de nourriture.

-C'était qui au téléphone ?

-Mon voisin. Il voulait savoir si je rentrais bientôt.

-Et qu'est ce que tu as répondu ?

-Qu'il fallait que j'en parle avec toi.

-Tu sais, je ne t'ai pas demandé de rester. J'ai 34 ans et ...

-Tempe chérie, tu sais autant que moi que ça n'a rien à voir.

-Je sais. Et justement. J'ai Beckett. Et puis il faut que tu prenne un peu de temps pour toi.

-Alors tu me jètes à la porte ?

-Mais non ! Je dis juste...

-Je plaisante Tempérance. Je plaisante. Si tu me dit que tout va bien, je vais peut être passer un peu moins de temps ici.

-Alors je te dis que ça va bien.

-Alors je rappelle mon voisin pour lui dire que je rentrerais finalement.

-Merci.

Elle prit son café puis mordit le pancake remplis de sirop d'érable. Malgré le temps, leur goût restait inchangé. Elle ferma les yeux et pendant une secondes remonta dans les souvenirs de son enfance. Les talents culinaires de son père ne dépassaient pas ceux de sa mère mais sa mère n'avait jamais réussit à savoir comme il faisait pour à chaque fois réussir ses pancakes.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ?

-Quelle question, je vais aller travailler.

-Mais...c'est ton anniversaire !

-Et ce n'est pas un jour férié non ?

-Ça devrait.

Elle rit et mordit à nouveau dans le petit déjeuner.

-Papa, promets moi que tu n'organisera rien. Ça fait des années que je ne fête plus mes anniversaires.

-Bon d'accord je promets.

-Merci. Bon je vais me laver.

-Ok.

Elle resta seulement quelques minutes dans la douche et finalement, partit au travail après une bise pour son père et une caresse pour son chat.

À peine sa fille partie, Max prit son portable et envoya un message de seulement 2 lettres. ''GO !''.

/ /

Quand la fin de la journée arriva, Tempérance se dit qu'elle s'en était bien sortie. À peine quelques joyeux anniversaire d'usage mais pas de cadeau. Tant mieux. Elle s'aperçut qu'il était à peine 18h30, elle avait déjà finit tout le travail en retard qu'elle s'était fixé de terminer aujourd'hui. Alors qu'elle allait prendre un autre dossier pour prendre de l'avance sur son travail de demain, elle vit son père apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau.

-Heu Tempe. Alors comment va ma fille ?

-Bien. J'ai finit, mais j'aimerais prendre de l'avance..

-Non. Tu vas rentrer, et te reposer.

-Mais...

-Ya pas de mais. Beckett t'attends et puis de temps en temps il est bien normal de temps en temps de renter plus tôt.

Il poussa Bones hors de son fauteuil et lui prit la main. Elle souffla amis son sourire trahissait tout. Elle finit par abandonner et laissa son père la ramener chez elle.

Quand elle arriva dans son appartement, elle alluma la lumière et à peine eut elle fait ce geste que tous ses amis sortirent de derrière le canapé en criant.

-Surprise ! Joyeux anniversaire !

L'appartement avait été décoré avec des banderoles et des rubans multicolores. Elle fit l'inventaire de ceux qui étaient là. Il y avait Angela, bien évidemment, Hodgins, Camille, Russ, Sweets... Attendez Russ ? Son sourire s'élargit en voyant son grand frère. Elle laissa tomber son sac et sauta dans ses bras en riant. Il rit à son tour et l'entoura de ses bras. Cela faisait du bien de voir sa sœur après quasiment six mois de non nouvelles. Il remarqua immédiatement qu'elle avait maigrit mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Je suis tellement contente de te voir.

-Moi aussi petite sœur.

-Et nous alors ?

Angela faisait sa boudeuse ce qui fit rire l'assemblée. Tempérance se tourna vers son père.

-Tu m'as promit que tu n'organiserais rien !

-A J'ai pas mentit ! C'est Angela qui a organiser.

-Je plaide coupable.

Les invités rirent et Brennan les regarda le regard brillant.

-Merci.

Sweets choisit ce moment là pour comprendre comment fonctionnait un serpentin et le bruit de ce dernier résonna seul dans tout l'appartement. Une seconde de silence le suivit avant un gros fou rire général.

Le reste de la soirée se passa merveilleusement bien. Le repas était succulent, préparé par Russ et son père. Beckett jouait avec une balle rebondissante dans son coin, n'aimant pas trop le monde dans l'appartement. La joie était de mise et chacun, malgré les réticences, portait un chapeau pointu, signe de la fête. Les discussions allaient de bon train et les rires envahissaient l'appartement.

À 21 heures, la lumière s'éteignit et Angela apporta le gâteau qu'elle avait elle même fait pour l'occasion.

-Non, non, je ne souffle pas les bougies.

-Allez ma chérie !

-Mais non ! C'est totalement idiot de souffler des bougies pour symboliser les années de ma vie derrière moi et...

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on a fait quelque chose de non idiot ce soir ? Allez, j'ai mit trois heure pour mettre toutes ces bougies pitié !

L'anthropologue soupira et finalement prit une grand inspiration mais quand elle allait souffler, Angela l'arrêta ce qui la fit tousser.

-Quoi ?

-Faut que tu fasses un vœu.

-Angela !

-Tempérance ! Allez pour me faire plaisir...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et finalement ferma les yeux pour imaginer son vœu. L'image de Booth arriva de suite à son esprit. Si un vœu devait se réaliser, ce serait de revoir Booth. Dans sa tête elle fit le vœu suivant '' Que Booth soit vivant et qu'il aille bien.'' Elle inspira et souffla les 34 bougies. Tous applaudirent et Angela alla allumer la lumière. Mais quand elle allait couper le gâteau, le gâteau explosa et chacun reçut un peu de crème pâtissière dessus. Il y eut un petit silence, et quand tout le monde ouvrit les yeux; ils découvrirent une petite balle rouge au milieu du bateau. Celle de Beckett Cette dernière regardait les invités autour de la table, sentant qu'elle avait fait une bêtise. La première à rire fut Brennan qui essayait de se retenir mais la situation était beaucoup trop comique. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux et tout le monde la suivit dans son rire. Depuis plusieurs mois, ils n'avaient pas eut beaucoup d'occasion pour la voir rire. Quand le fou rire fut dissipé et les visages débarbouillés, l'heure des cadeaux arriva enfin. Le premier à ouvrir fut celui de Max.

-Comme je t'ai offert Beckett, je t'offre son collier.

Elle vit un petite collier bleu, avec une médaille ronde et dorée avec inscrit dessus ''Beckett''. Et derrière, il y a avait le numéro de téléphone de Brennan, à la maison et au travail. Elle sourit et le remercia. Avant que Beckett ne se sauve, elle réussit à lui mettre et même si le chaton ne semblait enchantée au début, elle finit par s'y habituer. Le deuxième, c'était celui de Russ. Elle ouvrit l'emballage et trouva deux petits dessins, remplis de couleurs.

-Ça c'est de la part des filles.

-Je m'en doutait. Tu leur dira merci.

Elle ouvrit le deuxième et trouva une petite boite à musique, qu'elle reconnue comme celle qu'elle avait quand elle était petite. Elle fit tourner la manette, les yeux brillants, et la symphonie lui réchauffa le cœur.

-Tu te rappelle ? Je te l'avais piqué.

-Je t'en avais voulu pendant un mois.

Elle remit la boite dans son emballage et remercia son frère d'une bise avant de passer aux autres.

Sweets lui offrit des boucles d'oreilles choisies avec Daisy, Hodgins lui offrit un pull tout simple mais qui convenait aux gouts de Brennan, et Camille lui offrit un bon pour un massage dans un institut. Angela était presque hystérique de ne pas avoir encore donner son cadeau. Donc à peine sa meilleure amie avait elle remercié Camille qu'elle lui jeta presque le cadeau à la figure. Brennan rit et prit un malin plaisir à ouvrit très très très doucement son cadeau. Mais quand elle le vit, elle comprit pourquoi Angela était impatiente. Il y avait un petit bracelet en argent, une petite lune pendait à la plaquette ou il y avait écrit dans une belle écriture ''_Angela et Tempe _''

Elle regarda sa meilleure amie et vit qu'elle portait le même bracelet, avec pour seule différence, un soleil à la place de la lune. Tempe se leva et alla serrer son amie dans les bras.

-Merci Angie, ils sont magnifiques.

-Pas de remarques sur le fait que c'est idiot de faire des bracelets pour montrer qu'on est amies pour la vie ?

-Non. Pas aujourd'hui.

Elle rit et resserra à nouveau son amie contre elle. Quand Tempe se retourna vers la table, elle vit que tous les cadeaux avaient été déballés. Son cœur se serra en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait pas le cadeau de Booth. Elle se demanda même si un jour, elle recevrait encore un cadeau de sa part. Elle sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais décida qu'elle devait pas craquer devant ses mais et sa famille.

-Merci à tous...je...Je vais les ranger dans ma chambre.

Elle s'y dirigea à pas pressés et quand elle enferma la porte, elle laissa une larme couler. Elle s'assit sur son lit et regardait dans le vide. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas tout de suite de la présence d'Angela dans la chambre. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'elle s'assit à ses côtés qu'elle releva al tête.

-Tu penses à Booth c'est ça ?

-Comment tu le sais ?

Pour toute réponse, Angela lui montra le bracelet. Tempérance hocha la tête. Elle bloqua son menton sur ses poings et souffla.

-Quand tu m'a donné ton cadeau, j'ai pensé qu'il y en avait un autre. Celui de Booth. Je l'imaginais déjà arriver et dire ''Désolé, les embouteillages'' ou encore ''Alors Bones, vous pensez que je vous avais oubliée hein ?''.

Angela mit sa main sur son épaule et la caressa doucement.

-Il me manque Ange.

-Je sais qu'il te manque. Mais si ça peut te consoler...

Tempérance releva la tête et vit Angela sortir une petite boite blanche de sa poche. L'artiste la donna à Bones et la regarda.

-J'ai trouvé ça dans la chambre de Booth quand ton père et moi t'avons trouvée.

Tempérance regarda la boite et vit écrit dessus en lettres argentée ''Bon anniversaire''. Elle l'ouvrit et ce qu'elle trouva à l'intérieur lui coupa la respiration. Il y avait un petit pendentif en or, une chaine très fine mais qui semblait malgré tout de même solide. Et, pendues à cette chaine, deux petites lettres, entrelacées et forgées l'une dans l'autre. Deux B. Les doigts fins de Brennan refirent le contour des lettres dorées, et une larme perla sur sa joue. Angela sourit et fit sa fausse indignée.

-Si ça c'est pas du contrat social !

L'anthropologue rit et retira délicatement la chaine de sa boite. Elle vit Angela tendre la main et relever les cheveux de Brennan. Cette dernière l'aida et la laissa lui mettre le collier. Les lettres atterrirent en douceur sur son décolleté et Brennan se leva pour se regarder dans la glace. Elle sourit et toucha la chaine. Elle était parfaite. Elle fut coupée dans sa contemplation par la sonnerie de son téléphone, elle regarda et s'aperçut qu'on lui avait laissé un message vocal. Des les premières secondes, elle reconnut Parker.

-Salut Dr Bones, c'est Parker ! Maman m'a dit que c'était ton anniversaire alors je te souhaite Un super géant anniversaire avec plein de bonheur et plein de cadeaux ! Je sais pas quel age tu as mais je sais que t'es super jeune ! Je t'adore et je te fais de gros gros bisous énormes comme l'univers !

Le message se termina alors et Tempérance ne put retenir un rire et une larme de joie. Angela s'approcha et lui demanda ce que c'était.

-C'était Parker. Il me souhaite un bon anniversaire.

Angela eut un regard attendri qui fut coupé par des petits coups à la porte. C'était Camille.

-Les filles, on va ouvrir le champagne.

-On arrive.

Les amies se regardèrent et filèrent dans la cuisine, chacun avait déjà sa flute de champagne dans la main. Quand Angela prit le sien elle le leva et proposa un toast.

-À ma meilleure amie. Si elle n'avait pas été là, je serais surement à Paris en train de peindre de super toiles sans savoir que mon bonheur était au coin de la rue.

Un deuxième verre se leva en l'air, celui d'Hodgins.

-Au Dr B. Si elle n'avait été là, je n'aurais pas rencontré Angela et je n'aurais pas découvert la passion qu'on peut avoir en travaillant.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Bones et quand elle vit le verre de Camille se lever, elle comprit que ça ne faisait que commencer.

-Au Dr Brennan. Si elle n'avait pas été là, je n'aurais peut être pas put adopter Michèle, et je ne serais qu'une patronne détestée de tous.

Le verre du psychologue se leva.

-À Tempérance. Si elle n'avait été là, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Daisy, et je n'aurais jamais eut l'idée d'écrire un livre sur le meilleur duo du monde.

Le verre de son père se leva, et une larme se fraya un chemin sur sa joue.

-À ma Joy. Si elle n'avait pas été là, sa mère et moi aurions été vraiment déçus, et moi, j'aurais été obligé d'apprendre les sciences à ton frère qui n'est pas une lumière.

-Hey !

Ça c'était le cri d'indignation de son frère, qui la fit rire. Son frère leva à son tour son verre.

-À ma petite sœur. Si elle n'avait pas été là, je me serais bien fait chier quand j'étais enfant. Je pense que tout le monde, ici, se serait bien fait chier sans elle.

Tout le monde leva son verre et dit d'une seule et même voix.

-À Tempérance Brennan !

Ils burent une gorgée et applaudirent la personne de la journée qui pleuraient de joie et de gêne. Elle leva son verre à son tour en souriant et dit dans sa tête.

À vous tous mes amis.


	29. Set Fire to the Rain

**5 mois, 5 jours.**

Tempérance entendit un petit bruit et émergea de son état de somnolence. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était sur son canapé et avait Beckett sur son ventre. Elle vit son père dans la cuisine et entendit des bruits de vaisselles. Elle s'étira et mit Beckett sur le canapé avant d'aller retrouver son père.

-Bonjour !

-Salut Papa. Pourquoi je me suis réveillée sur le canapé ?

-Tu t'es endormie vers minuit pendant une des histoires du gamin.

-Rien d'étonnant.

Ils se sourirent et Max présenta le café à sa fille.

-Non, mais tu étais vraiment épuisée. Donc comme tu dormais, les invités sont partis.

Elle l'écouta et prit une tranche de pain de mie, pas trop dans son assiette.

-Dis moi ? J'ai beaucoup bu ?

-Euh..non à peine quelques verres pourquoi ?

-Je sais je me sens pas très bien.

-Mince, j'espère que c'est pas le repas...

Tempérance inspira et toucha inconsciemment son collier autour de son cou. Elle se rendit alors compte que c'était plus psychologique que physique.

-Non...C'est comme lorsque j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Ah non, pas le lendemain de ton anniversaire.

-Je...Je vais me prendre une douche.

Elle partit précipitamment dans la salle de bains et n'en ressortit qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, rafraichie mais toujours tendue.

-Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Je vais faire des allers retours pour ramener mes affaires dans mon appartement. Et puis cette après midi j'ai mes cours de sciences avec les Juniors.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Tu mangeras quand même avec moi ce soir ?

-Bien sur...et il faut que je te demande un truc.

-Vas y.

-Voilà ça fait quelque temps que je voulais t'en parler...Mais avant de passer nos vacances au Canada, ton frère et moi, nous sommes retourné à la maison de ta grand-mère.

-Celle à la sortie de Washington ?

-Oui celle là. Et...on a décidé que ce serait toi qui l'aurait.

-Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Cette maison se transmet de mère en fille. Elle en très bon état et j'ai vu qu'elle n'était qu'a une demi heure de route de ton travail.

-Mais..Elle est gigantesque cette maison, elle fait plus de 300 m² et moi je suis seule et...

-Je ne te demande pas d'y emménager dans la seconde. Je dis juste que si tu veux une maison secondaire...ou plus tard quand tu auras des enfants...Elle est à toi et tu peux y aller quand bon te semble.

Il lui mit devant les yeux un trousseau de clés, avec pour porte clés et un dauphin bleu et blanc, qu'elle reconnut comme l'un de sa mère. Elle prit le clés et sourit.

-Merci. Mais j'irais la voir plus tard.

-Prends ton temps.

Elle le remercia une nouvelle fois. Son père sourit et lui fit une bise bruyante sur la joue.

-Je vais partir. Je t'appelle pour savoir à quelle heure pour ce soir.

-Ok Papa, à plus tard.

Son père partit la laissant seule avec son chat. Beckett se manifesta en grogna et se remit en boule en plein milieu du canapé. Tempérance sourit et partit pour ranger un peu les décorations restantes sur le mur. Puis quand elle eut finit elle partit vers l'Institut.

Elle croisa Angela et Hodgins et les salua d'un geste de la main. Elle partit dans son bureau et commença à travailler sur son ordi. Ses mains tapaient en rythme sur les touches du clavier. Concentrée, elle travailla ainsi pendant près d'une heure. Elle fut stoppée dans son élan par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Un texto d'un numéro inconnu. Elle haussa un sourcil et hésita à ouvrir le message. Finalement elle appuya sur afficher.

Le message s'ouvrit et vit à peine quelques lettres. ''H 313 SB''. Elle mit quelques minutes avant d'associer les deux dernière lettres aux initiales de son partenaire.

Elle se leva précipitamment, son portable à la main se heurtant à certains meubles avant de foncer vers la sortie. Elle n'entendit même pas sa meilleure amie l'interpeller.

-Ma chérie qu'est ce que tu as ?

Elle prit sa voiture et fonça vers le FBI. Mais les embouteillages la ralentir. Elle n'avait jamais autant klaxonner. Elle y arriva trois quart d'heure plus tard, et fonça dans les couloirs pour arriver dans le bureau de Cullen dont elle ouvrit la porte avec fracas, le faisant sursauter.

-Monsieur ! J'ai reçut un message et je...Enfin je..

-Vous pensez que ça pourrait être Booth ?

Elle hocha la tête et tendit le portable. Le directeur le regarda et lui lança un regard.

-H 313 SB ?

-SB Seeley Booth.

-Oui Mais H 313

-Il faut qu'on regarde ce que ça veut dire...

-D'accord d'accord, vous allez commencé par vous calmer et vous asseoir. On va réfléchir. H 313...

-Un Hôtel ? ou...un Hôpital ?

-Je vais vérifier.

Il prit son téléphone et passa quelques coups de fils. Tempérance entortillait les doigts d'impatience. La voix de Cullen la sortit de sa torpeur.

-Donnez moi votre portable, je vais voir si on peut retrouver le téléphone..

-D'accord...

Il appela ensuite un de ses ingénieurs et ce dernier partit pour tracer le message.

-Vous voulez un café Dr Brennan ?

-Oui s'il vous plait.

Elle avait les jambes qui tremblaient et regarda dehors. Le temps tournait à l'orage. Comme si elle avait besoin de ça. Cullen revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un gobelet.

-Merci...

-Je suis désolé, mais on a pas put retrouver celui a envoyé ce message, mais on continue à chercher.

-D'accord...Je peux rester ici en attendant ?

-Dr Brennan, il vaut mieux que vous restiez chez vous, ou même au Jefferson.

-Mais...

Elle fut interrompue par le téléphone sur le bureau du patron. Il décrocha et après seulement quelques secondes, le visage de l'homme devint pâle. Il échangea quelques mots avec son interlocuteur et quand il raccrocha et qu'il se tourna vers Brennan, elle sut qu'il y avait un problème.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-On a retrouvé un corps. Sur le port, dans le Hangar 313. Brûlé.

-Oh seigneur..

Elle se leva précipitamment et courut à toutes vitesse vers sa voiture. Mais Cullen restait un Agent du FBI et il la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'ait put prendre la route.

-Dr Brennan, vous ne prenez pas la route dans votre état c'est bien comprit ? Vous venez avec nous.

Dans son état, Tempérance ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle faisait mais elle hocha la tête et suivit le directeur dans la voiture de fonction. Avec la sirène, ils arrivèrent quelque minutes après. L'anthropologue sauta presque de la voiture et se dirigea ver le Hangar 313. Quand elle passa le cordon de sécurité, les bruits autour d'elle ne semblaient qu'échos. Les personnes l'entourant n'étaient plus que masse difformes et ombres. Elle était comme dans un cauchemar, mais celui ci était bien réel. Elle s'avança vers le milieu de la pièce et s'accroupit à côtés du corps calciné. Il ne restait plus aucun trace de chair mais l'incendie avait été stoppé avant que le feu n'endommage les os. Ses jambes ne supportais pas le poids de son corps dans cette position et elle dut donc se mettre à genoux. Elle se pencha au dessus du corps et commença son analyse tel un robot, alors Cullen l'écoutait.

-Homme...Caucasien.

Elle sentit les larmes lui bouchaient la vue mais les essuya pour continuer. Elle regarda la structure du crane et la forme du bassin.

-Entre...35 et 45 ans...

Un sanglot lui échappa de la gorge.

-Carrure très athlétique...Un acromion sculpté...

Elle ne put continuer et sentit des mains la faire se lever.

-Emmenez le corps à l'Institut Jefferson le plus vite possible et là bas, demandez à Mlle Angela Monténégro de faire une reconstitution faciale d'urgence. Venez Dr Brennan on va vous emmener là bas.

/ /

Tempérance tournait en rond dans son bureau, tel un lion en cage. Personne ne la laissait approcher la plateforme, pensant qu'elle ne pourrait pas être totalement impartiale. Angela avait de suite fait nettoyer le crane et tentait maintenant de faire la reconstitution la plus fidèle possible. Tempérance regretta alors de ne pas être croyante pour pouvoir prier tous les saints de la Terre. Et puis des paroles de Booth me revinrent en tête ''Peu importe de quelle religion on est. Même si on a choisit de ne croire en rien. On a tous une bonne étoile. Chacun, et c'est vers cette bonne étoile qu'il faut se tourner''. À cet instant précis, elle se demanda si sa bonne étoile ne l'avait pas quitté en même temps que Booth.

À cet instant précis, elle comprit que sa bonne étoile était Booth.

-Je viens de trouver une blessure dans l'épaule droite...vieille de plusieurs années.

La voix de Wendell et cette phrase lui envoya un éclair foudroyant dans tout le corps. Elle ne pouvait plus entendre ça. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou et courut comme jamais elle n'avait courut pour rentrer chez elle. Tout l'Institut la regarda mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Elle finit par ralentir et rentra chez elle à pieds, les yeux vides et perdus dans le vague.

Sans s'en rendre compte elle arriva chez elle. Elle monta les marches une à une et entra lentement la clé dans la serrure. Elle entra et posa son manteau par terre et se laissa glisser le long de la porte.

Soudain elle se rendit compte que Beckett n'était pas venue à sa rencontre...Elle se leva et tendit l'oreille. Elle vit d'un coup son appartement sans dessus dessous, avec la table basse par terre et des livres éventrés. Elle entendit aussitôt des petits miaulements venant du placard. Elle s'y précipita et ouvrit la porte. Beckett en sortit en courant et en miaulant à la mort. Elle semblait effrayée. Quelqu'un s'était introduit dans l'appartement et avait enfermé son chat dans le placard...Mais pourquoi ? Elle eut sa réponse quand elle vit le mot cloué sur la porte du placard. Elle prit le papier entre ses mains et ouvrit de grand yeux en lisant son contenu.

_Faites attention Dr Brennan...Quand on grille une allumette, ça fait des étincelles. Un appartement peut brûler comme son propriétaire..._

Elle analysa le mot et ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés. Brûlés comme son propriétaire...Booth...Ce mot voulait dire qu'ils avaient tué Booth. Elle pleura, secouée par de violents sanglots. Elle entendit alors au loin des sirènes de pompier. Si elle suivait la logique du mot, ça voulait dire que l'appartement de Booth allait être brûlé. Elle laissa tomber le mot et courut dehors. Elle ne prit pas la peine de prendre sa voiture, sachant qu'elle perdrait du temps inutilement. Elle commença à courir à toute allure, à grandes enjambées.

-Mais elle est malade celle là !

Tempérance venait de pousser une jeune femme blonde mais ne s'était pas arrêtée pour autant. Elle courait jusqu'à plus de souffle, zigzaguant entre les passants et les voitures. Le vent lui fouettait le visage, elle avait froid sans son manteau et elle entendit le tonnerre gronder dans le ciel maintenant noir. Des éclairs jaillissaient de toutes parts autour de la ville amis aucune goutte n'était encore tombée. Plus que deux rues et elle y était. Elle accéléra, mais sentit un point de côté et ses jambes n'avaient plus fait de sport depuis longtemps et une crampe arriva lentement mais surement. Elle était en bas de la rue et la remonta, voyant les flammes au niveau de l'appartement de Booth. Elle arriva en quelques secondes là bas mais les pompiers la retinrent.

-Madame, vous ne pouvez pas passer.

-Laissez moi, c'est l'appartement de mon partenaire !

-Nous sommes en train d'arrêter le feu mais il semblerait qu'il n'y ait personne à l'intérieur.

-Bien sur qu'il n'y a personne vu qu'il a disparut ! Ce sont ceux qui l'ont enlevé qui ont mit le feu !

On aurait une folle en cet instant, les cheveux en bataille et le yeux rougis. Une goutte lui tomba en plein milieu du front et bientôt ce fut une pluie torrentielle qui s'abattit sur eux. Ses cheveux devinrent trempés en quelques secondes et prirent une couleur foncée. De larmes vinrent souiller son visage et le pompier eut un pincement au cœur.

-Madame restez derrière la limite...Il n'y a plus rien a faire.

Tout son monde s'écroula. Son appartement était la dernière chose qui lui restait de lui. Et maintenant, c'était, comme ses espoirs, partit en fumée. Elle recula et se retourna pour repartir en courant. Elle traversa la rue en courant, les larmes brouillant sa vision, puis la deuxième rue et d'un coup, elle ouvrit de grands yeux, et on entendit un crissement de pneu, et puis, seulement le silence et le bruit de la pluie s'écrasant sur le goudron froid.

/ /

Angela décrocha son portable, et quand elle entendit son interlocuteur, elle perdit son sourire. Tout se passa maintenant au ralenti. Elle raccrocha et dit à Hodgins de la suivre en lui expliquant la situation. Camille les suivit en prenant son manteau.

Sweets reçut un message, il ouvrit de grands yeux, s'excusa auprès de son patient et courut vers la sortie.

Russ embrassa sa fiancée et ses filles et prit son manteau en fermant la porte.

Max laissa les enfants de son cours au jeune surveillant en lui donnant quelques consignes et fonça dehors.

Ils arrivèrent ensemble à l'hôpital, ils ouvrirent la porte vitrée et entrèrent à l'intérieur.

Tempérance venait de se faire renverser par une voiture.


	30. Life goes on

**Avé, simples mortels prisonniers de ma fiction...Nan je plaisante.**

**Comme vous avez dut vous en doutez, je n'ai pas de connexion internet, et pour cela je regarde mes messages sur mon portable. Et quand j'ai vu que j'avais plus de 25 nouveaux messages en une après midi, j'ai crut que j'allais réveiller toute ma famille...**

**Vous dites que je suis impossible, (et ça va pas s'arranger tout de suite, désolée) mais vous êtes pires que moi ! Oui parfaitement !**

**A ba j'ai eut les larmes aux yeux quand j'ai lu tous vos com's !**

**C'est grâce à vous que je continue à écrire alors Merci à tous et à toutes, merci infiniment. **

**Merci à ilianakate, fandebones, Mia048, Sego, **

**5 mois, 6 jours**

Au beau milieu de la nuit, dans l'hôpital Princeton, Max, Russ, Angela, Hodgins, Camille et Sweets attendaient depuis plusieurs heures des nouvelles de Tempérance, toujours dans la salle d'opération.

Max et Camille étaient assis sur des sièges inconfortables, les yeux dans le vide, alors que Russ et Hodgins marchaient de long en large dans le couloirs, regardant leurs pieds, passant et repassant devant les autres. Sweets s'était endormi sur un des fauteuils, et personne n'a put lui en vouloir, il était plus de deux heures du matin. Angela, elle, avait le front collé à une fenêtre, et regardait les gouttes de pluie sur la vitre sans vraiment les voir.

Le médecin arriva et tout le monde se leva d'un bond, même Sweets qui se réveilla en sursaut. Ils arrivèrent devant lui et le regardèrent. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et raides puis inspira pour se présenter.

-Je suis le Dr Kyle, c'est moi qui ait opéré le Dr Brennan.

-Comment elle va ?

-Je vais pas vous mentir...Elle l'a échappé belle. Mais elle est vivante.

Chacun fermèrent les yeux et soufflèrent de soulagement. Hodgins et Angela se serrèrent dans les bras. Mais le jeune homme continua, gâchant un peu le moment.

-Sous le choc, elle s'est cassé plusieurs côtes, et cela a provoqué une hémorragie interne. Nous avons réussit à la stopper. Son bras gauche est cassé, mais le plus grave reste la commotion cérébrale.

Max se passa une main sur le front, s'attendant au pire.

-Mais...Alors qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-Elle a fait une crise cardiaque lors de l'intervention...Son cœur est reparti, mais elle est dans le coma.

Angela tentait de cacher ses larmes, et logea son nez dans l'épaule de son mari.

-Nous ne savons pas quand elle va en sortir. Ça peut être demain, dans une semaine ou dans trois mois...Nous l'avons transporter dans une chambre, et nous ferons des examens pour connaître la cause exacte du coma. C'est comme si elle dormait profondément, elle arrive à respirer mais ne semble pas vouloir revenir.

-Nous pouvons la voir ?

-Oui, mais ne restez pas trop longtemps. Deux personnes a chaque fois. C'est la chambre 222.

Alors qu'ils allaient tous partir, le Dr Kyle, les arrêta.

-Il y aussi quelque chose qu'on doit vous dire...D'après les constatations et les témoins...Elle n'aurait rien fait pour éviter la voiture...

L'information les cloua sur place. Aucun des six ne s'attendait à ça. Finalement, ils saluèrent le docteur et partirent vers la chambre. Arrivé devant ils se consultèrent du regard et finalement, ils décidèrent que la famille devait y aller en premier. Max posa sa main sur la poignée et entra, suivi de près par son fils.

Quand ils virent leur Tempérance, il eurent un coup au cœur. Elle était dans un petit lit, blanche comme les draps, et ses bras était reliés à tout un tas d'appareils médicaux, et un bip faible mais régulier semblait résonner dans le silence de la pièce. Max s'approcha et prit la main de sa fille avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

-Ma puce, si tu savais comme tu nous as fait peur...

Russ quand à lui, la regardait de loin, n'osant pas la toucher. Il ne supportait pas de voir sa petite sœur aussi faible, aussi immobile et sans sourire, si bien que la fureur monta en lui et il commença à s'énerver.

-Pourquoi il est parti ? C'est de sa faute si Tempérance est dans cet état, c'est de sa faute si elle a perdu du poids ! Si elle ne l'avais pas rencontré

-Elle serait encore plus malheureuse que maintenant Russ !

Son père le regardait les sourcils froncés et continua sur sa lancée.

-Si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré, elle serait encore enfermée à l'Institut sans vie sociale. Elle ne serais jamais devenue la femme qu'elle est. Et si il n'avait pas été là, elle se serait fait tuée depuis longtemps !

Son ainé ne savait plus quoi dire alors il s'assit de l'autre côté du lit pour embrasser la main de sa sœur.

-Désolée princesse.

-Ne t'en prends pas à Booth Russ, il n'est pas responsable. C'est juste une victime de plus dans l'histoire.

Le silence prit place dans la chambre, juste les bips de la machine montrant que malgré tout, son cœur continuait de battre. Une jeune infirmière aux longs cheveux noirs et raides entra timidement et salua les deux hommes.

-Bonjour...Je suis Elia, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de Tempérance...et...Je pensais que vous aimeriez récupéré ses affaires personnelles...

-Merci mademoiselle. Ne soyez pas timide, entrez.

Elle lui sourit et entra avec les vêtements de Brennan. Elle les donna à son père et salua les hommes avant de repartir. Max posa les affaires sur la table de nuit et caressa le front blanc de sa fille. Elle avait quelques égratignures sur le visage mais il restait toujours aussi beau.

-'Pa ?

-Oui ?

-Tu te rappelle quand elle s'est retrouvée à l'hôpital quand elle avait 5 ans ?

-Oui bien sur. Tu t'en ai voulut à mort, tu voulais rester tout le temps avec elle.

-C'était ma faute ! C'est moi qui avait laissé mon skate là.

-Mais c'est elle qui a décider d'essayer. Elle a bien vu que c'était une mauvaise idée.

-Résultat, une jambe dans le plâtre pendant un mois et demi...Jm'en veux Papa. Même pour aujourd'hui..Si j'avais été plus présent...

-Mon fils; Avec des si, on changerai le monde.

Max se leva et Russ en fit de même.

-Les autres doivent attendre, allons y.

Il embrassa sa fille et Russ lui caressa les cheveux avant qu'ils ne quittent la chambre. Ils firent signe à Angela et Hodgins et ces derniers entrèrent. Quand Angela vit sa meilleure amie, aussi petite dans ce grand lit d'hôpital elle ne put retenir un sanglot. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui mit la main dans les cheveux.

-Sweety...Je suis désolée...

Son mari arriva derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras, dans lesquels elle s'appuya.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolée Ange. Tu n'y ait pour rien.

-J'aurais dut la retenir Jack. Je l'ai vue partir et je n'ai rien fait.

-Ange. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tout est arrivé à cause de ces ordures qui ont enlevé Booth.

Angela essuya ses larmes et vit les affaires de sa meilleure amie posées à ses côtés. Elle se défit des bras de Hodgins pour prendre le collier en or qui trônait sur les habits pliés. Elle le regarda quelques secondes avant d'enlever délicatement l'accroche et de le glisser sur le cou de sa Brennie. À l'aveuglette, elle le rattacha pour que les deux B retrouvent leur place. Hodgins vit aussi le bracelet qu'avait offert sa femme lors de son anniversaire et lui montra du doigt.

-Mets lui aussi ton bracelet.

-C'est pas la peine...Elle a plus besoin de penser à Booth que de penser à moi.

Hodgins ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et prit le bijou entre ses mains pour le mettre sur la main qui n'était pas plâtrée.

-Si tu crois que le collier de Booth lui envoie de bonnes ondes, ton bracelet lui en enverra au moins autant.

Elle sourit et le pris dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Hodgins devait tout faire pour que sa femme comprenne qu'il était là pour elle, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Ange...Tu dois être forte pour elle. Elle te tuerais si elle voyait dans quel état tu es.

-C'est son truc à elle d'être forte.

-Elle a besoin de toi. Et moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, je crois qu'il a dit un truc comme ça le juge qui nous a marié non ?

Elle rit un peu et regarda Tempe. Elle soupira et glissa à l'oreille de cette dernière.

-Écoute moi bien, je veux que tu revienne. On a tous besoin de toi et si tu viens à mourir, crois moi, que je viendrai te botter les fesses au paradis.

Elle se recula et prit la main de son homme pour sortir de la chambre. Camille et Sweets étaient les derniers. Camille entra en tête, suivit de près par le psychologue. Ils regardèrent leur amie un moment sans dire un mot. Camille finit par rompre le silence

-Je ne sais même pas quoi dire.

-Moi non plus.

Camille souffla et s'assit sur le siège à côté du lit et regarda l'anthropologue, qui autrefois ne pouvait passer une journée sans bouger.

-Pourquoi tout va mal Sweets ? Je veux dire, ça ne devrait pas être aussi dur.

-J'ai une hypothèse sur ça mais...

-C'est psychologique ?

-C'est psychologique.

-Tentez le coup, on est plus à ça près.

Sweets regarda la pluie dehors, qui ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer, et prit une inspiration.

-Vous savez, il y a beaucoup d'études qui montrent que les vrais jumeaux et jumelles sont liés par un fort lien spirituel.

-Quel rapport avec eux ? Vous pensez que ce sont des jumeaux ?

-Non, bien sur que non. Ça serait trop bizarre. Vous imaginez si deux jumeaux se tournaient autour comme ça ?

Elle grimaça à cette idée. Non décidément, ils étaient trop amoureux pour être jumeaux. Sweets sourit à sa grimace et poursuivit.

-Et bien, dans ces études, il était démontré que si l'un des jumeaux souffrait l'autre souffrait également. Même qu'une fille est devenu anorexique et sa jumelle l'est devenu aussi, alors qu'elle était en pleine santé. Et je pense que Booth et Brennan sont unis par le même lien que des jumeaux.

-Des âmes sœurs ?

-Je n'en ai jamais douté.

-Moi non plus je dois dire.

-Brennan se laisse couler parce que Booth va très mal. Souvenez vous le cauchemar qu'elle a fait le jour de sa disparition.

-J'espère juste que ça s'arrangera. Et puis si on suit votre logique...Si Tempérance va mieux, peut être que Booth suivra ?

-Espérons le.

Ils hochèrent la tête et sortirent de la chambre après un dernier regard pour leur amie. Ils retrouvèrent l'équipe, et Camille reprit les directifs.

-Rentrez chez vous. On a tous besoin de repos. Même la famille.

-Je sais, il faut que j'aille à son appartement, elle me tuerait si je laissais Beckett toute seule.

-Angela ?

-Oui ?

-Reposez vous, et demain vous pourrez voir si le corps qu'on a trouvé est oui ou non, le corps de Booth.

La jeune artiste soupira mais hocha la tête et prit la main de son mari.

-Allez tout le monde dehors.

Ils sourirent légèrement et partirent pour rentrer chez eux dans le but de se reposer, mais bien sur, aucun d'eux, que ce soit Max dans la chambre d'amis de sa fille, Russ sur le canapé, ou encore Angela et Hodgins dans leur lit conjugal, ou Camille et Sweets dans les bras de leur compagne(on) respectifs, aucun n'arriva à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Toutes les pensées étaient dirigées vers leurs bonnes étoiles, cachées par tous les nuages dans le ciel noir.

**Reviews, oh doux reviews...**


	31. Pray

**5 mois, 3 semaines.**

Cela faisait exactement 2 semaines que Tempérance était dans le coma, et toujours aucune amélioration. Son cœur était toujours régulier, mais rien ne semblait la faire sortir de son coma. Ses amis s'étaient relayés, les uns après les autres, de jour comme de nuit, pour qu'elle ne soit quasiment jamais seule. Ils lui parlèrent de tous et de rien, cherchant à avoir une réaction mais rien ne se produisait.

Max avait perdu du poids, et avait de plus en plus de mal avec Beckett, qui semblait comprendre que ce n'était pas normal que sa maitresse ne rentre pas. Elle miaulait à la mort toutes les nuits, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil.

Angela regardait sa meilleure amie, assise sur un des fauteuil de la chambre, en faisant tourner son crayon entre ses doigts. Elle repensa au jour où, il y avait de ça treize jours, elle avait découvert que ce n'était pas Booth le corps calciné. Elle n'avait pas cherché l'identité, mais ce n'était pas Booth. Elle avait courut l'annoncer à son amie, mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse.

Alors qu'elle fixait son amie, le Dr Kyle et l'infirmière Elia rentrèrent dans la chambre. Angela releva la tête et les salua.

-Madame Monténégro-Hodgins ?

-Oui ?

-Il faudrait que je vois tous les amis du Dr Brennan et sa famille.

-Pourquoi qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Il y a du nouveau.

-D'accord je les appelle.

Elle prit son téléphone pour envoyer un message groupé à tous ceux qui étaient venus toute la semaine.

Une demi heure plus tard, tout le monde était là, près a entendre les dires du chirurgien.

-Voici les constances cérébrales du Dr Brennan. Cette petite tache rouge est l'endroit ou son cerveau travaille le plus. Elle est minuscule mais bien là. Et c'est ce qui nous dit qu'elle n'a pas de mort cérébrale. Maintenant, regardez ces photos.

Il donna six photos du cerveau, et ces dernières était remplie de couleur bleu, jaune et surtout rouge. La tache rouge d'activité, avait triplé voir quadruplé de volume.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

La voix d'Angela rompit le silence. Elia vint à sa rescousse.

-Ces photos ont toutes été prises après que l'un de vous six lui ais parler. Elle vous entends, et réagit au son de vos voix.

-Nous aimerions lui faire passer une IRM, pendant que vous lui parlez. Ainsi nous pourrons voir si nous pouvons faire quelque chose. Vous lui parlerez chacun votre tour, et j'aimerais que vous lui disiez quelque chose qui pourrait la faire réfléchir ou réagir.

-Ça, c'est pas difficile.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'IRM, et arrivés là bas, ils installèrent Brennan sur le tapis de la gigantesque machine. L'équipe était dans le couloir, et Elia demanda à l'un d'entre eux d'entrer. Max fut le premier à aller vers sa fille. Derrière la vitre, les médecins regardaient leurs écrans, à l'affut d'un changement. Max s'avança, hésita quelque instant puis se mit le plus proche possible d'elle.

-Écoute ma chérie...il faut que tu reviennes. On ne peut pas se passer de toi ici. Tu es la chose que j'ai de plus cher sur Terre, avec Russ. Tu es la raison qui me force à vivre sans ta mère. Pense à ta mère, que penserait elle si elle te voyait comme ça ? Tu lui a promis de toujours la respecter. Et ce n'est pas en te laissant mourir que tu vas la rendre fière. Fais ça pour nous. Pensa à moi à Russ, à Booth...Et même au petit Parker. Je ne te laisserai jamais partir.

Il se releva et lança un coup d'œil derrière la vitre. Ils les médecins discuter entre eux.

Derrière la vitre Kyle avait du mal à y croire.

-C'est extraordinaire. Son cerveau réagit fortement. Regardez toutes les zones d'activité ! Elle entends tout ce qu'on lui dit. Elle réagit. Pourtant quand on lui fait passer des tests, on dirait qu'elle est dans un coma profond.

-Comme si elle choisissait qui elle écoutait.

-Exactement. On va voir avec les autres.

Il brancha le haut parleur et parla à Max.

-Très bien Mr Keenan. Pouvez vous m'amener votre fils ?

-Bien sur.

Il sortit dans le couloir et appela Russ pour qu'il rentre. À son tour, il s'approcha de sa petite sœur et commença à lui parler.

-Marco ?...Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu ne réponds pas Polo...Tu sais, quand je t'ai vu sur ce lit d'hôpital, je me suis mis en colère contre Booth. Et je m'en veux. Je ne le pensais pas ce que je disais. Mais je ferait n'importe pour t'entendre dire ''Polo''. Amy me demande tous les jours de tes nouvelles, et tes nièces ne parlent que de toi à la maison. Alors reviens, et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour retrouver Booth. Je t'aime Princesse.

Il soupira et s'éloigna un peu d'elle, pour faire face aux médecins.

-Regardez, son activité cérébrale ne fait qu'augmenter.

-On dirait qu'elle est sur le point de se réveiller.

-Continuons. La voix de ses proches l'aident. Mr Brennan ? Pouvez vous amener quelqu'un d'autre ?

Russ hocha la tête et sortit dans le couloir. Ce fut au tour de Sweets.

-Dr Brennan, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire...Il me demande de vous faire réfléchir...Mais vous réfléchissez tout le temps ! Bon attendez...Est ce qu'un bruit existe s'il n'y a personne pour l'entendre ? Non je plaisante. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas la psychologie et c'est pas dans le coma que ça va changer. Quoi dire...Daisy et moi sommes fiancés, vous le savez; mais...Daisy veut qu'on se marie à l'église. Je ne sais pas si j'en ai vraiment envie. Je veux dire, se marier est déjà important... J'aimerai que vous m'aidiez. Et pour ça, il faut sortir du coma. Je vous en conjure. On a tous besoin de vous ici.

Sweets termina et les médecins lui demandèrent d'amener quelqu'un d'autre. Ce fut Camille.

Elle lui dit alors que son petit copain lui avait proposé de prendre un appartement avec lui. Elle lui demanda si elle devait accepter. Il y avait Michèle et il fallait qu'elle en parle avec elle. Elle lui ordonna de se réveiller, pour tout ceux qui attendaient dans le couloir. Ce fut au tour d'Hodgins, et puis Angela souffla pour entrer à son tour.

-Ma chérie... j'ai besoin de toi. On a tous besoin de toi...Mais moi encore plus. Il faut que tu reviennes parce...Tu me manques...Et ce qui me manque, ce sont mes règles...T'as bien compris je suis enceinte Sweety. Je voulais que tu sois la première à le savoir...J'aimerais tellement que tu sois sa tante...Reviens s'il te plait je...

Elle fut coupé par un énorme bruit de bips irréguliers, et les médecins coururent vers la machine, sous les pleurs d'Angela.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Son cœur s'est emballé, elle risque de faire un arrêt, sortez la de la machine.

-Mlle, sortez de la salle.

-C'est...C'est de ma faute...

-Non, ce n'est pas votre faute. Chacune des voix a augmenté son activité cérébrale et donc son rythme cardiaque. Ça peut être bien mais ça peut aussi mal tourner. On va régler ça, mais sortez. S'il vous plait.

Angela partit à reculons vers la sortie, elle ne pouvait quitter son amie des yeux. Elle arriva dans le couloir et croisa les regards inquiets de ses amis. Alors elle éclata en sanglots. Son mari la prit dans es bras pour la calmer.

-Son...Son cœur s'est emballé, soit ça la fait sortir du coma, soit...

-ça va aller...Ange, ça va aller.

Les minutes parurent interminables, mais finalement, Elia sortit de la salle.

-On a réussit à la calmer. Elle est toujours dans le coma, mais dans une autre phase. La phase de réveil. Elle se réveillera surement dans les jours qui viennent mais devons encore plus la surveiller.

Chacun poussa un soupir de soulagement et un sourire envahit leurs visages. Angela pleura encore mais cette fois ci de joie, et mit une main sur son ventre, à l'abri des regards.

Ce bébé allait avoir une tante super tenace.

**Recevoir un reviews c'est comme manger un énorme gâteau au chocolat, les calories en moins ; )**


	32. Bring me to life

**6 mois.**

Cela faisait une semaine que les médecins avaient prévu son réveil, mais une semaine qu'elle ne semblait pas décidée à revenir. Les médecins et les neurologues étaient optimistes, mais le doute se faisait sentir.

Ses amis ne partaient quasiment plus de l'hôpital, voulant être là quand elle se réveillerai. Même tout le personnel leur disant de rentrer ne suffisait plus, si bien qu'on avait, à contre cœur, installé deux lits d'appoint pour permettre aux plus fatigués de dormir.

Il n'y avait qu'au moment de la toilette qu'ils partaient de la chambre, mais seulement jusqu'au couloir.

Max ne comptait plus les marques de fatigues sur son visage, il en avait assez de s'entendre dire qu'il avait une sale gueule.

En ce jour de 13 Novembre, le froid dehors balayait les rues, le vent soufflait en rafales et chacun cherchait à rentrer chez soi le plus tôt possible.

C'était l'heure du lavement de Brennan alors tous ses amis étaient dans le couloirs, chacun cherchant quelque chose à faire. Angela était appuyée contre un mur et dormait presque debout, ses yeux papillonnant.

Elle sentit quelque chose il tirait sur la manche de son blouson noir, et quand elle se retourna, elle découvrit un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds et bouclés qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

-Parker !

À ce nom, tous se retournèrent vers la voix et virent Angela embrassait le garçonnet de dix ans sur les deux joues. Max s'approcha du petit et le prit dans ses bras.

-Salut mon petit.

-Salut Papy Max.

Max regarda le Mini Booth. Il avait grandit depuis la dernière fois, il portait un blouson imperméable, et avait le bout du nez tout rouge, surement à cause du froid extérieur. Il le déposa par terre et Parker put saluer tout le monde chacun leur tour. Quand cela fut fait, Max lui demanda.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Maman m'a dit que Dr Bones avait eut un accident de voiture et qu'elle dormait mais ne voulait se réveiller. Mais elle a pas voulut que je vienne.

-Tu n'es pas venu seul j'espère ?

-Non. Je suis venu avec Pop's !

Il montra du doigt le couloir où le vieil homme avançait pour rejoindre tout ce petit monde. Chacun le saluèrent docilement et avec respect.

Parker s'inquiétait pour Dr Brennan, alors je me suis dit qu'il pourrait venir.

Pop's voulut poser une question, mais se retint, ne voulant pas que Parker entende des termes trop compliqué. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit quelques pièces qu'il tendit à Park's.

-Tiens Parker, vas t'acheter un chocolat à la machine, pour te réchauffer.

-Et après je pourrais voir Dr Bones ?

-Oui

Le petit courut vers l'autre bout du couloir où siégeait la machine à café. Il regarda les différents choix qui s'offraient à lui, et c'est à ce moment là que Pop's put parler.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Un accident de voiture. Elle a eut une commotion cérébrale. Ça fait trois semaines qu'elle est dans cet état.

-Aucune amélioration ?

-En fait, il y a une semaine, son activité cérébrale a augmenté et les médecins disent qu'elle est entrée dans la phase de réveil.

-Mais pour l'instant, la phase est longue.

-Oui.

Parker revint avec son chocolat chaud et soufflait dessus. L'infirmière Elia choisit se moment pour sortir de la chambre et aperçut le petit garçon.

-Salut mon petit. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Parker et vous ?

-Moi c'est Elia. Tu es là pour le Dr Brennan ?

-Oui. Je peux la voir ?

-Oui vas y.

Il interrogea son grand père du regard et ce dernier lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Parker regarda un moment la porte il inspira et entra sans un mot.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et resta un moment sans bouger. Il regarda Tempérance de loin, puis tous ces appareils bruyants qui l'entouraient. Il finit par s'approcher et posa son petit verre en plastique sur la table de chevet blanche. Il prit une chaise de la salle et l'avança pour monter dessus et se mit à genou sur cette dernière, pour être à la même hauteur que Tempérance.

-Salut Dr Bones. C'est Parker. Je suis désolé de venir que maintenant, mais Maman voulait pas. J'ai envie que tu te réveille Dr Bones. Maman...m'a dit que Papa ne rentrera peut être jamais...Et j'ai vu aux infos que sa maison avait brûlé. Maman m'a caché mais j'ai vu quand même.

Le petit garçon commençait à pleurer, c'était beaucoup trop pour lui.

-Je veux pas que tu parte aussi. Moi je t'aime Dr Bones, faut pas que tu meures... Je veux que tu me montres des tours de sciences ou que tu m'amène voir des films au Jefferson. Je veux encore t'entendre dire Mini Booth, parce qui y a que toi qui m'appelle comme ça. S'il te plait reviens.

Parker se pencha et embrassa son docteur préféré sur la joue avant de descendre de sa chaise pour repartir. Mais quand il eut fait un pas au sol, il entendit, comme un murmure.

-Mini Booth...

Il se retourna et vit les yeux de Tempérance papillonner, signe qu'elle se réveillait. Parker ouvrit de grands yeux et un énorme sourire envahit son visage. Il cria de joie et courut vers le couloir en riant et pleurant mais cette fois ci de joie.

-Appeler le docteur ! Dr Bones est réveillée elle est revenue !

Il courait et sautait partout, sous les regards de la famille sous le choc. Il répétait toujours quatre mots, les plus important de tous; avec sa joie d'enfant, les yeux brillants.

-Dr Bones est revenue...

/ /

Les neurologues, neurochirurgiens ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ni comment elle s'était réveillée. Mais le fait était là, bien réelle, elle était de retour.

Ils lui firent passer des examens de routine, après avoir réussit à éloigner la famille qui la serraient tour à tour dans leurs bras, pleurant de joie.

Elle pouvait parler, avait conscience d'être à l'hôpital et se souvenait de tout. Après des examens réussis avec brio, elle demanda à son père de redresser son lit. Il s'exécuta, et quand elle fut levée de trois quarts elle le stoppa. Elle tapota la place à côté de son bras non plâtré et demanda à Parker d'y monter, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter, logeant son nez dans son épaule.

-Si tu savais comme on a eut peur !

-Je sais moi aussi. Au début je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. J'entendais tout ce qui se passait autour de moi mais je ne voyais rien et je ne pouvais ni parler ni bouger.

-Ça fait cet effet là d'être dans le coma ?

-Apparemment.

-Tu nous a entendu ?

-Oui. Chacun. Les uns après les autres. J'ai entendu Russ, Papa vous tous...Et..

Elle se tourna vers Angela , se souvenant des paroles de cette dernière, qui n'arrêtais pas de sourire.

-J'ai bien entendu, c'est vrai ce que tu m'a dit ?

-Oui. Mais on en parlera plus tard.

Elle hocha la tête, consciente que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour en parler. Parker lui demanda.

-Et moi, tu m'as entendu ?

-Oui, Mini Booth. Et c'est comme si ta voix m'avait fait sortir. Alors merci d'être venu.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et retrouva une position confortable. Max perdit un peu de sourire et redevint sérieux.

-Tempérance. On a besoin de savoir...

-Quoi ?

-Les témoins ont dit...Que tu n'avais pas chercher à éviter la voiture.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda tour à tour les gens autour d'elle.

-Je ne suis pas suicidaire enfin !

-Tu venais d'apprendre que l'appartement de Booth venait de bruler, un corps a été retrouvé...

-Mais ce n'était pas Booth et je ne me suis pas jetée sous la voiture. Si j'avais eut le temps je me serais dégagée.

-Tu sais, après un coma, on oublie parfois certaines choses et.

-Mais moi, je me souviens de tout. J'étais comme paralysée !

-Explique nous.

Elle soupira et se redressa pour trouver une bonne position. Elle serra la main de Parker dans la sienne, et se perdit dans ses pensées tout en parlant.

-Je traversais la rue...Et, j'ai vu la voiture foncer sur moi...

Et vous savez...

_Leur complicité, leurs blagues, leur enfance, leurs fous rires, leurs soirée au camping, leur Marco Polo. Russ._

On dit souvent qu'on voit toute sa vie défiler devant soi...

_Leur rires, leurs cours de sciences, leur nuits sous les étoiles, leur retrouvailles, leurs discussion sur sa mère. Max._

Quand on frôle la mort de très près...

_Leur rencontre, leur complicité, leur travail ensemble, leur aventure avec le Fossoyeur. Hodgins._

Et bien c'est faux.

_Leur rencontre, leur amitié, leurs soirées entre filles, leurs conversations téléphoniques, leurs étreintes, ses insinuation sur le couple B&B. Angela._

On ne voit pas tout...

_Leur première rencontre, leur complicité, ses questions, ses cours de sciences, ses sourires édentés, ses câlins et ses bisous d'enfant. Parker._

Seulement ceux qu'on aime.

_Leur rencontre, leurs joutes, ses ''Bones'', ses ''Don't call me Bones'', leurs enquêtes, leurs missins sous couvertures, leurs moments de complicité, leurs rires, leurs discussions, leurs repas au Royal Diner, leurs fins d'enquêtes, leurs regards, leurs sourires, leurs presque baisers, leurs baisers. Booth._

Un petit silence ce fit, la laissant continuer si elle le désirait.

-J'ai vu...tellement de choses d'un coup, comme si je voyais..._vous_ voyais tous avec moi...De l'extérieur. Comme si ce n'était plus totalement moi. Et tout ça en une poignée de secondes. Et quand j'ai retrouvé mes esprits, la voiture m'avait touché.

Max s'en voulut terriblement de ne pas avoir de suite crut sa fille et elle sembla le voir, car elle lui envoya un regard, disant haut et fort ''Ne t'en fais pas''.

-Je suis restée combien de temps dans le coma ?

-3 semaines exactement.

-Ça veut dire qu'on est en Novembre ?

-Le 13.

-Quand est ce que je pourrais reprendre le travail ?

Un petit silence se fit avant qu'un fou rire éclate. Chacun en avait presque les larmes aux yeux, alors que Brennan les regardais sans comprendre.

-Pourquoi vous riez ? Je suis très sérieuse !

-Ma chérie...tu sors du coma ! Tu as fait une crise cardiaque pendant l'opération, tu as besoin de décompresser.

-Mais...

Camille, en bonne patronne, ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase et dit d'une voix ferme.

-Dr Brennan, les médecins vous ont conseiller de prendre un mois de repos et...

-Un mois ? Mais il est hors de question que !

-Mais, attendez la suite, je leur ait dit que vous n'y arriverez certainement pas, donc ils m'ont dit que le temps minimum était de 10 jours. Donc, je vous propose de reprendre le 23. Ensuite vous travaillerez jusqu'au 23 décembre, et vous prenez des vacances pour les fêtes. Est ce que cet arrangement vous convient ?

-Est ce que j'ai le choix ?

-Euh...Non.

-Bon très bien. On fait ça.

Ses amis rigolèrent devant son air renfrogné mais applaudirent, la faisant sourire sans qu'elle le veuille vraiment. Parker l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui montrer son bonheur. Elle allait parler mais un cri dans le couloir retint son attention.

-Laissez passer ! Je vais être Papa ! Laissez passer où est ma femme ?

Un homme passa comme une fusée devant la chambre, ce fut presque comme s'il avait provoquer une rafale de vent sous sa vitesse. Puis soudain les cris cessèrent, et on vit une tête revenir sur ses pas. Brennan éclata alors de rire. Cette fusée qui venait de passer pour revenir, n'était d'autre que L'agent Johnny Janes.

-Dr Brennan ?

-Hey JJ !

-Mais que faites vous là ?

-Comme vous voyez.

Elle montra son bras plâtré d'un geste vague et lui sourit.

-Oui question idiote. Qu'avez vous eut ?

-Accident de voiture. Et vous que faites vous là ?

Elle savait très bien pourquoi, mais elle et ses amis voulurent voir la tête qu'il allait faire.

-Et bien...Oh Bon sang, ma femme va accoucher ! Je dois la trouver, Euh...Je repasserais promis !

Il salua l'assemblée d'un geste rapide et courut dans le couloir, pour assister à l'accouchement de sa femme. Brennan sourit quelques instants avant de retenir un petit bâillement. Mais avec son expérience, Pop's s'en aperçut.

-Vous devriez vous reposer. De toute façon, je dois ramener Parker chez Rebecca.

-Tout de suite Pop's ?

-Oui Park's.

Parker soupira mais embrassa son Dr Bones et sauta du lit. Il fit un salut général avant de sortir, tenant la main de son arrière grand-père. Les amis de Brennan partirent les us après les autres, Angela lui disant qu'elle reviendrait demain pour parler du ''Tu sais quoi'' comme elle l'a si bien dit. Russ lui dit qu'il devait appeler sa fiancée pour l'informer de son réveil, et quitta les lieux. Il ne resta qu'elle et son père.

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi cette nuit ?

-Non Papa. Rentre te reposer. Cela fait plusieurs fois que je te vois te frotter le dos, tu dois dormir dans un vrai lit. Et puis l'heure des visites est finie depuis une bonne heure déjà.

-Bon d'accord. Je reviendrais demain. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Papa.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et partit, laissant sa fille seule dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Le vent soufflait moins que lorsque qu'elle s'était réveillée, mais juste assez pour faire bouger les feuilles restantes sur les arbres. L'hiver était arrivé plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait penser, et elle n'avait rien vu de l'automne.

Elle rejeta les draps doucement et bascula pour se retrouver assise au bord du lit. Les pieds dans le vide, elle hésita un moment en balançant ses jambe puis finalement, elle posa son pied gauche à terre, suivis du droit. Le carrelage lui arracha un frisson, mais elle avança tout de même vers la fenêtre. Elle regarda un moment les arbres secouer leurs plus petites branches. Elle finit par faire coulisser la vitre et laissa un peu d'air entrer dans la chambre. Elle respira à pleins poumons l'air frais qui s'engouffrait par l'ouverture. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas sentit d'air aussi frais et purifiant. Enfermée presque un mois dans une chambre d'hôpital entourée par la climatisation, l'air en conserve qu'elle détestait plu que tout. Elle resta un moment, accoudée à la fenêtre,, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier l'instant.

-Ça serait bête que vous tombiez malade maintenant non ?

Elle se retourna vivement et vit une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et raides, aux yeux noisettes et des petites fossettes au milieu des joues.

-Je suis Elia, votre infirmière. C'est moi qui me suis occupé de vous pendant votre coma.

-Oh...Oui je crois vous avoir entendue.

-Vous feriez mieux de dormir un peu. Plus vous serez reposée, et plus vite vous pourrez partir.

-Vous avez raison. Je voulais juste sentir...

-Que vous étiez vie.

Brennan voulut la contredire en disant qu'elle voulait juste sentir l'air frais de l'extérieur, mais elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, alors elle hocha la tête.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non merci c'est gentil.

-Appelez moi n'hésitez pas.

-D'accord merci.

-Bonne nuit.

Tempe ferma la fenêtre et retourna dans son lit. Elle remit les draps sous ses aisselles et tourna la tête vers la lumière des lampadaire dehors. Elle sentit alors quelque chose de froid dans son cou et reconnut le collier de Booth. Il ne l'avait pas quitté durant tout son coma. Serait ce ça, la chaleur continue qu'elle avait ressentie ? Elle entendit une voiture passer, serra son collier dans sa main et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit les rythme de son cœur ralentirent, elle s'endormit vite. Épuisée, mais en vie.

**Laisse tomber tes problèmes, viens avec nous reviewer, on la joue Carpe Diem, calés sur Internet.**

**Laisse tomber tes problèmes, viens et laisse un reviews, oui l'été est à nous !**


	33. Paparazzi

**Merci infiniment à celles et à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires aux derniers chapitre, je vous adore ! Je suis désolée du retard affligeant que j'ai eut, mais j'ai un emploi du temps de malade.**

**Applaudissez Famous Marion qui a posté le 200eme commentaire de cette histoire !**

**Applaudissez miss web pour le commentaire le plus court.**

**Applaudissez Sarah d'Émeraude pour le plus grand nombre de commentaires postés en même temps.**

**Applaudissez LL8, pour le plus long et plus dingue de tous les commentaires jamais écris dans l'histoire du reviews. **

**Et surtout, ilianakate, fandebones, nath, low, Lizline, applaudissez vous, car sans vous, je ne serais pas là en train d'écrire ! *moi même, j'applaudis.***

**6 mois, 1 jour.**

Un oiseau chanta dès les premiers rayons du soleil, et ce chant mélodieux réveilla en douceur Tempérance. Elle s'étira doucement, faisant attention de ne pas se faire mal aux côtes, qui se remettaient tout juste de son accident. Elle prit quelques secondes pour bien se réveiller et regarda le réveil posé sur sa table de nuit. 7H23. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Arriverait elle un jour à faire une grasse mâtiné ? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait vraiment soif et tendit son bras non plâtré pour appeler une infirmière. Elle attendit à peine une minute que Elia était déjà dans sa chambre, tout sourire.

-Bonjour Tempérance, dites vous vous réveillez bien tôt !

-Pour quelqu'un qui ne s'est pas réveillée pendant trois semaines, je trouve que je me lève plutôt tard.

Elles sourirent toutes les deux et Elia lui demanda si elle voulait prendre son petit déjeuner maintenant. L'anthropologue acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et la laissa partir. Tempérance se leva et repartit vers la fenêtre. Regardant à l'extérieur, elle vit que le vent qui faisait rage la veille s'était calmé, et que le soleil était présent, bien qu'à moitié cachés par les nuages voilés. Il n'y avait presque personne dans la rue, surement à cause de l'heure, et seuls les éboueur faisait du bruit avec leur derniers camions. Elle s'accouda à la fenêtre et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il y avait beaucoup de choses auxquels elle devait réfléchir. Pendant son coma, elle avait entendu tous ses proches lui parler, comme s'il était avec elle dans ce monde noir. Mais le plus bizarre, ce fut lorsqu'elle avait entendu Booth. Elle avait entendu sa voix, comme un murmure, un songe, un rêve, mais il était bel et bien là dans son coma. Elle ne le voyait pas, il était caché par l'obscurité environnante, mais il était près d'elle. Il lui disait de ne pas partir, qu'il avait besoin d'elle, qu'elle devait se battre comme elle avait toujours fait avant.

Mais ça, c'était avant de le rencontrer, avant de s'attacher à lui, avant de comprendre combien il était important pour elle. Toute sa rationalité qui faisait sa réputation, tout son savoir, toutes ses études ne lui servaient à rien quand elle était avec lui. Elle avait juste besoin de le regarder, et de parler sans réfléchir, fondant son regard au sien. Il n'y avait pas de sciences ou de lois avec eux. Juste un lien, plus fort que tout dans ce monde.

La certitude qu'elle avait il y a de ça quelques mois, comme quoi il était vivant, commençait doucement mais surement à la quitter. Plus de trois mois, depuis sa disparition. Six mois depuis sa mission. Combien avait il de chances pour qu'il est été épargné ? D'après ses calculs, la chance était vraiment mince. Mais elle fit un autre calcul, avec beaucoup moins de données, et beaucoup moins de raison, le calcul du cœur. Combien avait il de chance pour qu'il rompe sa promesse et l'abandonne, alors qu'elle avait la certitude qu'il reviendrait ? Là aussi, il y avait peu de chances que ça arrive. Une chance que oui, une chance que non. Il fallait juste qu'elle y croit. Comme Booth le disait, ''Ce qui se passe entre nous, n'appartiens qu'à nous.'' Et rien, même pas la mort, ne pouvait y faire quoi que se soit.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par deux petits coups à la porte. Elle se retourna, et donna l'autorisation d'entrer. Elle vit alors Janes ouvrir la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres, portant quelques chose dans ses bras. Pas besoin d'être anthropologue de renommée pour comprendre ce qu'il portait.

-Bonjour Dr Brennan. Je vous présente mon fils.

Brennan ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés et courut presque jusqu'à lui pour voir l'enfant nouveau né. Elle se pencha au dessus du bébé qui dormait à poings fermés.

-Félicitations ! Il est magnifique.

-C'est parce qu'il ressemble à sa mère.

-Il est né quand ?

-Cette nuit à 1h.

-Vous féliciterez la maman.

-Je le ferais. Tenez prenez le.

Il lui passa le nouveau né, et malgré son handicap, au bras comme avec les enfants, elle le tint bien comme il faut. Elle lui sourit et caressa sa joue avec son index.

-Est ce qu'il a un nom ce petit ?

-Oui. On a décidé de l'appeler Seeley.

Elle releva les yeux vers Janes pour voir s'il plaisantait, mais non, il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Son regard tomba à nouveau sur le petit Janes.

-Seeley Georges Janes.

-Merci. Merci...

-Ah non vous pleurez pas pour ça hein ?

Elle rit et redonna le petit à son Papa. Janes lui proposa alors de venir saluer elle même la nouvelle Maman. Elle accepta volontiers. Ils sortirent de la chambre après que Tempérance se soit changée, pour ne pas se montrer en robe de chambre d'hôpital. Janes frappa à la porte et entendit une petite voix lui dire d'entrer. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, et Brennan vit une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et ondulés. Elle était assise sur son lit, entourée par ses parents et ceux de Johnny.

-Stéphanie, je te présente Tempérance Brennan. Dr Brennan, voici ma fiancée Stéphanie.

-Enchantée.

-De même. Toutes mes félicitations. Vous avez un fils magnifique.

-Avec un magnifique prénom...

Bones sourit et se tourna vers les autres personnes présentes dans la salle. Johnny fit les présentations.

-Estelle, Georges, Je vous présente une collègue et amie, le Dr Brennan. Tempérance voici les parents de Stéphanie. Et voici mon père et ma mère, Michael et Lauren.

-Enchantée...

Les grands parents sourirent et le père de Johnny prit la parole.

-J'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites. Vos livres sont époustouflants !

-Et bien...Merci beaucoup...

Elia arriva à ce moment là, essoufflée par sa course dans le couloir.

-Enfin vous voilà ! Votre amie est arrivée et ne vous trouvez pas ! Et moi qui arrive comme une gourde avec votre petit déjeuner...

-Oh je suis désolée...Euh qui est arrivé ?

-Mlle Monténégro.

-Oh. euh Johnny je dois y aller.

-Bien sur.

-Ravie de vous avoir rencontrés...Au revoir.

Elle salua tout le monde d'un signe de la main et suivit Elia qui la ramener dans sa chambre. Angela l'attendait, assise sur le bord de son lit, les yeux dans le vague. L'entrée de son amie la fit sortir de sa transe.

-Salut Ange !

Brennie ! où tu étais ?

-Je suis allée féliciter Janes. Il est Papa d'un adorable petit garçon.

-Oh c'est Génial ! Comment il s'appelle ?

-Ils l'ont appelé Seeley Georges Janes...

Angela sourit de toutes ses dents et baissa les yeux vers son propre ventre. Tempérance était surexcitée et demanda d'une petite voix.

-Alors...C'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit ?

Angela releva ses yeux brillants et hocha la tête avec un sourire immense, avant d'ajouter

-Tu vas être Tata.

Bones ne put se retenir de pousser un petit cri de joie et prit son amie dans ses bras pour la féliciter. Elle rirent et quand elles se séparèrent, Brennan demanda.

-Hodgins ne le sais pas ?

-Pas encore. Je ne sais pas quand lui dire.

-Tu sais, il est normal qu'une fille en parle d'abord à une autre femme avant d'en parler au principal intéressé.

-Non, je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que j'ai peur...Je pense qu'il sera heureux...

-J'en suis persuadée.

-Tu crois que je devrais lui dire maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu en es à combien ?

-J'entame mon deuxième mois d'après le médecin.

-Si tu veux mon avis, Noël est le moment idéal. Tu entamera ton premier trimestre, et ça aura une signification particulière.

-Tu as raison. Tu sais que tu es ma meilleure amie ?

-Oui je sais !

Elles rirent et se serrèrent à nouveau dans les bras quand Elia débarqua dans la chambre, essoufflée et décoiffée.

-Vite allumez la télé ! Sur la Fox. **(NdA : Mais non, je ne fais pas de pub...voyons ! )**

Angela, bien que surprise, attrapa la télécommande et alluma le poste gris qui siégeait dans la chambre. La musique de la chaine ainsi que son générique se firent entendre. Ensuite, un zoom se fit sur la présentatrice.

-''Maintenant, nous allons parler de l'affaire Brennan. Cette grande personnalité, anthropologue judiciaire de renom travaillant avec le FBI, sur des affaires de meurtres non élucidés, et auteur d'une série de livres qui sont inscrits sur le podium des livres les plus vendus des États Unis, attire depuis quelques semaines l'attention des médias. En effet, il y a quelques mois de cela, son partenaire depuis six ans, l'Agent spécial Seeley Booth du FBI a disparut lors d'une enquête. Le Dr Brennan ne s'en remets pas, et il y a trois semaines, nous apprenions sa tentative de suicide, et son coma. Nous venons d'apprendre de sources sures qu'elle vient de se réveiller. Sur place, notre envoyé spécial, Jessica Martin.''

L'image change et on voit une jeune dame métisse avec un micro à la main et emmitouflée dans un manteau blanc. Pendant ce temps, Brennan ouvrit la bouche de stupeur en répétant, atterrée

-Tentative de suicide ?

-Oui, je suis en ce moment même devant l'hôpital où séjourne le Dr Brennan. Nous n'avons pas été autorisés à rentrer mais nous savons qu'elle s'est réveillée, après trois semaines passées dans le coma. Nous avons refait une reconstitution de son accident, elle va apparaître sur votre écran.''

On vit alors une silhouette représentant Brennan. On voit la silhouette se mettre au milieu de la route pour écarter les bras et se mettre face à la voiture. Brennan était dans une rage folle.

-Quels espèces de menteurs ! Ils n'étaient pas là quand s'est arrivé ! Cons de Journalistes !

-''Oh attendez, on a du nouveau ! Voici le père et le frère du Dr Brennan, qui arrivent vers l'hôpital ''

Comme des lions sur une proie, la orne de journalistes se précipitèrent ver les deux hommes pour leur poser des questions.

-Mr, quel est votre sentiments sur ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Soupçonniez vous votre fille de faire une dépression ?

-Ma fille n'est pas dépressive et je n'ai rien à vous dire, et si vous n'arrêtez pas, je porte plainte pour harcèlement, c'est bien clair ?

Il avança vite vers l'entrée du bâtiment avec son fils et ils fermèrent la porte alors que les journalistes le poursuivaient encore.

-S'il vous plait une dernière question !

Les portes fermées leur clouèrent le bec et c'est médusés que les journaliste reprirent leur poste d'observation.

-Nous vous recontacterons dès qu'on aura des informations supplémentaire, c'était Jessica Martin, en direct pour la Fox.

Tempérance éteignit rageusement le poste de télé et croisa les bras -Bon tant qu'elle pouvait à cause de son plâtre- et à peine une minute plus tard, Max et Russ arrivèrent dans la chambre.

-Salut.

-Ça va ? Les journalistes ne vous ont pas suivis ?

-Non, ils n'ont pas le droit d'entrer.

-C'est bien ma veine d'avoir une petite sœur célèbre !

-C'est pas drôle Russ ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir sortir sans être attaquée de toute part !

Angela regardait par la fenêtre, où le trottoir était maintenant à la fois noir de monde, et blanc de flash d'appareils photos.

-Et comment je fais pour rentrer chez moi ?

Angela ne sembla réfléchir, et se tourna vers elle un sourire mystérieux.

-Croyez le ou non, mais j'ai une idée !

/ /

Quelques minutes plus tard, les journalistes virent sortirent une jeune femme avec Russ. Elle n'avait qu'un bras dans une manche, l'autre caché sous le manteau.

-C'est le Dr Brennan !

Russ cachait sa compagnie sous un bras protecteur alors qu'ils essayaient de se frayer un chemin, agressés par toutes les question des journalistes. Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté du bâtiment, Une autre femme sortait par la porte de secours suivie de son père.

Tempérance regarda sa meilleure amie et son frère partirent dans la direction opposée, suivis par des journalistes avec des caméras et des appareils photos géants. Brennan et Keenan partirent vers la voiture se faisant le plus discrets possibles, et rentrèrent chez elle pour qu'elle se repose.

-Angela a vraiment eut une bonne idée.

-Oui. J'espère juste qu'ils ne vont pas la traumatiser, elle et ton frère.

Ils se garèrent devant chez elle, mais lorsqu'ils descendirent de la voiture, un flash arriva dans les yeux de Tempérance, un flash venant d'un groupe de journalistes. Elle commença à avancer vite vers l'entrée de son immeuble. Mais une jeune femme blonde lui bloqua la route.

-Hannah Buldey du journal Le Monde. Qu'avez à dire sur votre hospitalisation ?

-Je n'ai rien à dire. Maintenant laissez moi passer.

-Est il vrai que vous avez refusé des fouilles d'un an en Indonésie, sur les Iles Malukus ?

-Laissez moi !

-Est ce que vous vous remettez de la mort de votre part...

Le coup partit. Aussi vite et imprévisible qu'une tornade. La journaliste lâcha son micro et recula de plusieurs mètres sous la force du coup de poing. Max et les photographes se figèrent et ouvrirent la bouche de stupeur. Tempérance serrait fortement les poings pour ne pas être tentée de la frapper à nouveau. La joue de Hannah prit une teinte rouge, et elle porta sa main à sa blessure pour calmer la douleur. Max sortit de sa transe et attrapa sa fille par les épaules, pour l'empêcher de recommencer. Cette dernière regarda avec fureur la femme frappée.

-Booth n'est pas mort ! Vous avez compris ?

Des larmes lui montèrent au yeux, des larmes de rage et de douleur, et son père la fit rentrer chez elle. Avant de fermer la porte d'entrée, il entendit malgré lui, Buldey dirent à son cameraman.

-Tu as bien filmé ?

Max sentait que cette histoire n'était pas finie, et qu'on entendrait beaucoup parler pendant plusieurs semaines. Quand ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, Beckett releva sa petite tête, et courut vers sa maitresse. Brennan se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Le chaton avait grandit en presque un mois, ce qui fit sourire Bones. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le canapé, son père s'approcha d'elle.

-Tempe...Est ce que ce que la journaliste a dit ?

-Papa...

-Non dis moi ma chérie. Est ce que tu as refusé une expédition aux Iles Malukus ?

-Oui. Ils me l'ont proposé un mois après le début de la mission de Booth. J'ai faillit accepter, mais... je voulais voir Booth quand il rentrerait. Qu'est ce qu'il penserait si j'étais partie à l'autre bout du monde sans le prévenir, alors qu'il risquait sa vie ?

Max ne répondit pas à sa question, se contentant de regarder par terre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il recommença à parler.

-Tu n'aurais pas dut frapper cette journaliste.

-Commence pas avec ça.

-Elle va t'attaquer sur ça.

-Qu'elle attaque. Les dernières personnes qui se sont attaquées à moi ce sont retrouvé par terre.

-J'espère que tu dis vrai ma chérie.

-Je vais me prendre une douche.

-Très bien. N'oublie pas de..

-Oui, je sais je ne mouille pas mon plâtre je le mettrais dans un sac plastique. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il la laissa partir, la regardant se diriger seule vers la salle de bains. Bien que cette affaire les avait rapprochés, elle restait la jeune fille abandonnée qui ne voulait pas d'une aide extérieure.

Elle allait s'en sortir, il le savait, ou du moins il l'espérait, mais se qu'il ne savait pas, c'est combien de temps cela prendra t il. Il ne préféra pas y penser, parce que l'espoir de revoir Booth était là seul chose qui la maintenait en vie.

**Pardonnez moi, ayez pitié de moi et pardonnez mon retard. Je vous donne un indice pour le retour de Booth, vous voyez je peux être gentille !**

**L'indice c'est: Avant,Vert, Aujourd'hui, Rouge.**

**Laissez des com's !**


	34. Baby it's could outside

**Si vous saviez comme je vous adore ! Merci pour tous vos reviews ! Alors Bones lecture !  
**

**Merci à ma petite Sarah d'Émeraude : passez la lire sur le quartier Castle ''How deep is your love'' une tuerie !**

**Merci à Vicky : Pour ta question...Bientôt...**

**Merci à LL8, à LL8**** à LL8 à LL8 à LL8 à LL8 : non c'est pas un bug c'est pour le nombre de reviews que tu m'a laissé XD merci beaucoup ça fait vraiment plaisir et pour ta proposition, je te répondrai oui, mais...je m'explique, j'ai déjà un projet avec Sarah d'Émeraude, et comme on est déjà très chargées... mais je te promets uqe des que je peux je te contacte juré !**

**Merci à T'Pau : Ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire, désolée...Merci vraiment ça m'a fait chaud au coeur !**

**Merci à Marceline19, Nath, miss web et Gaaelle.  
**

**6 mois, 2 semaines, 1 jour.**

Cela faisait une semaines que Brennan avait reprit le travail. Elle avait retiré son plâtre qui l'encombrait dans son travail et passé beaucoup de temps à l'Institut. Beaucoup trop.

La sécurité dans l'enceinte du bâtiment avait été doublée, les journalistes essayant de rentrer pour parler à Brennan de son manque de self contrôle envers Hannah Buldey.

Les image de son coup de poings faisait la une des journaux depuis deux semaines, et passait en boucle à la télévision, poussant le visse jusqu'à la mettre dans les zap télé et les bêtisiers.

Tempérance évitait maintenant d'aller en ville, sentant tous les regards des passants sur elle, comme si elle se baladait nue. Son image ainsi exposée dans le très mauvais sens de l'exposition publique ne l'aider pas à se sentir mieux avec son état.

Elle était en train de regarder un corps ici depuis la seconde guerre mondial e et l'observait quand Angela arriva sur la plateforme.

-Ma chérie, je voulais savoir à quelle heure je venais te chercher ce soir ?

-Ange je travaille.

-Oui et tu le fais très bien. Écoute moi. À quelle heure je viens te prendre en voiture ?

-Mais pour aller où ?

-Bah, à la soirée de bienfaisance pour le FBI et l'Institut !

Brennan arrêta tous ses mouvements d'un coup et resta immobile pendant quelques secondes. Sans crier garde elle se redressa vivement.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ma chérie ?

Brennan se tapa la tête dans la paume de sa main et geignit.

-Si. Bon sang c'est prévu depuis plus d'un an je dois même faire un discours.

-C'est pas ton genre d'oublier ce genre de choses.

-Désolée si en ce moment j'ai pas la tête à ça !

Tempérance se dit qu'elle était foutue. Elle allait devoir trouver une robe de soirée et préparer un discours en moins d'une journée ! Elle avait beau être un génie, mais elle était loin d'être surhumaine. Elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et lui demanda d'une toute petie voix.

-Tu peux me sortir de là Ange ?

-Bien sur ma chérie. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasses ?

-Dis à tout le monde que je suis malade merci t'es adorable.

-Ah non ! Hors de question que tu fasses la malade.

-Angela comment veux tu que je fasses ?

-Tu vas commencer par poser ce tibia.

-C'est un péroné.

-Pose cet os.

Bones s'exécuta et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine d'un air renfrogné.

_-So now What ?_

-Tu vas prendre ta journée. On va aller faire les magasins pour te trouver une tenue et ensuite tu t'occupera de ton discours.

-Angela je ne peux pas prendre une journée comme ça sans prévenir !

-Bien sur que si. Allez on bouge.

Elle prit sa meilleure amie par le bras et l'emmena vers la sortie pour sa première ''école buissonnière.''

Elle prirent la voiture et arrivèrent au centre commercial. Angela se dirigea d'entrée vers les ascenseurs et une fois à l'intérieur, elle appuya sur le bouton de l'étage trois. Son amie sourit.

-On dirait que tu connais les lieux.

-Disons que je le connais aussi bien que tu connais l'Institut.

-J'ai peur.

Elles rirent et Angela lui montra du doigt une boutique spécialisée dans les robes de soirée.

-Ce magasin est parfait pour toi. Allons y.

Elles entrèrent et Angela salua la vendeuse à la caisse et elle dirigea Tempérance vers les cabines d'essayage. Elle poussa son amie dedans.

-Commence à te déshabiller je revins avec une robe.

Tempérance l'écouta et enleva son haut. Elle n'avais pas encore retirer son pantalon qu'Angela lui envoyait déjà une robe rouge au dessus de la porte.

-Essaye celle là !

Elle enleva son bas et enfila la robe. Elle lui arrivait un peu en bas des genoux, avait un décolleté plongeant et seulement de fines bretelles pour la retenir. Quand l'anthropologue se regarda dans le miroir, elle ouvrit de grands et secoua la tête.

-Angela non.

-Pourquoi elle est splendide cette robe !

-Elle est beaucoup trop moulante !

-Arrête depuis quand tu as honte de tes formes ?

Angela entra dans la cabine et regarda son amie en souriant mais son sourire disparut bien vite.

-Depuis que je n'en ai plus.

La robe était en effet très moulante et laissait entrevoir ce qu'elle avait vécut pendant six mois. La robe collait sa taille devenus fine et la serrait tellement qu'on pouvait voir le contour de ses côtes. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et des larmes envahirent ses yeux turquoises.

-Ma chérie, je suis désolée.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolée.

-Tempe...Il faut que te remettes sur pied. Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais...Booth n'aimerais pas te voir comme ça.

-Je sais bien. Mais je n'y pense pas. Je ne pense pas à manger, ou même à dormir.

-La dernière fois que tu étais aussi mal c'est quand on pensait qu'il était mort.

-Je sais. Mais si les évènements ne changent pas, les conséquences ne changent pas.

-Est ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

-Trouve une robe qui ne me verra pas voir de la pitié dans le regard des gens.

Angela hocha la tête comprenant son amie et sortit de la cabine à la recherche d'une nouvelle robe.

Tempérance s'assit sur le petit banc mis à disposition et souffla longuement. Elle n'avait pas remarquer qu'elle avait perdu autant de poids. Elle ne prenait plus la peine de se peser et cela se ressentait. Elle n'avait pas vu de pitié dans les yeux d'Angela juste de la tristesse. Et Tempérance s'en voulut d'en être la cause. Elle décida alors de reprendre du poids. Au moins de retrouver son poids d'avant. Les fêtes approchaient et les festivité de cette période allaient peut être l'aider. Mais elle se promis, là, seule dans une cabine d'essayage du plus grand magasin de vêtements de Washington D.C, qu'elle ne ferait plus de peine aux gens qu'elle aime. Elle entendit Angela revint avec une robe.

-Essaye celle là, je crois qu'elle va te plaire.

Tempérance la remercia à travers la porte et attrapa la tenue pour la regarder. Elle était noire avec des reflets Émeraude un peu partout. Elle l'enfila et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle l'aimait beaucoup. La robe était constituées de plusieurs couches de tissus les uns sur les autres et descendaient jusqu'à ses genoux, en petites vaguelettes scintillantes.

-Alors ?

Sans lui répondre, elle ouvrit la porte et se mis devant son amie qui resta bouche bée devant elle.

-Wahou...Ma chérie tu es magnifique.

-C'est vrai ?

-Je suis jalouse.

-Tu n'as pas l'être. Je crois que je vais la prendre.

-T'as intérêt !

Elles rirent et Tempérance entra à nouveau dans la cabine pour se changer. Quand elle en ressortie, elle paya et sortit du magasin. Dans l'allée principale Bones demanda.

-Ça te dit une glace ?

Angela la regarda étonnée et finalement elle hocha la tête mais dit quand même.

-Je suis plus partante pour un repas. Il est plus de midi.

-Adjugé.

-Vendu.

Elles se dirigèrent au quatrième étage où se trouvait les restaurants. Elles prirent place dans un restaurant italien et commandèrent une pizza végétarienne pour Tempérance et des pâtes bolognaise pour Angela. Elle rirent et discutèrent pendant tout le repas, tantôt du futur bébé tantôt des dernières rumeurs dans les journaux à scandale. Elle commandèrent chacune une glace italienne en dessert, toutes deux à la vanille et se régalèrent, surtout Brennan, qui n'avait pas eut de repas complet depuis des mois. Après une dernière cuiller, Angela s'écroula sur le dossier de son siège.

-J'en peux plus je vais exploser...

Tempérance et finit à son tour sa glace en léchant ses lèvres pour en récupérer les résidus. Angela proposa, les yeux fermés.

-Que dirais tu d'aller au salon pour se faire coiffer et manucurer ?

-Très bonne idée.

Elles payèrent leur consommation et partirent vers le deuxième étage. Elle se firent les plus belles pour aller danser et quand 15h sonna, Angela raccompagna Tempérance chez elle pour qu'elle puisse écrire son discours. Cette dernière passa quasiment une heure sans écrire un mot.

-Qu'est ce que je peux bien dire ? De toutes façons, ils ne m'écouteront pas, ils seront là pour parler de mon accident dans mon dos...

Elle releva soudain la tête et son cerveau de génie tourna à pleins régime. Elle écrivit un premier mot et finalement, ses mains volèrent sur le clavier, le discours se mettant en place. Elle s'arrêta d'écrire quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas de cavalier pour ce soir. Janes allait venir avec sa fiancée, Sweets viendrait surement avec Daisy. Elle prit alors son téléphone et composa l'un de ses numéros abrégés.

-Allo ?

-Marco ?

-Polo. Ça va sœurette ?

-Ça va mais j'ai besoin que tu me rende un service.

-Euh oui bien sur. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

-Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

-Non, justement Amy et les filles sont parties chez les parents de Amy. Je suis seul.

-Ça te dirait de m'accompagner à la soirée du FBI ?

-Avec plaisir Tempe. Mais faut pas être de l'Institut ou du FBI pour y aller ?

-Tu sera avec moi donc tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.

-Très bien je passe te prendre à quelle heure ?

-19h ce serait parfait.

-Très bien. Je me prépare, à tout à l'heure.

-À plus tard Frérot. Merci.

-De rien.

Elle raccrocha et envoya un message à Angela pour lui dire qu'elles se retrouveraient là bas et se remit à son travail pour finir son discours. Quand son ordinateur afficha dix huit heures, elle avait fini et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour se doucher et se changer. Une fois l'opération réussie, elle se parfuma et enfila ses talons noirs. Elle choisit son manteau, une longe veste cintrée noire, pour se protéger du froid de dehors. Elle passa devant son miroir et se trouva belle, le crayon rehaussait la teinte vert bleu de ses yeux et son rouge à lèvres choisie mettait sa peau claire en valeur. Elle se mit un filet de laque dans les cheveux pour que sa coiffure tienne et ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle entendit son frère arriver. Quand elle alla lui ouvrir elle sourit en le voyant dans un élégant costard cravate.

-Tu es magnifique ptite sœur.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Ils se sourirent et Brennan prit son manteau, son sac et ses clés et ils partirent vers le lieu de réception. Ils arrivèrent en même temps qu'Angela et Hodgins.

-Tu es magnifique ma chérie.

-Merci Angela j'aime beaucoup ta robe. Tu es très belle.

La jeune artiste portait une robe bleu clair à manches longues qui dénudait ses épaules. La robe lui arrivait au genou du côté gauche, tandis que de l'autre côté, elle arrivait à la moitié de son mollet. Elle avait mit des paillettes grise dans es cheveux et du gloss rose sur les lèvres.

-Merci Tempe. Bon on rentre, ou on reste ici dans le froid toute la soirée ?

Ses amis sourirent et ils entrèrent. Quelqu'un à l'entrée leur demanda leur noms et quand il vit qu'ils étaient attendus, il leur laissa le passage. Angela et son mari entrèrent en premier et furent annoncé.

-Dr Jack Hodgins et Mlle Angela Monténégro-Hodgins de l'Institut Jefferson.

L'attention était sur eux et Angela rougit et se colla un peu plus à Hodgins. Tempérance souffla un bon coup avant d'entrer dans la grande salle.

-Dr Tempérance Brennan de l'Institut Jefferson, et son frère Russ Keennan.

Toutes les personnes présentes tournèrent la tête vers eux et Tempérance se sentit analysée par des dizaine de paires d'yeux et trouva cela très désagréable. Elle se dirigea avec son frère vers ses amis qui avaient rejoins Camille et son petit ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on annonça une autre arrivée.

-L'agent Johnny Janes du FBI et Mlle Stéphanie Towne.

Tempérance se tourna vers eux et leur gratifia un sourire alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers eux.

-Vous êtes très belle Tempérance.

-Merci Johnny. Vous êtes magnifique Stéphanie.

-Je vous remercie.

Les deux femmes se sourirent et Brennan présenta Stéphanie son équipe.

-Comment va Seeley ?

-Il se porte à merveille, merci.

Tempérance sourit et salua de loin un agent qu'elle connaissait. Cullen arriva à sa hauteur.

-Comment allez vous depuis la dernière fois ?

-Mieux. Merci monsieur.

Il y a de grands donateurs, qui peuvent donner leur argent pour le FBI et l'Institut, j'espère que votre discours et prêt.

-Plus que prêt Monsieur.

-Très bien. Nous attendons que tout le monde soit là et je vous préviendrais quand vous prendrez le micro.

-Très bien.

Il lui sourit et alla saluer un couple de fortunés qui arrivaient vers lui. Hodgins se dirigea vers le buffet géant et tout le monde en fit de même. Le serveur demanda ce que voulait Tempérance et cette dernière demanda une coupe de champagne. Avec son plus beau sourire édentée, le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns lui donna la coupe et la regarda se tourner vers Angela. Angela sourit et attrapa son amie pour l'éloigner du buffet.

-Le serveur te dévore des yeux !

-Quoi ?

-Celui qui t'a servi le champagne. Il te reluque à mort.

-Mais ne dit pas de bêtises.

Elle se retourna en buvant une gorgée de champagne et trouva le serveur à parler avec un collègue à son oreille, lui lançant des petits coups d'œil.

-Peut être que je suis son genre de fille...

Hodgins rejoignit les deux femmes avec deux coupes de champagne et en donna une à sa fiancée puis se tourna vers sa patronne.

-T'es pas son genre de fille; t'es le genre de fille qu'il veut épouser !

-Mais vous vous êtes ligué ?

Quand il a parlé à son ami il a dit, et je répète mot pour mot : ''Bon sang qu'elle est belle.''

Tempérance leva les yeux au ciel et vit soudain qu'Angela était mal à l'aise. En effet, comme Hodgins ne savais pas pour sa grossesse, il lui avait offert une coupe de champagne. Angela la supplia de trouver une solution. Tempérance appela d'un geste de la main son frère, qui s'approcha, une coupe de champagne fraichement bue.

-Hodgins tu peux me dire son nom à celui là ?

L'anthropologue montra quelqu'un derrière lui et quand Hodgins se retourna, Tempérance prit le verre d'Angela et le vida à toute à allure dans celui de Russ.

-Non je vois pas qui c'est pourquoi ?

-Oh pour rien...

Hodgins haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers sa femme.

-Tu veux une autre coupe Ange ?

-Non...Merci mais j'ai pas envie d'être pompette.

-Tu as raison.

Tempérance et sa meilleure amie échangèrent un regard pleins de sous entendu et durent se retenir de rire. Un agent vint alors à la rencontre de Brennan.

-Dr Brennan, c'est l'heure de votre discours.

Elle hocha la tête et souffla un bon coup. Elle finit son champagne et prit son discours de son sac à main.

-Bonne chance.

-Merci.

Cullen fit tinter son verre et attira ainsi l'attention sur l'estrade.

-Mesdames, messieurs, le Dr Tempérance Brennan, la grande anthropologue judiciaire de l'Institut Jefferson va faire un petit discours. Veuillez l'applaudir s'il vous plait.

Sous les applaudissements de la foule et les sifflements de son frères, Brennan mon ta sur scène et s'installa derrière le micro, plaça son discours devant elle. Elle une bouffée de trac et toucha son B&B pour se donner du courage.

-Bonsoir à tous. Pour commencer j'aimerais vous remercier d'être venus à cette soirée de bienfaisance. Comme vous le savez, depuis un peu plus de six ans, le FBI et l'Institut Jefferson, dirigés par Mr Cullen et le Dr Sayoran ici présents...

Elle les montra d'un geste du bras et Camille salua timidement les gens tournées vers elle et se cacha finalement derrière son petit copain.

-...Collaborent depuis presque six ans dans le cadre d'enquête sur des affaires non élucidées. Depuis ce temps là, les affaires classées ont vu leurs chiffres augmenter de plus de 40% et..

Elle fut coupée par un murmure lancé à côté d'elle. Une vieille dame murmurait à l'oreille d'une personne qui semblait être son mari.

-C'est elle qui a fait une tentative de suicide...

Tempérance la foudroya du regard et s'approcha un peu du micro en la regardant.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerai à parler vu que certaines personnes ne s'intéressent qu'à ma vie privée !

La foule se tourna vers la femme qu'elle toisait du regard.

-Et puis d'abord je n'ai pas fait de tentative de suicide comme vous dites, j'ai eut un accident de voiture. Et cela ne vous donne pas le droit de me juger !

Cullen cacha son visage dans ses grandes mains rouge de honte.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait...

-Ayez confiance en elle. Elle va vous les trouver vos donateurs.

Elle se calma et passa sa main sur son collier pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-J'ai perdu mon partenaire. L'Agent spécial Seeley Booth, mon coéquipier et mon ami depuis six ans maintenant a disparut il y a de ça six mois lors d'une mission. Je ne sais même pas s'il est encore en vie.

Un silence de mort envahit la salle et Brennan sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Je crois que certains ici savent ce qu'on ressent dans ces moments là.

Certains Agents hochèrent la tête tristement, surement conscients de ce qu'elle endurait. Elle souffla et repris.

-Un jour, Booth m'a dit que nous deux...nous étions le pilier. Et que le pilier devait tenir. C'est vrai que notre collaboration a permit à une centaine d'enquête d'être résolues. Un soutien économique pour les deux parties, permettrais de former des agents d'un côté, comme c'est le cas avec l'Agent Janes ici présent, et a aider les jeunes assistants a devenir de grands anthropologues. Nous avons juste besoin de postes et de machines pour nous aider. Mais cela garantirai que dans quelques années, le FBI et le Jefferson seraient toujours en collaboration, même si Booth et moi ne sommes plus là. De nouveaux anthropologues et de nouveaux Agents pour être le nouveau pilier de la justice dans la grande ville de Washington.

À la fin de sa phrase, un tonnerre d'applaudissement envahit la salle. Entre les cris et les sifflement des agents et les applaudissements des donateurs, Brennan rougit et les remercia timidement. Elle descendit de l'estrade et fut accueillie à bras ouverts par ses amis.

-C'était magnifique.

-Merci.

-Tu as écrit ça sur ton discours ?

-Je peux le lire ?

Elle sourit et lui tendit la feuille. Quand son frère lut, il haussa un sourcils.

-Je me suis trompé de feuille. C'est ma liste de courses...

Tous ses amis rirent de bon cœur et elle leur sourit. Elle caressa son collier et sentit une chaleur dans son cœur. Puis soudain, Janes vint vers eux en souriant comme un enfant devant un sapin de Noël.

-Venez voir ! Venez voir il neige !

Tous se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre et virent avec émerveillement les premiers flocons de neige de l'hiver tomber tranquillement sur les trottoirs gelés. Leurs souffles formèrent des petites taches de vapeur sur les vitres et Tempérance dut effacer la sienne pour voir l'extérieur. La neige tomba un peu plus vite et elle sourit. Au loin on entendait les cloches et des chœurs chanter l'hymne de Noël, prévu dans 24 jours.

Noël approchait, et pourtant, elle avait peur de ne pas avoir le cadeau qu'elle voulait.

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plut ! Laissez moi des com's pour me le dire ! Le prochain chapitre sera consacré à Parker. Gros bisous !**


	35. Même si

**Merci pour tous les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé, il m'ont fait chaud au coeur. Malgré la rentrée, j'essayerais de poster régulièrement !**

**Merci à Ilianakate, Avrildemai, l'anonyme, Famous Marion, Soniia-Lexiie-Tempérance13, LL8, marceline19, Sarah d'Emeraude, T'Pau, Nelly, Nath, Low, LL8 (tes reviews ne sont jamais inutiles..Mais très drôles !) et sonia**

**6 mois, 3 semaines.**

_Chaud, Froid._

_ Blanc, Noir._

_ À l'extérieur, Enfermée._

_ Joie, Tristesse._

_ Rires, Pleurs_

_ Confiance, Peur._

_ Murmure, Cris._

_ Coloré, Gris._

_ Souvenirs, Présent._

_ Amis, Ennemis._

_Entourée, Seule._

_ Booth vivant, Booth mort._

Brennan se redressa en sursaut sur son lit, trempée de sueur. Son cœur battait à toute allure, et elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre une respiration normale. Elle prit plusieurs grandes inspiration et essuya les sillons de larmes sur ses joues. Elle se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient et souffla en voyant sa main qui ne se tenait pas immobile.

Beckett miaula et se colla à elle, ronronnant pour la réconforter. Bones soupira et la prit sur ses genoux en lui caressant entre les oreilles. Quand elle fut calmée de son cauchemar elle se leva, sachant qu'elle n'arriverai pas à se rendormir tout de suite. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et se fit chauffer un peu de déca. Mais quand elle s'assit, elle entendit la sonnerie de son portable dans sa chambre. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda l'horloge. Qui pouvait l'appeler à plus de minuit ?

Elle se leva en vitesse, ayant peur que l'appelant raccroche. Elle prit le téléphone et décrocha.

-Brennan.

-Dr Brennan, c'est Rebecca la mère de Parker. Je ne vous réveille pas j'espère ?

-Oh Rebecca...Non, je...je ne dormais pas. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème avec Parker ?

Brennan se leva d'un coup, paniquant à l'idée que Parker ait des ennuis.

-En fait...Il a fait un cauchemar...Et j'ai essayé de le calmer, mais il hurle et ne me laisse pas l'approcher. Il vous demande.

-Moi ? Mais pourquoi moi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il n'arrête pas de dire ''je veux voir le Dr Bones''. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant que Bones ne se décide à parler.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha et s'habilla le plus rapidement possible. Elle se coiffa pour se donner constance et prit ses clés de voiture. La route était dégagée en cette heure tardive, et ce fut donc un jeu d'enfant d'arriver en moins d'un quart d'heure. Elle se gara devant la maison et traversa l'allée de pierre en courant. Elle sonna un petit coup sec, et en moins de trente secondes, Rebecca lui avait ouvert.

-Merci d'être venue Dr Brennan.

-Ou est Parker ?

-Dans sa chambre.

Rebecca l'invita à rentrer. Elle monta les escaliers et vit son compagnon frapper à la porte de son fils.

-Allez Parker...

-NON !

La voix pleine de sanglots brisa quelque chose dans le cœur de Brennan. Elle s'avança vers la porte. Le compagnon de Rebecca se rendit compte de sa présence et lui sourit tristement.

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir. Je peux ?

-Bien sur.

Il s'écarta de devant la porte, elle prit la poignée dans sa main et poussa la porte. Les deux autre adultes descendirent, voulant les laisser seuls. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, mais grâce à la lumière du couloir, elle voyait le lit défait et une petite forme collée au mur recroquevillée sur elle même, dans un coin de la pièce. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine quand elle comprit que c'était Parker, qui pleurait à chaude larmes, des sanglots pleins la gorge, la tête dans le creux de ses genoux. Il dit d'une voix étranglée qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux de l'anthropologue.

-Je veux le Dr Bones...

Elle s'avança vers lui et s'agenouilla devant lui. Elle posa sa main à plat sur son genou, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune garçon, qui eut un mouvement de recul, se collant un peu plus au mur derrière lui.

-Parker...Parker c'est moi, c'est le Dr Bones...

Il releva alors la tête et la regarda, des larmes refirent leur apparition dans ses petits yeux d'enfants et sa lèvre se mit à trembler. Il se jeta alors dans ses bras, plongeant son nez dans ses cheveux et la serrant de toutes ses forces.

-Dr Bones !

Des sanglots continuaient à arriver, et Brennan ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que lui caresser ses boucles blondes et lui murmurer des mots réconfortants dans son oreille. Bones lui rendit son câlin et lui demanda d'une petite voix.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Park's ?

-Je...Tu...et..

Il n'arrivait pas à parler normalement, et cela ne fit qu'augmenter le mal être de Brennan.

-Chut...Calme toi. On va monter sur le lit d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête dans son cou et se leva doucement et lui prit la main alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur petit d'enfant. Parker se serra à nouveau contre elle, voulant sentir sa présence rassurante. Brennan attendit qu'il soit prêt à se confier à elle. Finalement, il commença.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar...Il faisait tout noir...je voyais rien. Et puis j'ai vu...Une porte. J'ai ouvert et j'ai vu Papa...Il était attaché sur une chaise et y...Y avait des méchants qui le frappaient qui lui faisaient mal...j'ai pas put l'aider, y a quelqu'un qui m'a attrapé. Et là je...

Des larmes revinrent et il se cala un peu plus contre son Dr Bones qui l'écoutait attentivement.

-Je t'ai vu toi...t'étais avec Papa... tu te mettais devant lui pour le protéger. et... le méchant il a tiré. Et vous étiez morts tous les deux...

Parker éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglots alors que des larmes envahissaient les yeux bleus de Brennan. Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et lui murmura dans l'oreille.

-Je suis là. Je ne suis pas morte...

-J'ai crut...Je pensais vraiment...C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Maman de t'appeler...

-Je ne suis pas morte. Je suis là avec toi.

-Mais Papa non...

Son cœur fit un vol plané dans sa poitrine et elle se retint de pleurer de toutes ses forces.

-Non...Il n'est pas là.

-Est ce qu'il est mort ?

-Je...Je ne sais pas.

-Mais tu sais toujours tout...

-Mais là je ne sais pas...

-Maman m'a dit qu'il reviendra jamais...

-Parker...Je ne peux pas te promettre que ton père va revenir...Mais je ne peux pas te dire non plus qu'il est mort. Je ne peux tout simplement pas...

-Il me manque...

-Moi aussi Mini Booth. Moi aussi.

-Je dois faire quoi Dr Bones ?

Tempérance ne répondit pas de suite. Ce jeune garçon lui demandait s'il devait continuer d'espérer ou se dire que son père était parti pour de bon...Comment pouvait elle faire ça ? Mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et le serra contre elle.

-Tu dois être fort. Tu dois te dire que peut être, ton père ne rentrera pas...Mais tu dois toujours garder une pointe d'espoir dans ton cœur.

-Jusqu'à qu'on sache vraiment ?

-Oui. Exactement.

Parker eut un petit sourire et entoura son docteur préféré de ses petits bras.

-Je suis content que tu sois là.

-Moi aussi.

Elle sourit et embrassa le sommet de sa tête. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant que Bones ne brise le silence.

-Park's ?

-Oui ?

-Est ce que ça te dirait de passer Noël avec moi ?

Mini Booth releva les yeux vers elle et l'interrogea.

-Mais Papa a dit que tu fêtais pas Noël !

-Mais cette année, je pense que j'en ai besoin.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sur ! Alors ?

Parker n'eut pas le besoin de réfléchir, il la serra fortement dans les bras et sourit.

-Je veux trop ! Merci Dr Bones !

Elle sourit et lui rendit son étreinte.

-Allez Parker. Il faut que tu dormes.

-Tu peux me chanter une chanson s'il te plait ?

Brennan lui sourit et hocha la tête. Il se glissa sous ses grosses couvertures et Bones s'assit au bord du lit, alors qu'il se blottissait contre elle. Elle réfléchit puis finalement, trouva une chanson pouvant l'endormir ;

J'aurais voulut t'offrir

le meilleur de tout mon être

au lieu de partir

entre nous tout faire renaitre.

Au lieu de mentir, à marquer nos différents

T'aimer autrement qu'à contre sens.

Ne jamais devoir choisir

d'avoir raison ou tort

Au delà des nos faiblesses

j'ai la force d'y croire encore.

Même si,

l'amour s'enfuit

j'en inventerais les couleurs

s'il est trop tard pour revenir

je remonterais les heures

et ce dont, je suis fait,

tout entier je saurais te le rendre,

même s'il faut tout apprendre... tout apprendre

Elle sentit la tête de Parker se faire un peu plus lourde, alors elle continua. Comme pour la première fois, elle découvrit les paroles de la chanson.

J'aurais voulut te dire

des mots qui arrêtent le temps.

Pour nous réunir

nager à contre courant.

J'aurais voulut t'écrire

tout le poids de mes blessures

devant toi faire tomber mon armure.

Fallait rattraper nos vies

bien avant les remords

au delà de nos faiblesses

J'ai la force d'y croire encore.

Brennan reprit sa respiration, ayant une boule dans la gorge. Booth avait dit, que quand on étais amoureux, ou triste, ou bien les deux, les chansons prenaient tout leurs sens. Serais ce donc vrai ?

Même si,

l'amour s'enfuit

j'en inventerais les couleurs

s'il est trop tard pour revenir

je remonterais les heures

et ce dont, je suis fait,

tout entier je saurais te le rendre,

même s'il faut tout apprendre. Même s'il faut tout apprendre

Comment devenir

sans voir tes pas ?

Comment définir

l'Amour sans toi ?

Prêt à tous les sacrifices je refuse celui là.

Même si,

l'amour s'enfuit

j'en inventerais les couleurs

s'il est trop tard pour revenir

je remonterais les heures

et ce dont, je suis fait,

tout entier je saurais te le rendre,

même s'il faut tout apprendre. Même s'il faut tout apprendre

Elle tenus la dernière note, toujours en chuchotant et regarda Parker. Il dormait à présent, un petit sourire sur le visage. Cela suffit à Brennan pour se sentir mieux. Elle se défit lentement de son étreinte et se leva. Elle l'embrassa sur le front, et après un dernier regard, elle quitta la chambre en fermant la porte. Elle descendit les escaliers et trouva Rebecca et son compagnon, le Capitaine Fantastique comme disait Booth, attablés dans la cuisine, devant deux tasses fumantes. Rebecca fut la première à remarquer sa présence et se leva.

-Alors ? Il va bien ?

-Il vient de s'endormir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vous a dit ? Pourquoi il était dans cet état...

-Il a rêvé que son père et moi mourions sous ses yeux.

Un silence se fit dans la cuisine et Dan prit la main de Rebecca, qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Ça va aller Becca.

-Cette histoire est en train de le traumatiser...

-Peut être que c'est le bon moment pour lui proposer d'aller faire du ski...

-Je ne crois pas.

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers Brennan et elle soupira puis leur expliqua son point de vue.

-Parker... a besoin de repère. Il a besoin d'avoir de marques, il ne faut pas qu'il se sente perdu.

-Oui vous avez surement raison...

-Et...Je dois vous demander quelque chose...J'en ai parlé à Parker et il semblait enchanté.

-Dites ?

-Je lui ai proposé de passer Noël avec moi. Il y aura ma famille et des amis, la plupart Parker les connait, et il y aura les deux filles de mon frère qui ont l'âge de Park's.

Rebecca lança un coup d'œil à son compagnon, ce dernier lui répondit par un hochement de tête et elle se retourna vers Bones.

-C'est d'accord. Parker vous aimes beaucoup. Vous l'aidez vraiment.

-Je fais de mon mieux.

-Vous voulez un café pour prendre la route ?

-Avec plaisir.

Une heure plus tard, Brennan rentrait chez elle. À peine arrivée, elle courut à son ordinateur et l'alluma. Elle écrivit un message et l'envoya à chacun de ses amis, leur adressant chacun un mot personnel. Cette action accomplit elle partit se recoucher, le cœur un peu plus léger, Même si...

**Alors voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! alors s'il vous plait laissez des com's ! si vous êtes auteurs, vous savez combien ça fait plaisir...Sinon, vous devez savoir que si on reçoit un com's avant de se coucher, on passe la nuit avec un sourire aux lèvres.**


	36. We Wish You a Merry Christmas

**Comme demain c'est la rentrée, pour certains, je vous offre le cadeau d'un autre chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira...**

**Merci à Ilianakate, LL8 ( déoslée tes pas la première mais le deuxième.), Famous Marion, Nath, Little Bones, sonia, fandebones, T'Pau, lil 01 et Sarah d'Emeraude !**

**Sarah, ce chapitre est pour toi !**

**7 mois, 1 semaine/ 24 décembre.**

C'était le soir du réveillon. Bones, en robe de soirée noire, mettait les derniers préparatifs à son repas, avec l'aide de son père. Les invités ne devaient pas tarder à arriver et elle avait un peu le trac.

Elle avait tout préparé, avait fait une belle table et un somptueux repas. Il faut dire qu'elle attendait du monde.

Russ, sa compagne et ses filles, Angela, Hodgins, Camille et son compagnon, Johnny, Stéphanie et le petit Seeley, même s'il allait surement dormir pendant le repas, Parker et Sweets. Sans compter elle et son père. La sonnette retentit et Brennan se précipita pour aller ouvrir. Toute son équipe était là. Angela, Hodgins Camille et son compagnon, et Sweets souriaient de toutes leurs dents dans le couloir. Elle les invita à entrer et à poser leurs manteaux, cadeaux et sac dans sa chambre.

Tempérance et sa meilleure amie s'enlacèrent, et Bones lui demanda à l'oreille si elle était prête à lui dire pour sa grossesse.

-Je suis plus que prête. Mais je veux que tout le monde soit là. Je ne tiens pas à le répéter vingt fois.

Elles rirent et rejoignirent le reste des invités dans le salon.

-C'est une magnifique table Dr B.

-Merci Hodgins. On attends les autres et on sort le champagne.

Cette nouvelle fut acclamée à l'unanimité par les personnes présentes. À cet instant, la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Quand elle alla ouvrir, elle sourit en voyant son frère, Amy et les filles devant le pas de la porte. Elle les salua et les fit entrer.

-Bonjour les filles. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

-Oui, y' avait plein de neige dehors !

-Et pleins de décorations !

Max sortit alors de la cuisine et les filles se précipitèrent vers lui pour le serrer dans leurs petits bras. Brennan regarda la scène avec les yeux brillants. Elle eut à peine le temps de faire un pas que la sonnerie résonna à nouveau. Elle fut heureuse de voir son collègue et ami Janes. Il entra avec Stéphanie qui tenait Seeley dans son petit lit portatif. Il jouait gaiement avec un porte clé en plastique de toutes les couleurs. Quand ils entrèrent elle entendit, venant du couloir.

-Dr Bones !

Elle se pencha et vit le petit Parker qui courait dans sa direction, suivi de sa mère. Elle s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et rit quand il se jeta dans ses bras.

-Ça va Park's ?

-Trop bien ! Je suis trop content de dormir chez toi !

En effet, il était prévu que Parker dorme chez Bones cette nuit, car Rebecca passait le réveillon assez loin d'ici et rentrerait surement tard.

-Vous êtes sûre que ça ne vous dérange pas Dr Brennan ?

-Bien sur que non Rebecca. On va bien s'amuser.

Parker sauta dans ses bras et elle le souleva pur le tenir sur sa taille. Il embrassa sa mère et ils entrèrent rejoindre les autres avec le sac d'affaires de Parker. Quand il vit Max et courut dans sa direction pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Papy Max !

-Salut Parker. Ça va ?

-Super !

Il se tourna vers les invités pour les saluer mais son regard se perdit sur la plus petite des filles de Russ. Il ouvrit la bouche en voyant ses beaux cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il gigota un peu, passant d'un pied à l'autre, nerveux. Tempérance le vit et sourit. Elle se pencha vers lui et murmura.

-Pourquoi tu n'irais pas lui parler ?

Il secoua la tête, rouge comme une tomate. Elle rit et le poussa un peu vers la jeune fille.

-Elle adore les explosions de soda, comme toi.

Parker sourit de toutes ses dents et ses yeux se mirent à briller, et il s'avança vers elle d'un pas un peu plus assuré.

-Salut je m'appelle Parker et toi ?

-Jm'appelle Haley

Les deux enfants se sourirent et commencèrent à parler. Pendant ce temps, en cuisine, Tempérance remplissait neuf coupe de champagne et quatre verres de cocktails de fruits. Elle arriva dans la salle et distribua les boissons.

-Dr B, je crois qu'il y a un jus de fruits de trop.

-Non Jack. Le jus est pour Angela.

Elle lui tendit le cocktails et lui sourit. Toute l'assemblée fut surprise.

-Ange, tu ne prends pas de champagne ?

-Non. Je n'ai pas le droit de boire de l'alcool pendant neuf mois.

Elle avait regardé son mari en disant ça, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Hodgins ouvrit en grands ses yeux bleus et lui dit d'une voix tremblante.

-Neuf...? oh Dieu, ne me dit pas que...

-Si. Tu vas être Papa.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et se jeta sur sa femme pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Dans l'appartement, les cris de joie retentissaient de toutes parts. Le couple se sépara, et Angela vit des larmes dans les yeux de son Amour.

-Oh non pleure pas, sinon je vais pleurer aussi...

-Désolé...désolé...Je vais être Papa.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et Max fut le premier à réagir.

-Hodgins enfin laisse la respirer !

Ils se séparèrent en souriant et Angela fut félicitée par toute la troupe. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de s'installer à table, alors que Stéphanie déposait Seeley sur le canapé pour qu'il dorme. Tempérance et son père apportèrent la dinde et cette dernière fut applaudit par la bande d'affamé à sa table. Elle s'installa en bout de table, Parker d'un côté et Max de l'autre. Parker s'était mis à côté de son amoureuse et se disait qu'il était bien entouré...

Tempérance leva son verre quand tout le monde fut servi et proposa un toast.

-Je voudrais d'abord vous dire que je suis très heureuse d'être avec vous ce soir, dans cette ambiance qui est propre à Noël. Cette année n'a pas été facile pour tout le monde, mais ce soir, il n'y a que les amis, et la famille, réunie autour d'une table pour fêter Noël. Alors à Noël et à la nouvelle année.

-À Noël !

Ils trinquèrent et commencèrent à manger dans la joie d'être réunie. Tempérance eut une pensée pour Booth, et se dit qu'il aurait adoré ça. Elle porta sa main à son collier, et ferma les yeux un instant.

-Bones !

Elle ouvrit en grands les yeux. Elle voyait tout le monde rirent et manger, personne ne semblait avoir entendu ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle but une gorgée de champagne et essaya d'oublier.

-Ça va pas Dr Bones ?

Parker s'était tournée vers lui et l'interrogeai du regard.

-Ça va Parker, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Bones !

Elle sursauta et vit dans le regard de Parker qu'il avait entendu aussi.

-Tu as entendu ?

-J'ai entendu !

Puis ils entendirent un coup de feu dehors. Parker et son Dr Bones se levèrent et partirent à la fenêtre. Les autres invités ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait.

Tempérance ouvrit la fenêtre et resta sans voix. Elle voyait trois hommes avec des flingues dans leurs mains et menaçaient un autre homme, qui tenaient à peine debout, dos à Brennan.

Elle prit sans plus attendre son arme personnelle et tira. Deux hommes furent touché mais le troisième tira. L'homme fut touché à la jambe et s'écroula à terre. Janes surgit son arme et tira à son tour dans la tête du dernier homme, qui s'écroula dans la neige.

Tempérance sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors elle prit ses jambes à son cou et descendit jusqu'en bas, suivie par tous les invités. Janes demanda à Stéphanie et Amy de rester avec les enfants. Parker criait pour qu'on le laisse partir mais peut être y avait il encore du danger...

Bones fut la première dehors. Toute l'équipe s'attaquèrent aux survivants et les tabassaient, alors que Brennan était penchée au dessus de l'homme blessé.

-Booth...

Elle n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes de joie, elle lui caressait le visage en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, autrefois courts, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui.

-Booth...Vous êtes revenu...

-Désolé...D'être en retard...au réveillon...Mais y avait des embouteillages...

Elle rit, son premier vrai rire depuis des semaines. Elle lui caressa le visage en disant d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

-Vous êtes tout pardonné Booth...

Elle tremblait tant les larmes la secouaient. Booth leva une main, ignorant la douleur et la posa sur son beau visage.

-Je pensais ne plus jamais vous revoir Bones...

-Vous êtes revenu, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Hodgins venait d'appeler une ambulance et la sirène de cette dernière envahissaient déjà les rues. Booth et Bones relevèrent la tête vers un bruit de pas venant vers eux. Parker avait réussit à s'échapper de la surveillance de Stéphanie et Amy.

-Papa !

Il pleurait lui aussi et se jeta dans les bras de son père.

-Papa...

-Oh Parker...Mon champion.

-T'es revenu Papa...

Malgré ses blessures multiples, Booth serra de toutes ses forces son fils qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis sept long mois. Brennan essaya de stopper le saignement de sa jambe. Parker jouait avec les cheveux de son père. Les deux ambulances arrivèrent, une pour Booth et l'autre pour les blessés par balle. Booth se tourna vers son fils.

-Écoute champion...Tu ne peux pas venir avec toi. Mais Max peut t'emmener avec lui. Tu es sage et on se voit plus tard.

-Mais je veux venir.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je le surveille bien, il n'ira plus nulle part.

Booth se tourna vers Brennan et lui sourit. Les ambulanciers le soulevèrent et le firent monter dans l'ambulance alors que Bones ne lui lâchait plus la main. Le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes grâce à la sirène et à la situation de Noël. Brennan parlait à Booth pour le tenir éveillé, alors que les médecins lui offrait les premiers soins sur ses plus grosses blessures. Dans l'hôpital, le chariot médical roulait à toute allure, alors que Bones lui tenait toujours la main. Arrivé aux portes de la salle d'opération, un des médecins arrêta l'anthropologue.

-Madame, vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin.

-Je viens avec lui.

-Non vous devez rester là.

-La dernière fois que je lui ai lâché la main, il a disparu pendant sept mois. Je ne referais pas la même erreur !

Elle pleurait alors que Booth ne pouvait pas parler, il n'en avait plus la force. Le médecins regarda ses collègue puis finalement abdiqua.

-Très bien. Vous vous changez et vous pouvez venir.

-Merci. Merci infiniment.

Elle passa les portes, en parlant à Booth. Il lui sourit et on lui mit le masque sur le visage. Il s'endormit et les médecins commencèrent à soigner ses nombreuse blessures. Elle ne regardait pas, elle ne regardait que son visage, et le nettoyait, après l'autorisation des chirurgiens. Elle redécouvrit son front, son nez, ses lèvres et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus beau que lors de son départ. Ce n'est que de nombreuses heures plus tard qu'un médecin s'adressa à Brennan.

-Il est sauvé. Il aura peut être mal en se réveillant et on doit lui mettre un plâtre au bras, un à la jambe, et lui bander les côtes. Il devra rester plusieurs semaines ici et il ne pourra pas retravailler tout de suite, mais il n'y a plus aucun danger.

Bones n'avait plus rien entendu après ''Il est sauvé''. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Il était là, vivant, et sauvé. Une horloge indiqua qu'on était passé au 25 décembre. Elle sourit et se pencha vers son ami. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui murmura.

-Joyeux Noël Booth.

**Voilà ! alors vous êtes contente ? Ce chapitre mérite bien un coms non ? Bonne rentrée !**


	37. I'm Coming Home

**Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! Je sais pas quoi dire d'autre ! merci pour tous les coms que vous m'avez envoyé !**

**Merci à LL8, Sarah d'Émeraude, Soniia-Lexiie-Tempérance13, fandebones, lilie72510, anemochorie, Famous Marion, Avrildemai, ilianakate, Nath, Gaelle, Manoon, Anonyme, lil01, adele, marceline19 et Low.**

**Que de noms qui me font chaud au cœur ! Merci encore, je vous laisse lire maintenant !  
**

**7 mois, 1 semaine, 1 jour.**

Booth sentit la lumière derrière ses paupières et grogna. Alors qu'il émergeait lentement de son sommeil, il entendit le bip régulier des machines qui l'entouraient, il faisant comprendre, en seulement quelques secondes, qu'il était vivant. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, et sourit un instant, ravi de voir la lumière du jour. Son sourire s'effaça quand il sentit une douleur dans ses côtes et ses jambes. Il grogna mais se retint de faire du bruit en découvrant une main sur la sienne. Il tourna la tête vers sa gauche et découvrit, avec surprise et émotions, sa partenaire et son fils.

Sa Bones avait posé sa main sur la sienne, endormie sur un fauteuil de l'hôpital, tenant Parker dans ses bras, qui dormait profondément, entourant la taille de Brennan de ses petits bras. Il jeta un coup d'œil au couloir, et découvrit toute son équipe de fouines, avec Max et Russ. Il y avait aussi deux petites filles dans les bras du père et du frère de sa partenaire. Il comprit que c'était ses nièces. Il sentit la douleur revenir dans son corps, et appuya sur le bouton qui appelle les infirmières. Même pas une minute plus tard, la jeune infirmière Elia arriva dans la chambre.

-Oh Mr Booth, vous êtes réveillé !

Il lui sourit mais grimaça une seconde plus tard et porta sa main non plâtrée à ses côtes, la libérant de l'emprise de Tempérance.

-J'ai vraiment mal...Vous pouvez pas me donner un truc ?

-Bien sur...Je vais voir si on peut vous donner de la morphine.

-Non, non. Pas de morphine. Donnez moi juste des anti douleurs.

-Très bien. Vous voulez autre chose ?

-Un verre d'eau s'il vous plait.

-Je vous amène ça.

-Merci.

Elle partit pour chercher ce qu'il demandait et il reporta son attention sur les être endormis à ses côtés. Il remarqua que son fils avait vraiment grandit en sept mois. Ses cheveux blonds commençaient à devenir un peu plus foncés. Il devenait un homme pensa son père. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Bones. Elle avait encore sa tenue de soirée noire de la veille et avait laissé ses talons sur le sol de la chambre. Elle avait maigrit. Ça se voyait au niveau de ses hanches et de ses bras. Et par sa posture à cet instant, elle semblait petite et fragile. Mais peut importe, elle était toujours aussi belle, ses joues, son nez ses yeux et ses cheveux, elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Sorti de ses pensées, il la vit grogner et bouger. Elle se frotta les yeux d'un geste enfantin et s'étira du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Quand elle posa les yeux sur lui son sourire se dessina sur son beau visage et des lumières s'allumèrent dans ses yeux.

-Bonjour Bones.

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle se libéra de l'emprise de Parker, déposa sa petite sur le dossier du fauteuil et s'avança vers Booth. Il ouvrit les bras vers elle, et elle ne se retint pas pour se jeter dedans. Il rit et l'entoura de ses gros bras, malgré son plâtre et la douleur. Il lui caressait les cheveux, alors qu'elle plongeait son nez dans son cou pour sentir et réapprendre son odeur qu'elle aimait tant. Il sentit des larmes couler sur la peau de son cou mais ne fit aucun commentaires, lui disant des mots gentils à l'oreille.

-Ça va Bones. Je suis là. Je ne vous ais pas abandonnée...I'm Coming Home

-J'ai eut si peur Booth...J'ai espéré...Tellement espéré..Mais vous ne reveniez pas...

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de l'agent spécial et il resserra sa prise sur elle.

-Mais maintenant je suis là. Je ne partirai plus...De toute façon, je crois que vous ne me lâcherez plus.

Elle rit contre son cou, et il se sentit transporté par ce son qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle se redressa et garda son visage au niveau de celui de son partenaire retrouvé. Leurs regards se croisèrent et commencèrent leur discussion silencieuse, comme avant. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs, qui avait beaucoup poussé pendant sa mission. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, attirés comme des aimants. Le regard chocolat de Booth se perdit dans le lagon bleu des yeux de Brennan. Leurs nez se frôlèrent, leur faisant pousser à chacun un soupir de plaisir. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, mais ils entendirent une petite voix derrière eux.

-Papa...?

Ils tournèrent la tête en direction de la voix et se séparèrent légèrement. Parker se frottait les yeux et bailla. Il se leva et sauta sur le lit pour se coller à son père.

-Champion...

-Je suis trop content que tu sois là Papa.

Booth sourit et l'entoura de ses bras, comme il l'avait fait à Bones quelques minutes avant. Booth lâcha une larme tant la joie le submergeait. Bones restait un peu à l'écart sur le lit, laissant les retrouvailles se faire.

-Tu repars plus hein Papa ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Park's. Je n'irais nulle part.

L'infirmière arriva à cet instant et sourit en voyant son ancienne patiente.

-Bonjour Dr Brennan, dites moi, on se croise beaucoup.

-Oui vous avez raison.

Booth fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'échange entre l'infirmière et son amie. Elia donna ses médicaments à Booth qui les avala à l'aide de son verre d'eau.

-Je vais appeler votre médecin. Il commence son service dans une heure, je lui dirais de venir vous voir en premier.

-Merci beaucoup Mademoiselle.

Elle lui sourit et repartit à ses occupations. Au moment où elle sortit, l'équipe entra dans la chambre avec chacun un sourire véritable sur leurs visages.

-Booth, je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir.

-Moi aussi Max.

Russ lui serra la main et lui sourit, Angela le serra dans ses bras et Camille l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Booth vit son fils se lever et aller vers la plus petite des petites filles. Il lui sourit et lui prit la main pour l'amener vers son Papa.

-Papa, c'est Haley.

-Bonjour mademoiselle.

-B jour Monsieur.

Booth sourit et se tourna vers Brennan. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et un lien se forma. C'était leur moment. Le genre de moment entre eux où le monde entier se sent de trop. Ils sursautèrent presque quand Janes entra dans la chambre. Brennan sourit et se leva pour l'accueillir en lui offrant une accolade amicale. Booth fronça les sourcils et une pointe de jalousie arriva dans son ventre. Angela le vit et lui donna un petit coup de coude avec un sourire taquin.

-Vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire Beau Brun.

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris que Angela ait comprit de suite son problème intérieur. Brennan se dégagea des bras de Janes et l'amena vers Booth.

-Booth, voici Johnny Janes, la nouvelle recrue du FBI, c'est lui qui m'a accompagné sur le terrain pendant votre absence.

-Enchanté Janes. Maintenant, il les prenne au berceau les agents ?

-Ne commencez pas Booth. L'agent Janes est très capable, il m'a beaucoup aidé, et surtout, ce n'est plus un enfant, il vient de devenir Papa d'un adorable petit garçon.

-Oh félicitations Janes. Comment s'appelle votre fils ?

Janes sourit et regarda un moment Brennan avant de se retourner vers son supérieur.

-Il s'appelle Seeley.

Les yeux de Booth s'ouvrirent de surprise et se chargèrent d'étoiles. Il était aux anges et remercia Janes d'un signe de tête.

-Et...Quoi de neuf au FBI ?

-Hacker a été viré.

-C'est pas possible ? Comment est ce arrivé ?

-Disons...Que Cullen n'a pas apprécié que Hacker vous prenne votre bureau aussi tôt.

Booth sourit, mais son sourire disparut vite, remplacé par une expression triste.

-Il faut continuer les recherches. J'ai perdu Shane de vue quand nous nous sommes échappés.

Janes sourit et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

-Shane est sain et sauf. J'ai parlé au personnel et ils m'ont dit qu'il était arrivé dix minutes après vous. Je viens de sa chambre.

Booth souffla de soulagement et sourit à sa partenaire. Cette dernière sourit mais devant l'intensité de son regard, elle rougit et se tourna vers Janes.

-Vous avez prévenu le FBI ?

-Juste Cullen, mais il m'a dit, je reprends ses mots ''Je ne vais pas prendre le plaisir de Booth de leur dire qu'il rentre.''

Booth rit mais fut coupé par la douleur à ses côtes et toussa un coup avant de sourire à nouveau. Il y eut un petit silence, si petit qu'il ne dura que quelques secondes, avant que le portable de Brennan ne sonne. Elle s'excusa et alla vers la fenêtre pour mieux entendre.

Brennan.

-Dr Brennan c'est Rebecca bon sang où êtes vous ?

-Rebecca ! Oh je suis désolée...

Parker et son père s'étaient tournés vers elle quand elle avait dit ce nom. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux en rougissant de gêne.

-Nous sommes à l'hôpital..

-QUOI ? Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Parker va bien ?

-Oui, oui il va très bien. En fait...Rien ne pourrait aller mieux.

Elle sourit à Booth et vit son sourire briller de mille feux.

-Booth est revenu.

-Seeley...oh dieu...

Elle entendit un sanglot s'échapper de sa gorge avant qu'elle ne dise.

-À quel hôpital ?

-Hopital principal Princeton.

-Très bien, je viens de suite. Vous pouvez me passer Parker ?

-Bien sur.

Elle plaça sa main sur le combiné et appela Parker. Il sauta du lit et prit la communication.

-Allo Maman ?

Brennan le laissa et rejoignit son partenaire. Elle s'assit à nouveau à ses côtés et Max leur dit alors.

Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer. La nuit a été courte pour tout le monde.

-Allez y, je resterais.

-Tempérance...

-Ne t'inquiète pas Papa. Je rentrerais mais pas tout de suite.

-Pense à te reposer.

-Promis.

Les amis partirent de la chambre après avoir saluer de la chambre. Max accompagna Parker pour aller voir sa mère. Booth et Bones se retrouvèrent seuls, dans le silence rassurant des retrouvailles. Booth regarda longuement Brennan, son visage resplendissant de bonheur. Finalement il brisa le silence en parlant.

-Bones ?

-Oui ?

-Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence.

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de Brennan, et Booth n'en comprit pas la cause. Finalement, elle souffla et regarda le plafond.

-Peut être qu'il est encore un peu trop tôt...pour en parler. Vous venez à peine de vous réveiller.

-Vous ne voulez pas en parler.

Brennan le regarda un moment avant de hocher la tête. Puis elle eut un petit rire qui n'échappa pas à Booth.

-Quoi ?

-Rien. Ça me manquait.

-Quoi ?

-Quelqu'un qui arrive à me lire aussi facilement.

Ils se sourirent laissant leurs yeux parler pour eux. La porte s'ouvrit alors et le Dr Kyle entra. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Brennan.

-Dr Brennan ? Que faites vous ici ?

-Je rends visite à un ami.

-Comment va votre bras ?

-Beaucoup mieux. Je suis désolée que vous soyez ici un matin de Noël.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Mes enfants sont partis au ski je les rejoins dans une semaine.

-Tant mieux.

-Et vous monsieur ? Vous vous sentez bien ?

-Ça va. J'ai mal aux côtes mais je vais bien.

-Votre jambe ?

-Ça va étonnement bien. Je ne sens même pas le plâtre.

-Qu'avez vous fait pour être dans cet état ?

-FBI.

-Oh. et bien, je crains de devoir vous dire que vous ne travaillerez pas de suite.

-Combien de temps ?

-Deux mois. Minimum.

-Deux mois ? Mais !

-Les deux mois ne sont pas négociables. Je pense qu'il serait sage de rester à l'hôpital jusqu'à ce qu'on vous enlève vos deux plâtres. Et cela attendra un mois.

-Je suis presque d'accord pour ne pas travailler pendant deux mois. Mais il est hors de question que je reste un mois au lit.

-Et comment allez vous faire ? Vous devrez être en fauteuil roulant.

-Je l'aiderais.

Booth se tourna vers sa partenaire et l'interrogea du regard.

-Vous aurez besoin d'aide, et je peux très bien faire en sorte que vous ne restiez pas dans cet hôpital.

-Merci beaucoup Bones.

-Bon. Mais je dois vous garder au moins deux semaines.

-Très bien.

-Je vais vous laissez. Je pense que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Mais je devrais vous redonner vos médicaments d'ici trois heures.

-Bon d'accord.

Le médecin sourit et quitta la chambre, laissant les deux partenaires seuls. Tempérance passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux. Booth grimaça.

-Ça me gêne les cheveux longs.

-Ça fait bizarre effectivement. Vous voulez que je les coupe ?

-Vous savez faire ?

-J'ai coiffé mon frère pendant cinq ans.

-J'en apprends tous les jours !

-Et c'est pas fini.

Ils se sourirent et Booth accepta que sa Bones lui coupe les cheveux, ne supportant plus sa touffe de ses derniers. Elle prit des ciseaux dans la salle de bains et des serviettes qu'elle mit autour de son cou pour éviter d'en mettre partout sur les draps. Elle lui mouilla un peu les cheveux et coupa, faisant attention à la longueur, à la forme, et au bout d'un quart d'heure et donna un miroir à Booth.

-C'est super Bones. Merci beaucoup. Quatre mois sans me coiffer ni couper les cheveux, c'était insupportable.

Bones ne répondit pas, préoccupée. Pendant qu'elle lui coupait la chevelure, elle avait vu des traces de piqure dans son cou. Qu'avait il vécu pendant ces quatre mois ? La main de son ami la sortit de sa torpeur.

-Bones ? Vous êtes partie où ?

-Je suis toujours là, pourquoi ?

-Non, je...Je voulais dire que que vous sembliez réfléchir.

-Oui...Je pensais à ces derniers mois...Loin de vous...chaque jour...Je me demandais ce qu'ils vous faisaient...

Une boule se bloqua dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de parler à nouveau. Sa vision se brouilla, mais lorsque sa première larme coula, un doigt vint l'essuyer vivement. Il prit ensuite son menton entre ses doigts et releva son visage vers le sien. Le chocolat se fondit dans le bleu turquoise. Le monde extérieur disparaissait, il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Alors Booth profita de ce moment pour lui parler le plus doucement et le plus tendrement possible.

-Bones...Je sais..Je sais que vous avez besoin de réponses. Et je le comprends. Mais j'ai besoin de temps. Je vous le dirais mais pas maintenant. Je veux profiter de nos retrouvailles.

Elle sourit discrètement et hocha la tête. Il sourit à son tour et ils restèrent un moment comme ça avant que Bones ne se relève. Elle regarda le couloir avant de dire.

-Angela est enceinte.

-Non ? C'est magnifique ! Depuis quand ?

-Elle en est a son troisième mois.

-C'est vraiment génial. C'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

-Oui. Elle est vraiment heureuse et Hodgins aussi.

Brennan et Booth discutèrent pendant de nombreuses heures, évitant les sujets qui fâchent et ne faisant que profiter d'un pur moment de bonheur. L'infirmière entra et dit que Booth devait commencer sa perfusion d'anti douleur. Elle fit son travail et ressortit. Booth commença à battre des cils et parla d'une voix ensommeillée à sa meilleure amie.

-Vous devriez partir vous reposez un peu...

-Vous dites ça parce que vous allez vous endormir...

-Même pas vrai...

Il bailla et ses paupières s'alourdirent. Brennan prit son sac et se pencha au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser sur le front.

-Je reviens demain promis.

Alors qu'elle se penchait, elle sentit une main sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Booth qui approchait son visage du sien. Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de parler ou de protester, il l'avait embrassée. Le baiser doux qu'ils échangèrent ne dura que quelques secondes, remplacé bien vite par un baiser passionné et langoureux. Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent et laissèrent leurs langues se rencontrer. Ils se fouillaient littéralement, réveillant d'anciennes sensations qu'ils pensaient tous les deux enfouis. Booth ralentit le rythme du baiser avant de séparer doucement les deux bouches, après un dernier baiser sur sa lèvre supérieure. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un moment avant que Booth ne dise d'une voix douce.

-À demain Bones.

Il s'endormit sous l'effet des médicaments et laissa une Bones chamboulée. Elle reprit son souffle, le regardant dormir. Finalement, elle caressa ses cheveux, et se redressa pour partir. Elle le regarda une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte de la chambre. Elle s'adossa à la porte et souffla un bon coup, repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Que voulait dire ce baiser ? Un sourire illumina son visage et elle marcha d'un pas décidé dans les couloirs. Elle repensa à ses paroles.

_I'm Coming Home._

Oui. Il était de retour. Elle était de retour. Ils étaient de retour.

**Voilà j'espère que les retrouvailles vous ont plu...Je voudrais que tout le monde me laisse un com's ! **

**Please, everybody leave me a reviews !**

**J'ai calculé... il y a un centième de mes lecteurs qui donnent son avis, s'il vous plait je compte sur vous !**


	38. Tout le Bonheur du Monde

**Tout d'abord, je dois m'excuser. Oui je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster ce chapitre, mais j'ai été prise par la rentrée qui n'a pas été toute rose. Mais quand je vois le nombre de commentaires laissés, je me sens de suite mieux. Alors merci à tous(tes)**

**Pour tous ceux qui me le demandent, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il reste, mais je ne pense pas m'avancer en disant une bonne dizaine.**

**Merci à fandebones, Nath, Arroganz ( les nouvelles sont toujours les bienvenus merci !), Low BB, ilianakate, lil01, Avrildemai, Sarah d'Émeraude, Famous Marion, sonia ( c'est le mieux que tu puisse faire et c'est bien suffisant thank's), T'Pau, marceline19, MyaParker, LL8 ( tes com's sont toujours aussi...aussi xD), Gaelle, Manoon, Anonyme et Kyokisha (Bienvenue parmi nous et merci !)**

**This chapter is dedicaced of my partner and friend , Special author Sarah d'Emraude.  
**

**7 mois, 2 semaines.**

Cela faisait une semaine que Booth avait réapparut. Bones lui rendait visite tous les jours sans exception, parfois lui amenant des jeux de divertissements ou même des plats à emporter chinois, sachant qu'il n'appréciait que moyennement les plats sous vide de l'hôpital. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé du baiser échangé, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait disparut des mémoires. Booth aurait voulut discuter de ça, mais il avait peur de la réaction de sa Bones. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à croire aux sentiments, mais elle avait prouvé lors de ces derniers jours combien elle était contente de le revoir.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Le baiser l'avait laisser pantelante, il n'avait jamais ressentit ça, même avec leurs baisers précédents. Cela avait quelque chose de nouveau.

Celui là n'était pas plein d'alcool, pas plein d'une euphorie qu'on ressent quand on a trop bu.

Celui là n'était le fruit d'aucun chantage il n'y avait pas de branche de gui au dessus de leurs têtes.

Celui là, elle y avait répondu, ne l'avait pas repoussé.

Celui là n'était pas une mission sous couverture, il était véritable. Amoureux. C'était une preuve de vie.

Booth sortit de ses pensées et se re concentra sur la télé. Il n'entendit pas de suite sa partenaire entrer dans la chambre.

-Salut Booth.

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et sourit. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'installa sur le rebord.

-Salut Bones. Ça va ?

-Ça va. Et vous ?

-Bien. Tout se passe bien avec mes blessures.

-Tant mieux.

Le regard chocolat de Booth tomba sur le sac plastique qu'elle tenait dans sa main et un sourire mutin envahit son visage.

-Encore du chinois !

-Oui. J'espère que vous n'en n'avez pas marre.

-Jamais !

Elle rit et lui donna un paquet de nourriture. Il mangea de bon appétit et elle fit de même. Booth vit avec bonheur qu'elle reprenait des couleurs, et surtout du poids. Elle redevenait la Bones qu'il avait laissé il y a plusieurs mois. Alors que Bones mangeait du poulet avec des épices quelque chose de brillant aveugla Booth. Il regarda d'où pouvait venir cette lumière, et la réponse se fit quand il vit que la source de lumière se trouvait dans le décolleté de sa Bones. Il vit alors le collier en or qu'il comptait lui offrir pour son anniversaire. Il leva la main vers le bijou. Brennan eut un moment de recul amis quand le doit de Booth toucha le bijou, elle se décrispa. Elle le laissa faire quand il refit le contour des lettres dorées. Il s'arrêta un moment et la regarda.

-Ou l'avez vous trouvé ?

-Je...Pendant que vous étiez...là bas...Je suis passé a votre appartement...Je m'y suis endormie et Angela est venue me chercher...Et l'a trouvé

-Pourquoi ne l'ais je pas vu avant ?

-Je portais des cols roulés à cause du froid...Elle me l'offert pour mon anniversaire.

-Elle a bien fait. C'est exactement ce que je devais faire.

-Il est magnifique.

Leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre. La main de Booth passa de son collier a sa joue douce. Elle appuya sa joue contre la paume de sa main et savoura le contact. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent mais un bruit de porte les firent se séparer. Elia arriva en souriant et s'étonna de les trouver tous les deux rouges tomates. Elle les regarda un moment avant d'oser dire.

-Je dérange ?

-Non.

-Oui.

Bones foudroya Booth du regard, mais ce geste le fit sourire, car la couleur rouge n'avait pas quitter son joli visage. Ils regardèrent à nouveau l'infirmière souriante. Elle se tourna et attrapa quelque chose dans le couloir. Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant ce que c'était. Un fauteuil roulant.

-Votre collègue vous demande depuis déjà un petit moment, et j'ai pensé que vous pourriez aller le voir.

Booth sourit de toutes ses dents et hocha la tête. Elia et Tempérance l'aidèrent à s'assoir dessus, sa jambe étant lourde à cause du plâtre et quand il fut installé, Bones se plaça derrière lui.

-Quelle chambre ?

-La 256.

-Merci.

Elle poussa Booth et l'amena dans le couloir. Il regardait autour de lui comme un enfant en cherchant la chambre. Quand ils la trouvèrent, ils frappèrent et une voix masculine les invita à entrer. Ils ouvrirent la porte et virent Shane, allongé sur le lit, sa fille dans ses bras et sa femme sur le siège à côté d'eux. Ils riaient, chacun un sourire sur le visage. L'Agent se tourna vers Booth et lui fit signe.

-Salut Booth !

Booth le détailla. Il avait une minerve autour du cou, des bleus un peu partout sur le visage et un bras dans le plâtre.

-Ça va ?

-Mieux depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus.

Ils se sourirent et David regarda Brennan.

-Dr Brennan, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

-Un plaisir partagé. Vous semblez bien vous en sortir.

-Oui on peut dire ça.

La femme de David se leva et embrassa son homme avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

-On va faire un tour, vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Dr Brennan, vous vous joignez à nous ?

L'anthropologue hocha la tête et lança un dernier regard à son partenaire avant de sortir de la salle. Booth roula jusqu'au lit grâce à ses bras et s'arrêta près de son ami.

-Ça va ?

-Comme tu vois... ça fait du bien de les revoir.

-Je te comprends...

-Je... Je n'ai pas encore dit à ma femme ce qui s'était passé...Je n'y arrive pas.

-Pareil.

-Tu n'as pas de femme.

-Non mais j'ai...

Booth se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas finir sa phrase, mais la perche était déjà lancée et Shane sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Alors ? Quoi de nouveau entre vous ?

-Rien.

Ce mot avait été dit beaucoup trop vite pour être considéré comme sincère et Booth le remarqua bien vite. Le regard insistant de son compagnon de galère le fit souffler et il murmura d'une voix inaudible.

-On s'est embrassé.

-Quoi ? J'ai pas très bien entendu...

-T'as très bien entendu !

-Allez Booth, un petit effort !

-On s'est embrassé !

-Je le savais. Vous souriez tous les deux comme deux adolescents après le baiser. Je suis content que vous soyez ensemble.

-En fait...

-En fait ?

-On est pas...en fait on a pas...pas exactement...

-Booth merde explique toi ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait après le baiser ?

Booth resta un instant sans bouger et jouait avec les doigts qui dépassait de son plâtre.

-Je me suis endormi.

Un éclat de rire envahit la pièce et Booth releva la tête et vit son ami le pointer d'un doigt moqueur. Booth le foudroya de son regard chocolat.

-C'est pas drôle !

-Tu t'es endormi ! Endormi...Je te croyais un peu plus romantique que ça !

-Mais j'étais plein de morphine ! On venait de me faire une perf !

-Et depuis ?

-Rien. On n'arrive pas à engager la conversation. on...profite juste des retrouvailles...

-Booth...Avec ce qu'on a vécut, on sait tous les deux que demain, la vie peut basculer. On ne sait pas ce qui va se passer...Ma femme et moi..on va essayer d'avoir un deuxième enfant.

Booth sourit et posa sa main libre sur son bras.

-Je suis vraiment content pour vous. Vous le méritez tous les deux.

-Mais vous aussi vous méritez d'être heureux. Ne la laisse partir. Pas maintenant que tu l'as retrouvée.

-Je sais bien mais comment ? J'ai peur de lui dire...Peur de tout foutre en l'air.

-La vie t'offre une seconde chance. Tu l'aimes -ne nies pas je le sais-...Et elle t'aime.

Booth resta un moment pensif avant de hocher la tête en souriant. Voyant qu'il avait eut ce qu'il voulait, il changea de sujet.

-Tu as des nouvelles du FBI ?

-Et bien...Cullen veut me voir dès que possible, mais je ne sais pas pour toi.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais prendre tout mon temps. Je pense prendre une année sabbatique.

-Je ne peux pas. Je prendrais des vacances, mais je veux retourner au travail le plus vite possible.

-Tu as toujours été comme ça. Prends le temps d'y voir plus clair pour retourner bosser.

-Promis _Papa _

David sourit et lui présenta son poing serré. Booth lui tapa doucement dedans, et lui promit de revenir le voir.

/ /

-Maman Maman, je peux avoir un chocolat chaud ?

-Oui, mais deux minutes, je donne son café au Dr Brennan.

Bones sourit devant la scène qui lui était offerte à ses yeux. La petite d'une dizaine d'années sautillait d'un pied à l'autre, envieuse d'avoir un gobelet de chocolat. C'était dans ses moments là que l'envie de devenir mère à son tour réapparaissait. Aurait elle un jour la chance d'embrasser sa fille ou son fils et de lui dire qu'elle l'aime ? aura t elle un mari qui l'entourera de ses bras en lui murmurant comme il l'aime ? Aura t elle Booth à ses côtés pour accomplir tout ça ?

-Dr Brennan votre café.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sortant de sa rêverie. Elle lui sourit et prit le gobelet qu'elle lui offrait. Un autre café et un chocolat plus tard, Sarah, la femme de Shane lui proposa d'aller dehors, comme ça sa fille pourrait jouer dans la neige. Elles marchèrent un moment dans les allées blanches en silence, seuls les cris de joie de la petite fille se faisait entendre. Ce fut Sarah qui engagea la conversation.

-Ça fait du bien de les voir n'est ce pas ?

-Oui vous avez raison. Mary a quel âge ?

-Elle va avoir dix ans dans un mois. Elle est si heureuse que son père soit là...Je crois qu'elle n'aurait pas supporter de le perdre.

-Je sais.

-Vous savez ?

-Oui. Et on ne s'en remet jamais complètement. Mais Mary n'a pas vécut ça, et c'est vraiment tant mieux.

-Oui.

-Et puis vous aussi. Vous aimez votre mari, vous avez du souffrir pendant ces mois.

-Oui. Pleurer toutes les nuits, rester des heures devant le téléphone en espérant qu'il sonne en m'annonçant une bonne nouvelle...Mais maintenant, c'est derrière nous, il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller de l'avant.

Bones sourit et reporta son regard sur les petits pas dans la neige de la petite Mary. Les deux femmes s'assirent sur un banc, regardant les branches nues des arbres

-Et vous aussi Dr Brennan. Vous avez retrouvé l'Agent Booth. Vous devez être soulagée.

-Oui. Il m'a tellement manqué...Vous savez bien comment ça se passe.

-Oui. C'est toujours dur de perdre l'homme qu'on aime.

Bones releva la tête de son café à moitié fini et regarda la jeune femme avec de grands yeux bleus. Ne l'entendant pas répondre, Sarah se tourna vers elle.

-Quoi ? J'ai dit une bêtise ?

-Non. Non, je...C'est juste que...

Non. Ce mot la frappa de plein fouet. Non elle n'avait pas dit de bêtise. Elle l'avait dit, pendant ces quelques mois, qu'elle aimait Booth. Mais jamais elle n'avait pensé la signification de ces mots. Elle était amoureuse de lui.

-Dr Brennan ? Vous êtes encore là ?

Brennan sortit de ses songes et secoua la tête. Elle souffla et tourna à demi la tête vers la jeune femme.

-Désolée..c'est juste...Que je n'avais jamais pris conscience de mes sentiments pour Booth...Jusqu'à cette histoire.

-Croyez moi Dr Brennan. Ne le laissez pas partir. La vie peut basculer à tout moment. Ne perdez pas une occasion de lui dire combien vous l'aimez.

-Je l'ai laissé partir, je ne ferais plus cette erreur.

-Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde Dr Brennan.

-Sarah, je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

Elles se sourirent et décidèrent de rentrer à l'intérieur, un vent froid s'étant levé. Sarah rejoignit son mari dans sa chambre alors que Brennan revenait dans celle de Booth. Les deux partenaires se regardèrent en souriant, pensant à leurs discussions. Pourtant aucun d'eux n'en parla pendant l'après midi qu'ils passèrent ensemble. Plusieurs heures plus tard, après des discussions, des divergences d'opinion, l'infirmière vint briser leur moment en annonçant la fin des visites. Brennan souffla mais se leva du bord du lit où elle était assise.

-On se voit demain Booth.

-Oui. Dormez bien.

-Vous aussi.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et commença à partir. Arrivée à la porte, Booth décida de prendre son courage à deux mains. Bones prit une respiration et se retourna vivement.

-Bones je.

-Booth je.

Ils laissèrent leurs phrase en suspension dans l'air de la chambre, coupés dans leur élan. Un silence s'en suivit avant que Bones ne le rompe, rouge pivoine.

-Je...Bonne nuit...Booth.

-Oui..à..à vous aussi Bones.

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna pour partir. Quand elle ferma la porte, elle s'adossa à cette dernière en fermant les yeux de frustration. Booth quand à lui se frappait la tête contre l'oreiller derrière lui. Chacun s'insultant soi même.

-Quel lâcheur tu fais.

-Quelle lâcheuse tu fais.

Ils soufflèrent et Bones prit la direction de sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle. Booth quant à lui alluma la télé et la fixa sans la voir.

Tous les deux envahis par un immense sentiment d'inachevé.

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! Vous êtes frustrés ? Moi aussi. Mais ça vous donne une bonne raison de laisser des com's ! Merci aux habitués de cette fiction et merci aux nouveaux ! Plus que treize commentaires, et on passe le stade des 300 ! j'ai du mal à y croire merci encore une fois !  
**

**Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter, et je vous laisse avec le petit bouton bleu juste en dessous.**


	39. For Lovers Only

**Merciiiiiiiiiiii ! Mais qu'est ce que je dois dire d'autre quand je vois tous vos coms ! Merci ! vous me faites rire et pleurer et je vous adore tous !**

**Merci à LL8, fandebones, Skelette ( ça faisait longtemps !), Sarah d'Émeraude, Low-BB, Kyokisha, nath (X2), lil01, Manooon, Arroganz.**

**Et on applaudit Low-BB qui a posté le 300eme Commentaire de cette histoire ! Mais 300 je déconne pas c'est juste énorme !Alors merci de continuer de me suivre comme vous le faites !  
**

**7 mois 2 semaines 2 jours**

Booth roulait comme un fou en travers de la chambre, un sourire sur le visage. On venait de lui enlever son plâtre au bras en avance d'une semaine, et ainsi pour pourrait bientôt utiliser des béquille pour se déplacer. Mais pas avant demain. Pour l'instant il gardait son fauteuil. I lavait appelé Bones pour qu'elle vienne le voir. Et il attendait. On aurait dit un gamin qu'on a enfermé dans sa chambre pendant un mois. Alors qui roulait après une balle en mousse, Bones entra dans la chambre.

-Booth ?

Il releva la tête d'un coup, et perdit un peu de son équilibre et percuta la table de nuit blanche. Il la regarda penaud, alors qu'elle rit de sa maladresse.

-Y a des salles pour les enfants si vous voulez Booth.

Il rit et lui montra son bras dénudé de toutes traces de plâtre.

-Oh c'est génial Booth !

-Je vais pouvoir utiliser des béquilles des demain, mais pour l'instant, mon bras est trop engourdi.

-Je suis contente pour vous. Cette fois vous avez écouté le médecin.

-C'était pour une enquête ! Pas ma faute.

Elle rit et s'installa sur le bord du lit après avoir placer son sac sur la table de chevet en le regardant avec le sourire. Il lui sourit en retour, profitant de la vue de ses pupilles brillantes aux éclats de turquoise. Le téléphone de l'anthropologue sonna dans la chambre, et Booth courut -ou plutôt roula- vers la sonnerie. Il s'en saisit avec le sourire, sous le regard de Bones.

-Téléphone du Dr Brennan !

-Agent Booth ! Vous allez mieux à ce que j'entends !

-Mr Cullen...Vous...Vous vouliez parler à Bones ? Enfin au Dr Brennan ?

-Non en fait c'était justement à vous que je voulais parler mais comme vous n'avez plus de portable.

-Que voulez vous ?

-Il faudrait que vous veniez au FBI.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui c'est urgent.

-C'est que...Je suis en fauteuil roulant jusqu'à demain et...

Il lança un coup d'œil à Brennan qui lui fit signe d'accepter. Il eut un petit sourire en coin et se re concentra sur son patron.

-C'est bon je peux venir, Bones m'aidera.

-Très bien alors on se voit très vite.

-A tout à l'heure monsieur.

Il raccrocha et tendit l'appareil a sa partenaire.

-Il veut que je vienne le voir au FBI.

-Très bien. Je vais voir votre médecin et je lui demande si c'est possible.

-Merci.

Il la regarda sortir de la chambre, l'observant comme la plus belle personne du monde. Comment avait il peu renier pendant sept longues années son attirance et son amour pour elle ? Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le courage de le lui dire. Il fixa la porte. Qu'avait elle vécut elle ? Pourquoi semblait elle avoir perdu sa force légendaire ? Pourquoi avait elle perdu du poids, pourquoi était elle passée aux informations ? Toutes ces question le perturbaient, il voulait des réponses, mais oserait elle le lui dire ?

Il sortit de ses songes quand il vit Bones revenir le sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous pouvez y aller mais vous devez revenir avant treize heures pour vos tests.

-Cool on pourra même manger au Royal Diner !

Elle sourit et prit les poignets de son fauteuil pour l'emmener dehors. Les infirmiers l'aidèrent à monter dans la voiture, et lui montrèrent comment en redescendre.

Un quart d'heure de route plus tard, le bâtiment du FBI apparaissait devant eux. Après quelques manœuvres, ils étaient dans l'ascenseur.

-Les autres agents savent que vous venez ?

-Je crois qu'il ne savent même pas que je suis revenu de ma mission.

Elle sourit et l'aida à avancer dans les couloirs. Le silence y régnait, mais juste au début, avant d'être remplacé par des cornes de brumes diffusées à travers une télé. Il entendit aussi des commentaires sportifs. Ils virent tous les deux les bureaux des collègues vides. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans les couloirs blancs, les commentaires sportifs firent sourire Booth, et il ne fut pas surpris quand il trouva ses amis en train de regarder un match de baseball. Bones sourit aussi et l'avança, de façon à ce qu'il soit derrière les agents. Il regarda l'écran et finalement dit d'une voix mutine et forte.

Je parierais sur l'équipe de Philadelphie !

Les agents se stoppent dans tous leurs mouvements. Ils se tournèrent tous d'un seul mouvement, leurs yeux rencontrant le visage souriant de l'Agent spécial Seeley Booth. Ils crièrent de joie et se précipitèrent vers lui. Il rit et reçut des étreintes et des tapes sur les épaules, alors que les agents n'y croyaient toujours pas.

-Oh putain Booth !

-T'es vivant !

-Tu fais chier putain j'ai faillit me pisser dessus !

Booth répondait aux accolades un sourire envahissant son visage aux multiples marques. Il regarda Bones qui s'était mise à l'écart, laissant la place aux agents riant aux éclats.

-Ça fait longtemps que t'es revenu ?

-Noël.

-Et Shane ou est il ?

-Il est à l'hôpital tout va bien..on va bien.

Il laissa son regard rencontrer celui de sa partenaire, qui lui sourit. Cullen entra à se moment là et surprit leur regard complice. Il sourit et attira l'attention de Booth.

-Vous êtes rapide pour venir, pour un homme en fauteuil.

-Un agent du FBI en fauteuil !

-Je vous retrouve bien là, est qu'on pourrait parler en privé quelques instants ?

Booth ne put s'empêcher de regarder Bones. Cullen le vit et rit avant de lui taper l'épaule doucement.

-Vous inquiétez pas Roméo vous la retrouverez après.

Il rougit et Bones se cacha le visage pour cacher la couleur de ses joues cramoisies. Booth suivit Cullen dans son bureau et plaça son fauteuil a roulettes entre deux chaises.

-Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais vos kidnappeurs ont été arrêté à l'hôpital.

-Non je ne le savais pas Monsieur.

-Votre partenaire et l'Agent Janes les ont eut en leur tirant dessus.

-Oui...il y a eut un mort non ?

-Le Big. C'est le Dr Brennan qui a tiré la première.

Booth sourit mais son sourire perdit de son éclat quand il vit le regard sérieux de son patron.

-Elle ne va pas avoir d'ennui au moins ?

-Non ne vous inquiétez pas. On a envoyé une équipe pour attraper les autres. Ils sont sous les verrous et n'attendent que les blessés pour faire une belle épopée en prison.

-Tant mieux. Washington sera plus tranquille maintenant.

-Tout ça grâce à vous. Je dois vous féliciter.

-Je n'ai fait que mon travail Monsieur, et Shane aussi doit être félicité.

-Je sais, mais lui, il ne veut pas reprendre le travail aussi vite que vous. Vous avez besoin d'un grand congé Agent Booth.

-Je le sais bien. Et pour être honnête, je pensais ne pas reprendre avant plusieurs mois.

-C'est tout à fait compréhensible. Mais j'aurais quelque chose à vous demander.

Je vous écoute.

Voilà...Je pense que vous le savez, Monsieur Hacker nous a quitté.

Oui. Et je ne vais pas le pleurer.

Je ne vous demande pas tant.

Ils sourirent et Booth joua un peu avec les roues de son fauteuil.

Et donc ?

Et donc...Je vous propose de devenir le nouveau directeur adjoint du FBI.

Booth ne fit plus un mouvement, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Lui ? Directeur adjoint ? Il était en train de rêver ! Il se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux et sourit. Tous ces problèmes sont ils définitivement terminés ?

-Moi ?

-Voyez vous une autre personne dans ce bureau ?

-Euh non..non enfin...

Il se retourna pour être sûr et reporta son attention sur son supérieur. Celui ci riait.

-Je vous offre ça, vous pourrez avoir plus de congés, et une augmentation fait toujours plaisir.

Booth sourit et rit un moment. Mais son esprit se perdit et son sourire aussi. Il se pinça le slèvres puis leva la tête.

-Monsieur, cette offre est vraiment magnifique mais...je ne peux pas accepter.

-Quoi ?

L'homme leva un sourcil et regarda son agent dans les yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce refus qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu.

-Monsieur...Je suis Agent Spécial. Je ne veux pas arrêter. Je veux passe mon temps sur le terrain. Je veux arrêter des criminels, je veux rester tard la nuit pour regarder des preuves et...

-Vous ne voulez pas laisser votre partenaire.

Booth hocha la tête et dans ce mouvement regarda derrière les portes vitrées du bureau. Son amie riait au pitreries d'un collègue d'une soixantaine d'années. Il la trouva belle en cet instant. Heureuse, souriante, rayonnante. Il secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées et se re concentrer sur Cullen.

Booth Booth Booth... je ne vous ais pas demander de choisir entre votre travail sur le terrain et le -poste...

-Mais...Hacker passait tout son temps dans la paperasse !

-Mais c'était son choix. Vous pouvez très bien continuer avec le Dr Brennan...avec une promotion.

Le sourire de Booth doubla de volume et éclaira tout son visage.

-Alors j'accepte sans hésitation Monsieur !

-À la bonne heure !

Ils se serrèrent la main en riant, Booth n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-Allez, je vous laisse l'annoncer à votre Bones.

Il sourit et le salua d'un signe de tête. Mais arrivé à la porte, son chef le retint.

-Au fait Booth...

-Oui ?

-Arrêtez ce petit jeu. Il a assez duré. Vous avez assez souffert tous les deux.

-Je le sais Monsieur. Ne vous en faites pas.

Sur ce il quitta le bureau le sourire aux lèvres. Bones levit sortir alors il tenta de se faire un masque de neutralité sur le visage. Il voulait lui faire la surprise, quand ils seraient seuls.

-Ça va Booth ?

-Tout va bien. Si on allait se manger une bonne part de tarte au Royal Diner ?

-Vous allez manger une part de tarte.

-Allez Bones ! Pour me faire plaisir !

-Vous savez très bien que ce regard de chien battu qu'on pourrait qualifier de amadouant ne marche pas avec moi !

-Bien sur que si il marche !

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient vers l'ascenseur, Bones poussant le fauteuil, Booth posa sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit en se tournant légèrement. Elle lui rendit son sourire et ne retira pas sa main, continuant d'opposer leur divergence d'opinion. Booth pensa alors qu'elle était parfaite.

Les Agents derrière eux ne pouvait qu'être témoins de l'amour qui se dégageait de leur joutes.

-On ne pas comprendre, lança l'un d'entre eux.

-Non c'est entre eux.

-For Lovers Only.

**Voilà j'espère qu'il vous a plut ce chapitre ! Désolée d'avoir mit tant de temps à poster, mais j'ai une SDM ( Semaine de Merde ) Alors s'il vous plait faites moi oublier ça en me bombardant de reviews please !**

**Ma sœur dit que je ne pourrais jamais avoir plus de 400 commentaires. j'aimerais lui montrer qu'elle a tort ! Celui ou celle qui postera le 400eme coms, aura un one shot spécial et sera applaudis par tous ! je compte sur vous je veux clouer le bec à ma sœur s'il vous plait !**


	40. So Kiss Me

**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà j'ai eut envie de poster un nouveau chapitre, parce que je suis de très bonne humeur ( j'ai vu un extrait de la saison 7 ) ! Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire...**

**J'ai quand même gagné 122 coms en 9 chapitres c'est énorme !**

**Merci à Sarah d'Emeraude, Skelette ( bon retour parmi nous ), Miss web, T'Pau, marine, Avrildemai, fandebones, Liilzou (contente de te revoir), LL8, lil01, nath, marceline19, Titeelfe ( Une nouvelle ! :D ), Manoon, Low-BB, Gaelle.**

**7 mois, 3 semaines.**

Booth tapotait ses doigts sur le rebord du lit, attendant que sa partenaire arrive. Sa jambe plâtrée se balançait dans le vide entre le lit et le sol de la chambre. Impatient il continuait d'attendre son arrivée. Le tic tac de l'horloge, lent, insistant sur le silence, semblait le narguer. Il sursauta quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Il se tourna rapidement vers son amie et lui sourit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines dans l'obscurité et n'attendant que sa lumière rayonnante pour en sortir. Il sourit en voyant son nez rougis par le froid d'un mois de janvier et ses cheveux couverts de quelques flocons blancs.

-Désolée pour le retard, mais les embouteillages étaient monstrueux.

-C'est pas grave. Alors ?

-C'est bon.

Elle sortit un short long d'un sac et le tendit à son partenaire.

-J'ai pris le plus chaud que j'ai trouvé, mais ça reste un short.

-C'est parfait Bones merci.

Il mit le vêtement sur son épaule, attrapa ses béquilles et clopina vers la mini salle de bains de la chambre. Bones ramassa quelques affaires restantes dans la chambre et attendit que Booth soit habillé. Quand il sortit, avec un pull bien chaud et un short qui se coupait au genou, à cause de son plâtre imposant qu'il allait encore devoir supporter encore une ou deux semaines.

-On y va ?

-Ok.

-Dites Bones...

Ils s'avançaient vers la sortie, Booth utilisant ses béquilles pour suivre sa Bones dans les couloirs.

-Pourquoi vous avez acheté le short ? J'en ai chez moi des shorts chauds !

Il vit sa chère et tendre se crisper à ses côtés. Elle accéléra sa marche et Booth dut aller encore plus vite.

-Bones attendez ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Non rien. Je n'y ais pas penser c'est tout.

-Mais ralentissez bon sang !

Elle attendit qu'il soit à sa hauteur pour recommencer à marcher, alors que Booth la fixait pour savoir ce qui se passait. Elle se passa une main sur le visage et souffla avant de le regarder avec de grands yeux bleus.

-Qu'est ce que vous me cachez Bones ?

-Allons chez moi. Je vous expliquerais...

Sa voix avait perdu de sa force lors de la dernière partie de la phrase. Booth continua de la suivre, ne disant mot. Pourquoi se mettait elle dans des états pareils ? Ils montèrent dans la voiture de la jeune femme, et Booth regarda sa partenaire conduire, le visage triste, sans qu'une parole ne soit échangée. Arrivés quelques minutes plus tard à l'appartement de l'anthropologue, elle resta sans bouger un moment, les mains crispées gardant leur place sur le volant. Booth leva la main et la posa autour des doigts fins de la femme qu'il aimait.

Ce doux contact empli de tendresse suffit à lâcher les larmes qu'elle essayait de contrôler depuis qu'il avait posé cette question. De longues trace salées dévalèrent les joues blanches de Brennan, chacune brisant un peu plus le cœur de l'agent. Il était complètement désemparé par sa tristesse. Il resserra un peu plus ses doigts autour des siens, cherchant à lui transmettre toute sa force. Elle tenta de ravaler ses sanglots mais ils revenaient encre plus violents. Il détacha sa ceinture d'une main et s'approcha d'elle.

-Bones...Bones je vous en prie dites moi ce qui se passe... Je déteste vous voir comme ça...

Elle hocha la tête et essuya quelques larmes. Elle enleva sa ceinture et sortit de la voiture suivis de près par son blessé. Ils montèrent doucement les marches, les béquilles ralentissant leur course.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Booth fut étonné de voir une petite tête blanche se dresser sur le canapé en miaulant. La petite chatte sauta sur ses pattes et alla se frotter aux jambes de sa maitresse, lui arrachant un petit sourire. Booth sourit et regarda l'animal.

-Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez un chat !

-Oh...C'est mon père qui me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire. Pour me tenir compagnie.

Il s'assit sur le canapé pour reposer sa jambe et se pencha pour caresser le chat. Le félin eut un moment de recul, ne connaissant pas Booth. Elle renifla le bout de ses doigts et ne ressentant aucun danger elle se frotta contre lui et ronronna. Il rit et la caressa gentiment sous le menton.

-Comment il s'appelle ?

-Elle. C'est une fille. Elle s'appelle Beckett.

Il releva les yeux vers elle et sourit, surpris. Cette femme était vraiment la plus surprenante qu'il ait jamais rencontrée. Et il ne l'aimait que plus encore. Il laissa le chat s'en aller à ses jouets et regarda un moment Brennan. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et prit une grande inspiration, sans pour autant relever les yeux vers lui.

-Booth...Si...Si je ne suis pas allée à votre appartement c'est parce que...

Elle se pinça les lèvres et d'autres larmes vinrent brouiller sa vision. Booth se décala pour se rapprocher d'elle et lui prendre la main.

-Ils ont brulé votre appartement..

Un sanglot lui traversa la trachée alors que Booth ouvrait de grands yeux perdus. Son appartement...Anéanti par les flammes, comment était ce arrivé ? Il regarda sa partenaire et l'entoura de ses gros bras, pour l'aider à calmer ses pleurs.

-Quand est ce que c'est arrivé ?

-Le 22 octobre...

Cette fois ci, ce fut elle qui sentit Booth se crisper contre elle. Elle releva la tête et croisa les yeux noirs de son ami, déboussolé.

-Booth...Booth pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?

-Le 22...C'est le jour...De votre...

Elle s'éjecta presque de ses bras, ne voulant pas entendre ce qu'il disait. Son accident...Comment pouvait il être au courant ?

-Bones...Dites moi que c'était un accident.

-Comment êtes vous au courant ?

-Bones...

-Booth...

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en soufflant.

_Noir._

-Booth je vous en conjure...

Flash Back

Il était dans une grande salle, attaché comme un saucisson sur une chaise. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il trouva devant lui une télévision bon marché, entouré par deux de ses tortionnaires.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez encore !

-Oh voyons Booth...Je pense que vous avez appris à nous connaître après ces longs moments ensemble...

Il envoya un coup dans la mâchoire déjà endommagée de l'agent qui grogna. Le sourire sadique s'alluma sur son visage et il démarra la télé. Booth vit alors le générique d'une chaine d'informations apparaître.

''Edition du 22 octobre : Nous venons d'apprendre à l'instant, que la grande anthropologue judiciaire et écrivain à succès le Dr Tempérance Brennan, vient de faire une tentative de suicide en se jetant sous une voiture. Elle est en ce moment dans un état critique et..

L'écran s'éteignit que la reconstitution de l'accident. Booth ouvrit de grands yeux et commença à se débattre sur sa chaise.

-Rallumez le poste ! Rallumez le poste !

-Qui es tu pour nous donner des ordres ?

-Enfoirés !

Il se débattit si fort qu'un de ses liens céda et il envoya un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du Flambeur. Il recula et recommença à se débattre mais les autres le rouèrent de coups, si fort qu'il tomba à terre, le visage en sang. Il essaya de se redresser mais il s'écrasa sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux en murmurant

-Bones...

Fin du Flash Back

Bones sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux alors que Booth serrait la mâchoire à ce douloureux souvenir. Une petite minute s'écoula dans le silence avant que Booth ne relève ses yeux chocolats vers le lagon bleus de Bones.

-Dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai...

-Je...

-Dites moi que vous n'avez pas fait ça...

-Non. Je...Ils étaient rentrés dans mon appartement...En me disant qu'ils vous avait tué qu'il allait bruler votre appartement...

-Vous aviez reçut mon texto ?

Elle hocha la tête et souffla.

-Oui. Mais on a dit qu'il avait retrouvé un corps calcifié à l'intérieur du hangar 313...j'ai crut que tout était perdu...

Elle recommença à pleurer en se tenant le visage entre ses mains tremblantes.

-Ce n'était pas moi. C'était une diversion...Pendant une bagarre, j'avais réussit à envoyer ce texto mais en le voyant, ils nous ont déménagé et laisse run homme qui me ressemblait et l'avait brulé

-Je sais...Quand je suis arrivé à votre appartement, les pompiers étaient là et ils m'ont dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire...Alors j'ai commencé à courir...Et la voiture a foncé sur moi je n'ai pas put l'éviter...

Booth ferma les yeux un moment. Il était à la fois soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas fait de tentative pour se donner la mort et horriblement mal à l'idée qu'elle ait put souffrir.

-Bones...regardez moi.

Il prit son visage entre ses doigts et releva ses yeux larmoyants vers lui.

-C'est fini. Tout ça est derrière nous. Ceux qui ont fait ça vont passer leurs vies en prison.

Elle hocha la tête, fermant les yeux pour éviter la descente d'autre perles salées sur ses joues et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Booth lui caressa amoureusement le dos pour calmer ses sanglots. Ils restèrent sans bouger pendant quelques secondes avant que Booth ne reparle.

-Bones ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux vous poser une question ?

-Vous venez de le faire.

-Co...Qu'est ce qui s'est passé quand la voiture vous a heurté ? Je veux dire...Vous avez d'excellents réflexes, vous auriez put l'éviter...Non ?

Elle souffla et se dégagea légèrement de son emprise chaleureuse.

-Je...je venais de voir votre appartement brûler devant mes yeux...je ne savais plus si vous étiez en vie...ou mort et...En fait j'ai vu la voiture arriver.

-Mais alors...

-Mais...J'ai vu...Quand la voiture a foncé j'ai vu..

-Vous avez vu quoi ?

-Tous les gens que j'aime. On ne voit pas toute sa vie défiler devant soi...Seulement les gens aimés. Et ça m'a tétanisée.

-Qui...Qui avez vous vu ?

-Russ...mon père...Angela et Hodgins...Parker...

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, voyant qu'il ne réagissait plus. En le regardant dans les yeux jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Et elle dit dans un murmure tremblant d'une émotion nouvelle grandissant et enflammant son cœur.

-Vous...

Elle ne rajouta rien, tout avait été dit. Booth resta un moment sans bouger, alors que Bones guettait la moindre trace d'émotions sur son visage. Ses yeux brillaient mais il était devenu aussi immobile qu'une statue. Bones laissa échapper une larme. Une seule et unique larme, la dernière, mais certainement la plus douloureuse de toutes.

Mais quand elle baissa la tête de honte et de douleur, elle sentit deux grandes mains se poser à toute vitesse sur ses joues humides, les réchauffant par leur douceur et leur délicatesse.

Et, aussi rapidement que tendrement, Booth déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**Bon...J'y vais ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Allez laissez pleins de petits coms, j'en ai besoin pour garder le sourire ! Je vous adore tous !**


	41. Someone like you

**Merci à tous ! je ne sais pas quoi dire si ce n'est que je vous adore ! Merci pour vos com's qui me font rire et pleurer à la fois... c'est pas moi àqui il faut lancer des fleurs c'est à vous. Vous l'essence de ce site !**

**Merci à marceline19, LL8, fandebones, nath, Liilzou, lil01, Manooon, Gaelle, Sarah d'Emeraude, Avrildemai, Arroganz et Low-BB.**

**Je dédicace ce chapitre et la dernière scène à fandebones avec qui j'ai beaucoup parlé et uqe j'aime beaucoup :D**

**Même jour soit 7 mois, 3 semaines.**

Quand les lèvres de l'agent spécial rencontrèrent les siennes, Bones eut l'impression de mourir. Ou de revivre elle ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'elle pouvoir sentir était les battements irréguliers de son cœur et la bouche douce de son partenaire, pressant la sienne, lui donnant le tournis.

Ses grands mains qui jusqu'alors encadraient son visage descendirent dans son cou, pour l'empêcher de se dérober. Elle bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, mais les lèvres insistantes eurent raison de sa léthargie et elle commença à mouvoir ses lèvres, envoyant des ondes de choc dans le corps de Booth. Ses doigts caressèrent son cou et survolèrent ses épaules, avant d'atterrir sur ses belles hanches qu'il aimait tant. Répondant au baiser, elle posa une main contre sa joue rugueuse et la caressa. Il grogna, sentant une fine chair de poule apparaitre sur sa peau.

Seeley demanda l'accès à sa bouche en caressant ses lèvres de sa langue. Entrouvrant les lèvres, elle prit entre ses mains le cou de Booth, presque violemment pour approfondir l'intensité du baiser. Sous ses doigts fins, elle sentit les marques des piqures et sentant un voile de tristesse s'emparer de son cœur, elle rendit sauvage le baiser, envoyant tous ses pleurs, toutes ses craintes dans un combat entre les deux langues. Elle finit par entourer son cou avec ses bras profitant des sensations qui la faisait peu à peu perdre pied. Il l'entoura de ses bras à son tour, ses mains reposant maintenant sur la chute de ses reins, collant leur torses entre eux pendant l'échange. Elle gémit. Ce gémissement envoya des frissons chez Booth qui gémit à son tour, et qui commença à mordiller les lèvres sucrées de sa Bones. Elle souffrait du manque d'oxygène mais refusait de se séparer de lui, comme s'il allait s'évaporer dans les airs si elle le lâchait.

Porté par la passion torride qui émanait de leurs deux corps en fusion, l'homme fit une légère pression sur celle qu'il aimait, la faisant ainsi se pencher en arrière. Elle se laissa faire, l'amena avec elle, et se retrouva sous son poids, allongée sur le canapé. Il sépara leurs lèvres pour reprendre de l'air mais il replongea rapidement sur elle pour reprendre l'échange. Une main de Booth passa sous le haut de sa partenaire qui gémit. De ses mains, elle explora d'abord ses cheveux qu'elle aimait tant de mille et une caresses puis ses épaules larges et protectrices pour finir sur son dos large et musclé, camouflé par ses vêtement. Mais quand elle passa ses mains sur ses côtes, il gémit mais cette fois ci pas de plaisir mais de douleur. Saloperie, la douleur revenait.

Sentant le mal de Booth, l'anthropologue rompit rapidement le baiser et se redressa; inquiète de son changement d'humeur. Il se passa une main sur ses côtes, et, coupable, Bones le fit doucement se relever, puis se confondit en excuses.

-Oh Booth je suis désolée...Est ce que je t'ai fait mal ? Tu veux que j'appelle le médecin peut être que des plaies se sont réouvertes et...

Elle coupa son monologue d'inquiétude en voyant un sourire lumineux sur le visage de son homme. Elle ne comprit pas le pourquoi de cette joie qui brillait dans ses yeux, alors qu'elle lui avait fait mal quelques secondes plus tôt. Il lui caressa la joue tendrement, fondit son regard chocolat dans ses pupilles d'Émeraude. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, sans rien dire, leurs yeux parlant pour eux, reflétant le bonheur de leurs âmes. Ce fut Bones qui brisa le silence en lui demandant timidement.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

Booth rit légèrement, mais voyant son sérieux, cessa de rire mais ne put enlever son sourire à présent forgé sur son visage. Il caressa sa pommette du pouce avant de dire.

-Parce que je suis heureux Bones. Je souris parce que je suis le plus heureux des hommes...

-Mais je t'ai fait mal...

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Bones. Le médecin m'avait prévenu que mes côtes pourraient être douloureuses... Je ne l'ai juste pas écouté...

Bones sourit puis se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en voyant le col de la chemise de Booth complètement froissée par ses multiples assauts. Elle se sentit coupable de l'avoir ''allumé'' pour ensuite le laisser comme ça. Il dut comprendre son mal être, car il approcha son visage du sien pour l'emporter dans un baiser tendre et doux, témoignant de l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Quand ils séparèrent, Booth demanda à Brennan de le regarder.

-Écoute Bones...Même si tu n'avais pas touché mes côtes...Quelque chose d'autre nous aurait arrêter.

Il regarda sa jambe plâtrée et sourit en voyant son amie pouffer de rire.

-On peut rien faire de sérieux avec ça...

-Bones arrête de m'allumer !

Elle rit et logea son nez dans le cou de Booth, respirant à pleins poumons son odeur virile et douce à la fois. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que Beckett ne se sente délaissée et ne monte sur les genoux de Booth. Il sourit quand le chat se roula en boule pour dormir.

-Vous vous êtes liguées c'est pas possible !

Bones rit et se laissa entourée d'un bras protecteur. Le silence s'installa, mais Booth le rompit désireux de savoir.

-Bones ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-Quoi ?

-Nous.

Elle redressa la tête pour capter son regard. Elle se perdit un moment face à ses yeux et ne sut quoi dire.

-Je...Je pense que cette absence...m'a permit de voir combien tu comptais pour moi...Combien j'avais besoin de toi...Ne serait ce que pour me sentir vivante. Et je ne veux pas te laisser partir...

-Je ne partirais pas.

-Mais tu ne peux pas le savoir Booth... cette mission en est la preuve...Et c'est de ça que j'ai peur

-Mais maintenant, j'ai une raison de rester et de ne pas tout foutre en l'air...Maintenant je serais encore plus prudent parce que je sais que je ne pourrais pas te perdre une seconde fois...

-Tu me promet de tout faire pour ne plus prendre de risques ?

-Je te le promets.

Et pour clore cette promesse il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et ne put empêcher d'imiter son geste. Ils restèrent front contre front quelques instants avant que Booth ne demande.

-Ça veut dire qu'on est...un couple ?

Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

-Je pense qu'on peut dire qu'on est dans une relation.

-Durable ?

Elle hésita un moment mais devant l'intensité de son regard elle se laissa aller à dire.

-Très durable.

Fou de joie il s'empara de ses lèvres avidement mais ils furent coupés par un miaulement mécontent du chat qui avait du sauter des genoux de l'agent pour ne pas se faire écraser. Les deux adultes rirent et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, profitant de cette bulle de bonheur. Mais Booth vit l'heure est sourit.

-Allez lève toi Bones !

-Quoi ?

-Il est midi je t'invite au restaurant.

-Booth tu n'es pas obligé !

-Mais ça me fait plaisir ! Allez allez tu choisis. Où tu veux aller ?

Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Allons tout simplement au Royal Diner.

-T'es sure je pensais à quelque chose de plus romantique ou...Enfin quelque chose pour toi.

-Le Royal Diner est notre endroit. Il n'y a pas d'autre endroits ou je voudrais être.

Il sourit et prit ses béquilles pour se lever.

-Allez viens Bones.

Elle se leva à son tour et après avoir prit son sac à main, elle rejoignit son compagnon et ferma la porte derrière elle.

/ /

Ils ne rentrèrent que le soir, vers 21h. Ils avaient passé l'après midi ensemble malgré la neige à l'extérieur. Après le repas, ils avaient partagé un film au cinéma, une comédie,et malgré le chauffage dans la pièce, ils ne décollèrent pas leurs corps de tout le film. Bones se sentait revivre, comme si elle avait une seconde vie. Et cette fois sans nuages, juste un bonheur éclatant comme des milliers de Soleils. Le moment était parfait et rien ne semblait vouloir le gâcher. Ce fut donc épuisé qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, et Booth jeta presque les béquilles sur le sol, lassé de ne pas pouvoir se déplacer normalement. Bones sourit et l'embrassa.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à prendre une douche ?

-Non c'est bon. Donne moi juste un sac poubelle je saurais faire.

-Bon très bien.

Alors qu'elle se rendait à la cuisine, Booth souffla. Ce n'était seulement pour sa fierté qu'il refusait de l'aide pour se doucher. C'est parce qu'il avait peur de ne pouvoir se retenir envers elle. Il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser la caresser lui faire l'amour jusqu'à en mourir. Il avait eut du mal à se détacher d'elle pendant leur instant du matin, et malgré la douleur dans ses côtes il aurait aimer aller plus loin. Mais il ne pouvait pas. À cause de ses côtes, à cause de son plâtre...Et surtout parce qu'il avait peur d'aller trop vite. Il la savait effrayée par une relation, même si elle l'avait rassurée à ce propos. Il devait se contrôler, et pour ça, il devrait mettre une certaine limite à ne pas dépasser.

-Tiens voilà un sac t'es sur que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

-Non vraiment c'est bon Bones merci.

-Bon je vais donner à manger à Beckett, appelle si besoin.

-Ok.

Il attrapa ses béquilles et son sac laissé par terre depuis le matin même et partit dans la salle de bains.

Après une longue lutte acharnée, il arriva à prendre une demi douche avec la jambe à moitié dehors, et épuisé, il revêtit un tee shirt et un caleçon propre pour dormir. Il arriva dans la chambre et vit Bones en train de chercher quelque chose dans ses tiroirs.

-La place est libre.

-Ok merci Booth. Tu peux te coucher j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

-Prends ton temps..

Il posa ses béquilles au pied du lit, et monta dessus plaçant sa jambe plâtrée vers l'extérieur du lit pour ne pas gêner sa Bones. Sous les couvertures, il voulut éteindre la lumière mais le bruit d'un vibreur le fit sursauter. Sur l'autre table de nuit, le portable de Tempérance vibrer, signe d'un appel. Curieux il tendit le bras pour voir le nom. Il y lut Rebecca, si bien qu'il s'autorisa à décrocher.

-Booth.

-Oh Seeley Salut. Je ne te réveille pas au moins ?

-Non non. Pourquoi tu appelais Bones ?

-Parce que tu n'as plus de portable. Tu vas devoir aller en acheter un.

-Je sais bien et donc tu voulais quoi ?

-Je voulais savoir si ça te dirait d'avoir Parker pendant a dernière semaine de vacances ?

-Quoi ? Bien sur que oui c'est génial

-Super je le dépose chez le Dr Brennan demain soir d'accord ?

-Ok Becca merci. À demain.

-À demain Seeley.

Il raccrocha, un sourire inondant son visage. Ce fut à ce moment là que sa Bones sortit de la salle de bains. Il lui sourit mais son sourire se crispa de désir en la voyant habillée ainsi. Elle avait un petit pantalon noir noué sous ses genoux grâce à des petites cordelettes. Elle portait également un haut à manches mi longues, avec un léger décolleté qui fit déglutir son compagnon.

-C'était qui ?

-Euh...Je...

Cette tenue n'avait pourtant rien de provocante ou même de sexy, mais Booth ne pouvait détacher son regard de la huitième merveille du monde devant lui. Il se força à remonter les yeux pour rencontrer les beaux yeux de saphir de sa partenaire.

-Ça va Booth ? T'es tout rouge...

-Euh...Euh Becca va nous laisser Parker pour la semaine !

-C'est génial ! Comme ça il pourra même te voir retirer ton plâtre. Mais tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Rien ne pourrait aller mieux.

Elle sourit et monta dans le lit à côté de Booth, se glissant sous les épaisseurs de couvertures pour le froid du mois de janvier. Elle se logea la tête dans le creux rassurant de son épaule et soupira de bien être. Elle releva ses yeux brillants vers lui.

-Bonne nuit Booth.

-Bonne nuit Bones.

Il se pencha pour lui voler un baiser mais ce dernier s'éternisa s'approfondit et s'intensifia. Les mains de l'anthropologue agrippèrent le haut de Booth et ce dernier avait les doigts perdus dans les boucles soyeuse de ses cheveux. Le manque d'air devint insupportable et Booth décolla leurs bouches, peureux d'aller trop loin pour reculer. En se reculant Brennan rit doucement devant la situation et plongea sa tête dans le cou de son homme. Celui ci sourit et l'entoura de ses deux bras.

-Ça c'est un baiser...

Il rit un peu plus et l'embrassa sur le front avant de ses caler sur les oreillers pour commencer sa nuit. Alors qu'il sentait la respiration de sa Bones se faire calme, il se sentit aussi partir et n'opposa aucune résistance à Morphée qui l'emmena au pays des rêves.

/ /

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Seeley ouvrit les yeux en grand. Il regarda autour de lui mais il ne voyait que la faible lueur des lampadaires qui passaient à travers les volets. Il se tourna vers le réveil et soupira en voyant 2h30. Il lança un coup d'œil à la femme qui dormait profondément à ses côtés. Elle avait un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres et une mèche lui traversait le visage, la rendant encore plus belle à ses yeux. Il remit cette petite mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et sourit en la voyant soupirer.

Mais une seconde plus tard il se crispa, elle s'était serrée un peu plus à lui et avait remonté sa jambe le long de son corps. Il se mordit la lèvre et la regarda. Comment pouvait elle autant l'allumer alors qu'elle dormait ? Il sentit son corps réagir et s'en voulut terriblement. Il s'en voulut parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être un homme qui ne contrôle pas ses pulsions. Et il voulait être tellement plus pour elle. Le plus lentement possible, presque au ralenti, il enleva la douce main de sa Bones qui reposait sur son pectoral. Il se glissa hors du lit et prit ses béquilles pour clopiner vers la salle de bains. Arrivé là bas il se passa le visage sous l'eau froide malgré le froid qui l'agressait depuis sa sortie du lit. Il se regarda dans le miroir un instant. Il avait une mine atroce pensa t il. Il essaya tant bien que mal à calmer le désir dans son corps. Il entendit soudain Beckett miaulait peureusement et suivant son instinct, il avança vers la chambre une béquille à la main, pour se défendre si quelqu'un avait cherché à entrer dans la chambre. Mais quand il y entra, il ne trouva que Beckett au pied du lit et sa Bones, qui gémissait et pleurait dans son lit. Il courut aussi vite que possible à ses côtés, et monta sur le lit pour la voir et alluma la lampe de chevet Elle se battait contre les couvertures, semblant prisonnière d'un horrible cauchemar. Il se plaça derrière et l'entoura de ses bras.

-Bones Bones réveille toi !

-Booth...NON !

Il sentait ses larmes chaudes couler le long de son cou pour arriver sur ses avant bras et cela lui brisa le cœur.

-Bones je suis là c'est moi c'est Booth...

Elle sanglotait lamentablement et il l'embrassait tendrement sur le visage voulant à tout prix la sortir de sa douleur.

-Booth je t'en supplie...

-Je suis là Tempérance j t'en prie réveille toi !

Elle ouvrit alors en grands les yeux et regardait hagarde autour d'elle, cherchant son souffle. Il resserra son emprise sur elle et elle le regarda, des larmes encore présentes dans son regard turquoise.

-Oh Booth.

Elle se jeta alors sur ses lèvres, violemment, et l'embrassa d'un baiser remplit de peine et de désespoir. Booth faillit tomber sous l'intensité du baiser mais il se reprit bien vite et répondit à son baiser comme il le pouvait. Elle saccageait sa bouche, entourant son cou de ses bras tremblants de peur qu'il ne parte. Booth fut le premier à se dégager en manque d'oxygène. Il caressa son visage humide et embrassa ses joues taries lui murmurant des mots doux et rassurants.

-Ça va Bones je suis là...

-J'ai eut si peur...

-C'est finit c'était juste un cauchemar...

-Non...

Booth lui releva le visage pour que leurs regards se croisent.

-Raconte moi Bones.

-Je...On était ensemble...On lisait des dossiers je crois...Et tu t'es levée pour prendre des cafés et quand tu es parti...j'ai commencé à avoir froid...

Mon Dieu pensa Booth, c'est de ma faute s'il elle a fait ce cauchemar...

-Et...mon portable a sonné et j'ai entendu...La voix de ton ravisseur...Qui me disait qu'il allait te tuer...et j'ai entendu un coup de feu...Et c'est là que je me suis réveillée...

Une impression de déjà vu...Booth eut le cœur brisé d'entendre ça alors il la serra contre lui, lui envoyant tout son amour a travers son câlin. Elle tourna la tête et commença à parler dans le creux de son cou.

-Ça fait des mois que je fais des cauchemars Booth...Depuis que je sais que tu as été séquestré...J'ai perdu du poids je ne dormais plus je ne sortais plus je ne vivais plus...Je m'accrochais à l'espoir de te revoir un jour vivant...Mais les semaines sont devenus des mois et l'espoir disparaissait peu à peu...J'avais tellement mal...Je suis même allez voir Sweets pour lui parler...je travaillait sur les minuscules indices qu'on avait... et quand on a trouvé l'endroit ou vous étiez retenus tous les deux...on m'a appelé et j'ai entendu le coup de feu...ça a été le coup de grâce j'ai crut mourir...je voulais mourir ! Après votre appartement a brûler et j'ai eut mon accident...3 semaines dans le coma , dont je ne voulait pas sortir parce que je me sentait bien...et puis Parker m'a supplié de revenir, de ne pas l'abandonner...Parce qu'il ne voulait pas être seul...Alors je me suis réveillée...Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'allais mieux...Tout me rappelait toi...Tout. Et maintenant j'ai tellement peur que ça recommence...Que je replonge dans l'enfer d'avant de te connaître mais en mille fois pire...J'ai tellement peur que tu parte...

Booth sentit sa gorge se serrait de douleur quand il sentit les larmes chaude couler dans son cou, pour descendre sous son tee shirt elle l'atteindre au cœur. Chaque mots étaient un coup de poignard dans son cœur amoureux et il se jura solennellement de ne plus jamais quitter ses bras... Il la força à relever son visage vers lui, pour arrêter ses pleurs et il plongea son regard dans le sien. Il embrassa à nouveau ses perles d'eau salées et se retira pour finir d'enlever les dernières marques de ses pouces.

Il plongea son regard brillants de flammes dans celui brillants de larmes. Le brun se fondit dans l'intensité de son regard. Ses yeux étaient si profonds qu'il en perdait la tête et l'océan troublé dedans dévastait son cœur. Alors il approcha son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent.

-Je ne partirais pas Bones.

-J'aimerais tellement y croire Booth...

-Je t'aime.

Il ne dit rien de plus. Il voulait que ce mot soit perçu comme une promesse, comme un lien qui ne se brisera jamais. Elle ne répondit rien, pendant quelques secondes puis elle sourit. Booth ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi souriante de toute sa vie. Et alors, des mots sortirent de sa bouche nacrée de reflets brillants, des mots qui enflammèrent le cœur de Seeley.

-Je t'aime aussi Seeley.

Elle souriait comme si ces mots étaient la solution d'une équation qu'elle n'arrivait pas à résoudre depuis des années. Il ne résista pas au bonheur de la remercier de le rendre heureux ainsi et l'embrassa avec tendresse et amour, laissant un feu ardent prendre possession du corps de la jeune femme. Ils séparèrent leurs bouches de longues secondes plus tard, en manque d'air et restèrent front contre front.

-Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir te rendormir ?

-Oui. Parce que tu es là.

Il l'embrassa encore une fois et la prit dans ses gros bras. Il la serrait dans ses bras comme pour la couper du monde et de ses malheurs, pour prendre ses peines et les écraser pour qu'ils s'envolent et la laisse en paix. Il voulait juste qu'elle ne souffre plus jamais. Alors il l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne et lui murmura.

-Je suis là pour toi.

Elle se logea dans le creux de son épaule et murmura, la voix fluette et endormie.

-Alors je n'ai rien à craindre.

Et apaisée, heureuse et aimée, elle s'endormit et ne se réveilla plus de la nuit, au soulagement de l'homme qui tuerait et mourrait pour elle.

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut vraiment ! alors s'il vous plait vous laissez des petits coms hein ? Please !**


	42. The Climb

**Non je n'ai pas disparue ! Je suis désolée j'ai du retard mais je vous promets de le rattraper ^^**

**Merci encore pour vos ajouts dans vos Favorites ou dans vos Alerts **

**Merci à fandebones, Arroganz, marceline19, nath, Avrildemai, Gaelle, lil01, Manooon et Low-BB.**

**J'en ai perdu :O mais les fidèles Continuez comme ça !**

**7 mois, 3 semaines, 3 jours.**

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la rue ce matin là. La route était désertée de toutes traces de véhicules et très peu de passants se baladaient sur le trottoir. Et pourtant Bones se réveilla tôt ce matin là. Elle s'étira en souriant, se tournant pour rencontrer le corps chaud à ses côtés. Elle mit sa tête sur son torse musclé et ouvrit les yeux. Il dormait profondément, sa bouche entrouverte laissant échapper un souffle chaud et régulier, montrant sa sérénité qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Elle le regarda un moment, les yeux brillants. Comme elle était heureuse en cet instant dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait... Et dire que ce bonheur lui tendait les bras depuis si longtemps maintenant...Elle regarda Booth, son homme, son combattant, son survivant, en train de reprendre des forces. Elle lui caressa tendrement le visage, veillant à ne pas le réveiller et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. À ce moment là, elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Elle se tourna et sourit tendrement en voyant Parker, encore en pyjama, une bouteille de lait à la main, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Il restait dans l'encadrement de la porte, peureux de rentrer.

-J'arrive pas à attraper les céréales...

Bones sourit et sortit du lit en remettant la couverture sur le corps de Seeley. Elle posa sa main dans le dos de Parker et le poussa gentiment vers la cuisine. Elle attrapa les céréales dans le placard placé en hauteur et les tendit à Parker.

-Est ce que tu veux que je fasse chauffer ton lait Park's ?

-Oui s'il te plait Bones.

Elle commença à faire chauffer le lait dans la casserole pendant que Mini Booth finissait le jus de fruits qu'il s'était versé en premier.

-Tu as bien dormit Parker ?

-Oui super ! Et toi Bones ?

-Très bien !

Le lait chaud, Brennan le versa dans son bol alors que Parker versait les céréales en même temps.

-Bones ?

-Hum ?

-Est ce que tu es amoureuse de Papa ?

Brennan stoppa son mouvement de lever sa tasse pour boire son café et regarda le petit garçon avec de grands yeux interrogatifs.

-Mais Bien sur que je suis amoureuse de ton Papa, pourquoi tu pose cette question ?

-Ba parce que... Ça fait trois jours que je suis là et vous avez pas fait de gros câlins.

Brennan recracha une gorgée de café en manquant de s'étouffer avec. Elle redressa son visage pour le regarder.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

-Un soir j'ai entendu Maman faire de drôles de bruits et quand je lui ais posé la question de pourquoi elle faisait du bruit elle m'a dit qu'elle faisait un gros câlin a Capitaine Fantastique parce qu'elle l'aimait...

Brennan rougit. Parker n'avait aucune idée de ce que ''gros câlins'' voulait dire exactement. Et Parker se demandait toujours pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait à Booth.

-Écoute Parker...Hum est ce que tu as une petite amie ?

-Oui ! C'est Haley ! Elle va au même centre de loisirs que moi le mercredi !

Bones sourit, agréablement surprise de l'amour qui se dégageait des petits yeux rieurs de Parker.

-Et...Est ce que tu l'as embrassé ?

-Non...

-Mais est ce qu'elle sait que tu l'aimes ?

-Oui je crois.

-Voilà...Tu vois on est pas obligés de faire de gros câlin ou d'embrasser pour montrer à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime...Il suffit...de le lui prouver tous les jours...De le lui dire...Pas besoin de plus.

-Mais vous allez faire des gros câlin un jour ?

-Oui bien sur...Mais pas maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ton père vient de rentrer...Donc il faut y aller doucement...Profiter... et puis il a une sjambe dans le plâtre !

-Ah et c'est pas pratique ?

-Pas pratique du tout.

-Ouais et même qu'il l'enlève aujourd'hui !

-Oui.

Elle sourit et finit son café. Quand Parker sortit le nez de son bol terminé, une magnifique moustache de lait maquillait le dessus de sa lèvre. Elle prit un morceau d'essuie tout et essuya d'un geste tendre le lait, ce qui lui valut un sourire. Elle vit alors Parker regarder quelque chose derrière elle et quand elle se tourna pour voir, elle ne trouva que deux lèvres chaudes kidnappant les siennes dans un baiser inattendu. Elle sourit et répondit au baiser en plaçant une main sur sa joue qu'elle caressa affectueusement. Pour ne pas gêner Parker, elle rompit le baiser et sourit à son homme.

-Coucou...

-Salut. Bien dormit ?

-Très bien...Même si j'avais froid en me réveillant.

-Parker m'avait demandé de l'aide...

Il sourit et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de faire le tour de la table avec ses béquilles pour prendre son fils dans ses bras.

-Ça va champion ?

-Oui ! C'est aujourd'hui que tu enlève ton plâtre !

-Oui si tu savais comme je suis impatient !

Il prit une tasse de café et s'installa entre son fils et sa compagne. Alors qu'il buvait une première gorgée, son champion dit à l'assemblée.

-Et comme ça tu pourra faire de gros câlins à Bones !

Et comme Tempérance quelques minutes plus tôt, Booth recracha son café qui salit de quelques gouttes la table de la cuisine. Parker souffla et grogna.

-Mais il est pas pas bon vot café ou quoi vous arrêter pas de le cracher tous les deux !

Brennan rit et se passa une main dans les cheveux en se penchant discrètement vers Booth.

-Je t'expliquerais.

-Merci bien...

Ils se sourirent et échangèrent un nouveau baiser avant que la jeune femme ne se lève pour se préparer. La petite compagnie finit son petit déjeuner pour ensuite aller se changer. Parker était dans sa chambre en train de prendre sa DS pour la salle d'attente quand Booth vit sortir sa Bones de la chambre. Elle était vêtue d'un pull à col roulé blanc en dessous d'un pull en V bleu foncé. Un jean slim bleu foncé également allongeait ses fines jambes et des petits talons finissaient le tableau. Elle sourit devant son regard de braise qu'elle aimait tant. Elle sourit encore encore plus quand il s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

Plaçant ses grandes mains de part et d'autre de ses belles hanches puis dans le creux de ses reins, Booth approfondis le baiser en caressant sa bouche de sa langue. Elle entrelaça ses doigts derrière son cou pour le garder prêt d'elle et se laissa emporter par un flot de sensations qui la fit frissonner. Ils durent se séparer quand leurs vies étaient mises en danger par le manque d'oxygène mais restèrent front contre front. Booth sourit et dit d'une voix taquine.

-J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à ce soir...Quand j'aurais enlevé mon plâtre.

-Je crains que ce ne soit impossible Booth.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il y a Parker...Et puis parce que le médecin ne va te laisser faire.

-Attends, le médecin ne va pas m'interdire de te faire l'Amour !

Quelques heures plus tard à l'hôpital

-Comment ça vous m'interdisez de lui faire l'Amour !

Le médecin sourit devant son air contrarié. Il appliqua une serviette ouillée sur sa jambe tout juste dénudé de plâtre pour la lavée des résidus la salissant.

-J'ai dit pas de sport pendant quelques jours...

-Et vous avez ajouté même pas un sport conjugal !

-Monsieur Booth. Votre jambe a été enfermé presque un mois dans le plâtre. Elle sera engourdie, et d'ailleurs avant de vous renvoyer chez vous, vous allez devoir passer des petits tests de rééducation.

-Je peux très bien réussir à marcher !

Mais à peine eut il mit sa jambe par terre qu'il flancha et se retint de justesse au lit d'auscultation du médecin. Ce dernier secouant la tête.

-Voilà pourquoi. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous pourrez remarcher avant la fin de la journée mais ps de sport. Je sais que ça doit être frustrant mais je suis obligé de vous poser cette limite.

Booth souffla mais finalement hocha la tête à contre cœur. Il lui tendit des béquilles un peu plus légère pour l'aider et ils sortirent de la salle. Bones et Parker levèrent la tête et se levèrent.

-Alors ?

-T'avais raison...

Elle rit devant son air renfrogné et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

-C'est pas grave. On est plus à ça prêt !

-A ça c'est sûr...

Elle rit une nouvelle fois alors que Parker sourirait de toutes ses dents. Il finit par sourire et de lui expliquer qu'il devait rester pendant l'après midi pour réapprendre à marcher.

-Mais j'ai faim moi !

Il était midi passé et le ventre du garçon en pleine croissance le fit savoir bruyamment. Brennan sourit et secoua gentiment les boucles dorées de Mini Booth.

-Très bien alors on va aller manger dans au centre commercial, comme ça on pourra aller t'acheter des jouets ça te va ?

-Trop cool !

Elle rit et releva le regard pour croiser celui de Seeley. Le brun était brillant, il était fier, amoureux, tous les sentiments positifs passait dans ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer combien il était heureux de la voir aussi à l'aise avec son fils, aussi aimante et attentionnée qu'une maman. Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Tu m'appelles quand tu as fini ?

-Pas de problème. Amusez vous bien !

-Je t'aime Papa !

-Moi aussi fiston.

Il regarda Bones et Parker s'éloigner dans les couloirs, main dans la main riant aux éclats. Que pouvait il demander de plus ? Le médecin lui sourit et lui montra ou se rendre pour les tests, restant à ses côtés.

-Vous avez de la chance Monsieur Booth.

-Je sais.

-Allez, allons faire ses exercices.

Booth sourit et s'avança doucement à l'aide de ses béquilles. Il se retourna et vit Brennan et Parker lui faire un signe avant que l'ascenseur ne se referme sur leurs sourires.

/ /

-Alors d'abord on va aller au Burger King et après on va aller a la salle de jeu et après on va Crazy Toy ! Et après on pourra aller se manger une glace ! Faut que tu goutte la classe à la noix de pécan c'est trop bon !

Brennan rit en voyant Parker si excité par les magasins autour de lui. Son regard tomba sur le restaurant Italien dans lequel elle avait mangé avec Angela au mois de décembre. Tout était encore remplis de décoration lumineuses. A priori, la période des fêtes n'était pas finie. Elle demanda à Parker.

-Tu as déjà manger dans ce restaurant ?

-Non ! On mange quoi là bas ?

-Tu peux avoir des pâtes des pizzas des...

-Ouais on y va !

Il courut jusqu'à l'entrée du restaurant sous le rire heureux de Bones. Elle rejoignit et demanda une table au serveur.

La commande passée, Parker jouait a faire sauter son doigt sur les carreaux rouges et blancs de la nappe. Bones réfléchissait.

-Tu penses à quoi Bones ?

-je...Je pensais qu'on aurait put acheter un portable à ton père vu qu'il a perdu le sien...

-Oh trop cool ! On pourra y aller ensemble !

-Tu es d'accord pour m'aider ?

-Oui c'est trop cool !

-Merci Parker. On trouvera un super portable pour Booth.

-Ouais !

Pendant le repas et l'après midi, Brennan ne se défit pas une seconde de son sourire. Elle était si heureuse de pouvoir partager son temps avec un enfant tel que Parker. Si rieur si joueur si souriant, elle ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'elle l'aimait comme un fils.

Elle l'avait aider autant qu'il l'avait aidé pendant l'absence de Booth. Sa bonne humeur, son regard rempli d'étoiles qui voit l'univers en grand, qui ne voit le côté beaux des choses l'avait sauvé. Et maintenant elle voulait être là pour lui, être une épaule être une amie pour lui. Elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort à l'idée que c'était ça être mère. Pourrait elle un jour être comme une mère dans son cœur ? Ou serait elle toujours le Dr Bones, partenaire de son père ? Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un rire de Parker devant un portable qui avait applications Duddle Jump.

-Alors tu en a trouvé un bien ?

-Oui ! Celui il est tout léger ! et anti choc !

-J te fais confiance. On prends celui là ?

-Oui !

-Très bien Monsieur j'aimerais celui. C'est pour un ami et il aura besoin d'un nouvel abonnement et d'un nouveau numéro.

Très bien Madame. Venez.

Brennan remplit tous les formulaires et acheta le portable. Après, sur un banc prêt de là, elle demandé conseil pour le choix des applications.

Il faut une application pour les matchs ! comme ça il pourra les voir quand il est au travail !

-Bonne idée, tu es génial !

-Toi aussi t'es génial ! Moi je fais pas ce genre de chose avec Maman. Des fois je préfère passer du temps avec toi plutôt qu'avec Maman.

Les yeux de Brennan se mirent à briller et Parker releva la tête, tout étonné.

-Ne pleure pas Bones ! C'était gentil ce que je disais c'était pas pour te faire pleurer...

-Je sais Parker...C'est parce que tu es gentil que je pleure.

Parker sourit timidement et sans préavis entoura al taille de Brennan pour la câliner et lui envoyer tout l'amour qu'il a pour elle. Elle répondit à son étreinte et après, elle lui proposa de rejoindre son père. Le petit sourit, et à cet instant, une joie immense gonfla le cœur de la jeune femme. Un sentiment d'amour que rien ne briserait jamais.

Quand Booth, marchant doucement dans les couloirs, il vit Tempérance et Parker s'avancer vers lui, un sourire fixé sur les lèvres. Une lumière blanche les entourait, un orra d'amour, de merveilleux sentiments, une bulle de bien être. Booth sourit.

Devant lui s'avancer sa, famille, son futur.

**Voilà un petit chapitre comme ça je suis désolée ne pas avoir posté avant mais j'ai dut mal a rester sur l'ordi en ce moment !**

**Allez j'ai besoin de vos com's, revenez ce qui sont partis ! Pour avoir le sourire s'il vous plait ^^**


	43. Kings and Queens

**Non je ne suis pas morte ! j'étais en vacances et j'ai eut quelques problème persos... Mais voila je poste et j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance ^^**

**Merci à T'Pau, Avrildemai, Low-BB, ilianakate, Manooon, Sarah d'Emeraude, Liilzou, fandebones, Arroganz, nath et nath16, lil01, claire et isa ( ma marraine que j'embrasse très fort)**

**j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
**

**8 mois.**

Parker embrassa son père et Bones avant de rentrer dans la maison de sa mère. Rebecca, adossée à l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée regarda son ex en souriant.

-Merci de me l'avoir ramené Seeley.

-De rien Becca.

-Je vais essayer de te le donner plus souvent. Je pense que vous en avez tout les deux besoin.

-Merci Rebecca.

-Le temps qu'il reprenne son rythme scolaire et on verra ok ?

-Ok. On doit te laisser.

-Pas de problèmes. A bientôt Seeley, Dr Brennan.

-Au revoir.

Booth posa sa main dans le bas du dos de sa compagne et l'amena jusqu'à la voiture. Il vérifia que Rebecca avait bien fermé la porte, et, voyant que c'était le cas, il la plaqua contre la voiture et prit ses lèvres entre les siennes. Surprise, elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes mais ensuite, elle posa ses mains dans son cou et ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir la langue chaude et sensuelle de Booth. Le baiser était ardent, presque frustré. Et ils furent encore plus frustrés de devoir le rompre à cause du manque d'air.

-Si tu savais...ça fait une semaine que j'ai envie de t'embrasser comme ça.

Elle reprit sa respiration saccadée en souriant. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas faire de grandes démonstrations devant son fils. Et depuis cette semaine, ils avaient eut le temps de se chauffer mutuellement. Quand ce n'était pas l'un, c'était l'autre. Tempérance rougit quand l'image d'une session plutôt chaude dans la cuisine passa devant ses pupilles dilatées. Les mains de Booth sur son corps, la force qui l'avait porté contre le comptoir, ses lèvres qui avaient embrassé son cou, ses gémissements...Et la voix de Parker demandant ce qu'ils faisaient. La magie du moment avait disparue.

Tempérance embrassa à nouveau son compagnon. Plus tendrement, comme pour faire redescendre la tension.

-Rentrons_ souffla t elle._

Il prit sa main et l'embrassa tendrement sur le poignet, sans lâcher une seconde son regard. Même s'il avait envie d'elle à s'en faire mal, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se sente obligée. Elle en avait envie autant que lui. Ils avaient tenus pendant presque six ans. Mais maintenant, sept mois de manque de contacts, même chastes, avaient eut raison de leur patience. Booth avait envie de lui prouver qu'il aimait, de lui faire oublier tout ce qui s'était passé pendant ces derniers mois, où il n'était pas là pour elle. Ils montèrent dans la voiture avec des sourires sur leurs visages.

Le trajet se passa dans le silence le plus total, comme si le moindre son pouvait casser l'ambiance sensuelle qui avait prit place entre eux. Booth se gara devant l'immeuble de l'anthropologue. Ils montèrent jusqu'à l'appartement mais quand Booth voulut entrer la clé dans la serrure, il se sentit plaqué contre la porte et une bouche entra en collision brutale avec la sienne. Il gémit et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux soyeux et approfondit le baiser. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir quand sa langue flatta la sienne de son bout, faisant naitre un tourbillon de chaleur dans son ventre.

Après des essais laborieux, ils arrivèrent à ouvrir la porte et à entrer à l'intérieur. Les baisers pleuvaient, de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus exigeants, de plus en plus ardents. Alors qu'il embrassait et léchait son cou sucré, elle soupirait de désir et dit d'une voix mal assurée.

-Booth... Ta jambe ?

-Désengourdie.

-Tes côtes ?

-Plus aucune douleur.

Elle sourit et reprit ses lèvres en se frottant à lui.

-Excitation ?

-A son maximum.

Il lui mordit sa lèvre inférieure ce qui la fit haleter et elle le dirigea vers la chambre. Elle commença à lui ôter son pull. Ils tombèrent sur le lit sans cesser de s'embrasser. Mais quand Booth fut torse nu, il passa sa main sous le haut de sa compagne, et il la sentit se tendre. Rompant le baiser, il chercha son regard.

-Bones qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Non non rien...Continue.

Elle reprit ses lèvres et dans un mouvement de bassin, elle fit en sorte de prendre le dessus sur l'étreinte. Il recommença à la caresser tandis qu'un baiser ardent se partageait, mais à nouveau il la sentit se crisper sous ses mains. Il prit alors son visage entre ses mains et écarta son visage du sien, rompant le contact.

-Bones...Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Il vit comme en accéléré, des larmes envahir les yeux de sa bien aimée. Elle se cacha le visage dans son cou et il sentit une larme couler sur sa peau.

-Je suis tellement désolée Booth...

-Hey, Bones, pourquoi tu es désolée ?

-J'aimerais tellement faire l'Amour avec toi...Mais j'y arrive pas...

-Pourquoi tu n'y arrive pas ?

Il s'était redressé sur ses coudes et avait basculé sur le côté. Elle était en face de lui la tête posée sur l'oreiller alors que Booth posait son front sur le sien.

-Parle moi Tempérance...

Elle osa relever le regard vers lui, il lui caressa la joue, et elle souffla.

-Ça fait tellement longtemps...

Booth ouvrit de grands yeux, comprenant tout. Il se serra encore plus à elle, l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

-Combien de temps ?

-Un an et demi...

Booth la regarda dans les yeux, n'y croyant pas. Depuis qu'il avait prit conscience de ses sentiments pour elle, il n'avait plus eut de relations avec d'autres femmes...Mais il ne savait pas qu'elle avait fait la même chose. Il fit un calcul mental. Il était parti sept mois, plus un an...C'était la période de sa tumeur... Il l'interrogea du regard, et elle comprit sa question silencieuse.

-Depuis ta tumeur...En fait ma dernière fois...C'était un mois avant...Et après cette nuit j'avais tout les symptômes d'une grossesse...Mais je ne l'étais pas...Et j'étais à la fois soulagée...et déçue.. C'est là que j'ai décidé d'avoir un enfant...Et je ne voulais que toi pour le rôle du père...

Booth souffla en pensant que ses mots n'avaient pas été « père » mais « géniteur ». elle dut le sentir car elle l'embrasa tendrement dans le cou.

-Booth...Je sais que je t'ai blessé en te disant que...Tu ne serais rien pour cet enfant, je me rends compte maintenant que c'était idiot...

Elle se colla encore plus à lui, sentant sa chaleur apaisante prendre possession d'elle.

-Et quand tu as eut ta tumeur...je n'ai plus eut la force d'aller dans les bras d'autres hommes...Que je n'aimais pas.

Elle le sentit sourire contre ses cheveux et sourit a son tour. Elle s'améliorait dans les déclarations romantiques ces derniers temps ! Le silence prit place pendant quelques instants, avant que Bones ne répète encore une fois.

-Je suis tellement désolée..

-Non Bones...Tu n'as pas à l'être. On le fera quand tu seras prête. Je ne veux te forcer en rien. Je suis complètement à toi.

Elle l'embrassa et se redressa sur ses coudes.

-J'ai une idée. Pourquoi on ne partirait pas quelques jours dans ma maison secondaire ?

-Tu as une maison secondaire ?

-Et bien...Si on compte la maison en construction dans la ville de Andy j'en ai deux.

-Et la deuxième ?

-Mon père m'a donné la maison familiale de ma grand mère...Ou j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps quand j'étais jeune.

Il sourit et se redressa à son tour.

-Ça me va mais...Il faut qu'on fixe une date...

-Je te propose qu'on y aille une première fois pour tout préparer... et Ensuite on pourrait y passer les vacances de février avec Parker.

Booth alluma une flamme dans son regard brun. Même dans ces moments là, elle pensait à Parker. Elle était parfaite... Il la fit basculer sous lui lui arrachant un petit rire.

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, et il effaça ce sourire en l'embrassant avec toute la passion et l'amour du monde. Elle répondit à son baiser et l'approfondit, lui envoyant tout l'amour qu'elle était capable de donner. Elle mit ses mains dans son cou et quand un gémissement surgit de sa bouche pour atterrir dans celle de Booth, un portable sonna. Booth grogna contre ses lèvres, ce qui la fit rire. Elle se leva en riant, jusqu'au salon où elle décrocha.

-Brennan.

-Hey ma chérie ! Je te dérange pas ?

-Non bien sur que non Angela.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en se disant qu'elle avait juste interrompu le plus beau baiser du monde avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

-Je voulais juste savoir si toi et Booth ne vouliez pas manger chez nous ce soir ? Histoire de manger entres couples...Mais attention, je vous interdit de venir en pantoufles ! Tenue classes s'il vous plait !

Brennan sourit et sentit alors deux lèvres se poser dans son cou. Il l'entoura par derrière de ses gros bras, laissant son torse nu s'adapter à son dos. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et dit à Angela.

-Deux secondes je demande à Booth.

Elle plaqua le téléphone sur sa poitrine et se tourna vers son homme.

-Angela nous invite à manger chez eux ce soir. Tu es d'accord ?

Booth continua à l'embrasser dans le cou, tendrement, sensuellement, lui envoyant des frissons de bien être. Il dit contre sa peau satinée.

-Seulement si tu mets la robe la plus sexy de ta penderie.

Elle rit et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de reporter son attention sur sa meilleure amie.

-Toujours là Ange ?

-Toujours...Dis moi j'ai bien entendu: sexy ?

-Non...il parlait d'une robe..

-Tu portes une robe sexy devant toi ? Ma chérie tu as intérêt à tout me raconter !

Elle rit et prit la main de Booth dans la sienne.

-Et bien je te raconterais ce soir. À quelle heure veux tu qu'on vienne ?

-20h ça te va ?

-Super. Allez à ce soir.

-À ce soir.

Elle raccrocha et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Seeley en fermant les yeux. Elle se sentait bien, tout simplement.

-Si tu veux que je mette ma robe, tu as intérêt à te trouver un beau costume !

Et sur ce, elle l'embrassa et partit sous la douche. Il la regarda partir puis sourit en secouant la tête. Il laissa un mot sur le comptoir et sortit de l'appartement.

Quand Bones sortit de la douche, une serviette enroulée autour de son corps, elle vit l'appartement désert. Elle regarda dans la cuisine et vit son petit schtroumpf à lunette posé au milieu du comptoir. Elle s'approcha et prit la feuille coincée sous les petits pieds du nain bleu.

« Je passe te chercher à 19h30, fais toi encore plus belle que tu l'es déjà, je sais que ça va être dur...J'ai déjà hâte de te revoir...Ton chevalier blanc, Booth »

Elle se mordit la lèvre en rêvassant. Finalement un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. S'il voulait être son chevalier...Alors elle serait sa princesse.

/ /

Booth défit le premier bouton de sa chemise noire et remit son col en place. Il passa ses deux mains sur sa veste un peu nerveux, il pouvait l'avouer.

Il prit délicatement le bouquet qu'il avait acheté pour elle et sonna à la porte de l'appartement. Il entendit le bruit de talons se rapprocher de lui, et quelques secondes plus tard, le verrou s'ouvrit, et son cœur entama une course folle. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, comme pour s'habituer à la vision de paradis qui se dressait devant lui. Il ouvrit la bouche mais au lieu de mots, ce fut un soupir d'admiration qui en sortit. Elle avait mit une belle robe noire aux fines bretelles, et des talons rouges s'accordaient à son collier et ses boucles d'oreilles. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon explosif et ses yeux verts étaient accentués par un trait de crayon. Elle sourit en voyant sa main se resserrer sur les tiges du bouquet de marguerites. Il ne bougeait plus, comme figé à l'image d'une statue. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, observant l'autre sous tous ses coutures. Ce fut Booth qui rompit le silence.

-Oh Bones...Tu es...Tu es si belle !

Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et fit disparaître la distance entre eux pour l'entourer de ses bras pour l'embrasser. Elle répondit au baiser en s'agrippant à ses cheveux courts. Mais elle dut rompre le contact quand elle sentit les fleurs se mêlaient à ses cheveux dans son dos.

-Booth... On est en train de détruire ton beau bouquet..

-Ce bouquet n'est pas aussi beau que toi.

Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois sur les lèvres, laissant des petites marques de fièvre sur sa bouche. Elle rit et rompit une nouvelle fois le contact.

-Seeley...

-J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça...

-Et bien je continuerais, seulement si tu me laisse mettre ses fleurs dans un vase et que tu m'enlève celle dans mes cheveux !

Il rit et la laissa rentrer pour poser les fleurs. Une belle marguerite était restée coincée dans son chignon et Booth ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Quoi ?

Il cligna des yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle avait revêtue un manteau noir et qu'elle avait vu qu'il la regardait avec insistance.

-Non rien. Tu es parfaite.

-La perfection n'existe pas c'est juste un concept...

-Non non pas de discours anthropologiques maintenant.

-Bon très bien. Je n'ai plus de fleurs dans les cheveux ?

Il sourit et lui mit la main dans le bas du dos.

-Non. Tu es magnifique.

Elle sourit et se laissa aller contre lui alors qu'il l'emmenait vers la voiture.

/ /

-Ma chérie ! Tu es magnifique dans cette robe ! Booth, très sexy ! Entrez.

Angela avait un don pour accueillir les gens. Elle ne laissait jamais les domestiques de son mari ouvrir la porte, car elle savait combien c'était agréable de se faire accueillir par l'hôte. Booth ne put s'empêcher de regarder avec envie les grandes salles de la demeure. Il ne pourrait jamais payer tout ça à la femme qu'il aimait...Elle serra son amie dans ses bras et ils partirent à la rencontre du maitre des lieux.

-Hey Booth !

Il releva les yeux et vit son ami descendre un grand et somptueux escalier. Après une accolade amicale, Hodgins appela son majordome.

-James ?

-Oui Monsieur ?

-Le diner sera bientôt prêt ?

-Un instant Monsieur.

Il disparut dans un couloir et en revint une minute plus tard.

-On me dit dans une demi heure Monsieur.

-Très bien. Vous nous appellerez James ?

-Certainement Monsieur.

Le majordome disparut et Hodgins se tourna vers ses convives.

-Angela, si tu emmenais Tempérance de ton côté pendant que je montre ma salle à Booth ?

-Vas y, vas lui montrer ton royaume.

Hodgins sourit et amena Booth vers le deuxième étage. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa Booth entrer. L'agent eut le souffle coupé. Des machines de jeux, un flipper, une table de billard et une table de poker siégeait dans la pièce à la moquette verte.

-Oh Dieu mais Hodgins c'est géant !

-Je suis assez fier oui ! Et tu n'as rien vu encore !

Plus loin se trouvait deux pistes de bowling grandeur nature et un canapé éléphantesque trônait à côté. Booth ne vit rien devant le divan et se tourna vers Hodgins

-Pourquoi avoir mit un canapé s'il n'y a rien devant ?

Hodgins se mit un doigt devant la bouche et lui fit signe d'attendre. Il s'approcha du mur et appuya sur un bouton. Sous les yeux de Booth, le plafond s'ouvrit, laissant descendre un home cinéma ahurissant qui fit lâcher un juron à Booth.

-Bordel Hodgins mais c'est le paradis ! Je peux vivre ici ?

-Ahah moi ça ne me dérangerait pas mais je pense que Brennan ne voudrait pas, tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui certainement.

-Au fait...On a pas eut le temps de parler d'homme à homme.

-Oui tu as raison ! Tu as une bière ?

-Tu me prends pour qui ? Qui ferait une garçonnière sans bière ? Bowling ?

-Bowling !

Booth entra les noms dans l'ordinateur et deux boules furent lâchées dans les conduits des deux pistes.

-Alors ? Comment ça se passe avec Brennan ?

-Pour le mieux...Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Et toi ? Futur Papa ?

-Je suis...Euphorique. Je n'attends plus que ça.

-Oui je sais ce que ça fait. Ça arrivera plus tôt que tu ne le pense !

-Strike !

-Bien joué !

Ils rirent et ce fut à Booth de lancer. Il aussi fit un strike.

-Et dit moi Booth...Tu as parlé de ta séquestration à Brennan ?

-Non. Je n'y arrive toujours pas. Ça se bloque dans ma gorge.

-Tu devrais essayer, on partage tout dans un couple...La maison...le plaisir...Et les secrets douloureux.

-On fait tout ça ! Enfin...Sauf le plaisir.

Hodgins cracha sa bière et se tourna vers son ami.

-Vous n'avez pas encore...

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire...

-Il y a toujours quelque chose qui nous en empêche ! Avant c'était mon plâtre, mes côtes douloureuses, après c'était Parker...Et maintenant c'est elle.

-On parle bien de Tempérance Brennan, la femme qui parlait du sexe comme une façon de soulager ses besoins physiques ?

-En personne. Mais elle a changé depuis. Et je ne veux surtout pas la forcer en quoi que se soit.

La boule de Booth vint frapper les quilles, et neuf tombèrent sr les dix.

-Vous méritez d'être heure tous les deux.

-Elle mérite d'être heureuse. Et pour ça, je serais prêt à me mettre une ceinture d'abstinence le temps qu'il faudra.

-Qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas pour nos femmes hum ?

-T'as bien raison.

Plusieurs tours de quilles plus tard, Booth menait largement à 49 à 37 et ce fut à ce moment là qu'un petit coup fut donné à la porte de la salle.

-Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit et la tête d'Angela apparut l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-On mange les gars.

-On vient !

Les deux hommes posèrent leur boules de bowling et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Les deux femmes de leurs vies les attendaient devant la porte. Angela posait ses mains sur son ventre arrondi et Bones croisait ses doigts entre eux. Booth sourit et alla l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

-On va manger ?

-On va manger !

/ /

Pendant que les hommes partaient vers la salle de jeu Angela proposa à Tempérance.

-Tu veux voir la chambre de Mini Hodgins ?

-Avec plaisir.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre et quand Angela ouvrit la porte, Tempérance eut u petit rire d'admiration.

-Angela c'est magnifique !

-Oui c'est vrai...J'ai tout dessiné et après Hodgins a engagé du monde pour tout mettre en place.

Elle s'installèrent sur deux fauteuils dans un angle de la chambre et commencèrent leur discussion.

-Alors ? Tu t'es sexy pour ton Apollon ?

-Tu n'y es pas du tout.

-Je sais ! Je n'ai rien entendu d'autre que Sexy !

Il me demander de mettre une robe sexy pour ce diner.

-Laisse moi deviner...Ce soir, il va te dire qu'il te préfère sans ?

-Sans, tu veux dire nue ? Il ne m'a encore vu nue.

-QUOI ?

Tempérance releva les yeux devant le cri de son amie et sourit en la voyant si choquée.

Comment ça ? Attends me dit pas que vous avez fait l'amour tout habillés ? Quel manque de romantisme !

-Non Ange..On a pas encore coucher ensemble.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je voulais des détails moi !

-J'ai pas put. Je n'y suis pas arrivé.

-Comment ça ?

-Trop...Je ne sais pas si c'est trop d'abstinence ou trop d'émotions...

-Mais vous êtes frustrés depuis votre rencontre !

-Mais ça fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas eut un homme dans mes bras Ange !

-Tu as envie ?

-Bien sur que j'ai envie de lui,ce n'est pas la question...C'est que j'ai besoin de temps.

-N'attends pas trop. Booth est un homme génial, mais c'est un homme. Et il a des besoins. Je pense que tu es au courant.

-Oui je sais. Juste trouver le bon moment.

-Je suis tellement contente ! si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça...

-Depuis le début n'est ce pas ?

-Je l'avoue.

Elles rirent toutes les deux et à ce moment là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

La tête du majordome se fit entrevoir et il sourit.

-Madame, le repas est servi.

-Merci James. Où est Jack ?

-Monsieur Hodgins est dans sa salle de jeu, avec votre ami. Dois je les prévenir ?

-Nous allons les chercher nous même James.

-Comme vous voudrez Madame.

Il quitta la chambre et Angela se leva suivie de son amie. Elle traversèrent la demeure en riant et Angela frappa à la porte.

-Oui ?

Elle ouvrit la porte et plaça sa tête dans l'ouverture.

-On mange les gars !

-On vient !

Quand ils sortirent de la salle, Booth regarda sa Bones avec un regard aimant et ne put s'empêcher de venir vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, une chose était sûre, elle aimait ça.

-On va manger ?

-On va manger !

Il lui prit la main et suivit le couple Hodgins-Monténégro qui les guidaient vers leur repas. Booth l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et lui dit ''je t'aime'', au creux de l'oreille.

Bones sourit, et se sentie bien, légère, comme si elle avait des ailes dans le dos, et qu'elle pouvait voler.

**Voilà ^^ alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? laissez des coms et demain je posterai un petit OS écrit il ya peu ! vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. je vous adore tous !  
**


	44. When I'm gone

**Me revoilà pour un petit chapitre ! Je tiens a tous et toutes vous remercier, je vous adore merci pour vos commentaires. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...**

**Merci à nath16, Low-BB, Skelette, isa, T'Pau, Miss Web, Arroganz, bonesflox, Manooon, Liilzou et Sarah d'Émeraude !**

Un gémissement. Dans le silence d'une nuit sans lune. Bones ouvrit les yeux, mais son regard n'arriva pas à voir à plus d'un mètre dans l'obscurité. Elle laissa ses pupilles s'adapter et quand elle arriva a voir les contours de son portable elle s'en saisit. 3H34. Elle grogna. Elle voulut se rendormir mais un autre gémissement se fit entendre. Elle ouvrit en grands les yeux et se retourna. À ses côtés, le corps de Booth, d'habitude fort et inébranlable, était secoué de sanglots et des gémissements de douleur sortait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle alluma sa lampe, et la forte Lumière lui brûla la rétine, mais elle se tourna vers son homme. Il avait le visage crispé, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et des gouttes de sueurs dévalaient le long de ses tempes.

-Bones...

Sa grosse main attrapa le drap violemment et un cri lui échappa. Bones pleurait elle se sentait impuissante face à son mal.

-Booth...Booth réveille toi !

Il ne l'écoutait pas, se débattant contre un ennemi imaginaire, poussant des plaintes et des cris de douleur.

-Vous l'avez tuée...

Il cria à nouveau, et une de ses mains attrapa une de ses côtes en grimaçant. Bones comprit qu'il revivait le moment où elle avait été cassée.

-Booth réveille toi...

Il donnait des coups dans le vide, envoyant par terre un livre posé sur la table de chevet, il poussa un grognement mais d'un coup il se recroquevilla sur lui même, geignant, un bras autour de son ventre.

-Enfoirés...

Brennan le vit se remettre sur le dos et elle en profita pour monter sur lui. Sur son ventre, ses deux jambes de chaque côtés de son corps en sueur, elle lui attrapa les poignets. Il avait de la force mais elle aussi, et elle ne laisserait pas un cauchemar lui faire du mal. Il se débattit un peu plus mais elle resserra sa poigne et lui cria.

-Booth réveille toi... J t'en prie réveille toi !

Elle ne sut jamais si c'était grâce à ses appels, ou alors grâce à la larme solitaire qui s'était écrasée sur son tee shirt, mais le fait est que Booth ouvrit en grand les yeux. Ses pupilles se rétractèrent sous l'effet de la luminosité et il tenta de reprendre une respiration normale. La bouche ouverte, le cœur battant, il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre où il était. Il croisa le sourire triste et soulagé de Bones, qui avait lâché ses poignets pour caresser sa joue.

-Bones...

-Ce n'est rien Booth... Tu as juste fait un cauchemar.

Elle se retira d'au dessus de lui et se mit à ses côtés, enlevant de ses mains les traces des larmes taries. Il tenta de se relever mais un tournis le prit par surprise et une nausée s'empara de lui. Il essaya de se lever. Il courut jusqu'à la salle de bains et se jeta à genoux devant les toilettes et rendit son diner en geignant. Deux mains douces lui caressaient le dos, et une bouche embrassait ses cheveux trempés de sueur. Les remontées acides lui brulaient la trachée et ses yeux pleuraient sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, ainsi que tout son corps courbé sur lui même. Ses plaintes résonnèrent dans la porcelaine. Il resta un moment sans bouger, attendant d'être sur de ne plus rien rejeter.

-Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte de la sécheresse de sa gorge et du goût horrible sur sa langue alors il hocha a tête dans la cavité. Elle se leva pour aller chercher de l'eau. Il se passa une main sur le visage, prenant de grandes inspirations pour se calmer. Il se passa une main sur les côtes, et ferma les yeux. Il avait eut mal, malgré que la douleur ne soit que psychologique. Quand il rouvrit les yeux Bones s'accroupissait, un verre à la main. Il s'en saisit et but quelque gorgées avant de poser le verre prêt de lui.

-Ça va ?

Il hocha la tête et se forgea un petit sourire pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Il lui fit signe de se relever et quand cela fut fait, il l'entoura de ses deux bras et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, respirant son odeur qu'il aimait. Il y eut un petit silence avant que Bones ne demande d'une voix timide.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Elle ne sentit plus son souffle chaud contre sa peau et se tourna vers lui. Il avait coupé sa respiration un moment avant de dire.

-Non. Non ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je veux juste me rendormir.

Elle hocha la tête, légèrement blessée. Elle s'était confiée à lui après son cauchemar pourquoi ne faisait il pas la même chose de son côté ? C'était pourtant lui qui disait qu'on devait tout partager dans un couple... Elle fit le premier pas pour revenir dans la chambre. Ils montèrent sur le lit et Booth nicha une nouvelle fois son nez dans son cou sucré. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit dans une position pour retrouver le sommeil.

-Bonne nuit Bones.

-Bonne nuit Booth.

Elle tourna la tête et se mordit les lèvres. Même pas un ''Je t'aime''... Était elle en train de le perdre ? Booth ne tarda pas à se rendormir, épuisé, mais Bones eut beaucoup plus de mal, sa peur qu'on l'abandonne refaisant surface.

/ /

Quand Booth se réveilla ce matin là, il était étalé sur la diagonale du lit double. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et d'un regard fatigué, il analysa la chambre. Vide. Sa Bones n'était plus à ses côtés, et ses habits de nuit était pliés sur la chaise prévue à cet effet. Il regarda le réveil. Il était à peine 8h. Il grogna mais s'assit sur le lit. Ce cauchemar l'avait vraiment vidé de son énergie.

Cela le mettait hors de lui que les souvenirs lui fassent autant mal. Et puis il y avait Bones... il détestait quand elle le voyait comme ça. Il était l'homme, il ne devait pas se montrer faible. Cette affaire leur avait fait du mal à tous les deux, mais c'était lui qui devait l'aider, pas le contraire. Il se leva et partit vers la cuisine. Il y trouva Tempérance, prostrée devant la cafetière, une tasse à la main. Il sourit et s'avança vers elle. Il l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Ça va Bones ?

-Oui...Oui ça va.

Il ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il ne la crut pas. Il la retourna vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

-T'as l'air toute chose ?

-Ça va Booth. Prends ton café.

Il fronça les sourcils mais quand elle lui tendit la tasse, elle alla s'installer à table. Il s'installa à ses côtés. Un petit silence se fit dans la salle. Silence que Bones rompit.

-Tu...tu ne veux toujours pas me raconter ?

Les mains de Booth se crispèrent autour de sa tasse et il tourna la tête à l'opposé de sa partenaire.

-Non. Bones je ne veux pas te raconter.

Elle baissa les yeux vers son café et en but une gorgée.

-Pourquoi tu y tiens autant ?

-Parce que Booth ! Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit qu'on partageait tout dans un couple ?

-Mais on ne force pas l'autre à parler s'il n'en a pas envie !

Il avait haussé le ton et le regretta, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser, la douleur dans ses côtes revint en force.

-Moi je t'ai raconté ce qui s'est passé...Dans le cauchemar comme dans la réalité...Et je sais que ça fait du bien... .

-Ça ne me fera pas du bien de me rappeler de ça ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécut !

-Évidemment puisque tu ne me dis rien !

Elle s'était levée en disant ça, et le cœur de Booth se fendit en deux quand il vit des larmes envahirent les yeux de la jeune femme. Mais la colère avait prit le contrôle de son corps. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, ses côtes le faisaient souffrir, les souvenirs lui envahissaient l'esprit et la douleur et l'impuissance lui donner envie de vomir.

-Moi je t'ai tout dit..D'habitude c'est moi qui me la ferme et qui te laisse parler...Mais là tu as inversé les rôles ! Je t'ai dit combien j'avais pleuré...J'ai pleuré pendant sept mois, j'ai attendu pendant sept mois...J'ai souffert pendant ces sept putains de mois Booth !

-Et moi tu crois quoi ? Que j'étais au soleil pendant tout ce temps ?

Il s'était relevé en disant ça mais il le regretta. Il regretta tout ce qu'il avait dit en voyant un torrents de larmes dévaler les joues de sa Bones. Il l'avait blessée, il lui avait fait du mal, lui qui s'était juré de ne jamais la faire souffrir venait justement de le faire ! Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes, et se reconstruit un visage froid, le visage froid qu'elle avait au début de leur partenariat.

-Bones...

-T'es vraiment trop con.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de se rattraper, elle partit d'un pas rapide vers la porte qu'elle claqua derrière elle. Booth resta un moment immobile avant de jurer.

-Putain de MERDE !

Il envoya valser ce qu'il trouva dans le chemin de ses bras et se retourna quand il entendit un objet se briser. Il vit le café se répandre sur le carrelage blanc, lentement doucement, douloureusement. Le liquide s'échappait de la tasse, brisée, comme le cœur de celle qu'il aimait.

**Voila...Bon je vais me cacher dans un trou de souris et je reviens quand vous aurez bien commenté ! Laissez des com's siou plait ! Pour me faire plaisir ^^**


	45. Shut up !

**Merci merci pour vos reviews même si j'ai pas été sympa ! Je vous remercie du fond du coeur et je vous mets la suite !**

**Merci à fandebones, nath16, Low-BB, Manooon, lil01, Ficandbones, bonesflox, Sarah d'Emeraude et Sara-and-Gill or TandBLF !**

**Je vous adore...mais je pense que vous allez me détestez ^^'**

Booth ne sut quoi faire pendant quelques minutes. Cette scène lui rappela douloureusement leur première enquête, quand elle était partie après l'avoir giflé. Et même si, cette fois ci, elle ne lui avait pas donné de claque, il n'en avait d'autant plus mal. Il venait de la faire souffrir, elle était partie..Et oui Booth ça marche comme ça, même si votre relation n'a jamais était normale. Il soupira et se rassit de travers sur la chaise de la cuisine. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et jura contre lui même. Il savait pourtant que Bones était le genre de femme qu'il faut ménager...

Pourquoi avait il fait ce cauchemar, tout était de sa faute. Il devait lui parler, il devait s'excuser. Il se leva pour prendre son portable dans la chambre. Il composa son premier numéro de répertoire et attendit. Une tonalité puis deux et d'un coup la communication coupa. Il jura. Voilà qu'elle feutrait ses appels ! Comment allait il pouvoir se faire pardonner si elle l'évitait ?

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand son portable vibra dans sa main. Croyant que c'était elle qui rappelait, il décrocha de suite.

-Bones c'est toi ?

-Euh non Agent Booth. C'est votre patron.

-Oh monsieur excusez moi.

-Ce n'est rien...J'aimerais vous voir au FBI.

-Maintenant ?

-Dès que vous le pouvez.

Booth prit en considération l'offre de Cullen. Soit il restait là à broyer du noir en attendant que Bones revienne, soit il allait là bas pour penser à autre chose. La deuxième solution lui parut plus judicieuse.

-Très bien Monsieur. Le temps de prendre une douche et de venir, je serais là dans une demi heure.

-Très bien Booth. À de suite.

Il raccrocha sans plus de courtoisie, et laissa son agent dans le silence de l'appartement vide. Un miaulement le stoppa dans son lever et il vit Beckett miauler devant la porte de la chambre. Bones aurait elle oublié de la faire manger ce matin ? Il parcourut la cuisine à la recherche de sa pâté, et ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'il la trouva, au milieu des conserves, alors que la boule de poils poussait des miaulements un peu plus aigus. Booth lui remplit son écuelle d'eau et fonça sous la douche. S'il se dépêchait, peut être arriverait il à l'heure ?

/ /

-Vous êtes en retard !

Apparemment non...

-Excusez moi...

-Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'était un rendez vous officiel...Comment vont vos blessures ?

Mieux quand je ne fais pas de cauchemar et que je ne me dispute pas avec la femme que j'aime pensa t il douloureusement. Il répondit cependant.

-Ça va beaucoup mieux. Mais je ne crois pas que vous m'ailliez fait venir pour parler de mes blessures ?

-Non bien sur. Asseyez vous.

Il obtempéra et s'assit sur les sièges. Cullen sortit d'un dossier trois photos et les fit glisser sur le bureau vers Booth. Il se crispa en reconnaissant ses agresseurs.

-Le Big...Le Flamber...Et le Mac...

-Ou plutôt Baptiste Harris, Steve Staner et Kevin Harrols.

-Vous les avez arrêté ?

-Oui.

-Et le High ? Et le Old ?

-Nous avons envoyé des agents. Ne vous en faites pas. En ce moment même, ils sont surement menottés.

-Et vous aviez besoin de moi pour les identifié ?

-Oui...Et...

-Et ?

-Nous avons aussi besoin du témoignage de votre partenaire.

-Bones ? Mais elle ne les a jamais vu..

-Mais elle a entendu la voix de votre persécuteur. Ce sera toujours ça de plus. Donc j'aimerais que vous l'ameniez au FBI pour son témoignage.

-Je crois...Que ça ne va pas être possible.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

Booth ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Cullen comprit de suite.

-Je connais cette tête. Vous vous êtes disputés.

-Comment vous...

-La dernière fois que j'ai vu ça, c'était il y a... Déjà sept ans, comme le temps passe...

-Elle ne veut plus me parler.

-Alors écoutez, vos histoires de cœur ne doivent pas déteindre sur votre travail. Nous avons besoin de vos deux témoignage. Alors vous allez lui dire de venir, demain au plus tard.

-Très bien Monsieur.

-Attendez j'ai pas fini !

Booth se rassit et vit son patron appelé son assistante. Cette dernière arriva avec un costume noir du FBI.

-Même si vous avez encore droit à quelques semaines de vacances je me suis dit que cela vous ferait plaisir.

-Merci Monsieur.

-Par contre j'ai dut prendre des chaussettes et une cravate réglementaires...

Booth rit et remercia son patron.

-Une dernière chose Booth. J'aimerais que vous remettiez votre bureau en ordre. Le Dr Brennan s'est assez battu pour le garder, la moindre des choses serait de l'arranger.

-Oui...Bien. Le temps de me changer.

Il partit vers les vestiaires du FBI et revêtit son costard avec un sourire. Ça faisait du bien de retrouver un repère. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, et fut étonné de voir toutes ses affaires dans des cartons...

Il mit plusieurs heures à tout remettre comme lors de son départ. Quand il releva les yeux vers l'heure, il vit 12h passées. Il décida d'aller se manger quelque chose au Royal Diner. Même s'il n'avait pas très faim, le médecin avait dit de ne pas raté de repas, car il avait été en carence pendant prêt de quatre mois. La tête basse il marcha d'un pas nonchalant ver leur restaurant favori. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte il tomba nez à nez avec Brennan, assise au comptoir devant une assiette de frites qu'elle picorait d'un air absent. Il ne bougea plus comme frappé par la foudre. Que devait il faire ? Aller la voir et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Allez vers elle et s'excuser en se mettant à genoux ? Ou partir d'un pas discret sans qu'elle ne le vois ? Finalement ce ne fut pas lui qui décida mais la serveuse.

-Agent Booth bonjour ! J'ai gardé la place pour vous.

Il se tendit en voyant Bones tousser de surprise. Elle releva ses yeux bleus vers lui et ce fut comme si le froid s'emparait de lui. Ses yeux était bleus glace, aussi froids et distant que possible. Elle posa un gros billet à côté de son assiette et sauta sur ses pieds pour partir. Mais il se mit en travers de son chemin.

-Bones..

-Laisse moi passer Booth. J'ai pas envie de te parler.

-Mais il le faut pourtant. Bones écoute...

-Non. Non je ne t'écoute pas Booth.

Elle le bouscula et sortit sur le trottoir. Il courut à son tour dehors pour la rattraper.

-Non Bones attends.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la fit se retourner.

-Lâche moi.

-Bones je suis désolé...

-Et tu crois qu'il suffit d'être désolé ? Lâche moi je t'ai dit.

Elle essaya de se retirer de son emprise mais il resserra sa poigne sur son avant bras.

-Tu me fais mal Booth.

-Bones il faut qu'on parle !

La main de Bones vola, rapide, imprévisible et terriblement douloureuse. Les deux partenaires se figèrent de stupeur. Cette scène les ramenait sept ans en arrière. La joue de Booth devint rouge sang sous l'impact et il lâcha le bras de son amie.

-Bones...

-Arrête Booth. Arrête. Je t'en supplie arrête.

Elle courut vers le trottoir. Heureusement pour elle, un taxi passa devant elle. Elle lui fit un signe et entra dedans. Booth resta prostré, comme ça, au milieu du trottoir. Il avait fait la même erreur sept ans après. Et cette fois là fit encore plus mal. La neige commença à tomber peu à peu, se collant à ses cheveux noirs. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il cria de rage et frappa de colère le parcmètre à côté de lui. La machine se creusa sous la force de l'impact. Il allait lui donner un coup de pied quand un policier arriva.

-Monsieur ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

-Ta gueule c'est pas le moment !

Le policier sortit les menottes de sa ceinture.

-Insulte à agent dans l'exercice de ses fonctions ça va vous couter cher !

-J'ai dit que c'était pas le moment !

-Vous allez me suivre m'obligez pas à employer la force.

-Je suis agent du FBI alors vous pouvez rien contre moi !

-Ah ouais ? Montrez moi votre plaque !

Booth se toucha la ceinture mais il n'y trouva pas son insigne. Il n'était pas encore réhabilité.

-Alors ?

-Je ne l'ai pas sur moi.

-Très bien j'ai pas de temps à perdre vous venez avec moi.

-Mais vous faites chier !

Booth tenta de partir mais le policier le retint. Des coup pleuvaient, les insultes partaient et bientôt des policiers en patrouille vinrent aider leur collègue et Booth fut conduit au commissariat le plus proche.

/ /

Booth était en garde à vue depuis prêt de 4h maintenant et tapait du pied en jurant à voix basse. La cellule était minuscule et il devait la partagé entre un adolescent en manque et un clown ! Mais comment sa vie pouvait aussi merdique ? Le clown avait heureusement enlevé son maquillage blanc et ses mains et pieds géants. Alors qu'il pensait à se cogner la tête contre les murs, un policier vint le voir suivi de Hodgins.

-Vous pouvez sortir. Mr Hodgins a payer votre caution.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cellule et jaugea le policier d'un regard noir. Il se tourna vers son ami et lui sourit, reconnaissant.

-Merci Hodgins.

-Viens, on parlera dehors.

À peine furent ils dehors que Hodgins frappa Booth derrière la tête.

-Aie ! Mais t'es malade !

-C'est moi qu'on traite de malade ? Tu as frappé plusieurs agents de police et tu les a insultés ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

-J'étais énervé.

-Contre qui ?

-Contre moi. Je ne suis qu'un con.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait encore ?

-Tu n'as pas vu Tempérance aujourd'hui ?

-Non je ne suis pas allé à l'Institut je devais régler des affaires sur l'entreprise...Pourquoi ?

-Elle ne veut plus me parler. Elle m'évite et je dois vraiment la voir...

-Tu sais que le Dr B n'est pas une femme qui pardonne facilement.

-Je sais bien. Mais comment je peux me faire pardonner si je ne peux pas la voir ?

-Je ne sais pas laisse lui le temps.

-Tu peux m'emmener à l'Institut ?

-Booth...

-Non je crois que t'as pas compris. J'irais avec, ou sans toi. Mais je te demande si tu peux m'éviter de prendre le bus ou d'y aller à pieds.

Hodgins soupira et finalement hocha la tête. Ils prirent la belle voiture flambant neuf du roi du labo et ils partirent vers le Jefferson. Hodgins repartit et laissa Booth devant les grandes portes vitrées. Il avança vers la plateforme médicolégale quand il entendit un cri aigu.

-Booth !

Il se retourna et reçut encore une fois une gifle sur sa joue.

-Angela mais tu es folle ?

-N'ouvre plus la bouche toi ! Tu sais dans quel état tu l'a mise ? En pleurs je l'ai trouvé à midi !

-Angela pense au bébé.

-Au lieu de penser au bébé tu ferais mieux de penser à elle !

-Mais elle ne veut pas me parler...

-Et je la comprends. Moi non plus j'ai pas envie de te parler. Mais il faut que tu me donne les clés.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle veut dormir là cette nuit pour ne pas te voir et qu'elle a besoin d'affaires.

Booth leva les yeux pour voir le bureau de celle qu'il aimait. Il la trouva penchée au dessus d'un dossier, le dos courbé et des mèches de cheveux dévalant autour de son visage. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il regarda sa meilleure amie qui le regardait avec des yeux noirs. Il prit de sa poche les clés qu'il lui avait emprunter.

-Dites lui de rentrer chez elle ce soir. Je trouverais un autre endroit pour passer la nuit.

Et c'est honteux, blessé et en colère contre lui même qu'il partit, alors que les portes automatiques se fermaient derrière lui.

/ /

Angela posa les clés sur le bureau, à côté de l'anthropologue qui releva le visage vers elle.

-Oh merci Angela tu es passée à mon appartement ?

-Non. Pas besoin tu ira dormir chez toi ce soir.

-Angela non. Booth y sera et je ne veux pas le voir.

-Il est venu.

-Quoi ?

Tempérance ouvrit en grands ses yeux qui devinrent verts pales.

-Il vient de partir. Il voulait te parler.

-Tu l'en a empêché merci.

-Il a dit qu'il trouverait un autre endroit pour dormir.

-Quoi ? Mais il n'a pas de sous, son appartement a brulé, où veut il dormir ?

-Je ne sais pas sweety. Mais il s'en veut je le sais.

-Je ne veux pas lui parler maintenant. Il m'a trop fais de mal.

-Je sais ma chérie. Mais écoute, demain tu y verra plus clair. Pourquoi ne viendrai tu pas à la maison ce soir pour fêter ça ?

-Fêter quoi ?

-Votre première dispute de couple !

Tempérance rit et remercia son amie du regard. Elle avait besoin de sourire aujourd'hui.

-Ok.

-Merci ma chérie. Alors à plus tard.

-À plus tard.

L'artiste partit dans son bureau la laissant seule. Elle posa les mains sur son collier. Malgré la dispute, elle ne parvenait pas à l'enlever. Elle avait une impression de déjà vu.

Remontant dans ses souvenirs jusqu'à leur première enquête, elle espérait que cette fois ci, ils ne mettraient pas 13 mois pour se retrouver.

**Voilà je vais aller me cacher sous mon lit ^^ Laissez moi des com's et le chapitre viendra très très vite je vous le promets !**


	46. Untitled

**Alors voilà je poste on arrête pas de me demander le post de ce chapitre dans les Mps...Alors je n'ai put que les écouter ^^**

**Ce chapitre sera centré sur la séquestration de Booth...Je vous laisse juger**

**Merci à Ficandbones, marine, fandebones, nath16, Manoon, Low-BB, bonesflox, T'Pau et PurpleInMyBrokenHeart ( qui a commenté sur le quartier Castle)**

**Enjoy**

Quand Cullen arriva au FBI, il fut surpris de ne pas voir son agent. Il lui avait pourtant dit d'être là pour le témoignage. Il décida donc de l'appeler. Il chercha dans son répertoire et trouva son nom. Il appelle. Au moment de la première tonalité, il entendit une sonnerie un peu plus loin dans les bureaux. Il s'approcha assez rapidement pour entendre un grognement sourd suivit d'un juron. Ça venait du bureau de Booth. Il s'approcha le portable toujours collé à l'oreille.

-Grr oui Booth...

-Agent Booth ? Je vous réveille ?

-Moui...Que voulez vous Mr...

-Votre témoignage. Ils sont dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Vous êtes chez vous ?

-Hum non en fait je suis...

Le directeur du FBI regarda son agent se redresser derrière son bureau en grimaçant. Il se mit une main dans le dos, le portable sur l'oreille et il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il vit son patron debout au milieu du bureau. Cullen finit sa phrase pour lui.

-Devant moi.

Il raccrocha et fit le tour du bureau pour regarder par terre. Un minuscule coussin était posé à terre, une petit couverture qu'on trouve sur les canapés avait été repoussée sous le bureau et la chaise avait été déplacé à côté du meuble.

-Vous avez passé la nuit ici ?

-Oui...Enfin la partie de la nuit ou j'ai réussit à dormir...

-Vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit ?

-Oui je sais...Mais j'avais pas assez d'argent pour l'hôtel.

-Et pourquoi n'avez vous pas dormit chez le Dr Brennan ?

Booth garda le silence et fit craqué son dos douloureux. Il grimaça et s'assit sur son gros fauteuil. Cullen comprit immédiatement.

-Ah non ! Si a chaque dispute vous venez dormir ici autant vous faire une chambre !

-C'est moi qui ai choisit...Sinon elle allait passer la nuit à l'Institut...

-Nous allons devoir l'appeler à venir pour témoigner. Vous lui en avait parlé j'espère...

-Euh non...Vous devriez l'appeler quand j'aurais fini et elle viendra.

-Vous ne semblez pas comprendre. Je veux que vous témoignez en même temps.

Booth releva les yeux vers lui. Comment voulait il qu'il parle de son agression s sa Bones était là ? Perdu dans des pensées noires, il ne vit pas son patron s'emparer de son portable et de chercher le numéro de sa partenaire. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant la tonalité que Booth sortit de sa transe.

-Non Monsieur ce n'est pas...

Il vit son patron grimacer et il sut qu'il y avait méprise de l'autre côté du combiné

-Dr Brennan je suis Mr Cullen._Ne vous en faites pas ce n'est pas grave_ Dr Brennan vous devez vous rendre au FBI pour nous donner votre témoignage_Dès que vous pouvez...Très bien à de suite.

Il raccrocha et tendit l'appareil à son agent.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait...Mais réparez ça...Vite.

Booth souffla et hocha la tête douloureusement, honteux. Il voulait tellement que ça s'arrange...Mais il ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'il ne pourrait pas lui parler. Il se dirigea vers la machine à café pour se réveiller de sa nuit de tourment. Les cauchemars étaient revenus encore plus violents que l'autre nuit. Et maintenant, Bones n'était pas là à son réveil pour le rassurer... Un agent lui demanda de venir dans la salle d'interrogatoire, derrière la vitre teintée. Le Big, Le Flamber le Old, Le Mac et le Bourreau étaient adossés au mur et regardaient la vitre sans échanger un mot. Booth sentit une envie de meurtre apparaître dans ses veines. Il avait envie de leur tirer dessus à travers la vitre. Se venger serait tellement facile...Mais il devait penser à son fils et sa partenaire. Il resta un bon moment à les regarder d'un air méchant. La porte s'ouvrit quelques temps plus tard. Il se tourna vers l'entrée et vit sa Bones , la tête basse qui avançait comme au ralenti. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de la vitre, et à un bon mètre de distance l'un de l'autre. Dans un mouvement synchronisé, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux de Bones étaient rougis et ceux de Booth étaient fatigués. Et il étaient tous les deux tristes a en mourir... Bones se retourna vers la vitre, gênée de l'intensité brune de son regard.

-Bones...

La porte s'ouvrit achevant la conversation qui n'était même pas commencée. Ils se retournèrent vers Cullen. Le patron était suivi d'un jeune homme qui avait un ordinateur portable sous le bras.

-Dr Brennan, Agent Booth, voici l'agent Fortons. Il va enregistrer vos aveux. Il faut que vous parliez en détails des chefs d'accusation.

Les deux partenaires hochèrent la tête gravement, pas ravi de devoir faire ça. Booth regarda les malfrats derrière la vitre et serra les poings. Bones le regarda avec discrétion.

-À vous Dr Brennan. Reconnaissez vous certains de ces hommes lors de l'enlèvement de l'Agent Booth lors de l'intervention du FBI ?

Brennan s'avança vers la vitre et regarda chacun leur tour les truands cherchant dans sa mémoire le jour ou elle a faillit retrouver Booth. Elle revit alors la tête du Mac qui lui tirait dessus de la voiture. La douleur dans son épaule...Les larmes lui brouillant la vue...Elle mit un doigt tremblant sur la vitre et le montra.

-Lui. C'est lui qui m'a tiré dessus...

Sa voix était tremblante alors n'ajouta rien d'autre. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le Bourreau. Elle se souvenait l'avoir vu porter Booth dans le camion.

-Et lui...A contribuer à l'enlèvement de l'Agent Seeley Booth.

-Très bien. C'est tout ? Les autres ?

-Les autres je ne les ai pas vu. Ça a était très rapide. Très flou...

Elle se tourna vers l'Agent qui prenait les dépositions et Cullen invita Seeley à faire la même chose. L'Agent eut un peu plus de mal. Il les avait chacun vus à l'œuvre et de mauvais souvenirs revinrent. Il pointa du doigt le premier de la file. Le Big.

-Importation de drogues dans les régions de Washington et de New York venus d'Afrique et du Moyen Orient. Blanchissement d'argent du trafic dans trois usines secrètes dans le quartier nord...Coups et blessures sur Agents fédéraux...Menaces...

-Soyez précis Agent Booth. Ça peut jouer contre eux.

Booth resta un instant sans parler, les poings serrés avant de dire douloureusement.

-Menaces de mort sur ma personne et celle de Parker Booth et du Dr Brennan...

Brennan releva les yeux, étonnée, vers lui. Il fuit son regard vert et regarda à nouveau la vitre. Le Flamber.

-Plusieurs braquages dans les états du New Jersey, du Connecticut, de Washington et de l'Oklahoma et complicité d'enlèvement et de séquestration sur agents fédéraux...

Sa voix devenait dure et Brennan pensait qu'il allait se mettre a tout envoyer par terre. Elle l'écoutait attentivement, commençant à savoir ce qu'il avait vécut pendant sa séquestration. Elle comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi il ne voulait pas en parler. Booth regarda d'un air mauvais le Old.

-Commendataires de plusieurs projets et d'attentats contre l'Amérique et le gouvernement. Trafic d'armes de combats avec le Moyen Orient. Complicité de séquestration.

Pendant que l'agent notait ce que son supérieur disait, Bones regardait le visage de son partenaire qui se crispait, probablement à cause de remontées de souvenirs douloureux. Ce fut le tour du Mac.

-Importations illégales de jeunes femmes asiatiques pour son commerce. Organisations de soirées rassemblant les chefs de gangs...

Ce que vit Bones en cet instant, elle ne l'oublierai jamais. Toute cette rage dans ses yeux, ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler...Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Quand ses yeux chocolat se posèrent sur le dernier, le Bourreau, elle sentit une vague de haine traverser a salle. Il mit quelques secondes a pouvoir parler. Il ouvrit la bouche et commença.

-Séquestration. Sous alimentation sur ses prisonniers. Menaces de mort pour moi et mes proches...Tortures...mentales et physiques...

La gorge de Booth se serra en même temps que le ventre de Brennan. Ses poings serrés, elle savait que ses souvenirs l'assaillaient de toutes parts. Aucune des trois personnes à côté de lui ne disaient mot, de peur qu'il n'aille pas au bout. Un sanglot étranglé lui traversa la gorge.

-Injection de substances...Tortures à...Caractère sexuel...

Brennan mit une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas faire entendre sa surprise et sa peine. Booth ne pourrait jamais lui parler de ça. Elle le savait. Mais maintenant elle ne peux plus le blâmer de garder le silence.

-Humiliations...Coups et blessures graves...

Booth n'arrivait plus à parler alors Cullen lui dit d'une voix rassurante.

-Vous pouvez arrêtez Agent Booth.

Booth hocha la tête sans le regarder, de peur de montrer ses larmes. Il se dirigea tête baissée vers la porte et heurta Bones qui se tenait dans son chemin. Il releva le yeux et vit la désolation dans le regard de celle qu'il aimait. Une larme coula sur la jour rugueuse de l'agent et il savait que les autres n'allaient pas tarder a suivre.

-Désolé Bones...J'ai besoin de...

Il fit un petit signe vers la porte en baissant la tête honteusement. Elle mit sa main sur son bras pendant dans le vide et le caressa doucement.

-Vas y.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas se laisser aller à sa douceur réconfortante. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Alors il la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit doucement.

-Je t'aime.

Il baissa les yeux et partit aussi vite que possible pour ne pas qu'elle le voit faible. Elle le regarda et souffla avant de se tourner vers le patron et l'agent derrière elle.

-Vous avez tout ?

Ils hochèrent la tête en même temps.

-Alors envoyez ces connards en prison.

Sur ce elle partit pour rentrer chez elle. Elle envoya un texto à son Booth pour lui dire de rentrer quand il voudrait.

Elle reposa le portable et posa sa tête sur le dossier de son canapé. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas imaginer les cauchemars que pouvait faire Booth après ça.

**Chapitre court je sais, mais je posterai vite la suite normalement. Et la suite vous plaira. Alors laissez pleins de coms sil vous plait ! J'ai perdu des lecteurs alors ceux qui restent commentez please !**


	47. Keep on tryin'

**J'ai retrouvé mes disparus ! OH merci pour tous les com's pour le dernier chapitre ^^**

**Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^**

**Merci à fandebones, Ficandbones, Manoon, Low-BB, Famous Marion, Liilzou, Gaaelle, Avrildemai, T'Pau, nath16, lil01, Sarah d'Emeraude, tempélizabella (une nouvelle ^^) Arroganz, bonesflox.**

**Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, applaudissez tempelizabella qui a posté le 400eme commentaire de cette histoire !**

Tempérance Brennan resta un long moment sur son canapé. Elle fixai son portable, avec l'espoir qu'il rappellerait. Elle poussa un énième soupir.

Elle savait maintenant ce qu'il avait vécut...Toute cette souffrance ne devrait pas être tenue sur les épaule d'un seul homme. Surtout un homme aussi merveilleux et bon que Booth. Un homme qui avait déjà tellement souffert dans sa vie, son enfance...Il méritait tout le bonheur du monde.

Elle ne lui en voulait plus de s'être tue sur son enfer...Mais elle en voulait de l'avoir appris en même temps que Cullen et qu'un parfait inconnu. Elle se prit la tête entre ses main sen soufflant une nouvelle fois. La petite tête de Beckett se frotta délicatement sur son bras, ronronnant, comme si elle ressentait son mal être. Brennan eut un petit sourire et caressa le chat entre les oreilles. Elle sourit en l'entendant miauler de contentement à ce contact.

L'anthropologue s'allongea sur le canapé et on animal monta sur son ventre. Elle se mit à réfléchir. Comment allait évoluer sa relation avec Booth ? Ils n'en n'étaient encore qu'aux baisers et des étreintes, mais rien de sexuel...Et ça devait changer, elle n'avait aucune envie de rester chastes jusqu'à leur mort. Elle se stoppa dans sa réflexion. Jusqu'à leur mort...Elle était en train de penser à sa relation avec Booth comme une relation éternelle...Elle n'avait jamais pensé à l'avenir. Pas même avec Sully. Juste avec lui. Son ami, son partenaire, son confident, son compagnon, son chevalier blanc...Booth.

Comment avait elle put s'embarquer là dedans ? Il y a quelques années, elle n'était que le Dr Brennan, connu pour ses connaissances, mais aussi pour sa froideur et de sa non relation avec les autres. Elle avait perdu Booth pendant prêt de sept mois, et maintenant, elle savait qu'elle pourrait plus vivre sans lui. Mais en avait elle la force ? Peut être devait elle y réfléchir...

Elle entendit des pas feutrés dans le couloir. Elle eut un sentiment bizarre, elle sentait, ressentais que c'était Booth. Elle se leva discrètement et s'avança jusqu'à pouvoir regarder par le Judas. Elle vit Seeley, la tête basse, devant la porte, honteux. Elle le regarda ainsi en traitre, jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

-Bones ?

Elle ne répondit pas. À la place elle ouvrit la porte et le regarda. Il la fixai. De par ses yeux rouges, elle comprit qu'il avait pleuré. Beaucoup. Il se fixèrent un instant, leurs yeux se parlant. Les yeux de la jeune femme, aussi clairs et brillants qu'une pierre précieuse, envoyait de par des éclats de lumière, tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, et aussi la peur, la peur de l'avenir, la peur de le perdre une fois de plus. Les yeux de l'homme, aussi doux qu'une caresse, aussi fort et déterminé, étaient remplis de larmes qui renvoyait l'éclat noisette de ses pupilles et montraient tout l'amour et la peine qu'il avait devant ses souvenirs difficiles et ses peurs de la faire souffrir. Ce fut Booth qui rompit le silence.

**Keep on Tryin' Poco **

**com/watch?v=QfQp80S3tM4 (ajouter youtube. Pour lire le lien)**

**I've been thinkin' 'bout**  
_J'étais en train de penser à_  
**All the times you told me**  
_Toutes les fois où tu m'as dit que,_  
**You're so ful of doubt**  
_Tu étais tellement pleine de doute,_  
**You just can't let it be**  
_Tu ne pouvais pas laisser ça ainsi._

Elle eut le souffle coupé en entendant les paroles de cette chanson. Celle que Max chantait pour se faire pardonner de rentrer tard. Avait il idée de ce qui se passait dans le cœur de sa promise en cet instant ?

**But I know**  
_Mais je sais que_  
**If you keep comin' back for more**  
_Si tu continues à revenir de plus en plus_  
**Then I'll keep on tryin'**  
_Alors je continuerais d'essayer_  
**Keep on tryin'**  
_Continuerais d'essayer_

**And I've been drinkin' now**  
_Et je suis en train de boire maintenant_  
**Just a little too much**  
_Juste un peu trop_

Il baissa honteusement la tête à cette phrase, et Bones comprit ou il avait passé tout ce temps...

**And I don't know how**  
_Et je ne sais pas comment_  
**I can get in touch with you**  
_Je peux te contacter_  
**Now there's only one thing**  
_Maintenant je n'ai qu'une seule chose_  
**For me to do, that's to**  
_A faire, c'est de_  
**To got on home to you**  
_T'appeler à la maison_

**And I feel so satiesfied when**  
_Et je me sens tellement satisfait quand_  
**I can see you smile**  
_Je peux te voir sourire_  
**I want to confide in**  
_Je veux me confier_  
**All that is true, so I'll**  
_Tout est vrai, donc je_  
**Keep on tryin' I'm**  
_Continuerais d'essayer, j'en ai_  
**Through with lyin'**  
_Finis avec le mensonge_  
**Just like the sun above**  
_Comme le soleil en haut_  
**I'll come shinin, trough**  
_Je viendrais briller, abreuvoir_  
**Oh yes I'll**  
_Oh oui, je le ferais_  
**Keep on tryin', I'm**  
_Continue à essayer, je suis_  
**Tired of cryin'**  
_Fatigué de pleuré_  
**I got to find a way**  
_Je voulais trouver un moyen_  
**To get on home to you**  
_Pour t'appeler à la maison_

Il releva la tête vers elle et regarda les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il s'en voulut d'en être la causse...Il était con. Il l'avait perdu... Mais elle le surprit avec un sourire et d'une voix nouée d'émotions, elle murmura.

-Allez viens espèce d'idiot.

Il sourit comme un idiot qu'il était, les yeux brillants, et dans un élan de passion qu'il ne se soupçonnait pas une seconde avant, il se jeta sur elle, et l'entraina dans un baiser étourdissant. Elle l'entoura de ses bras, lui demandant silencieusement de ne plus jamais partir. Il lui envoya toute les larmes qu'ils avaient versé, toute sa souffrance, pour lui montrer combien il s'en voulait. Ils rompirent le baiser à bout de souffle et collèrent leurs fronts.

-Je m'en veux tellement...T'imagine même pas...

-Je sais Booth...Je suis désolée de t'avoir...mis la pression...Pour que tu m'en parle..

-Non non...J'aurais dut t'en parler...Ou au moins te dire pourquoi je voulais pas...

-Je ne t'en veux plus...Mais ne recommence plus jamais...

-Promis...Je t'aime tellement...

-Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois et Bones amena Booth a entrer dans l'appartement. Il la suivit et Brennan lui proposa d'aller se coucher. Il hocha la tête, commençant à fatiguer. Ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements et se glissèrent sous les draps. Booth entoura de ses gros bras le corps fin de la femme qu'il aimait. Il plongea son nez dans ses cheveux aubains, et il ressentit l'envie de lui parler. De tout lui dire, de tout lui avouer.

-Avec David...on est resté des jours entiers dans le noir...On ne voyait pas à un mètre...La pièce était si petite qu'on se touchait au moindre mouvement...Il faisait froid...Je sentais une odeur de pourriture...C'était infect...

Brennan eut le souffle coupé...Elle ne sut que dire sur le moment. Alors au lieu de mots, elle colla un peu plus son dos à son torse. Il attendit quelques instants avant de continuer.

-Ils nous attrapaient...Ils nous frappaient, des heures et des heures...Avec des objets douloureux, ils nous humiliaient...Ils nous ont même fais des attouchements, douloureux et humiliants..J'avais envie de mourir parfois... Ils riaient, nous disant qu'ils allaient tuer nos familles...Et ça tous les jours...

Booth eut le corps secoué d'un sanglot douloureux dans sa gorge. Bones ne dit rien, elle tentait elle même de faire face aux larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux. Elle se retourna dans ses bras, et entoura son cou de ses bras tremblants, alors qu'il pleurait dans le creux de son épaule, tel un enfant apeuré. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi fragile, aussi plaintif. Il lui demandait de l'aide. Il la suppliai de le faire oublier...

-On s'est enfuis alors que de la neige s'était infiltré dans la salle. Ils nous ont fait sortir et on a réussit a partir mais ils étaient a nos trousses, on s'est séparés...je suis arrivé chez toi...et la suite tu la connais...

Booth sentit une larme s'écraser au milieu des trainés de ses propres perles d'eau salée...Il la regarda et vit qu'elle souffrait, au moins autant que lui. Ne supportant plus de la voir ainsi, il prit son visage entre ses mains et colla leurs bouches. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent tout de suite et s'engagèrent dans un combat pour l'avenir. Lues bouches se fondaient, se confondaient, le baiser était si profond que leurs souffles étaient n'étaient plus qu'un. Leurs lèvres avaient un goût salé de larmes douloureuses, de souvenirs déchirants. Ils étaient à la fois désespérés et passionnés. Leurs visages étaient trempés, leurs blessures à nouveau ouvertes, mais pour l'instant, le monde venait de s'écrouler dans un tremblement de terre destructeurs. Mais ils restaient. Ils survivaient.

Les poumons vidés d'oxygènes, ils se séparèrent sans quitter les yeux de l'autre. Le cœur emplit d'une nouvelle force Booth caressa la joue de son âme sœur avec sa joue, mêlant leur larmes entre elles comme un lien unique.

-Je veux passer ma vie avec toi Bones. Je veux passer chaque secondes en sachant que je t'appartient... Je veux que plus aucune souffrance ne t'atteigne...Je veux vivre heureux à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin des temps...

Bones hocha vigoureusement la tête, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle logea son nez dans le cou de l'homme de sa vie et ferma les yeux. Elle avait trouvé sa place. Elle se redressa et dit alors.

-Demain partons dans ma maison...On y passe une semaine...on s'y retrouve...

Booth eut le sourire le plus étincelant du monde qui se mourut sur les lèvres de la femme au dessus de lui. Elle se fit plus lourde sur lui et Booth comprit qu'elle était épuisée. Il remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son cou et l'entoura de ses gros bras. Il ferma les yeux et partit dans le pays des songes.

Une page de drame venait de se tourner, pour laisser place à une page d bonheur trop longtemps attendue.

**Voili voilà vous avez eut votre réconciliation maintenant je veux des reviews ! Laissez des com's s'il vous plait ! Je me donne comme objectif de franchir les 450eme aidez moi à y arriver ^^**


	48. Need you now

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je poste avant de partir a un babysitting merci pour tous vos com's.**

**Merci à jenicool37, Ficandbones, fandebones, Low-BB, Kyokisha, Arildemai, nath16, Arroganz, Manooon, T'Pau et Liilzou.**

**J'ai un mot tout spécial pour Bonesflox. Même si tu aime ma fiction, je ne veux plus jamais que tu parle ainsi à fandebones ! J'ai vu tes com's sur '' un simple poeme peut changer des vies''et tu es vraiment infame avec elle ! Que tu n'aime je dis chacun ses gouts. Mais que tu oses la traiter de sans cervelles et de nulle, ça c'est hors de question. Alors si tu veux plus me lire ça te regarde je m'en fous. Mais ne lui parle plus jamais comme ça !**

**Sur ce pour les autres, bonne lecture**

Il ne s'était écoulé qu'une semaine depuis que les deux compagnons avaient décidés de partir dans la maison secondaire de l'anthropologue. Booth avait besoin de vacances et sa partenaire l'avait compris. Aussi elle demanda quelques jours de vacances pour préparé la maison à la sortie de Washington vers la sortie de banlieue.

Booth prépara un sac avec des affaires pour quelques jours ainsi que sa Bones et après avoir saluer leur amis, ils prirent la route. Le voyage se passa dans le silence mais les sourires des deux compagnons suffisaient à réchauffer les cœurs. Le mois de février était avancé mais la neige recouvrait tout l'état. Les routes étaient dégagées mais elles étaient entourée de neige blanche et froide sur des kilomètres. Le trajet ne fut pas long, mais au moins, ils seraient seuls. Mais l'Agent sentit l'ambiance se refroidir quand il gara le SUV dans l'allée de la maison. Son regard bleu azur regardaient le devant de la maison, regardant les moindres détails, regardant aussi le toit recouvert de 3 bons centimètres de neige. Il avança sa main pour prendre la sienne. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui lança un petit sourire en coin.

-Je sais ce que c'est Bones...

-Je sais que tu sais.

Elle lui tapota la main et sortit de la voiture. Booth la regarda et en sortit à son tour, fermant la voiture. La maison était assez éloignée des autres maisons, leur laissant une grande intimité.

-Ça n'a pas changé en 20 ans...

Seeley se tourna vers elle. Elle avait les yeux brillants et un sourire émerveillée sur les lèvres. Elle dut mettre une main devant sa bouche pour retenir un sanglot de bonheur liés aux souvenirs.

Elle lacha la main de Booth et avec la légèreté d'une enfant, elle s'élança dans l'allée enneigée qui menait au perron d'un bois verni il y a peu. Son frère et son père étaient passés par là. Elle regarda une chaise blanche qui datait de plus de 50 ans et qui était comme neuf comme si le temps n'avait pas fait son action sur le seul souvenir de bébé qu'elle avait de son arrière grand mère. Elle effleura du bout des doigt le bois blanc, un voile de nostalgie dans les yeux. Elle plongea ensuite sa main dans la poche de son manteau et en ressortit la clé que son père lui avait donné il y avait de ça quelques mois. Elle regarda la porte un petit moment. Booth monta sur le perron à son tour. Il lui caressa lentement le dos, dans une douce chaleur pour l'aider. Elle avança sa main vers la serrure et y enfonça la clé. Elle la fit tourner deux fois et tourna la poignée et poussa la porte. Elle avança doucement, de peur de briser la magie de l'instant. Elle chercha l'interrupteur sur le côté et alluma la lumière. Une lumière blanche s'échappa du lustre accroché au plafond, et éclaira la pièce principale. Elle fut complètement estomaquée, c'était exactement comme la dernière fois qu'elle était venue, soit un mois avant la disparition de ses parents. Booth découvrait cette maison où son ame sœur avait passé des jours heureux pendant son adolescence et son enfance.

Un grand canapé dans des couleurs chaleureuses siégeait devant une télé de plusieurs décennies. En dessous un petit meuble en bois foncé la soutenait et laissait voir deux tiroirs. Deux fauteuils entouraient de divan, et une petite table basse était installée pour les divers magazines journaux et objets. Booth regarda la cuisine. Elle était grande, rendue lumineuse par une porte fenêtre. Ses connaissance lui indiquèrent que cette entrée était nouvelle de quelques mois. Il ouvrit la porte et ouvrit la bouche en grand. Un jardin gigantesque s'offrait à ses yeux, et un peu plus loin, une balançoire bougeait lentement bercée par la brise froide de l'hiver. Les balancelles était givrées mais elle était en bonne état et Booth ne put s'empêcher des enfants sur ses balançoires. Ses enfants. Leurs enfants.

Bones arriva vers lui et regarda avec un sourire la balançoire ou elle s'était balancée pendant des après midi entière. Une violente rafale de vent refroidit les deux partenaires et ils s'empressèrent de fermer la porte.

Je te montre le premier étage ?

Avec plaisir.

Elle lui montra l'escalier et lui demanda de la suivre. Le deuxième niveau arrivait sur un long couloir avec trois portes. La première était à leur droite. Brennan l'ouvrit et sourit. Un lit grand lit double siégeait au milieu de la pièce aux rideaux en dentelles et aux gros meubles anciens.

-C'était la chambre de mes grands parents. Avant il était au deuxième étage mais quand ils sont devenus vieux, ils se sont installés la et mes parents ont prit la chambre en haut.

-Toi et ton frère avaient les deux chambres de l'étage ?

-Oui. Je me demande si elles ont changées d'ailleurs...

Elle sortit de la chambre et traversa le fin couloir pour que Booth voit la porte de la chambre de Russ. Elle ouvrit et Booth vit que Russ avait aimé les mêmes groupes que lui. Des posters d'un adolescent étaient encore accrochés aux murs blanc. Une guitare était posée sur le lit, prête à être utilisée, même après toutes ces années de solitude.

-La dernière fois...Qu'on est venu dormir ici...On est partit en retard. Et mon père n'a pas laissé Russ finir son morceau.

-Qui était ?

-Singing in the rain.

Il sourit tendrement et alla reposer sa guitare sur son socle.

-Peut être qu'un jour il viendra l'achever.

Brennan lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Il la prit et noua leurs doigts ensemble. Elle le guida sans un mot vers l'autre porte. Sa chambre.

Booth découvrit alors l'univers de sa Bones avant le drame de sa vie. Elle avait une chambre normale, très bien présentée, rangée impeccablement. Quelques livre sur des étagères, des posters de paysages paradisiaques... Même jeune, elle voulait déjà parcourir le monde. Un lit une place mais large était au milieu de la chambre et Booth resta longtemps sans bouger.

-Je suis dans la chambre de Tempérance Brennan...

Tu as déjà dormit dans ma chambre Booth. Cette chambre là, je ne l'occupais que pendant les vacances, quand je venais. Mais mes grands parents voulaient qu'on se sente comme chez nous.

Ta chambre est magnifique.

Tu sais...tu es le premier homme qui y entre.

Vraiment ?

Oui. Les seuls garçons que j'ai amené ici n'ont pas franchit le salon. Ma grand mère...voulait que j'y amène le garçon que j'aurais choisis pour ma première fois.

Booth baissa les yeux un moment. Elle avait déjà eut sa première fois. Il n'était donc pas le seul à être entré là. Bones s'en rendit compte alors elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'entoura de ses gros bras et elle approfondit le baiser, caressant ses cheveux courts d'une main, l'autre étant posée sur son bras. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, alors que la neige commençait à tomber dehors. Bones ne rompit pas l'étreinte, mais recula légèrement ses lèvres pour lui souffler dans un murmure amoureux.

Tu es le premier Booth. Je veux que tu sois le premier à me faire l'Amour...

Elle ne regretta absolument pas ses mots quand elle sentit les lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aimait se courber en un beau sourire. Il recommença à l'embrasser. Des petits gémissements de plaisir sortirent de leurs bouches respectives. Booth la fit reculer jusqu'au lit. Il l'y déposa délicatement, comme si le moindre faux pas pouvait la briser. Elle continua à l'embrasser avec tendresse alors qu'il se mettait sur elle. Les mains découvraient le corps de l'autre avec amour et envie, mémorisant chaque détails. Leurs bouches ne se quittaient plus, comme liées par un lien indestructible. La passion les anima peu à peu mais l'étreinte restait chaste et douce, comme s'ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'aller plus loin que des caresses affectueuses. Booth retira sa bouche de la sienne pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu es sure de toi ? Je ne ferai rien si tu ne veux pas...

-Je suis sure de moi. Je veux que tu me fasse l'Amour Seeley Booth.

Il sourit et replongea sur sa bouche qu'il embrassa avec tout l'amour du monde. Les habits disparurent peu à peu sur le sol de la chambre laissant rencontrer les corps de deux âmes sœurs top longtemps séparées.

Et, en dehors de cette bulle d'amour douce et chaude, la neige continuait de tomber.

**Ceci est le dernier chapitre. Je vous demande si vous voulez la même scène en M. dites le moi. Sinon cest la fin et on se vois pour l'épilogue. Alors laissez des com's je vous adore !**


	49. Bonesflox, excusez moi

**/!\ CECI N'EST PAS UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE /!\**

**C'est un mot d'excuse à l'intention de la vraie Bonesflox.**

**Je vous demande pardon de vous avoir dit du mal sans raison**

**mais Victoire, fandebones, compte beaucoup pour moi et si vous m'en voulez encore**

**ce que je peux parfaitement comprendre**

**Allez voir ce que votre usurpatrice a marqué sur son histoire**

**''Un simple poème peut changer plusieurs vies''**

**vous comprendrez sûrement les raisons de ma colère.**

**Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses,**

**J'espère que vous aurez ce message très rapidement**

**Encore pardon pour ce malentendu**

**Solealuna**

**P.S pour les lecteurs retardataires, le nouveau chapitre est le 48 juste avant ce message**


	50. Epilogue You having my baby

**Voici l'épilogue je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour le retard mais entre les cours les devoirs et les vacances sans connexion internet...**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, malgré qu'il soit court. Je vous remercie tous ceux qui m'ont lue et commentée, merci beaucoup, je pensais pas que cette fiction aurait autant de succès...Merci BEAUCOUP !**

**Merci a Ficandbones, fandebones, Low BB, Bonesflox ( je mexcuse encore une fois pour lhistoire),T'Pau, Avrildemai, nath 16, Soniia-Lexiie-Temperance13 et Liilzou**

**Joyeux Noel à tous !**

**1 an**

Cela faisait tout juste un an que Booth était parti pour sa mission. Un anniversaire qui passa presque inaperçu, vu que nos deux héros l'avait passé dans un bowling lors d'une mission sous couverture. Et puis surtout, Angela venait d'avoir son bébé...Un magnifique petit bébé, le mélange parfait entre la jeune artiste et le roi du labo. Brennan lui avait offert un lapin blanc pour la naissance, et maintenant, elle et son compagnon étaient partis rejoindre leur chez eux.

Les doigts entrelacés comme deux jeunes amoureux, ils marchaient dans les rues de la capitale alors que la nuit venait de tomber sur eux. Bones brisa le silence.

-Ils ont l'air tellement heureux.

-C'est normal ils viennent d'avoir un bébé.

-Mais leur vie vient de changer, on s'attendrait à ce qu'il soient un peu inquiets.

-Tu sais avoir un bébé est une bonne chose.

-Tu le crois vraiment ?

Sa voix était timide, comme si elle avait peur de la réponse. Sa main dans celle de l'agent spécial devint quelque peu moite.

-Ba oui c'est merveilleux quoi !

Leurs mains s'étaient séparées et l'anthropologue avait stoppé leur marche commune. Il se tourna vers elle et fut surpris de voir de la peur dans son regard.

-Quoi ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, continuant de le fixer comme si elle cherchait ses mots, le comble pour une auteure connue internationalement. Il la regarda de ses grand yeux bruns et pensa alors qu'elle ne croyait toujours pas au bonheur de la maternité.

-Oh allez Bones regarde..le..le bébé va bien, il est en bonne santé c'est un beau bébé ils sont amoureux, c'est le plus beau jour de toute leur vie

Elle prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage. Booth s'inquiéta un peu plus, qu'est ce qu'elle avait pour avoir un air si effrayé sur son beau visage ?

-Quoi ?

Elle prit une autre inspiration et eut un petit sourire et dit dans un souffle.

-Je...Je suis enceinte...

Booth ouvrit en grands les yeux, complètement abasourdi par la nouvelle. C'était donc ça qui lui pesait sur le cœur...Elle avait peur de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il prit une gorgée d'air comme pour se réveiller. Il le fit juste a temps pour l'entendre dire.

-Tu vas être Père...

Elle le fixait avec ses grands yeux brillants. Elle avait peur de sa réaction. Même s'il lui avait déjà parler de son envie d'avoir d'autres enfants, cela ne faisait que quelque mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et seulement 3-4 mois que leur relation avait passé le cap d'une relation sexuelle épanouie. Ça allait vraiment vite et le changement lui faisait vraiment peur. Elle stressait de plus en plus en ne voyant aucune réaction sur le visage de son compagnon de vie. Il ne faisait que la fixer, semblant assimiler l'information. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sourisse. Son sourire petit et discret se propagea sur son visage pour arriver jusqu'à ses oreilles il laissa échapper dans un souffle un :

-Hein ?

De bonheur suprême. Ses yeux brillaient de bonheur, il ne semblait pas y croire. Cela suffit à la calmer et elle se laissa aller à sourire à son tour dans un soupir libérateur. Il s'avança vers elle tendant ses bras. Il la serra contre lui en emprisonnant ses lèvres dans un baiser empli d'amour et de joie. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et répondit à son baiser en passant et repassant ses mains dans ses cheveux courts. Il se sépara d'elle un sourire indestructible sur le visage.

-Oh mon Dieu ma Bones...Tu...Tu es...

-J'avais si peur que tu le prenne mal...

-Comment je pourrais mal le prendre ma Bones porte...mon bébé...

Ses yeux brillaient de larmes de joie, il n'arrêtait pas de sourire comme un idiot. Il la serra contre lui, s'enivrant de son odeur si parfaite. Une main se faufila entre les deux corps pour caresser le ventre qui abritait leur progéniture. Il se demanda alors si l'histoire aurait été la même s'il n'avait pas eut sa mission. S'il n'avait pas été loin d'elle pendant 7 mois...Est ce qu'il la tiendrait dans ses bras en ce moment ? Il sourit en pensant que ça ne serait certainement jamais arrivé...

Il était heureux d'être parti. Car même si ça avait été long et douloureux, c'était pour mieux rentrer à la maison.

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé...Laissez les derniers petits coms s'il vous plait, j'aimerais arriver au delà des 444 com's s'il vous plait *.***

**Merci de m'avoir suivie, merci de m'avoir mise dans des favoris, merci d'avoir commenté, merci pour tout, car sans vous, et bien cette fiction ne serait rien. Je vous remercie tous, avec l'envie de vous revoir à la prochaine fiction. **

**Solealuna**


End file.
